An Ocean's Harmony
by Beautiful space
Summary: OC Time lady. Following the events of Ana's ( Iyolla) tragic death, a young, mysterious girl turns up at Amy and Rory's door. A certain someone who's name is related to River Song. Amy has a suspicion that this girl has a connection with Ana. And the connection runs much more deeper than that... SEQUEL TO CHILDREN OF GALLIFREY Second in the Triple Helix series
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello and welcome to the long awaited sequel to Children of Gallifrey! I did say that it was going to be called Kara Smith, but I decided that I wanted a little more Amy and Rory in it, so I changed the title. So I'm going to thank all those that voted in the previous story.  
To Nacanaca: Thanks for voting! And I love to write new stories to quench your thirst for reading!  
To GallifreyanReject: Welcome to the sequel! Nice to hear some wonderful new reviewers! Oh, and please, please, please update on The Rift! Please?  
To : Thank you so much! Well, here's a twist in this already dark tale...  
To tastycakes187: Dont' worry, I've got some morphine! XD

* * *

River Song slid out of her bed in Storm cage and seductively swayed her hips towards a weedy looking human guard.  
" Hey." She called in a sultry voice, desperate to escape Storm cage- even if that meant flirting her way out. The guard swung around, his tiny body holding a huge gun that must have been a quarter of his size.  
" Erm... Hi?" He scuttled towards her. Ha. He had no chance. River thought. She pulled him against the bars and kissed him, the hallucinogenic lipstick paralyzing him, leaving him dumb and rigid against the bars. She grabbed the keys and unlocked it, taking the vortex manipulator off his wrist and adjusting it onto hers. She was only going to take a walk around a meander of the Grand Canyon, after all, she cared about her figure. River keyed in the coordinates in an impossibly inhumane fast speed, but, she supposed, she was part Time Lord. She finally escaped by pushing a blue button and was transported through time and space.

* * *

The Doctor refused to believe that she had died. He tried to climb over the ledge- anything to save this innocent soul who went missing for two years in her time line. Jack caught him just in time. He thought that she was immortal, that she had limitless regenerations. But he supposed there was a loophole. If some one killed a time lord fast enough, then they wouldn't have a chance to regenerate.  
" Please. Don't. Not even you could survive that fall." He choked. The Doctor looked at the devastated faces of the humans, grunted and pulled himself up again. Jack saw a flurry of gold and heard the change of pitch when Iyolla screamed. And shivered. It must have been absolutely awful to regenerate before falling to your death. Rory's face was numb with shock. Yet another loss of the Doctor's. And the worst thing was that he didn't even know that his sister was in fact, alive. Martha thought the same thing.  
" Let's go." Sarah Jane whispered in the deafening silence. They all did nothing but nod as they abandoned the picnic site to rot.

* * *

River Song arrived just in time to hear a howl of pain and anguish of not one, but two men. She saw a flash of gold before a blurred figure impacted the ground, the sheer gravity causing a small crater. The dust caused River to cough as she waved her hand to clear it away.  
" Let's go." The words were barely a whisper, but the architecture of the natural wonder caused the words so full of paralyzed shock to reverberate around the walls. She looked up to see the unmistakable shadowed figure of the Doctor. They abandoned site towards the secure shape to the TARDIS. She shivered and pulled her prison uniform closer around her, now regretting not bringing a coat. She took a shaky, hesitant step forward and looked away in horror as though slapped. In the crater, face down, was the figure of a young girl, blood pooling around her. She had a few wisps of- was that-? No, it can't be. It must have been a trick of the light. She forced herself to look forwards again, thinking of who it could be. Madam Kovarion often spoke of a young girl that they kept in prison for torture called Iyolla. She said that she escaped with the Doctor, an evil demon, a devil. But when she saw that he was the opposite, she wondered if Kovarion was lying, she mainly thought that she had murdered her when she got bored with her. But when she saw the devastated figure of the Doctor, she stepped forward again. She could bring that girl back to life, if she sacrificed what little was left of her time lord self. After all, she did want for the Doctor to love her, so if she did it, then perhaps the burden of the memories she had of killing him would be muffled by hope of him loving her no matter what. After all, she was only a little girl. River cringed as she put a hand on the warm shoulder of the corpse, turning her over. She had a disfigured face from the fall but lovely dark blonde hair. River was certain that this girl used to have a pretty face. River sighed. If she had enough time lord in herself, then this girl could be repaired. Or she could be stuck like this for the rest of her life, jeered at and bullied. She really began to wonder which would be cruelty and which would be kindness. In the end, she decided to bring the girl back to life.

River placed a hand over the girl's left heart. She didn't know that she was a time lord. She closed her eyes and poured her hearts and soul into bringing this girl back to life. After a few unsuccessful attempts, golden wisps and tendrils flooded the canyon as it channeled her time lord life force into the body below her. Once it had faded, there was a dull glow coming from the girl. River held her breath as she hoped for the girl to be brought back to life. But she didn't expect for it to climax and temporarily blind her. River's eyes widened as she realized the biology of the girl. She was a time lord! Her hearts thudded in her rib cage, threatening to burst. This girl could have been her daughter! The golden light got even brighter before it subsided. After a few seconds, River's vision returned as she looked down at the body. Still glowing, slightly, was a girl who looked the spitting image of the Doctor. Only, she didn't have his nose or chin, thank the heavens. But those features were very soft, very dainty. River felt sudden, icy cold fear. This girl looked nothing like her, her mother or her father. What if the Doctor was in love with another woman? She wouldn't blame him- looking at this girl, she must have been very pretty. Apart from that, she looked like a female version of him, from the floppy, brown hair that dropped over her eye to the porcelain white complexion of the girl, she looked... fragile. Like a doll. Her eyes finally opened. They were his, a greenish grey. River felt even more dread.  
" Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was like wind chimes, breathy and distant. River cleared her throat.  
" River Song. I saved you." She stated.  
" Where's my brother?" She asked, looking around her. River felt sudden anger. So, he had been in more than one relationship with this woman, then?  
" Who is your brother?" River kept her anger below pressure point.  
" The Doctor." She replied. River sagged in relief, the pain disappearing in an instant. She almost squealed with joy. But then she felt stabbing guilt. She had thought that her husband was in a relationship with another woman, when clearly, he wouldn't ever do that. She looked down, disgusted with herself.  
" Do you want me to take you home?" She mumbled. The girl looked down.  
" I have no home. I travel with Captain Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor thinks I'm dead. He thought I died on Gallifrey. Well I was dead, but then his wife brought me back to life." She explained. River nodded. It was alright for him to have a wife before he even knew she was born. But to have a relationship with another whilst he knew she was his current wife was a completely different matter.  
" I notice a pattern. Both his previous wife and now me, his current wife, end up saving you!" River chuckled. The girl looked up at her with huge eyes. River couldn't help but compare her to a kitten.  
" You are my family?" She asked. River nodded. She threw her arms around the confused woman. " And are you a time lord? Only time lords can do that trick." She added. River hugged her back.  
" I'm a human plus time lord. I sacrificed my regenerations for your brother and now I've sacrificed the rest of my time lordiness so you could live." She explained. The girl laughed when she said ' time lordiness'. River reached inside her bigger on the inside pockets and produced a green shirt, a tatty old jacket and a pair of ripped up tights. She ripped the bottom of the tights to make leggings for the girl - who sat on, confused- and found an old hair clip from the times that she was Mels. She prayed that Amy wouldn't recognize it. She grabbed her TARDIS note book and a Biro and wrote in a messy hand: ' Please take care of her, her name is Harmony Oceans. I know about your loss.' She chuckled. First Melody Pond, the River Song and now Harmony Oceans. She passed Iyolla the clothes.  
" I can't take care of you since I'm stuck in Storm cage. Put these on, I won't look!" She gave her the clothes and turned her back whilst Iyolla changed.  
" Decent!" She exclaimed. River turned around again. Despite the tatty old jacket, she looked absolutely adorable. She pinned some of her frontal hair to the side and placed the note on the lapel of the tatty old jacket as she admired her handy work. There wasn't any better quality jackets that fitted the girl, but the rags would definitely want to make Amy and Rory take her in.  
" Okay, I'm going to put in the coordinates for Storm Cage. From then on, you are going to be alone, so you will end up at Amy and Rory's house. Act innocent and scared. Best of luck!" She kissed her forehead before slamming the button to Storm Cage.

River keyed in the new coordinates for Amy and Rory's house.  
" Bye, sweety!" She exclaimed. Iyolla smiled.  
" Bye, River!" She replied.

* * *

Amy, Rory, Jack and the Doctor settled down in the lounge, having just dropped off the rest of the group. They watched the plain, boring wall opposite them as they replayed the spine chilling scream in their minds. Only Rory and Jack noticed she had regenerated in the middle of the fall. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
" I'll get it." Amy deadpanned. She opened the door, and to her immense surprize, a young girl about Iyolla's age stood at the door.  
" RORAY!" She yelled. Rory came and saw the girl who looked the spitting image of the Doctor.  
" Oh. My. God."


	2. Paralyzed

A/N: Please review more, people! I have to say this, but for this to make sense, you MUST read Children of Gallifrey. Thanks for following and favouriting, dearest readers!  
To Nacanaca: Thank you! I hope that the gory scene in the previous chapter hasn't put you off...

* * *

Iyolla shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her as she stood in front of the door. She wondered how she looked like. She looked into one of the immaculately polished windows and her jaw dropped. Iyolla looked exactly like her brother's current incarnation! She knocked on the door and patiently waited for some one to answer the door. Amy answered. Upon seeing Iyolla, her jaw dropped.  
" RORAY!" She exclaimed with that broad Scottish accent. Her husband came.  
" Oh. My. God!" Iyolla's body decided not to cooperate and then slipped into a regeneration coma.

* * *

Amy watched as the girl dramatically fainted.  
" Well, don't just stand there, help me get her upstairs!" She exclaimed as she dragged the prone body of the Doctor's female doppelganger.  
" Oh, right." He picked up the other side of the girl and helped Amy get her to the guest bedroom. They laid her on the soft bed.  
" AMY! Who's there?" The Doctor yelled, concerned for why she had went upstairs.  
" Come n' see!" She replied. The Doctor scooted up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. Lying on the bed, out cold, was a fragile looking piece of work with hair that flopped over her eye and porcelain pale skin. He quick-walked closer to her and brushed the side band aside.  
" Wow." He muttered, still hunched over her unconscious body. " She looks like..." He swallowed. " She looks like me."  
All thoughts of Ana Tanya Harkness were forgotten.

Jack sighed. It had been barely minutes since the Doctor had left to 'investigate' what the Ponds were doing. He stood up and rolled his shoulders. He was going to check out what it was himself. Jack ran up the stairs and gently pushed the door open to see what the commotion was about and peeked through with one ice blue eye. Amy and Rory were against the wall, Amy folding her arms with an anxious smile on her face and Rory watching a hunched tweed figure. Of course, that was the Doctor. A pair of black leggings was visible.  
" She looks like... She looks like me." The Doctor's voice was shaky. Jack's eye bulged as he realized what he was saying and collapsed onto the floor, the door swinging open. Amy raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed.  
" Spying on us?" She asked. He laughed nervously and scratched his nape.  
" I... I-" Rory cut him off.  
" A girl about Ana's age turned up at the door. Looks almost exactly like the Doctor, apart from the nose and the chin. About ye high." He put his hand to his waist. " A small, little thing." He explained. Jack gave a meaningful nod to Rory. He shook his head.  
" It can't be her." He mouthed. Jack sighed as another, cold tear slid down his cheek. Why do time lords live so long and yet are not immortal? How many times has Iyolla regenerated? He shook his head and strolled over to the Doctor's side. His friends were very right. The girl before him was sprawled on the soft bed, her side fringe aside. He looked at the Doctor ( who had used a barrette to keep his side bang up so that they could see the striking resemblance) and laughed at the dinky little hair pin on the side of his face. The girl began to stir.

Jack leaned forwards, anxious to meet the girl. Her eyes snapped open. They were greenish, dark abysses. The same as the Doctor's.  
" JACK!" She squealed. He narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't try to scare her.  
" Who are you, and how do you know him?" Amy asked, breezily, casually as she sat next to her.  
" AMY! RORY!" She squeaked. " DOCTOR!" He appeared to be confused.  
" Answer her question." He frowned. She sighed.  
" So, Ana's death hasn't happened yet?" She asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears. They all had her attention now.  
"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed. " How did you know Ana?"

Iyolla sighed. They clearly have just got out of her death. She had hoped that it would have been at least a month, but it has obviously been recent.  
" I have some thing I need to tell you. All of you." She admitted. They watched her with mistrusting eyes and suddenly she felt a whole lot smaller and alone.  
" What is it? My sister had just died. What could possibly be 'so' important?" Jack spat. Thankfully, the TARDIS had made a strange sound.  
" Oh, no! Amy, the engines are phasing again. It will give you some time to think about you and our losses." He advised her, giving her the smouldering gaze that always seemed to make people tell him their deepest secrets, fears and everything about them. She agreed with a bob of her head.  
" Be careful, Doctor." She replied. " Bye, raggedy man."  
" Bye, Amelia. Bye Rory!" He embraced them. He turned to Iyolla. " I can't trust you. There's something off about you and I have every intention to find out what it is. Amy, Rory, I'm so sorry. But you need to keep this girl under... protection." It was obvious he was choosing his words very carefully. Iyolla felt something stab at her hearts once he turned his cold, mistrusting gaze to her. She shivered.  
" B- B- Bye Doctor." She stuttered under his narrowed eyes. He said nothing and swiftly turned to the TARDIS before the magical box with it's mysterious owner vanished. Amy swept her glare towards Iyolla.  
" I don't know who the heck you are, but I know that you have something to do with the death of Ana. Don't you dare lay a _finger _on me or my family. You're going to be kept under lock and key in this room. And I swear, if you're working for Kovarion, then I'll personally rip your heart out, shoot you and throw you over the Grand Canyon." It was obvious she was recounting Iyolla's previous deaths. She gave Iyolla a fleeting last glare before going down to the kitchen, Rory following and locking the door after him. It wasn't until then that Iyolla let herself cry, unseen by prying eyes.

An hour later, Iyolla was still crying and sniffling ( curse those extra tear ducts!). Hesitant footsteps fell on the floor and immediately, Iyolla knew who was here. Rory entered, his face impassive and emotionless. He held a stainless steel, plain tray containing a steaming hot bowl of porridge and a cup of water. So, it seemed that Amy really didn't trust her. Rory set it down on the floor and dragged out the portable chair tucked under the desk and watched Iyolla as she turned away and didn't lay a single finger on the food, still sniffling and crying. She finally sighed and turned to Rory. He saw the extent to the toll of the sleepless night that she had had. There was heavy, dark eye bags and pale skin, puffy eyes and red eye whites. She may still look a doll, but it was clear that _something _was affecting her. He melted and sat next to her.  
" What's the matter, Melo- Harmony?" He asked, only just refraining himself from saying 'Melody'. She sniffed, rubbing at her puffy eyes as she went for the risk. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't resist building up another family. Especially when she just found out that they were the Doctor's in laws.  
" Daddy, why are you locking me up?" She asked, genuinely curious although she was dying from the inside. His eyes were filled with salty water and emotion once she had said that sentence.  
" I- I'm sorry!" He tried to make up for it, but Iyolla already had the years of torture running through her young, undeveloped mind. He placed what he thought was a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away, bunching up into a small bundle of clothes and limbs as two, terrified eyes that looked frighteningly the same as the Doctor's peered out. Iyolla's new incarnation seemed to be much more sensitive.  
" P- please don't h- hurt me, K- Kovarion! I- I only met River, I swear!" She stuttered, fully expecting a blow from Rory. It also appeared that the giant fall had also damaged her thought processes and her memories. " I'll do anything! I- I'll be your slave for the rest of my life, please d- don't hurt me!" Rory's face was ablaze with anger. First Melody, then Iyolla and now Harmony?! How many children has she kept under her thumb?

Iyolla felt cornered. She noticed the far corner of the room and darted there, slouching against the wall, watching his figure carefully like prey would watch predator, she was pleading for her life. From this angle, she caught sight of the sword that Rory had kept from his time as a Roman, lying under the bed. Her eyes flashed with paralyzed fear and dread.  
" P-please d-d-don't k-kill m-m-me!" She pleaded. Rory saw her terrified gaze dance from something under the bed to his figure. He realized with a stab of guilt that it was his sword. He shook his head and sat next to the huddled form, paralyzed and yet somehow shaking and trembling. He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her to sleep.

And that was how an incensed Amy found the two, one with his chin perched on her head and the other asleep.


	3. Confessions and love

No reviews? Please leave some!

I will jump from the names Harmony and Iyolla, depending on whose point of view I'm writing.

* * *

Amy swayed her way towards the two, Harmony asleep and Rory holding her.  
" The Doctor's gone?" Rory asked. Amy nodded.  
" I don't understand. He told me that I had to give her the most basic things and lock her in that room _just _because he could feel his Time Lord senses bouncing up and down. I- I wish we could keep her." She murmured, broken. Rory nodded.  
" Come here, sweetie." Amy smirked as he quoted on of River's many catchphrases. He took his left arm out and Amy sat next to him, leaning her fiery red head on his shoulder as she allowed some tears to drop. Rory gave her a red and white spotted handkerchief. She giggled and dried her tears.

" Move her to Melody's room." She said after a long silence, startling Rory. He pulled away, frowning.  
" I'm sorry, but what did you say?" He had heard perfectly well what she had said, but he just didn't trust her feelings today, despite this girl going through what Iyolla had.  
" I- said- put- her- in - Melody's- room." She paused after each word for emphasis. He sighed as he put Harmon's sleeping body onto the bed and went into Melody's room, looking around him. It was spacious and pure white. It had a cot with a brightly colored canopy hanging above it with a pastel blue toy box and TARDIS blue curtains, the amber beams of dawn filtering through whilst Rory doubled up. He had been awake the whole night and he wasn't even tired! He scuttled to the cot, took off the barred sides and extended it in size. He ran back to the guest room to find Harmony's head on Amy's lap as she stroked her head, tears brimming in her eyes. Rory sat next to her.

" I've set up the bed." He whispered. Amy stopped and Rory picked Harmony up as though holding a baby as he waddled to Melody's room, putting Harmony inside the TARDIS blue covers and resting her head on a light blue pillow. He hesitated before kissing her forehead.  
" Sweet dreams, Harmony Oceans." He mumbled before striding across the room, taking one last look at her and leaving the white washed bed room.

He walked into the kitchen to find Amy making egg on toast two cups of coffee and one cup of hot chocolate with a side order of baked beans. When concentrating, he found that her food was in fact heavenly, and to his delight he found that she was being very diligent indeed. She gave a smug smile of satisfaction as she looked at the three trays laid out: one for Rory, on for her and one for Harmony. She looked up and Rory found that she looked younger than she had in months, her make up that masked her eye bags and wrinkle lines scrubbed off and she had obviously had a very good sleep for the first time in ages; the signs of tiredness and stress erased. He shot back a dazzling smile and kissed her on her cheek as he took his own tray. Rory opened the garden door as he admired the new double swing he had bought recently made for lounging and reading. He turned back and beckoned Amy as she laughed and followed, the duo sitting at the seat in a comfortable silence as they watched the amazing sun rise, Venus shining high above like a beacon in the darkness. The clouds turned silver and the sky light up a bright amber, not quite the same as the Gallifreyan skies that Rory had seen when Iyolla shown him the memories, but a little duller. None the less, it was still beautiful and awe inspiring. They sat there for about ten minutes, slowly chewing on their food and putting the trays and plates to the side on the patio once they had finished, staying for another hour and a half. The sun rose, bathing the amber sky into a light blue whilst the couple watched on. Amy, once again, broke the long silence.  
" Rory, I may sound a little stupid, but I don't know why, but-" She rambled on and Rory cut her off.  
" Hey. You can tell me. " He reassured her as he inwardly rolled his eyes. Amy was only like this when she's being her mad, impossible self that he had fallen for, many years ago. It was very rarely when he was the reassuring one whilst she rambled onward.  
" Okay," She took in a deep breath. " I think that Ana and Harmony are connected in some way." Rory gave a sad smile.  
" Yeah, I get that feeling a lot. Let's see what she wanted to tell us earlier once she's woken up, yeah?" He advised. Amy nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, intertwining her hand with Rory's.

* * *

Iyolla squirmed against the sheets as she was transported into another dream.  
This time, she was in the guest bedroom, Rory and Amy's face distorted with mistrust and Madam Kovarion beside them.  
" Take her away." Amy ordered, spitefully. Madam Kovarion gave a cold, smug smile as she dragged Iyolla to the door. The Doctor's TARDIS suddenly materialized. The man himself exited, standing in front of Kovarion with a sick look of contempt.  
" Take that impostor away. I don't want to see Harmony's face again." He commanded as Kovarion eyed him with a look of surprise and hate. She dragged Iyolla out of the house as the trio watched them with cold eyes.

She was jolted awake by the beam of bright light that followed the room until it rested on her face. She stretched and yawned like a cat and rolled out of bed before landing on a- soft carpet? She was fully alert, now and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a pure white room with a pristine white carpet. TARDIS blue curtains- her new favorite color- hung from the windows and the back of the light pine door read:  
" Melody Pond- Williams." Iyolla was shocked. One minute they lock her in the guest room and now they _allow _her to sleep in their abducted child's room? She sighed and ran down the landing, intent on telling them her true identity after the strange dream which had- quite frankly- scared her. She found them in the garden, Amy's head on Rory's shoulder and their hands linked. She walked over to the ajar door and knocked it so she could politely get their attention. They jumped and got up, Amy smiling and Rory a little grim, but obviously trying to hide it. Iyolla was stuck for words. She really hadn't thought it through. So she thought of the first thing that came across her mind.  
" I'm hungry." She mumbled, shuffling her left foot across the dusty floor. Rory smiled and took her hand.  
" Lets go then!" He exclaimed as he wound his other arm around Amy's waist as his wife mentally praised him. He was no longer the bumbling man who prefered to keep to the shadows or work backstage. She could see now that he was a confident person when he wanted to be- he just needed to know what to do and when to do it. They walked into the kitchen just as Jack walked in, drying his dark hair using a hand towel.  
" Where did you come from?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack smiled and pointed at the vortex manipulator. Amy nodded and Rory gave a forced smile that Jack instantly knew what it meant. Stay away from my wife. Jack nodded to Rory to let him know that he wouldn't. Rory broke off and went to the third tray for Harmony as he put it into the microwave and set it to one minute and thirty seconds. Jack collapsed onto the tables at the dining room as Amy and Harmony took their own in a more graceful manner. Rory waited at the microwave as an unsettling silence pressured the group. All of them were constantly shooting glances at Harmony as if though to check if she wasn't going to leap out and attack them. Although she had earned a small amount of trust from them, she hadn't gained it all and the only way she could do that is if she told them who she really was. Rory came back from the microwave and set her breakfast in front of her. Jack's breakfast was just cereal. They watched her carefully, taking in the way she ate her food and drank her hot chocolate. They exchanged some small conversations amazingly quiet- not even Iyolla's time lord senses could pick it up. Amy finally coughed.  
" Okay. I'm sorry, kid, but who are you?" She asked. Iyolla swallowed thickly as she pushed her tray away with one finger, suddenly losing her appetite to eat due to her stress.

Iyolla pulled herself up using her hands and onto the table as they watched her whilst she folded her legs Indian style.  
" Any other questions?" Iyolla looked around at the faces. Rory and Jack had some.  
" Rory first." She said. He put his hand down.  
" How did you know about Ana Tanya Harkness and her death?" Rory demanded. Jack winced.  
" Jack, you next. Rory, all will become clear." She suddenly turned to the other. Rory looked enraged that she hadn't answered his question.  
" How did you know who we were?" He coaxed her, gently. Iyolla coughed and rolled her shoulders.  
" Right. Of course you didn't know who I was. Silly me." She shook her head, the fringe flopping adorably on her eye. " Alright. Let's be straight forward. I have many alias's. Harmony Oceans is one. I know River Song. She gave me that name." Everyone nodded, a little confused but if she knew River, then she was trustable. " I also go by the names- the names..." She started to look down. She was scared. She coughed again and licked her lips, somehow determination leaking through. " I also go by the names: Ana Tanya Harkness, just Tanya, Iyolla and Ikariotanaiyolla. I am the Doctor's little sister." She deliberately said it slowly so that every one knew what she was saying. Rory and Jack's jaws dropped open. They huddled around her and gave her a huge group hug. The information finally sunk into Amy's head.  
" I said that the Doctor's sister was his GIRLFRIEND!" She shrieked. Iyolla looked down.  
" Don't tell the Doctor who I am just yet. I don't want for you lot to be caught in the storm." She mumbled. Jack and Rory looked up. The miracles of regeneration. Iyolla was reduced to a shy girl- no longer the brash ginger who lied so effortlessly in her previous life. No wonder she looked so much like the Doctor.  
" Scouts promise!" The males exclaimed, cheesily. Amy nodded and hugged Iyolla.  
" I promise."


	4. Sibling fall out

A/N: Hurray! Got more reviews! And I'm really, really happy! I've got an A* in my recent test (in school) and I was first in a singing contest ( in school, the song was My Heart Will Go On, check out the song! If I changed the lyrics around for a sibling kind of relationship I think it would suit the Doctor and Iyolla perfectly! Any one agree?)  
Any one who LOVES OC time lords, go check out Nacanaca's 'Guardian' and Cheylock Holmes's 'So, I'm Not Alone?'  
To Cheylock Holmes: Thanks! Nice to see some wonderful new faces! Please update soon on 'So, I'm Not Alone?'  
To Nacanaca: You too! And pretty please update on 'Guardian'! ;)  
To tastycakes817: We meet again XD! Thanks for the compliment and I quote the ninth Doctor, you are absolutely fantastic too!

Thanks to all of the above, you wonderful people! You've really lightened up my day!

* * *

Rory suddenly piped up.  
" But how did you survive the fall?" He asked. Iyolla turned grim.  
" River Song donated her time lord plus DNA. Now she's fully human." She replied. " From that, I've regenerated into my fifth incarnation already although I'm already six years old." Rory and Jack nodded. Amy looked a little angry.  
" Rory, Jack, are you telling me that you knew this girl's identity and you didn't even tell me!" She demanded, furious. Iyolla tugged on her trouser leg, cursing her tiny height.  
" Amy, I told them not to." She told her. Amy stopped.  
" Why?" She rounded on her, not angry but a little irritated that she didn't trust her.  
" If told every one, then my brother would be distracted from rescuing your daughter." She explained. Amy nodded, understanding her.  
" It's so... weird. I thought that the Doctor was infinite, but he actually had a family of his own. He had seventeen children, a mum, a dad, a sister- who knows what he hasn't told us?" She was interrupted by Iyolla.  
" No, he had sixteen children." She tilted her head. Amy smiled.  
" He must have had another child, then. Her name was Jenny." Amy explained. Iyolla smiled.  
" I used to play with Laetnara and Freya. The twins. They were really kind- just like him. They had their mother's beauty." She recalled. " We would sit under the tree and watch the sky as the suns set. The Doctor wasn't allowed to visit me until he was on his sixth incarnation- gods know why. Rumor has it that he was lord President of Gallifrey in his fourth incarnation. Of course, I couldn't find out for myself-" Amy cut her off.  
" HE WAS PRESIDENT OF A PLANET!" She exclaimed. The other's eyes bulged.  
" The Doctor. A PRESIDENT!" They added their own two pence. Iyolla felt a little overwhelmed.  
" I never found out for sure. Once you enter the academy, all you are is an empty shell of a child, mind filled with knowledge and politics. The Doctor never really payed attention to his lessons until he found out I was his sibling and even then he leaked some of the information to me. He continually got into trouble." She explained. They shook their heads, murmuring about it not being possible that he was a president. Amy spoke up again.  
" You were Tanya. You were Iyolla. You were Ana Tanya Harkness. You were the Fallen Angel. You were Harmony Oceans. How many more alias's have you got?" Amy picked Iyolla up and put her on her lap. Iyolla fidgeted, but did nothing more.  
" I'm a time lord. People would come chasing just to get a single cell of my body. That's why I have to pose as a Human. The Doctor prefers to be reckless and save some planets- in turn getting more and more enemies." She said. Amy pinched her cheek.  
" No wonder you look like the Doctor." She cooed. Iyolla's cheek turned bright red.  
" Jack?" Iyolla called.  
" Hmm?" He turned to her. Iyolla had a dangerous spark in her eye.  
" Just because my brother's older than me, doesn't mean I can't save some planets!" She rubbed her hands together, excited. " Let's go!" She thrust her arm in front of him as he gave a deviant smile. Amy clasped her hands tightly around Iyolla's waist and Rory grabbed Amy's hand. Jack slammed his hand on the blue button and they were whisked away through time and space.

* * *

The trio landed on a planet with green skies and sandy beaches. Almost immediately, Iyolla spotted what she was looking for.  
" There!" She exclaimed, pointing her hand at a bunch of blue skinned humanoids, battling off against a batch of green eel- like creatures from the sea. The battle field spanned about a mile through and there was a strange looking ornament in the middle of the sand.  
" That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Rory's voice trembled. Iyolla shivered. It was nothing compared to the time war.  
" Let's go." She said. Iyolla sped towards the murky brown seas and jumped inside, her clothes getting soaked but her floppy fringe staying persistently over her eye. Amy grimaced before yelling one of the Doctor's most famous catchphrases.

" GERONIMO!" She dived into the sea, the others following, Rory a little hesitant. They caught up with Iyolla and watched her eyes dance across, searching for the safest route to the battle field. Without warning, she athletically plunged downwards, head first and disappeared under the murky depths. The others did the same and caught sight of a blurred, small thing, kicking away towards the battle field's shore. They peddled onwards, faster and faster until the blurred figure started to step up onto the seabed. Iyolla scrambled up and sprinted to the ornament, now seeing that it was- in fact- a statue. A humanoid whizzed by. She caught him by the collar and jerked him to a stop. He turned around, gun ready and poised. He disabled it once he saw that she resembled a human.  
" Human, we thank you deeply for aiding us in this treaturous war." He bowed, deeply. Iyolla shrugged and did the same.  
" Err... My pleasure?" She stammered. He smiled and flashed her his perfect teeth.  
"Are you not a little too young?" He asked. Iyolla shrugged again, the others watching her from behind a shallow sand dune.

" Oh, no, I'll do fine." She waved away the concern.  
" Oh my lords, it will take that legendary Doctor to save us." He threw his hands up in the air. " He never comes when the universe needs him most." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Perhaps, by a miracle, the Fallen Angel really does exist." Iyolla smirked. She was an intergalactic legend without even doing anything. She thanked Daryan for helping her with her powers as she leaned against the statue.  
" Perhaps she does exist. What does this thing do?" She asked, knocking the statue.  
" No! Don't touch that!" The humanoid exclaimed, stepping forwards. " That is a statue of the Fallen Angel." Iyolla looked upwards and looked at the face of the rock statue and stifled a snort. It looked nothing like her. They've modified it so that it looked more like their species. She looked back at the man, really examining his features. He had large, amber eyes and a mane of green hair. His mint- blue skin was draped with a blood red cape and a burnt orange armour. He saw Iyolla looking at his clothes and lifted his chin, proudly.  
" This is the intergalactic color of the Fallen Angel. She is said to wear orange and red clothes." He said. Iyolla bit her lip. Were they really that 'into her' that they wore the same color as her clothes? Well, come to think of it, it was a rather nice color, it reminded her of her long dead planet.  
" So, why is this war happening? And what's your name?" She asked, casually as she stepped away from the statue. The humanoid's stiff posture relaxed a little. He obviously cared a lot about this statue.  
" Well, my name is Greynalt. This war started because the Saterines wanted to claim more of this planet by using a bomb to create a tsunamis that will make more sea so that they can live over our land." He gestured at the sand. Iyolla nodded. A very cold, intelligent and calculative species.  
" And obviously, we stand for the Fallen Angel. They stand for the Doctor." Iyolla's mouth opened in shock. They thought of the Doctor and her as opposites? They thought of them as enemies? Of course not, Iyolla loved her brother more than anything. So why did they set this whole thing up?  
" And we are waiting for the Fallen Angel to come to our side so that we could defeat both the Doctor and the Saterines." He added. Iyolla would have fainted if he didn't give her a suspicious look. He probably thought that she stood for the Doctor. She recovered.  
" Who made this statue?" She asked. Greynalt shook his head.  
" It is unknown." He replied. Iyolla noticed a loop of red cable under the statue. Her eyes widened in shock as the answer flooded her mind.  
" Get away from the statue- it's the bomb!" She exclaimed. His eyes widened in alarm. He ran to the battle field once more and yelled.  
" Get away from the statue- it's the bomb!" He relayed her exact words. Iyolla pulled the plain stone plaque from the side and a network of flashing lights and cables were gathered. She spared the battle field one last glance and saw the humanoids backing away and the the Saterines looking triumphant before diving into the miniature box and pulling away at the cables. She came out again and beckoned the others to come. They came at her call and watched her nimble, slender fingers pull at different cables before she uncovered a countdown.  
Forty six seconds left. Her eyes widened.

" Jack, what do I do?!" She shrieked. He stuttered.  
" Err, you cut one of the cables-" Iyolla cut him off.  
" I know that part, I mean which one should I cut!" She screamed in his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
" We can't risk it, we have to let it go off." He said. Iyolla's eyes narrowed and her grip on the red cable intensified.  
" I. Will. Not. Let. Innocent. People. Die." She gritted. Jack's temper flared.  
" Well, miss perfect, welcome to the real world! Didn't you learn your lesson at the time war? Not everyone comes out alive!" He yelled. She flinched. That hit a nerve. He was so angry that he didn't see the tears brimming her eyes.  
Thirty nine seconds.  
" Yes. You're right. Not even TorchWood came out alive." She whispered, tears leaking and falling on her cheeks as she released her grip on the cables. Jack hung his head, but his temper rose even higher.  
" Don't you dare." He spat. Iyolla glared at him.  
" All this time I looked up to you. I saw you as a brother. Jack, I believe that we may have destroyed that bond." She gave him a last, sad look and keyed in coordinates on her vortex manipulator, locking this place so that he couldn't come back and hugged Amy and Rory, slipping the vortex manipulator on Rory's palm and securing it somehow without him knowing. Amy looked up at her.  
" This is it. I'm not going to see another person again." She whimpered. Iyolla set about doing the coordinates on Jack's vortex manipulator and locking this place so he couldn't come back whilst he seethed at the sky, not noticing. Iyolla stopped at Amy's statement and hit the button. Jack vanished. She turned to Amy.  
" That is not true." She uttered. Amy's eyes brimmed with tears.  
" Then what is true?" She sniffed. Iyolla gave a sad smile.  
" Your love for Rory. Your hope for Melody's return." Amy flinched at her daughter's name. " So prove one last thing for me. That you would never let go. Hold Rory's hand and never, and I repeat, never let go." Amy did as she said, giving a sad smile in return before vanishing too. Iyolla wiped at her tears and turned back.  
Seventeen seconds. Her eyes widened in alarm before she whimpered and kicked the statue.  
" What have I done?"


	5. Devious, sinister and cutting edge

A/N: I'm still grinning like a loon! Right, this chapter will have the Doctor in it. Prepare for some more flash backs!  
To Nacanaca: I love your stories too!  
To Cheylock Holmes: Aw, thanks! I appreciate the fact that you are still reviewing ( you know, those one- off reviews!) And Thanks for returning the favour! Please update soon! I look forward to seeing more Doctor in it... Spoilers!  
To Nikki Pond: He's doing fine.  
Once again, for this to make sense, check out the previous story for those who don't get it ( Children of Gallifrey) although no one has really said that yet.

Warning: Dark Doctor in this one. Here's a long chapter for you clever whovians!

Check out Nacanaca's awesome fic, ' Guardian'! It is really, really good!  
And do the same for Cheylock Holmes's amazang fan fic ' So, I'm Not Alone?', it is also really, really good ( And I hope to write another OC Time lady fic after I've finished this one- hopefully enough so that you lot can check it out too! But it will be a while- a couple of months at the least as I am aiming for thirty chapters this time! Please don't think of me as lazy, but I prefer to write one story at a time, hence the reason why I kickstarted the adventure in 'Prophecy of Gallifrey'.)! Both are budding authors with a lot of potential, like I was little over two months ago ( wow, time goes fast! I wish I had a time machine!).

Cheylock ( wait, I can call you that, can I? I hope we will keep returning favours!), This chapter is for you!

You sweet hearts, thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming, my dearest readers!

* * *

The Doctor's eyes were bleary and heavily marked by large, dark circles under his eyes. He yawned and tried to install a new human plus time lord detector. Unfortunately for him, the TARDIS refused to have another thing installed by his uncaring, trembling and weak hands and insisted he got to bed.  
" But Idris- I mean Sexy!" He whined, correcting himself. The TARDIS powered down. " Spoilt piece of junk." He grumbled. He vaguely thought of hitting her with a mallet, but he decided not to put her through as much pain as he did with his previous incarnation. He stormed to his room and barged inside, throwing himself onto his bed as he cursed the fact that he had such a stubborn time machine. They TARDIS rumbled and his bed some how tipped over, not so it ended up over him but the blanket on top was thrown onto him. He gave a half hearted thump on the ground using his fist and succumbed to sleep.  
" I hope you can forgive me, Amelia and Rory Pond." He whimpered before his leaded eyes snapped shut.

* Begin dream:*  
Theta returned from a long day at the academy. On his way as he trudged along, he caught sight of some thing, gleaming and glinting away on the grass like a beacon in darkness. He furrowed his brow and curiously stepped forwards, coming closer to it. He eventually was looking down at it. By his feet was a fine, plain, Gallifreyan gold necklace. His eyes widened in wonder. He carefully picked it up and experimented with it at angles, tilting it this way and that way as the two suns shimmered against the gold like it was a mirror. He polished it against his shirt and held it against the suns and it shone like burning magnesium. Theta felt around his pocket. He eventually found what he was looking for. He grasped a solid, heart shaped stone and pulled it out. On it was ' Lungbarrow' in Gallifreyan and the stone- or rather, diamond- sparkled against the suns. He was often teased about the shape of the stone and people often said that he acted like a girl, but this stone was handed down by many generations, and was infused from the very core of the supernova that triggered the birth of the Gallifreyan solar system. He kept it close to his hearts, but he decided to give it to his little sister. He eventually found a hole through the top of the stone and threaded the gold necklace through. Satisfied with the end product, he trudged onwards back home again, to see his sister and give it to her.  
* End dream:*

The Doctor awoke with a jolt and scrambled out of the covers, cursing the fact that he was so weak minded. He sighed and opened the door to his wardrobe. He reached on his tip- toes and pulled out a brown, Gallifreyan wood box. He stroked the edges, lovingly caressing it, before opening it. It was a music box, it's melodies memorizing and sweet. But that wasn't what drew his attention. His eyes were locked with a locket, lying inside it. The necklace he gave to Iyolla that day, in his dream. He stole a stroke and slipped it around his neck, closing his eyes and imagining Iyolla right before him for a few minutes before opening his eyes, shaking his head and carefully putting it inside it's box.

* * *

Iyolla sniffed and looked behind the statue again. The Saturines were glaring at the retreating humanoids, the children at sea and chanting a strange song that Iyolla couldn't understand. She looked up at the blurred sun, obscured by opaque clouds and clicked her fingers, face palming herself about forgetting her powers.  
Ten seconds.  
" Power of the stars I summon thee,  
to do as I command and allow the power to come to me!" She whispered as she targeted the sun. The planet was suddenly enveloped by darkness, but it kept orbiting the place where the sun was. Both species of aliens shivered, but Iyolla had a lower body temperature so it didn't affect her much. She shot it at the cables and was blown back from the force. The statue's wiring network had created a mini explosion, but the statue it'self remained intact. Iyolla staggered up and soon recovered. She stepped out from behind it and cried:  
" Bomb is disabled!" The humanoids rejoiced and the enemies scowled. The enemies retreated, defeated and humiliated. The humanoids were either chatting among each other, or rejoicing. Suddenly, out of the blue, one of the aliens spoke up.  
" She must be the Fallen Angel!" Iyolla turned, shocked and found that Greynalt had yelled it.  
" Don't be stupid! She's a human!" One of the others said. Greynalt glared.  
" Are you defying the orders of the leader?" He asked, terrifying the other. He cowered before him.  
" N-no!" He stammered. Greynalt nodded and relaxed.  
" I go by the rules of the Fallen Angel. No harm may come to you, but next time there will be consequences." He warned. The other nodded and scuttled off. Iyolla gave a low, sweeping curtsey.  
" My lord." She smiled. Greynalt smiled.  
" My name is King Greynalt the third. I disguised myself as a peasant. But you can call me Greyanlt, as always." He bowed. " It is an honour to meet you, Fallen Angel. And, I must ask, are the legends true that you are nearly immortal?" He asked. Iyolla was a little hesitant, but nodded. He clapped his hands.  
" Delightful! I never knew that was possible!" He exclaimed. He gave a strange grin. It wasn't the friendly kind, but rather like some one was plotting some thing. Iyolla shivered for about the gazillionth time.  
He was planning some thing. And she knew it.

* * *

Amy, Rory and Jack landed with a flash in the TARDIS. Jack frantically tried to put in new coordinates, but he found that Iyolla had locked it, that sly girl. He punched the vortex manipulator. Why did she have to be so blinking brave?! Why couldn't she just be a coward, a person who had a phobia of... some thing! He growled and found that the Ponds had glared at him, silencing him. They peered into a room with a red tinged door that smelled of heaven. Inside was the most magnificent room in the TARDIS, so much so that even an emperor would be put to shame and be bursting with envy. The ceiling of the room was domed and made out of glass, showing the view of the stars whizzing by. The walls were a deep TARDIS blue and the floor was black with a projection of galaxies, supernovas and nebulas. A bed was over turned and they found a whimpering Doctor with deep and dark eye bags and pasty white skin. His hair was dark, greasy and matted. He thumped his fist on the floor, revealing his fore arm with strange markings on it. That was strange. Amy didn't think he would be one for tattoos.  
" I hope you can forgive me, Amelia and Rory Pond." He mournfully, silently cried and his arm was exposed more before his eyes snapped shut.  
" No." Amy whispered before running in, silently, her clothes still damp from the swimming. She lay by his side and checked his breathing. Good. Rory and Jack come in. Amy examines the markings on his arm and pulls his arm over her lap. It was strange; with red, elegant circles that must have meant some thing. Rory looked closer, his years of training as a nurse kicking in. He almost fainted from horror.  
" He's cutting himself!" He hissed. Amy and Jack's faces matched his. The TARDIS shuffled around, making an effort to translate it for them, taking about twenty seconds at the least for the lettering to become clear- obviously scared and worried for her pilot. Amy tilted her head.  
" Gallifrey, Lungbarrow," Her features were sorrowful, filled with angst for her cosmic best friend. She tilted her head a little more. " The Protectress, Koschei, Ikariotanaiyolla. Look, he's done these last names the most neatest. Suppose he cares for them the most? We- we've got Iyolla..." She hung her head. He was right, a few days ago. Compared to her losing Melody, he had to _murder_ his own family, his sixteen children, his best friend- his whole planet. If he hadn't sacrificed them, then Amy, Rory- even Melody would never have even been born. She felt like a zillion daggers was plunged into her heart. When he woke up, she would make sure that Iyolla was here to tell him who she was. He had sacrificed enough for the universe.  
It was time for her to do some thing for her Raggedy man. Even if it meant giving up her precious child.

* * *

Amy sniffed.  
" Rory, it's time we _did _some thing for him." She stated, looking at him with her tear stained face. He wiped them away.  
" What can we do?" He murmured. All feelings of him trying to steal his wife were melted. He sighed.  
" Rory, he sacrificed his planet, his sixteen children, his _wife_, Iyolla- I mean, he doesn't even know that she's still alive! He even lost this Protectress woman. Whoever she is." She had tears staining her eyes. Jack felt a little awkward, since he wasn't contributing any thing.  
" Um, I'll just be-" He zoomed off. Amy and Rory didn't even notice. Amy was trembling. Rory felt guilt and anger.  
" Amy, he may have lost them, but he ruined our lives! If Melody was just made," He had a violent blush creeping up his cheeks as he thought of that night. " In Leadworth, then we would have a house full of children with no Kovarion or time lords to worry about what. So. Ever." He gritted out. Amy was shocked. " He isn't worth giving up our Melody." Amy glared daggers at him. He felt like some one had punched him. He was knocked out of breath. Had he really wished that the Doctor stayed with out any one to help him? Had he really wished that he carried the burdens of a time lord? Had he really wished that he never knew Iyolla? He hung his head.  
" I'm so sorry, Amy." He uttered, words full of passion and true apology. Amy wiped at her tears and tried to give a smile.  
" No probs. Let's see the other... marks." She obviously was hurt, but Rory didn't want to pry so he left it at that.

They carefully peeled off his other sleeve. Amy was terribly horrified.  
" I deserve to die." She shook with tears. " I want to regenerate. I'm sorry, Amy, Rory and Melody. I'm so sorry, Gallifrey. Why can't I die? I'm a c-coward. I- I want to die. P-p-please." She drew in a shallow breath as she was moved to tears and nightmares by the words that were carved and still bloodied. It was a little closer to his torso, so Rory carefully pulled it off. " Amy, Rory and Iyolla have the privilege to kill me. With no chance of regeneration." She swallowed, thickly.

They needed Iyolla.


	6. Shattered, broken hearts of a Lonely God

A/N: Hello again! I'm feeling a little stressed since I have to study today because I've got a physics test, so I'll have to whizz through this A/N. I did say in my previous author note that I was going to make a fic about an OC time lady, but I promised myself that I would do this fic that has been bugging me since the Pond departure ( Nope, I'm not going to tell you what it's called!)  
To Nacanaca: It's good to have a few tear jerkers every now and then ;). Tell me if it's too much! XD  
To Cheylock: Thanks so much for allowing me to say your nick name! And thanks for updating and thanks for the PM and thanks for the review and thanks for the mention... I don't think I'll be able to get through the list! Here's another chapter!  
Warning: Feels in this one. Get your tissues! And this is massively AU. Another long chapter for my readers, this is my longest yet!

People, any one who loves time lords should check out Cheylock Holmes's ' So, I'm Not Alone?' and Nacanaca's ' Guardian'. Both are brilliant! ;) I'm brimming with pride for you two- your dedication to writing those brilliant, thrilling fan fictions really is awesome! Stay tuned!

Please review!

* * *

Iyolla sighed but noticed a flash against the repositioned sun. She squinted and focused on her sight. It's a vortex manipulator 2000! The newest version! She didn't like that look on the Greynalt's face, so she ran up and snatched it off his wrist.  
" Hey!" Greynalt exclaimed, irritated. Iyolla gave him a cheeky grin.  
" See ya later, losers!" She winked before tapping in coordinates for Amy's house and disappearing.

She certainly wasn't going there again.

Iyolla landed. Unlike the other vortex manipulators, this one didn't make her feel so uneasy. She felt a tuft of hair on her head. Oh no. Had she regenerated- again! She growled and stormed to the living room to look in her reflection. Thankfully, she hadn't regenerated, but her hair was springy and curly- the exact same as River Song's, only Iyolla's was much longer.  
" Bloody vortex manipulator." She cursed in several other languages that a six year old certainly should not know and cupped a hand over her mouth. Her previous incarnations were shining through. A crash was heard behind her with a flash of light. A strong wind picked up around her. Her hair got even curlier. If that was a word. And, eventually, the contours of humans came through a white light. Iyolla squinted and looked through. Eventually, it calmed. And looking straight at her was Madam Kovarion. Iyolla clenched her fists, trying not to show her fear. Kovarion clicked her knuckles.  
" Melody Pond." She stated, coldly as she stared straight at Iyolla. " I see you've regenerated after trying to escape the orphanage. Luckily an old tramp saw you regenerating, so I just picked up from the signal. And what are you doing here?" Kovarion picked her up, almost maternally as she hissed in Iyolla's ear.  
" Next time you try to escape, it will be in the astronaut for you." Iyolla shivered. She didn't know what on Urebos ( pronounced: you- ree- boss) She meant, but she knew that what ever Kovarion did was always some thing cruel.

* * *

Amy and Rory got up after the Doctor started to stir. They ran to the ajar door and watched from there. The Doctor got up, slowly and walked over to a wardrobe. He picked up a box and stroked it as though it were valuable. He opened it and a sweet melody poured out, touching Amy to her bones. There was no way in the universe that there could be such beautiful music. Then, she figured it out. It was from Gallifrey. She watched on with teary eyes, thinking of how innocent the Doctor could have been as a child. He produced a gold necklace from the box that shone like a star. A diamond with a Gallifreyan inscription was hanging elegantly from the chain. The Doctor put it on with his head hung low, eyes closed for a few minutes before shaking his head and taking it off. The music box was abruptly closed; the Doctor had a pained look on his face. It must have been very dear to him for it to be so... painful. It was obviously a relic of his past. The Doctor reached inside his wardrobe again, and this time, produced a silver box with a single crimson side. Jack recognised it instantly. Iyolla's music box. The Doctor touched it delicately, almost as though it were fragile and his fingers were obviously dodging the red side. Amy wondered why. The music box produced a haunting, melancholy song. The Doctor sat on the over turned bed, his jaw set in concentration- apparently unaware of the tears tracking his eyes and falling on the box like a never ending flood. He eventually opened his firm lips and started to sing.  
" Here we are  
Stuck by this river,  
You and I  
Underneath a sky that's ever falling down, down, down  
Ever falling down

Through the day  
As if on an ocean  
Waiting here,  
Always failing to remember why we came, came, came:  
I wonder why we came

You talk to me  
as if from a distance  
And I reply  
With impressions chosen from another time, time, time,  
From another time" Amy had heard of this song before- it was supposed to be a corny love song, but it was used for a variety of losses. And here the Doctor was, singing his hearts out, for his little sister who was, in fact, still alive. Amy had always hated this song. But now, she was- truthfully- loving it. Every single bitter, heartbreaking, beautiful word or tune that poured from the Doctor's lips. Never before had Amy felt so guilty. Never. So she watched on, oblivious to the tears running down her's and Rory's face.  
" You're right. We should help him." Rory whispered in Amy's ear. She silently thanked him and gave him a hug. Not the Rory- you- are- alive! Hugs, but rather a slow and romantic hug. Jack returned, clothes changed and body washed. He watched with them as the Doctor switched songs.  
" If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you  
Not to go but to stay in my arms  
Would you walk out the door  
Like you did once before

This time be different  
Please stay , don't go

If I call out your name like a prayer  
Would you leave me alone with my tears  
Knowing I need you so  
Would you still turn and go

This time be different  
Please stay , don't go  
Please stay

I loved you before I even knew your name  
And I wanted to give you my heart  
But then you came back after leaving me one time  
I knew that the heartache would start

If I called out your name like a song  
That was written for you , you alone  
Would you still hurt my pride?  
How I cried

This time be different,  
Please stay  
Please stay , don't go  
Please stay , don't go  
Please stay" Again, he switched songs.  
"Always you will be part of me And I will forever feel your strength When I need it most  
You're gone now, gone but not forgotten I can't say this to your face But I know you hear  
I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again  
When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy I tell myself I'm so blessed To have had you in my life, my life  
I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again  
When I had the time to tell you Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When the words I should have said Would come to haunt me In my darkest hour I tell myself I'll see you again

I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again  
Someday I'll see you again  
I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again" He finished a weeping mess on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The trio were amazed and raw with pain. That song was of heart break. Nothing they had endured would be equal to that. They didn't even know he could sing. Amy trembled with tears, Rory numb and Jack dumbstruck.

" We have to go." Amy whimpered. They nodded in agreement. Jack keyed in the coordinates for the Cardiff beach where Iyolla proved that she was the Fallen Angel. They grabbed his vortex manipulator and vanished.

* * *

Kovarion and Iyolla, along with her toy soldiers, materialized inside a sterile white room that reminded Iyolla of a hospital. She shuddered as she thought of what they would do if they had her, River, Melody or the Doctor in their hands. Wait. River said that she was human plus time lord. Melody was too. And Kovarion insisted that Iyolla was the regenerated version of Melody. Melody Pond. In the Gamma forests that translated into- Oh lord. River was Melody.  
" Right. Today we are going to start training. Your new name, Melody, will be Bianca Wilson. I can't have the Doctor running around knowing who you are. Is that clear?" She stooped down to Iyolla's height and gave a sickly smile.  
" C-crystal." Iyolla stuttered, throwing in a salute for the sake of it. Kovarion gave a twisted grin and ruffled her hair.  
" You always have been a good daughter." She cooed. Iyolla's jaw fell open. She treated Melody as her daughter? " Now then, Bianca, use this." Kovarion threw a gun at her. Iyolla caught it just in time. Kovarion smirked, impressed.  
" Got it." Iyolla stated, her fears disappearing. She shot the gun at a target. Bulls eye. It was strange. It was like some one was controlling her, but at the same time, she was doing it with her own free will. Iyolla probed her mind for any illnesses, viruses or other consciousnesses. She eventually found what she was looking for. A small chip that increased her excitement of danger and produced artificial adrenaline. Kovarion's DNA lingered on it and she had put it on when she ruffled her hair. Her quick reaction time and the knowledge of what to use when dealing with guns was entirely from Iyolla. No wonder she was enjoying it. Iyolla felt icy guilt. One day, these hands would be used to hurt and kill people. She just knew it. And she was training with the woman who wanted to kill the man who Iyolla loved so dearly. Her brother.

An hour later, Iyolla had mastered the arts of using a gun and the chip was removed from her hair. Iyolla sagged down, the artificial adrenaline leaving her too soon and making her feel exhausted.  
" Get up. See if you can do it now." Kovarion had left, thankfully, but now a man stood in her place. He was wearing a lab coat, with cold colourless eyes and greying hair. He put the chip inside a plastic pouch and yanked Iyolla off the floor and forced the gun on her hand.  
" Fine, fine." Iyolla grunted and shot the gun at all ten targets in two seconds flat. " Can I sleep now?" She whinged. He grunted a no. Iyolla dragged an over exaggerated sigh and did a few impossible, impressive tricks with the gun, hitting all the targets again in their centre with only two bullets to spare. She used one of the bullets to wipe the man's radio clean off his hand and the other to destroy the CCTV camera. She bowed, deeply.  
" I thank you for your assistance." She said, sarcastically and span the gun around her index finger and then put it in her holster.  
" Good Bye." She left the room with a stunned scientist in her wake.

* * *

Iyolla navigated her way through the corridors. Wait. She was still on Demons run. She thought it was destroyed! Iyolla speed walked her way down the dungeons and caught sight of a small furry thing in the corner of a cell. It had obviously heard her and unfurled to the height of an average eleven year old. It turned around. Iyolla could see that it was now a she. She had soft, asiatic features and piercing blue eyes. Iyolla met eyes with her previous incarnation, who was still human, her true self hidden in her watch.  
" Oh, this is bad." Iyolla said ( A/N: Due to confusion, I will be calling the present Iyolla as Bianca and the past Iyolla, well, Iyolla), staring at the cold mask on her human face. Of course, she remembered this and knew what was going to happen. Iyolla reached in and tried to touch Bianca, but she wriggled away. Iyolla looked hurt and looked away. Of course Bianca remembered this. This was only a week before she was rescued. Bianca sighed and produced a vortex manipulator, thinking of why she hadn't thought of this in the first place. But then she remembered that her human self was often visited by her until the day that she was rescued. And that she was often given bananas by her. Bianca sighed and teleported out. She returned with a banana in hand. She gave it to Iyolla and left, not wanting to cause a paradox. So, to save the universe, she had to stay with Kovarion.  
Great.

Iyolla walked around, eventually bumping into a soldier.  
" Oof." She fell. He seemed a little bit unsure of her.  
" Kovarion, ma'am, we have an intruder." He alerted in his radio. Immediately, Kovarion surrounded her with a bunch of soldiers. What was going on?  
" Get up, Bianca. We have to go back to 1969." She hissed. Obviously, she knew of Demons run's demise and wanted to leave before A) Being caught in a paradox because her past self was also here and B) Because, obviously, she didn't want to die with the lump of asteroid. Kovarion used a vortex manipulator and they were taken out, some of the soldiers following.

They landed in an orphanage. Iyolla was roughly pushed into a room.  
" You are to stay here and wait until tomorrow when we will begin training again." Kovarion ordered. Iyolla nodded, sighing and in defeat. After all, as much as she hated this idea, if she stayed with Kovarion, then she could find out how exactly they plan to kill her brother. Then, she could stop them. So, she had to play Melody Pond, be GI Jane and start playing with weapons. Sounded good to her. She smiled and put the holster under a scratchy pillow, turned off the light that was way out of it's time and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Amy, Rory and Jack sat in Cardiff beach, relaxing and staring up at the stars. Well, it may look like they were relaxing, but inside, they were tingling with raw pain and new knowledge about their traveling alien. Jack stared at Betelgeuse, thinking about that impressive shot that Iyolla had done with the star and thought deeply about what she could be doing up there in what ever interpretation of heaven that Gallifreyans might have.  
" She died fighting." He laughed, bitterly at how corny it sounded. " To save our lives. And all she's done is bring us new pain." He stood up, abruptly. " I am sick and tired of death. This is the fourth time she died! Once on Gallifrey, once in the forest, once in the grand canyon- and now what! She goes and dies in bravery and we sit here, sniveling for our loss. Come one! We've got to save her! Think of her as Melody!" Amy and Rory flinched. Jack toned it down. " Sorry. But She may not be my sister although I think of her as... as my sister." He was flung back in time as he thought of Jacqueline Harkness. She wasn't a flirt, loved to read books and was now a scientist. She looked almost exactly like him, blue eyes, black hair and all. He decided to visit her some time in the fifty first century. After all, spending time with Iyolla had really opened his eyes to how lucky he was to still have family.  
" We can't. She's locked the coordinates." Amy deadpanned. " Forgot about that already?" Jack vaguely thought of Natasha, but he knew that she probably wouldn't be much help and would probably faint if she found out his true origins. He sunk to the ground in defeat.  
" You're right." He sighed. Amy nodded. " But still, she just... passed away, the last time lady and we let it happen."  
" I wonder how he's getting along with finding... her." Amy wondered as she changed the subject smoothly, idly picking at her split ends, grimacing at how little she cared about her appearance these days. She obviously knew the answer- he was trying but Melody was no where to be found.  
" I don't even know what we're doing here. Let's go back to our house." Rory insisted. " We'll catch a cold any way if we stay out here. Who agrees?" Rory put his hand up, Jack hesitantly following. Amy eventually agreed.  
" Right. The Pond house, here we come!" He exclaimed. He finally slammed the blue button, Amy grasping his hand tightly and Rory doing the same with Amy.  
And they were transported through time and space.


	7. Bianca Wilson or Dalia Wing!

A/N: Okay, done with the studying, and I'm here for a double update, woohoo ( mostly because I couldn't keep away from the laptop)!  
To Nacanaca: Thanks! Please update soon on ' Guardian'!  
Remember to check out Cheylock Holmes's ' So, I'm not Alone?' and Nacanca's ' Guardian'!  
This chapter will be entirely on Iyolla and Amy, Rory and Jack. Sorry for those who wanted the Doctor, he will come soon, I promise!

* * *

Iyolla awoke to the sound of a gun shot dangerously close to her head. She shot up, got out of bed and saw a silence with a sound imitator in his hand. She relaxed, knowing there was no threat. After all, as long as they thought she was Melody, then she would be safe.  
" Rrepporrt to Kkkovarrion." It hissed in that creepy voice. It left with a wide eyed Iyolla. She decided to take a bath, knowing that she hadn't had one in ages. She ran to a wardrobe next to her bed and picked out a grey tight fitting v- neck short sleeved t shirt, a pair of black leggings, some black, heavy locking work boots and a black hair scrunchie. Now was not the time for fashion. If she wanted to be rid from that vermin called Kovarion, then she would have to impress her. Running to the bathroom with the clothes hanging on her arm, she hopped inside the bath and ran the bath from- the twenty first century? She shrugged her shoulders and quickly took a bath with a bar of soap. She returned to her room with a bath robe on and dried her hair using a towel, clothes lying on the ground. Once she got out of the robe and completely dried her hair, she got into her clothes- completing this routine in ten minutes flat. She found a brush inside a cedar drawer and brushed her silky hair back into a high pony tail. Iyolla scrambled to her bed and got out the light brown leather holster, reloaded her gun and walked towards the main hall. Kovarion stood there, marvelling at her dress choice. Before, she was a pretty little dolly who always wore dresses and did her hair in little pig tails. Now, she had a feeling she wouldn't need to mother her soon. The way she strode in, head held high with that holster hanging loosely off her waist made her look badass, although she looked only six and that adorable side fringe that hung over her right eye slightly ruined the effect. In fact, it was so cute that it partially melted Kovarion's cold heart. She shook her head. Looks can fool you.

They kick started the day with Iyolla using the gun on hovering targets, stuffed scarecrows and shop mannequins. Iyolla felt her doubt every time she heard a gun shot go off from her bare hands. Despite this, she managed to amaze Kovarion and soon, they were moving onto throwing daggers, spears and even blunt kitchen knives. But when Iyolla threw them, these seemingly safe butter knives were lethal. At the evening, she used miniature grenades and bombs. At the end of the day, she was fully trained in the arts of weapons. She did all of this with out even breaking a sweat. Well, this was externally. But she was dying inside.

Kovarion was so impressed, that they had a huge meal of... a chicken. Well, it was 1969. And, despite the equipment, Kovarion wasn't rich. Iyolla felt filthy, eating food from the enemy who had tortured her relentlessly and kidnapped Melody. But she guessed that she wanted to save her brother. Any way, if she did that, then some of the pain in the Pond's hearts would be gone. Knowing that the Doctor was safe. And she was pretty sure that the Doctor would fight back, but if he was in danger, she would die for him. Iyolla ate some of the chicken wing and left the others for Kovarion and her accomplice. She went back into the hall and readjusted her gun holster, bringing it higher up her hips and reloaded the gun. She shot at all the targets by just rapidly turning around with nineteen bullets to spare. She blew off the non existent smoke from the tip of her gun and walked off, oblivious to Kovarion's wide open mouthed stare.

Iyolla sighed and settled down in her bed. Another long day past. She was wearing a black silk nightie with a cotton pink cardigan. It may not match, but as long as she was comfortable, she was fine.

* * *

Kovarion paced in the room. She was deeply impressed with this incarnation of Melody. She sighed and thought of what she could do to reward her. Perhaps, say, stay with some one she loved? No, that would be too risky. But... Ah! She could stay in Leadworth back when her parents were only in school! That would certainly work. After all, she wouldn't want Melody to lose interest in her practise.

* * *

Iyolla awoke from another- thankfully- dreamless night. This time, there was no gun shot. She took off her cardigan and went to the wardrobe. She picked out a olive tight v neck, again, with short sleeves, black leggings, the same boots as yesterday and a hair band to pull her hair back to the base of her neck. Iyolla strapped the gun holster to her hips and clicked her knuckles, ready for another day of surprising Kovarion. She trudged down the hall way of the orphanage, making her presence obvious by stomping her way through the corridors. It was stupid, yes, but she longed to have a small part of child hood. Iyolla went to the hall and blinked in surprise when she saw no targets. Kovarion stood there, hand planted on one hip.  
" I see you've done well, Bianca." She complimented in that sickly sweet voice. Iyolla nodded, not knowing where this was going. " And to reward you for yesterday, we're going to the future. Here, put this on. Don't ever take it off, understood?" Kovarion slipped a perception filter around Iyolla's neck. Her height stayed the same, but she now had tanned, exotic skin with a flurry of long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were now a soulful, secretive and mysterious dark green with flecks of gold in her iris. She looked down at her flawless arms and stomped, her new, high voice ringing around her.  
" You've changed me!" she exclaimed. Kovarion rolled her eyes.  
" Don't you want to see mummy and daddy as little kiddies like you?" She patronized and stooped down to Iyolla's height. Iyolla's eyes lit up. She could escape! Just to emphasise her point and impress Kovarion further, she shot her gun at a clay mug, piercing a hole right through it with out shattering it.  
" YES!" She yelled. Kovarion was impressed and wasted no time putting in new coordinates.  
" Your name is changed. It is now Dahlia Wing." Iyolla winced. The name of her niece. But she didn't want to anger Kovarion, so she said nothing. Iyolla's hand grasped around the comforting shape of her own vortex manipulator before they were whisked away to Leadworth.

* * *

River rubbed at her temples. Some thing in her time line was changing. Wait, she could see new memories. A beautiful young girl with long brown hair and exotic tanned skin with mysterious green eyes that looked like they held the secret to time itself. She concentrated further on the image of this girl. A missing incarnation? No, she was with her, Amy and Rory. She could see a new memory- she grasped it.  
* Begin flash back:*  
This girl and Melody giggled down the hall ways.  
" Do you think that the Doctor will marry me?" Melody asked, her eyes dreamy. The girl smirked, but there was a hidden pain in her eyes. Melody could see it.  
" ' Course he would. He'd be mad not to. You're gorgeous." She complimented. They walked on to the girls toilets.  
" Dahlia, do you really mean it?" Melody was beginning to get excited. This ' Dahlia' was beginning to get frustrated.  
" Look, shut up for a moment, please? He wouldn't want to marry you if you walked around all day long with this messy hair!" She gently braided Melody's hair. " I wish I had hair like yours." She said. Eventually, Melody ended up with a french plait that reached her shoulders.  
" That plait is AWESOME!" She exclaimed as they giggled again. Melody abruptly stopped laughing. " Dahlia, I know you're hiding some thing. Spit. It. Out." She was suddenly angry. Dahlia sighed and slumped to the wall, then slid down.  
" No." She said. Melody was getting frustrated.  
" No? No! Is our friendship a lie?" She asked, her anger rising. Dahlia suddenly started crying. Melody softened and sat next to her. " Dahlia. Dahlia, look at me." She insisted. Dahlia eventually locked eyes with her. " I tell you my secrets, you tell me yours." She added, putting a hand over Dahlia's. She sniffed. Melody shuffled closer to her, so that Dahlia could smell the exotic scent of vanilla coming off her in waves.  
" Look, my name is not really Melody Filla. My real name was Melody Pond." Dahlia stopped trembling. " You see, when I regenerated, which means I changed, I went to a nice family who took care of me. Before that, a ginger lady shot me. I was taken care of from a horrible woman called Madam Kovarion-" She was interrupted.  
" Melody Pond. Kovarion has got me now. When you regenerated, she thought I was you at 1969. She made me train to kill. That was only a week ago. I earned my trust in her and now she's brought me here in Leadworth. This isn't how I really look. I'm wearing a perception filter." She explained to a very eager Melody.  
" What do you really look like?" She asked. Dahlia shook her head.  
" I can't take it off. It has an alarm. If I take it off, then Kovarion will take me back to 1969." She weeped. Melody looked into her soulful green eyes and saw no mystery. It was sadness. Never ending sadness that a girl her age should never feel. She knew she had lost some thing else, but she didn't want to pry, so she left it at that.  
* End flash back*  
River clenched her teeth. Time was being rewritten. She was going to save this girl from Kovarion. Then, she remembered. That girl had been with her for River's whole life. If she saved her, then it would create a paradox. She was trapped.

* * *

Amy, Jack and Rory ended up at the living room. Amy and Rory were massaging their temples.  
" What is it?" Jack asked. Rory shushed him, much like the Doctor. He supposed it rubbed off him.  
" I'm getting new memories. Time is being rewritten. Rory, there's a girl. RORAY! Some girl is in our time line!" She yelled.  
" Amy, the Doctor rebooted the universe. He didn't exist-"  
" Hang on-" Jack was cut off by Rory.  
" You got your mum back- I mean some of our class mates aren't even living in the old universe. It all comes from decision. To be or not to be. That girl could have died and had an non identical twin in her place in the old universe. Don't worry, sweetie. I see her too. Dahlia Wing, wasn't it?" He said, smiling. Amy nodded.  
" Our best friend." The couple said together.  
* Begin flash back:*  
" Hey." Amelia said, greeting a mysterious girl with dark hair, flawless tanned skin and green eyes that turned up the day after the Doctor disappeared.  
" Hi." She replied, not fully interested. Her tongue was poking out in concentration as she drew some thing that Amelia couldn't see. Eventually, she finished and looked up at Amelia like she had only just noticed her and flashed her a winning grin.  
" Could I see your drawings?" Amelia asked. The girl blushed, but allowed her to see it. There was two pictures. One was a realistic sketch of the class photo done so well, that all it needed was a splash of colour and they had a duplicate picture of the class photo.  
" Wow." Amelia gasped. She tucked it behind another photo and her eyes popped out. " You met the raggedy Doctor?!" She shrieked. " What's your name?" Amelia asked, eagerly. She knew they would make good friends through the Doctor.  
" Dahlia Wing." The whole class turned to them, muttering about Amelia Pond and her imaginary friend. On the paper was a charcoal sketch of the Doctor, she had captured him with a floppy fringe, a square jaw and with a tweed jacket and bow tie. Her mouth was open in astonishment.  
The Doctor was real.  
* End flash back*  
The couple collapsed on the white sofa, their eyes bulging in exhaustion.  
" How could we forget Dalia Wing?" They cried. Jack was clearly confused and made his second dash of the day.  
" I'll just leave you two to-" He ran off. The couple smiled.  
" We'll see you again, Dahlia. I just know it." Amy whispered as she looked out of the night sky, seeing a blue box spin rapidly on it's own axis and disappear from her view as she smiled at the milky way.  
The stars seemed to stretch forever. Just like the Doctor and his beloved little sister Ikariotanaiyolla.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, it sounds like it's the end, but it's not!


	8. Always and Forever

A/N: Yes! I've finally done my physics test! I am going to get my results at Monday...

To Cheylock Holmes: Yeah, I agree with you on that one! Thanks so much for your mention and review- your new chapter is absolutely awesome! Thanks for your comment on my test. it was fairly hard, I hope I did good enough! God, they just are obsessed with tests, especially in science.  
To tastycakes187: That's alright! Lovely to see you again!

Warning: Dark Doctor.

Please review some more, guys and gals!

* * *

Iyolla wriggled into the new door way of the house. Kovarion had gotten a new perception filter, so she wouldn't be escaping any time soon. At least she got to stay with Amy and Rory. She ran upstairs and into a room she flung open the door and found that this room was bigger on the inside with sound proof walls. Weapons, poisons and armour hung from the walls and the whole room was blinding white. Iyolla sighed and went to explore the room next to it. It was remarkably simple, a desk, a bed and a wardrobe. Kovarion stepped behind her, the over whelming scent of sickly flowers invading her nostrils.  
" You're new room. Enjoy the stay." She said, curtly although Iyolla could see her eyes brimming with untold plans. She opened her wardrobe and found only a night dress, a flexible sleeveless jumpsuit, a copy of what she was wearing and school uniform. She shrugged her shoulders and got dressed into the school uniform and brushed her hair into a plaited bun at the peak of her head, a little red bow inserted at the base of the bun. She rummaged through the various light brown gun holsters and weapons at the boxes and eventually came across a back pack and a ragged side bag. She chose the back pack and clambered down the stairs. Kovarion stood at the door, impatiently tapping her foot.  
" Done yet?" She asked, raising an eye brow at the bow in her bun. She raised her chin, defiantly.  
" Yes." She replied. Kovarion moved out of the way.  
" Should be easy enough. Just cross the road and turn the corner." Kovarion added. She may be acting all motherly at the mornings.  
But at the evenings, she was a completely different woman.

Iyolla teetered into the reception and smiled sweetly at the receptionist. The receptionist had dark brown eyes and a mass of greying hair. She appeared to be in her early fifties.  
" Hello! My name's Dalia Wing!" She bounced on her heels, trying to appear friendly and energetic. She won her over. The receptionist smiled back at her and escorted her to 1J's room.  
" Good luck. I hear that there is a certain crazy ginger Scott in that class." She winked at Iyolla. Iyolla beamed back. She knocked on the door. A woman who looked about the age of the receptionist opened the door. She had kind grey eyes and dyed black hair, hanging neatly at her shoulders.  
" Hello! New student?" She smiled at Iyolla. Iyolla did a small wave. " You're very confident. I'm sure you'll get some friends in here. My name's Ms. Jaylin." She opened the door and a class of about 27 students sat, staring at Iyolla. Only one pair of legs weren't on the floor. She was standing on her desk, hands planted on her hips.  
" Hello! My name's Melody Filla!" She exclaimed. The teacher shot a glare at her. Melody hopped down and sat at her chair, miming zipping her lips before she gave Iyolla a dazzling grin behind the teachers back. The teacher sighed and shook her head.  
" I'm sure you'll find that this class is very nice. Now, you will be..." She scanned the class room for a chair. " Next to Melody. I hope you two will behave yourselves." She said. Iyolla nodded and sat next to Melody. The receptionist left.  
" So, what's your name?" Asked the teacher. Iyolla blushed when all eyes were set on her.  
" Dalia. Dalia Wing." She replied. The teacher smiled.  
" Beautiful name. Like a name out of a fairy tale." She commented. A certain ginger in the corner had a tear rolling down her cheek. She wrote the name on the white board. All of the boys were staring at her, and Iyolla was finding it uncomfortable. She noticed droll out of one of the boys mouth. She grimaced. Weren't they only six and seven? What happened to the world? Only one boy's eyes weren't fixed on her. And he was a certain sandy haired boy with blue eyes, staring intently at Amelia. Iyolla smiled. Looked like they were too young to be child hood sweet hearts, but they could be best friends. The very best.

After the whole day, Iyolla found a friend immediately in Melody. She was a nice, energetic girl and was a friend of Amy's. She also believed in the Doctor. But she did go too far in her beliefs to get into trouble, and luckily, she manned up, so the class clown didn't take it too far to get the whole class into trouble. Rory was fixed on Amelia and Amelia was so wrapped up in betrayal, that she barely noticed Iyolla. Iyolla went to collect her bag from a peg and found that a girl had clutched it.

" Oh, hello, you must be the newbie." She snarked. Iyolla stared at her. This girl had short hair that framed her face perfectly. Shame she didn't care for her looks. Iyolla started at her bag, but the girl pulled away just in time. " Oh, my name's Dalia, oh, every one _must_ like me." She started to mock Iyolla. " Oh, look, I'm so popular and I'm so spoilt because I'm an only child!" Iyolla felt her anger boil.  
" You idiot! Do you know what's going to happen to my brother? He's going to die! Because that's the kind of insensitive person you are! You don't care about any one, do you? You're just a sad bully who wants to take out your anger on some little kid!" She exploded. The girl was still standing firm, still holding the bag.  
" Three words. I. Don't. Care." She spat. Iyolla bit her lip so hard it drew blood and clenched her fists.  
" I've got some news for you, sun shine. You are the most LOWEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET!" She shrieked. The class started to gather around them. A teacher called.  
" What's going on?" The bully was starting to encircle Iyolla. Basic intimidation move.  
" Well, I couldn't care less about your brother or any one else." She haughtily said. The teacher was watching, but the bully and Iyolla were so engrossed in the argument that they didn't notice.  
" You couldn't care less about a loved one dying? What made you so... bitter that you don't care about some one's brother dying? I loved him more than my own mother- he left me for dead twice and the second time he didn't even know who I was." Iyolla had tears falling down her cheeks. " If you don't know how it feels, then I suggest you stay quiet." She advised, tears streaming down her cheeks non stop. The class was suddenly silent and the teacher was shocked. The bully opened her mouth to retort but the teacher stopped her.  
" MARGARET MORGAN MCAFFREY, YOU ARE TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE **NOW**!" She boomed. Margaret stared up at the teacher, eyes wide and pretending she was innocent.  
" Miss, she said that my mummy was an idiot!" She wailed, pretending to cry. Melody stepped forward.  
" No, miss. She's lying. I was there the whole time. Margaret was teasing her and wouldn't give her bag back, miss. Dalia's innocent." She explained with a straight and serious face. The teacher scanned her eyes, mouth just to see if she was lying. No twitch of her mouth. No signs of lying. The teacher gave a grateful nod to Melody and dragged Margaret by the hand to the office.

Once they had turned the corner, Iyolla started to tremble with tears. Yep. This incarnation was too soft. Melody gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her. The rest of the class left, knowing there was no more drama. Then, Iyolla stopped shivering and wiped her tears. She gave Melody a small smile and started to inch her sleeves up.  
" Melody, you deserve to know some thing." She said as Melody watched on, confused.  
" What is it?" She asked, intrigued. Iyolla smiled even wider, the argument with the bully forgotten.  
" I can run!" She exclaimed. " Last one to the gates is a rotten girioli!" She mentally cursed herself. That meant egg in Gallifreyan. " I mean, rotten egg!" She corrected herself. Melody caught on and they raced to the gates, Melody first. They bent over, panting heavily and gave a hand shake.  
" Best friends for ever?" Iyolla asked, pulling away. Melody gave a wicked smile.  
" For ever and always!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Melody left off from their walk together as soon as she left the gates, as Iyolla lived to the left of it. She sighed and walked to the house she and Kovarion lived at. Kovarion opened it with a menacing click. Iyolla walked into the newly painted white washed hallway and into her room. She got out of the school clothes and into the jump suit. She slipped on a holster, reloaded her weapons and undid the bow on her bun. She took her hair out of it's plaited prison and redone it so that her hair was in a high pony tail and left her fringe in front. She walked into the weapons room, and surprise, surprise, Kovarion sat on a chair, the tips of her finger making an arch. Her hair was out of that bun for once and the eye patch was temporarily off.  
" I see you're back. We've done weapons. Now we do defence." She gave a smirk at Iyolla as she sauntered in front of her. Iyolla tightened her holster, knowing exactly what she was doing. They were starting on fist to fist fighting. Before she threw a punch at Iyolla, she ducked and grabbed her fist, using it to catapult her lithe body into a somersault in the air, over Kovarion. She ended up behind a bewildered Kovarion.  
She really was the perfect soldier.

That night, Iyolla had all the defence tactics in her head. She knew karate, taekwondo, any and all the martial arts and just plain aggression. She went to the wardrobe and got into the nightie, taking the clothes off from the session and the day before. She went downstairs and threw it into the sink basin and washed it with a soap bar. There wasn't any washing machines, so she was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Once she got them washed, she hung them over the radiator and hopped onto the camp bed. She eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The Doctor sighed. He was never going to find Melody- and that Harmony girl was really bugging him. Who was she? He shook his head. At the moment, Melody was more important. He looked into the mirror and saw that he was looking better than he had in days. He felt angered and kicked the console. He found a drawer and forced it open, taking out the meat knife. Desperate, he pierced his skin with it and made an intricate circular design.  
" M-e-l-o-d-y." He said the name in parts as though it were a complicated word. He finished and let go of the knife as it clattered to the floor, useless. He looked up at his reflection and mussed up his hair, pulled at his eyes and slid the sleeve down. The TARDIS gave a violent shake.  
" Stop cutting yourself." He read out loud on the monitor screen. He scoffed.  
As if.


	9. The Murderer's Identity Revealed

A/N: No other reviews?  
To Cheylock Holmes: Your writing is absolutely fantastic. Oh, can I ask a question? Do you yell geronimo before writing a fic? I do! I look forward to another update!

Warning: AU 'Let's Kill Hitler'. This is a long chappie! Actually, this is the longest! It's a 6K chapter (My average of four chapters), so kick your feet up and enjoy! This chapter sounds like it's the end, but it's not...

Please review!  
People, check out Cheylock Holmes's 'So, I'm Not Alone?' It is really good and is fast becoming popular! Nacanaca is an author who is apparently unheard of, but Nacanaca is a good writer, and so far her fics have got a really good plot line. Both authors are awesome!  
Cheylock, this is for you!

* * *

The sixteen year old Iyolla sat at her desk, ignoring the stares at her back from the opposite gender. At first, she found it uncomfortable, but she got used to it. She sat next to Melody, Amy and Rory. The physics teacher walked in. Iyolla barely picked up on any thing- she already learnt every thing she needed to know through the information that her brother leaked through their link back when they were on Gallifrey. She drew on the back of her exercise book. A goofy teacher with devil horns and a trident. He walked past her and saw it.  
" DALIA WING! DO NOT DRAW IN YOUR EXERCISE BOOK!" He exclaimed, ripped her page off and scrunched it up. He threw it in the bin, missing it by a metre. She sighed and got back to her work. She was already getting A* all round in every single subject- training with Kovarion meant she got good grades in PE and dance. She checked over her four paged work from the lesson and shoved it in the teachers face. Looked like Melody had rubbed off on her.  
" Look, sir, I already know all this stuff. Give me some harder things to do. It's barely been five minutes and I've already written down four pages worth of work." She said. He looked startled, scratched his bald patch and took her book.  
" Well, okay, you can do some university work, in that case. See if you can get 100% in that one." He almost sneered. Iyolla shook her head.  
" Bastard." She whispered in Melody's ear. She stifled a snort.

Iyolla returned the essay back to the teacher after the class was dissmissed. He raised his eyebrows as he flicked through. And then, his mouth morphed into an 'O' shape.  
" 100%" He marvelled. He looked up at Dalia, who stood there arms crossed. " You have a bright potential, miss Wing. Do not waste it on mocking others." He commented, awestruck by her achievements. " May I ask, where have you got all this knowledge from? Your parents?" That hit a nerve. Iyolla had a single tear rolling down her cheek, but refrained from crying.  
" I don't have parents, sir. My father disappeared and my mother died right in front of me when I was a little girl." She choked. He gave her a sympathetic smile.  
" My mother and father divorced. Who educated you, then?" He asked.  
" My brother. I loved him a lot more than my own parents. But he believes that I died." She dabbed at her tears. " I don't even know where he is." The teacher gave her a tissue.  
" Here. Dry your tears. Go with your friends and have some fun, or hang out, what ever you kids call it." He suggested. Iyolla nodded her head as she gave a small, grateful smile.  
" Thank you, sir." And left the class room. Melody leaned against the wall, waiting for her.  
" What did you get?" She asked as she ignored the tears on her friend's face. She knew what it was about and she knew that if she brought it up, then she would just get into a sobbing mess again. Iyolla smiled at her, grateful that she didn't ask what was wrong.  
" 100%, as always." She rolled her slightly pink eyes. Melody took her hand.  
" Let's go find Ame's and Rory." She advised. Iyolla nodded and followed.

They found Amy and Rory looking bored and leaning against a wall.  
" Hey! What's up?" Melody smiled. Amy gave a small smile back.  
" I got a C in my English essay. Sharon's gonna' get ballistic." She replied. Rory gave her a one armed hug. Amy smiled, grateful that she had a friend by her side.  
" Oh, did you write about the Raggedy Doctor?" Iyolla asked, excited. Amy nodded.  
" But he's real, right? I mean, all of you believe me?" She said, slightly doubtful. The group nodded.  
" Dalia, you drew him back in year one. You never told me how you met him. Please, just tell me. I want to have some thing in common with you." She pleaded. Iyolla sighed and decided to tell her how her human self met him.  
" Remember those Daleks, back in 2005?" She asked. Amy nodded.  
" Yeah, those aliens that look like pepper shakers." She snickered.  
" Well, the Doctor saved me from them." She explained. Amy stopped, eyes wide.  
" He's a hero..." She trailed off. Iyolla gave a small, sad smile.  
" Yeah." Iyolla sighed.

The next lesson was english. Iyolla sat next to Melody as she sone the test that Amy had done. It was easy, as always. Who was your child hood hero? My brother. Iyolla smiled as she read the passage she had written in year seven:  
_Snow leopard, snow_ _leopard,_  
_What secrets are held in thy mind that the world has never heard?  
__Now thy race is becoming extinct,  
__Will we preserve this natural wonder?_

_Studded with opals as black as midnight,  
With a snug coat the color of ivory and untouched snow,  
Will this creature show the world it's inner light or it's inner glow?_

_With a heart bound with love, fear, pity and strength,  
What will this creature not do to enhance it's survival length?  
As agile as a gymnast but as strong as concrete,  
What powers thy heart with such a will to compete?_

___Snow leopard, snow_ _leopard,_  
_What secrets are held in thy mind that the world has never heard?  
__Now thy race is becoming extinct,  
__Will we preserve this natural wonder?  
_

Iyolla completed the test and went to Melody. She needed to check Melody was clear of any information chip's that may leave her mind fogged about the Doctor. She grabbed her hand and gently explored her human mind, trying not to disturb her time lord senses. She found what she was looking for. Implanted inside her brain was a remarkably mild chip that increased aggression. In any contact with her brother, she would feel uncontrollable hate. Iyolla left her mind immediately. She was horrified. Melody best keep out of the Doctor's contact.

It was the end of the day. Iyolla left the school, head held up high as she journeyed towards the house. She opened the door by her own key and entered, before being hit by a bat and falling unconscious at Kovarion's feet.  
" Time to check up on that chip I put in your brain ten years ago." She smirked and dragged her to the newly furnished living room- now an operating theatre. She dumped Iyolla's body on the bed and took an x-ray. Nothing.  
" What?" Kovarion shouted, enraged. It must have been blown out of her body by the regeneration. But it didn't add up. She was human, only time lord plus. She didn't have enough time lord energy to do that. Kovarion sighed and took out a sealed plastic pouch. Inside it was a stronger version of the chip. She carefully cut the skin to insert it inside and then stitched it back together. Kovarion smiled smugly in satisfaction and dragged Iyolla's body to her bed room and dumped her in her bed.

Iyolla came round. She must have hit the door way and fallen unconscious. She looked around her in bewilderment and stepped off the bed. She winced. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. She slipped out of her clothes and put on a black v-neck tight fitted short sleeved shirt, a pair of black skin tight leggings, a pair of black work boots and tied her hair up in a white scrunchie that Melody gave to her. She thought of her brother and felt an uncontrollable anger towards him. What? Why did she hate him? Was it that he left her for dead? Was it that he hadn't bothered to save her? Was it the way he treated her when she was posing as Harmony Oceans? She didn't know, but her mind hurt just thinking about it, so she grabbed her light brown holster and two guns, three grenades, a vial of poison and three different knives and daggers. She hurried to the practise room and started on the weapons. Then, she made a strong poison with Kovarion's supervision.  
Kovarion didn't want to lose the Doctor's ultimate assassin.

* * *

It was the end of the school year. Iyolla never even thought about her brother and when ever her friends discussed him, she left. They often wondered what had gotten into her.

* * *

The Doctor read the Leadworth newsletter. A crop circle saying 'Doctor?' It was obvious who had done it.

* * *

" That wasn't us." Amy remarked, pointing at the line in the picture in the newsletter. The Doctor grabbed the newsletter off Rory as he tried to locate where it could be. They heard an engine and the Doctor lowered the paper, the Pond's screaming and jumping out of the way just as a motor cycle stopped in front of them, side on. A car parked next to it. Melody stepped out.  
" You said he was funny, you never said he was hot." Melody smirked as she eyed the Doctor, lying on the ground with wide eyes.  
" Mels?" Rory asked, bewildered. The very woman shot them an impressive grin.  
" What are you doing here? Who's that?" Amy asked, pointing at the figure with her helmet on. The figure took off the pink helmet and loose angel curls tumbled down to her hips. She had lightly tanned skin- and most distinctly- green eyes. A holster full of weapons hung at her side, unnoticed by Amy and Rory.  
" Dalia!" Both the Ponds exclaimed and ran to her. She hugged them back and gave the Doctor an ugly look. The Ponds were confused.  
" Dalia?" They poked her arm. She swatted their hands away and gave him another glare full of hatred.  
" I'll see you around." She said, tapping in coordinates on a vortex manipulator and vanishing.

* * *

Iyolla entered into New York City and opened the shop door, clicking her gun.  
" Give me your best dress." She threatened. Panicking, they gave her a blood red strapless dress with a plunge neckline, the corset encrusted with gems. It ended at her thighs. They also handed her matching stiletto four inch heels. She took both gladly as her controlled personality took over.  
" Thank you, sweet hearts." She said before puckering up and giving a girl a kiss on the cheek. She left, leaving a dumbfounded girl behind her. Next, she gave a hairdresser a bag of coins to do an elegant hairstyle. She hurried to give her the best there could be- a bun from a half pony tail and curled ringlets cascading down her back with a few choice ones in front. Once it was over, Iyolla left and landed in Hitler's office, bundling him inside a cupboard. She slammed the door shut and sat at a chair, applying crimson lipstick. She took out a wine glass and filled it with poison that appeared to be red wine after she readjusted her holster. She held it elegantly as she awaited the TARDIS to come. Eventually, the wheezing sound came and Iyolla gave a crooked grin. The TARDIS burst through the window, knocking a man down to the ground. The door swung open as the gang exited, Melody included. Iyolla hid a grin with the cup.  
" Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" The Doctor ordered. The gang stood outside the TARDIS.  
" Where are we?" Amy asked, looking around her. Her eyes landed on Iyolla.  
" Dalia!" She exclaimed. " Nice dress." She bounced up and down in glee. Iyolla gave her, Rory and Melody a hug. Her eyes narrowed at the Doctor. He did like wise, his suspicions shining through. They encircled each other, glaring at the opponent, eyes fixed only for each other. Iyolla started to tap a four beat rhythm against the glass handle of the poison she was holding which she hated, but knew would bring bad memories for the Doctor. He glared harder at her. She did the same as the rest watched on silently. They were confused. Didn't the Doctor save her? Only Melody knew who was to blame. Kovarion. The Doctor made his first move.  
" Stop it." He spat. Iyolla gave an evil smirk.  
" Make me." She replied with bitter coldness. She switched the hand that she used to hold the glass and started to tap the rhythm against the TARDIS. The Doctor caught her wrist in an iron grip, bruising the percepted form.  
" I said, stop it." He demanded. She raised her chin. This was only a battle. The war will begin.  
" Why should I?" She teased as she tapped out the rhythm with her heels. He pulled tighter, until Iyolla felt a little dizzy with pain.  
" How do you know my weaknesses?" He leaned in close to Iyolla, intoxicatingly close. She could smell the beautiful Gallifreyan scent of musk and chocolate from his breath. She mentally grimaced at the close proximity of him.  
" That's for me to know and for you to find out." She replied, haughtily. He tightened his grip on her wrist. There was a spine chilling snap. He broke her wrist. She bit her lip so hand it drew blood, finally opening her mouth to give a bloodcurdling scream. He looked down in horror at his own hands as he slumped to the floor, kneeling, his mouth slightly open. He had hurt a girl. A girl who was obviously no older than sixteen, just because she knew about him. Before he could apologise, a murdering fire ignited in her green, lost eyes as she shoved the wine glass to his lip and tipped the 'wine' down his throat.

He felt pain. He felt sorrow. He felt anger. He felt regret. He felt fire. The Doctor slumped to the ground, the poison already disabling his abilities to regenerate. He clutched his abdomen in desperate agony as Amy ran to his side, shooting Iyolla a murderous glare. Eventually, painfully slowly, his life was snuffed out like a candle.  
" I thought you were my friend. I think we've broken that friendship, don't you?" She snarked. Iyolla hung her head. She thought of what she had said to Jack, back at the war between the Saterines and the Humanoids. Now she knew how he felt. Rejected. She failed to note that Amy's trembling hands had closed around a gun that Melody had dropped. She was so buried in her own self hate that she didn't see the bullet claiming her left heart. Rory ran to the Doctor's side, angered that Iyolla had hurt his wife in a way. Melody came to Iyolla's side as she arched her back in agony, the electricity smothered bullet causing her to spark a violent blue. The trio had tears pricking their eyes as Amy thought of what she was thinking when she had killed her best friend.  
" Good bye, Dalia Wing." Amy whimpered. Iyolla finally climaxed her pain when her body slumped to the ground, drained of life. Amy clasped her hand on her mouth as she gave a pained gasp. Rory his her face in his shoulder as she cried. Melody crawled to her best friend, appalled of what had happened between her mother and best friend. She felt anger ignite with in her.  
" You IDIOT!" She thundered at Amy. She finally stopped trembling as she locked eyes with the furious Melody. Rory was Amy's closest friend. Melody was Dalia's closest friend. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she hung her head. " You are no better than Kovarion herself!" She exclaimed. Amy flinched and looked up at Melody.  
" How did you know who Kovarion was?" She whispered. Melody shook her head.  
" Oh, you haven't worked it out yet, have you crazy Amy?" She yelled as Amy flinched at the nick name that was given to her in school. " Your daughter, she was named after your best friend. Melody. Well, guess what?" Melody pointed at Iyolla. " Kovarion abducted her!" Amy gasped.  
" Is she-" Melody cut her off.  
" No, she isn't your precious Melody. See, when a certain ginger woman shot a little girl in an astronaut suit," Amy flinched again. " She regenerated. Amy, you shot your own daughter. She regenerated in 1969 and escaped Kovarion. She grew up with a nice family. But Kovarion captured a human who she thought was Melody. She trained her to kill, Amy. And Melody, well, she lived through the twentieth century and ended up in Leadworth. And do you know her name? Melody Filla!" She shouted. Amy gasped.  
" Melody?"  
" Oh, I'm not finished yet, 'mother'. You see, this human girl impressed Kovarion and Kovarion took her to Leadworth to see her 'parents'. She used a perception filter to hide what she really looked like. Amy, Dalia is that girl." She spoke softer now as she tip toed towards Iyolla's dead body. She felt around her wrist and found a bracelet tucked under the vortex manipulator. " Kovarion changed the perception filters every year to make it look like Dalia was aging. But really, she's just a little girl inside." She spoke as she took the bracelet off. The image of Dalia flickered, and an older version of Harmony was shown. " Mother, father, this is the girl we befriended." She turned to her parents as their eyes widened. Iyolla was starting to pulse gold. Melody's jaw dropped.  
" But that's not-" She pulled her parents back. " Stay back!" They were blinded by a bright gold light.

Iyolla was burning again inside as she fought to tame the energy again to make sure she didn't change. Darn. She burnt it out. She started to make more energy and soon, she was alight. Only, she couldn't tame it. She started to pulse and soon, she began to change. After the longest time she had in one incarnation, she was going to die again. The information that influenced her to kill her brother was soon rejected from her body and was thrown to the ground from the force. Iyolla screamed as her height started to lengthen and her facial features burned and started to change. Iyolla started to feel overwhelming guilt about her brother's death. The worst thing was, that she had caused it. She was responsible. All this time she stayed with Kovarion, she thought she was doing him and her friends a favour. But, in fact, she had been the one to kill him. The Fallen Angel, otherwise known as: Ikariotanaiyolla, Iyolla, Ana Tanya Harkness, Tanya, Harmony Oceans, Bianca Wilson, Dalia Wing. And now, she had wasted her life dying, only sixteen years old and already changing six times. At least this incarnation was pure- she wasn't the one who killed her brother. Her previous incarnation was a murderer. She could get killed for this. At least she had infinite regenerations.

The trio watched the gold die down as a new figure came through. After a while, a new figure lay on the ground. The light died down. A sixteen year old girl with loosely curled platinum hair and oceanic blue highlights lay on the floor. She was rather curvy and her red dress fit her perfectly, despite the ragged tears and burnt hem. She had delicately shaped eyebrows and sumptuous red lips. She had a slightly pointed small nose and alabaster pale skin. She looked... frozen. Like she was just waiting to be awoken. The trio watched in apprehension, the nerves getting the better if them. She eventually awoke with a light gasp and shot up to sit as the trio sat there, sitting as far away from her as possible. Her eyes were violet. Melody spoke up.  
" Are you albino?" She squeaked. Iyolla gave a wide grin.  
" I don't know!" She got up, energized. " Wait... Melody, wasn't it? Amy, Rory! My best mates!" She gave a manic grin, showing perfect teeth. They were terrified.  
" Don't you dare hurt us." Amy threatened. Iyolla frowned.  
" Now, why would I want to do that?" She asked, pouting as she thought.  
" YOU KILLED THE DOCTOR, DALIA OR WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Rory exclaimed. Iyolla stumbled back.  
" I WHAT!" She screeched. She searched around her. She eventually found a chip, lying on the floor as she gave an angered look at. The trio shuffled back, still scared of her.  
" This thing programmed me to kill him. The last of my kind." She whimpered, mournfully.  
" Wait. Are you saying that you're a time lord?" Amy asked.  
" Yeah, time lady to be exact." She hugged Amy who shuddered. " This chip made me kill him. It made me kill the Doctor." She glared at it. The trio relaxed.  
" So, you're Dalia. What's your real name?" Amy asked. Iyolla gave a sad grin as she looked at Amy in the eyes.  
" I managed to stop the bomb." She said. Amy's eyes widened.  
" Iyolla!" She screamed as she threw her arms around her, Rory and Melody following.  
" Iyolla! You're Iyolla?" Rory marvelled. " No wonder you were so good at every thing in school!" Iyolla winked at him and readjusted the holster to fit her hips. They noticed it.  
" A holster?!" They all exclaimed. She looked down at it.  
" Kovarion trained me. It was some thing that the chip decided for me to take!" She tried to make a joke out of it. Hitler started to shout from the cupboard.  
" Release me!" He demanded as he repeated the phrase over and over again. Iyolla eventually got bored and rolled her eyes before pulling out the pistol from her holster, throwing it in the air and spinning it around her index finger before shooting it dangerously close to the closet, although it was planned to be shot there. It silenced him. She blew off the non existent smoke and put it in her holster, the others staring at her.  
" Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you again." Amy whispered.  
" Don't worry, you won't sweet hearts." Iyolla smirked. She walked over to the discarded bracelet and wore it, worried that Kovarion might find out that she wasn't wearing it as she flickered back into an image of Dalia.

" What about him?" Amy asked, pointing at the Doctor. Iyolla choked and felt tears track her eyes. She ran to his side.  
" What have I done?!" She wailed. She kissed his cheek and felt around for the heart beat. Nothing. She put her ear against his chest. Still nothing. She threw her hands up in the air.  
"Power of the vortex I call to whom,  
to bring back life and destroy it's tomb!" She exclaimed. A ball of golden light very similar to regeneration energy lit up the place, blinding the humans and even her. She didn't know why it was so exceptionally bright, but she placed it against the Doctor's chest. It sunk into his body. The light vanished and they watched on, at the edge of their seats and hoping for him to come to life. Nothing. Iyolla felt for a heartbeat. Still nothing. She needed some thing stronger. Her eyes bulged as it dawned onto her.  
" Oh, Melody. I'm so sorry." She turned to her best friend.  
" What? What are you sorry for?" She asked, uncertain of what Iyolla was talking about. " Dalia? Tell me!"  
" Please, don't call me by the name of his murderer. Just call me Iyolla." Iyolla sighed. Melody deflated.  
" Please, I would do any thing to save him!" She pleaded.  
" Even if it meant giving up this life? Because that is what it's going to take- you need to regenerate and donate the rest of your incarnations to him." She pleaded. Melody turned sour.  
" Why me? Why not you?!" She exclaimed. Iyolla pinched the bridge of her nose.  
" Mels, I met your future incarnation. She told me that she sacrificed HER incarnations for him. Not me. I don't want to cause a paradox." Iyolla explained, tears already falling down her cheeks. This hurt her. But it hurt more for Melody. Why did River tell her that she murdered the Doctor? It was probably to protect a paradox. But Iyolla felt it was some thing more. Melody gave in. She shot herself in the stomach.  
" Alright. Dad, mum, don't interrupt me." She winced. Rory was going to say some thing. " Oh, shut up, dad! I'm focussing on a dress size!" She gave in to the regeneration. Her features morphed into River Song's. She stumbled back.  
" Right, let's see, then. Ooh, it's all going on down there, isn't it? The hair! Oh! The hair, it just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that! Everything changes! Oh, but I love it, I love it! I'm all sort of... mature! Hello, Benjamin!" She says to the prone form of the Doctor, but then turns quiet. " You said I needed to sacrifice my regenerations for him. Let's do it." She determinedly stepped next to Iyolla.  
"Power of the vortex I call to whom,  
to bring back life and destroy it's tomb!" Iyolla said, louder. River was beginning to glow gold and they held hands. They shut their eyes and focussed on the sole purpose of bringing the Doctor back to life. They glowed with such intensity, that the others had to turn away. Iyolla knelt in front of the Doctor and River put her hands on Iyolla's shoulders. A sphere of energy was collected from the glowing humanoids and was drawn to it like a magnet. Iyolla split it into two smaller spheres and put them either side of the Doctor's chest, onto his hearts. River stumbled back and Iyolla fell forwards, falling asleep on the Doctor's chest, listening to the gradually strengthening beats of his hearts as he was brought back to life.

* * *

The Doctor awoke to the teenaged girl with green eyes, fast asleep on his chest. He felt sudden hatred and rolled her off his body. She whimpered and finally opened her eyes. She crawled closer to the Doctor, but he rejected her with a cold ignorance as he turned to the dumbfounded Amy, Rory and- River Song? How did she get here? She must have- Oh no. She was Mels.  
" Doctor!" The trio ran to him, hugging him until he almost choked. He was surprised to see Rory in the mix, too.  
" Okay, what happened?" He asked once they released him. Amy pointed at Iyolla.  
" She saved you." He turned his icy glare to the girl who ducked her head and allowed her left foot to shuffle around on the floor. He left the group and stormed towards her to restart another argument.  
" Why." He said it as more of a statement than a question He harshly used his hand to jerk her head up so her pained green eyes met his. " I. Said. Why." He gritted. She sighed and put a hand on the one that held her chin. The Doctor blinked in surprise. She pulled away from the affectionate gesture as Amy and Rory gave her a meaningful nod. Tell him who you are.  
" Doctor, do you recognise this?" She asked as she produced the chip. He took it delicately off her hand and examined it as his eyes widened in horror.  
" An aggression accelerator? Why?" He asked. She was suddenly grim.  
" Two words. Madame Kovarion." She replied. His face was alight in understanding.  
" Hey. I'm sorry about what I did." He nodded to the apparently bruised and broken wrist of her percepted form. She waved it off.  
" No worries." He gave her a suspicious look.  
" I could heal that-"  
" No." She insisted. He sighed.  
" I mean it. How could I make it up to you?" He asked. " And how did you know my weaknesses?" Iyolla shook her head.  
" Doctor, the answer to that will come in time. Any way, I'm sorry about what I did. I was the one who provoked you. I killed you." She hung her head.  
" Actually, back to that subject, how did you bring me back to life?" He asked. " It's not like you're the Fallen Angel or any thing!" He joked. Iyolla smiled sadly.  
" Actually, I am." She said. " River sacrificed her regenerations to save you. I was basically just back up." She smiled. The Doctor shook his head.  
" But it doesn't add up! Kovarion would kidnap a time lord, but not the Fallen Angel!" He whined. Iyolla took a deep breath. The group gave a thumbs up.  
" Doctor, I'm going to show you my true self."

" What? Are you some green blobby alien? A Slitheen? Oh, gods, not the Slitheen!" He groaned. Iyolla giggled.  
" No. I'm the complete opposite. I look human just like you, Doctor." She snickered. She brought up her arm and moved the vortex manipulator up to reveal the bracelet. " See this? This is a perception filter. Kovarion was using it on me so that no one would recognise me. Okay, um, I'll tell it as a story. Once upon a time, back in 1969, Amy killed a little girl in an astronaut suit, right?" Iyolla relayed Melody's words. " Well, that girl was Melody Pond. She regenerated and escaped from Madam Kovarion to grow up as Melody, Amy's class mate. But Kovarion captured another girl and thought she was the next incarnation of Melody. She trained her to fight and kill. With in three days, this girl impressed Kovarion and Kovarion took her to the future via vortex manipulator as a reward. She grew up with Amelia Pond, Rory Williams and Melody Filla, or rather, Melody Pond. One day, when this girl was sixteen, Kovarion put a chip in her brain. She grew to hate the Doctor, and because of this, she drifted from her friends when they had a conversation about him. She dropped out school when she finished year eleven and traveled to various places using vortex manipulator, saving planets as she went along. Then, she ended up at a wheat field with Melody by a stroke of luck. You know the rest. This girl was Dalia Wing." She finished. The Doctor's eyes were wide.  
" You were taken instead of Melody in 1969?" He asked. Iyolla gave a humourless laugh.  
" That's not even half of it. This girl was Harmony Oceans." The Doctor was gobsmacked.  
" You're- You're-" Iyolla sighed.  
" Yep. I can't forgive you for the way you treated me when I was six, though, Doctor." She sighed. He strode towards her and gave her a huge hug. She indulged in it.  
" I'm sorry." He apologised. Iyolla tilted his head up using her index finger.  
" Hey. Look up. I forgive you. But that isn't it." She said. He was surprised.  
" Really?" He took her hand. " Let's go to the TARDIS to discuss this." He offered. She gave a grateful nod.  
" Thanks."

The rest of the humans had retired to bed.  
" So, Harmony Oceans, huh? What's the rest of the story?" The Doctor was hunched over a mug of hot chocolate. Iyolla smiled and leaned back against the captain's seat.  
" So, let's go to the beginning. You had a sister. Her name was Ikariotanaiyolla, right?" She smiled. The Doctor stared at her, wide eyed, the silly man couldn't figure it out.  
" Yes..." He dragged the 's', suspicious of the girl.  
" When she died," He winced. " You were told that your wife died, is that correct?"  
" Yes."  
" Well, the Daleks were lying. She was actually alive. She gave up her remaining regenerations to revive her. She sent her to a proto type TARDIS designed to self destruct after a day. She landed on Earth-"  
" WHAT!" The Doctor exclaimed. Iyolla gave a smug grin.  
" I'll tell you who she is in time." She stirred her cup of tea with a tea spoon.  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THIS IS MY SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! MY VERY NOT DEAD SISTER!" He yelled. Iyolla put her tea down next to her, calmly. The Doctor tried to pilot the TARDIS, but she wouldn't move.  
" Stupid piece of junk." He kicked it and sighed. " She's alive..." He marvelled. Iyolla smiled, gently.  
" Yes, she is." She replied as she put a hand on his arm. He flinched and hissed in pain. She jumped in alarm. " Are you alright?" She saw a red mark on his arm. She knew immediately what it was. " You're cutting! Don't do it!" She scowled and pulled up his shirt. He growled about over sensitive humans, but allowed her to look. She tutted.  
" Look, just tell me the rest and I'll let you play Doctor's and nurses." He moaned. Iyolla rolled her eyes but complied.  
" Okay." She pulled his hand so he sat next to her at the jump seat. She picked up her tea and put it on her lap, holding it by it's handle. " So, your wife turned her into a human using the chameleon circuit and she gave her a false childhood. This girl was now known as Iyolla." The Doctor's eyes were as large as saucers. " Iyolla was saved by the Doctor and abducted by Kovarion to get your attention, alas, you never came until Melody was kidnapped. Iyolla was saved by you, but she ended up in the TARDIS. She was able to open the watch and regenerated into Ana Tanya Harkness." She explained. The Doctor slumped in defeat.  
" I just let my sister die..." He weeped. Iyolla put a small hand on his shoulder.  
" Her song ended, but her story went on." She remarked. He jolted up.  
" She regenerated!" He exclaimed. Iyolla smiled.  
" Yes, she did. You see, she regenerated in the middle of the fall in the grand canyon for the bullet. But when she hit the ground, she had no chance. River Song came across her by a stroke of pure luck and sacrificed her Time lord plus DNA to save her. She thought that this girl would either be stuck with a disfigured face or it would be revived. But, as this girl was a time lord, she regenerated. And she regenerated into Harmony Oceans." She explained. " You rejected your sister. She was abducted by Kovarion, regenerated when Amy shot her after you died by poisoning at this very adventure. But she is still wearing her perception filter." She tapped her bracelet. She got up and took it off. A girl with alabaster white skin stood in front of him, her platinum hair highlighted with oceanic blue colours. She had violet eyes and a curved body." Hello, Doctor. You missed three quarters of my life. But I forgive you, Theta Sigma. Because you're my brother."


	10. Monsters and Relana's Story

A/N: I'm feeling a lot more better now that more people have reviewed!  
I'm planning to make this a series. However, it may take me a while to find the transcripts so expect a month or two or if lucky, a couple of weeks, between each story. For those of you who recap my previous A/Ns, you would know that I prefer to do stories one at a time.  
To Ghargr18: Thanks for your review! I feel tingly inside when new people review! Keep it up!  
To tastycakes187: XD Kept you on your seat, haven't I? Well, it was to add tension...  
To Nacanaca: Ha ha! Now, time to start their new adventures...

* * *

The Doctor stared at her wide eyed. The humans had awoken and gathered behind the door to watch what was happening.  
" What!" He exclaimed. Iyolla turned away.  
" It's alright if you don't believe me-" He cut her off.  
" Hey, I just need to check. I'm not going to reject my sister again." He assured her as he brandished his sonic screw driver and waved it over her body. With a flick of his wrist, he displayed the results and read it aloud.  
" Time lady, lungbarrow, sixteen- you're barely even a time tot!" He exclaimed. " But theres nothing to prove that you're my sister!" He added. Iyolla turned slowly to him.

" Remember the day that we- I mean your sister and you ran across the fields at winter, back when you were still at the academy?" She asked, tilting her head. The humans watched on eagerly, silently at the edge of their seats. He cracked a wide smile.  
" How could I forget the time that I taught her that english lullaby I made up in earth english?" He had a faraway look in his eye. He shook his head back to the present. Iyolla gave a small smile.  
" Run across the stars and our galaxy," She sang the first line. His eyes widened.  
" Why don't you come and join with me," He sang the second line.  
" We could run forever and always,"  
" There are so many places we could go and infinite ways," He continued the song.  
" Nothing would harm you in my time machine," She smiled.  
" You could run with me- are you keen?" He smiled as they sang the next few lines together.  
" Come with me,  
Come and see,  
It could be you, forever and me,  
For you, you are my key." They finished and gazed into each others eyes.  
" Sevhera?" Sister? He asked.  
" Eriliyon." Brother. Iyolla smiled. They jumped into each other's arms and hugged tightly, tears pricking each other's eyes. The Doctor pulled away as his hands roved her face.  
" Eyes, nose, mouth, every thing about you is different!" He exclaimed. She smiled, eagerly. " Wait. You're sixteen." He deadpanned. He sighed. " I was only with you for four years of your life- one quarter of your life so far. I do not want to lose you again. You are not going out of my sight, is that clear?" He insisted. She sighed.  
" Crystal." She sulked. Amy and Rory cheered from the doorway, clapping their hands. River shot a dazzling smile at Iyolla.  
" Hey, Doc? Could you drop me off at home?" She asked as she winked at him- her attempt at seduction. He smiled back, oblivious.  
" Sure, River!" He exclaimed.  
" River?" Melody was puzzled.  
" Oh, right, Melody Pond. I mean Filla." He stuttered. River smiled.  
" Nah, River's nice. It sounds... exotic. How about... River Song?" She put two fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss. He blushed violently. Iyolla laughed and shook her head. Mels may look different, but she always acted the same.

Once River had left, Amy approached the Doctor and his sister.  
" Doctor?" She asked. He looked up and she could see that his eyes were younger than they could ever be.  
" Yes, Amy?" He asked, but was cut off by an irritation in his pocket. Iyolla jumped in alarm and got out his glowing physic paper. He immediately deflated in relief.  
" Please save me from the monsters." Iyolla read. Before the Doctor could take it back, she slipped the physic paper in the corset of her dress.  
" So, shall we go and save this kid, then, Eriliyon?" She asked him, suddenly full of energy. Rory joined them.  
" Eriliyon is your name?" He asked, surprised at the Doctor. He chuckled.  
" Nope, in Gallifreyan, that means brother." He explained. Rory smiled.  
" Gallifreyan is a very beautiful language, Iyolla's Eriliyon." He smirked. The Doctor smiled.  
" Sorry, Rory, doesn't work like that. In that case, it would be Eriliyon Iyolla. We switch the noun and the names around." He explained. Amy crossed her arms, pouting angrily.  
" So he gets a lesson at your language and I don't?" She demanded. The Doctor smirked, cheekily.  
" Yep. No, I'm joking, Amy. I'll give you a lesson." He tapped her fore head and worked away at the console with an energy that Amy and Rory had never seen before. It was like his burdens had been lifted.  
" Iyolla, pull that red lever on your right. If any emergencies happen, all you have to do is push FTD, and you can guess what that stands for-" Iyolla knew what it stood for. Find The Doctor. Iyolla stormed to him.  
" I may be a time tot, but there's no way in Urebos that you are going to get rid of me." She threatened. He gulped.  
" Fine." Amy was confused.  
" Doctor, what's a time tot? And what does Urebos mean?" She asked.  
" A time tot is our version of children. Iyolla is some how aging the way that humans do, but if she was still on Gallifrey, then she would be looking like a six year old. And Urebos, well, a long time ago, we believed in a heaven and hell. Urebos was our version of hell." He explained. Amy nodded. " Haven't done this in a while!" The Doctor was suddenly on subject.  
" Done what? What're you doing?" Amy asked. The Doctor smiled. Iyolla gave him back his physic paper.  
" Making a house call." Iyolla pushed the lever, and they were catapulted into space and time.

"No offence, Doctor..." Rory trailed off.  
"Meaning the opposite." The Doctor interrupted.  
"..but we could get a bus somewhere like this."  
"The exact opposite." The Doctor closed the TARDIS door after Amy and his sister left.  
"Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory." Amy said.  
"Yes, it can! Course it can! Planets and history and stuff. That's what we do! But not today. No. Today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe - a child's bedroom." He threw in his own two pence. Iyolla smiled.  
" Eriliyon, remember the bedroom we used to share? I was so scared of the branches of the tree in front of the window- especially when it was full moon. It looked like it was ready to snatch things from our room!" She exclaimed. The Doctor smiled.  
" Yeah, you slept closer to the window so you could see it from the scariest angle." He replied, still not turning from scanning the place. An old woman walked down a hall, her wheeled bag creaking.

The old woman continued on her way whilst the group awaited the lift's return. The Doctor checked his physic paper again.  
" Please save me from the monsters. Who sent that?" Rory pondered. Iyolla nudged him.  
" Probably my brother when our mother would yell at him for stealing the biscuits!" She whispered. Rory snorted. The Doctor closed the wallet, apparently not hearing them, and before he could slap Rory on the head with it, Iyolla grabbed his wrist and took the wallet out of his hand. She gave him an icy look and put it in the corset of her dress again. She sighed at the burns and rips on her dress and teared the hem of her mini skirt, taking the fried material off. She tied it around her waist- it may come in handy some time.  
"That's what we're here to find out." He fiddled with his fingers.  
"Sounds like something a kid would say." Amy remarked.  
"Exactly. A scared kid. A very scared kid. So scared that somehow its cry for help got through to us. In the TARDIS." He agreed.  
"Yeah, but you've traced it here?" Amy raised an eyebrow.  
" Believe me, I've seen stranger places." Iyolla smirked as she thought about bailing Melody out of trouble when she asked Iyolla for answers in the exam. The Doctor shared an amused look with Iyolla.  
"Exactly." The lift arrived. "Ah! Going up!" They stepped into the lift and awaited for the lift to 'ping' open. Amy shivered as she thought of the movie 'Devil'._  
_

Iyolla and the Doctor grasped hands tightly as they checked the identical doors for any distinguishable differences to show that it belonged to a scared child.  
" Hello!" The Doctor and Iyolla said at the same time to the old woman. She raised an eyebrow at Iyolla's dress and Iyolla blushed violently.  
" Been to a party, love?" She asked. Iyolla hesitantly nodded. The woman turned to the Doctor.  
" Is it about the bins?" She added._  
_" Pardon?" The Doctor was taken aback.  
" The bins. I can't be expected to get down all them stairs. I need new knees." She complained.  
" Not the bins, no, Miss?" He left the end of the sentence a question.  
" Mrs. Rossiter." She replied. " I've already got a new hip. I'll be able to manage when I get the knees. Up and down them stairs like Sherpa Tensing then.  
"Can I come in?" The Doctor asked. Iyolla inspected her nails, a little tired of being left out.  
" Eriliyon, this isn't the one." She sighed. He shrugged.  
" Worth a try." He whispered in her ear.  
" Could be, but I'm not." He raised his voice.  
" I'm the Doctor, this is my sister Iyolla." He introduced, but was cut short when the woman slammed the door shut on them.

Amy knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a young girl  
" Hi!" Amy exclaimed as she fought to keep her voice from wobbling when she thought of Melody.  
" Is your mummy and daddy in, or is it just you?" Amy asked. The door opened wider to reveal an identical twin. Amy was shocked.  
" Okay." The door was pulled wider again to show their mother.  
" Can I help you?" She asked, concerned.  
"Hi. Yeah, no. Sorry. I was just wondering if you've had any bother around here?" Amy hesitated. The woman eyed her.  
" Bother? What do you mean?" She raised an eye brow.  
" Well, I mean,"  
" He didn't send you, did he?" She asked. Amy was a little lost.  
" Who?" The mother slammed the door shut on Amy.

At another flat, a man opens the door to a shaky looking Rory.  
" Community support. Just checking up on community-based... things." He hesitated. " Is everything OK? Are your neighbours nice? Do you get on well?"  
" Jim Purcell. Course we get on well. I'm their landlord. They love me, don't they?" He replied.  
" You're the landlord?!" Rory's eyes were wide in disbelief.  
" Thought you'd know that, being from community support." He was suspicious of Rory. Not a good sign.  
"Yeah. Yes! Yes, of course. Sorry." Rory stuttered. The dog barked at Rory, only just being pulled back by the lead. "Or maybe it's best I could come back another time." The man slammed the door shut in Rory's face.

" We've got to find that kid." Amy sighed.  
_" _Maybe we should let the monsters gobble him up!" Rory teased. Iyolla spots them walking by at the floor below.  
" There!" She exclaimed to the Doctor. The Doctor sees a boy holding the curtains, peering out. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Not that she needed much encouragement. They ran to the lift and joined Amy and Rory downstairs.  
" Hey! Any luck?" Amy asked.  
"Three old ladies, a traffic warden from Croatia and a man with ten cats." Iyolla deadpanned. " Still, none are worse than grandma. She keeps buying me socks at the festival of the Web of Time!" The Doctor snorted.  
" Yeah, she gave me a mini TARDIS that could travel between our house and the academy. I lost it before I could use it, though." Iyolla rolled her eyes.  
" Spoilt."  
"What are we actually looking for?" Rory scratched his head.  
"Ten cats! Scared kid, remember?" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"I found scary kids. Does that count?" Amy asked.  
"Hm. Try the next floor down. Catch you later!" The Doctor tapped Amy's shoulder.  
" Okay." Iyolla smiled at her and Rory before getting her own back on the Doctor by yanking his arm towards another door.  
" Ow!" He cried. She rolled her eyes again again and dragged him towards the nearest door. She knocked on it, and it swung open.  
" Hello! Social services. We are looking for a child who claims to have monsters?" Iyolla gave the man a friendly smile. He relaxed, but raised an eyebrow at Iyolla's clothing. " I've been to a party, lately. This is my brother- he's a doctor." She explained. He nodded and quickly allowed them in.  
" Oh. Right. That was quick." He stated.  
" Was it?" The Doctor asked, confused. The man nodded.  
" Claire said she'd phoned someone. Social Services." He explained.  
" Yes, yes." He looked at the physic paper that Iyolla had brandished.  
" I know how much you enjoy listening to your own voice, but just let me do the talking." She whispered in his ear. He sighed.  
" Fine." He grunted. Iyolla nudged him and gave him a smile. He gave in and cracked a huge smile.  
" It's not, easy, you know... admitting your kid's got a problem." He sighed. Iyolla stamped on the Doctor's foot before he could say anything.  
" Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My brother has a daughter. She's autistic." She explained." What can I call you?" The man smiled.  
" Oh. It must be hard to have a child who is deaf. My son has night mares. You can call me Alex." He gave the Doctor a sympathetic smile.  
" Hello, Alex!" Iyolla exclaimed. The Doctor nudged Iyolla.  
" You do realise that was true." He hissed in her ear. She choked.  
" Oh. I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.  
" I had a daughter. Relana. She was deaf and had breathing problems. She died when she was one. We had a good time. I would teach her Gallifreyan under that witlara willow tree you used to play at. She was my youngest daughter I had on Gallifrey. I knew she was going to die- I had accidentally seen it in her time line when I went back to the time vortex so I could guide my eldest daughter to it. By the time I came back, my wife was a sobbing mess over our daughter. She was stone cold and her hearts weren't beating. Even though I knew it was going to happen, it came as a big shock to me. It was one of the things I felt most guilty about. And the second thing that came most guilty was that I had locked my memories of her even existing until my youngest daughter Jenny showed up. That was when I rejected her. And it hurt even more to hold her as she died the same way that my wife did when Relana passed away. My family never spoke of her again." Iyolla hung her head.  
" Eriliyon, I mean it, I'm really sorry." She hung her head and gave him a hug. He sighed and stroked her head.  
" It's alright." He sighed.

" So... tell me about George." The Doctor said. Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
" Ever since he was born he's been a funny kid." He began  
" Funny's good! We like funny, don't we, Iyolla?" The Doctor smiled at Iyolla and slung an arm around her shoulders. She nodded, mutely.  
" He never cries. Bottles it all up, I suppose. Tell him off, he just looks at you." Alex continued.  
" How old is he?" The Doctor asked. He held a photo album.  
" He was eight in January. He should be growing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?"  
"Maybe." The Doctor closed the photo album. " It's got worse, though lately?"  
" Yeah. We talked about getting help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous tics, you know, funny little cough. Blinking all the time. But now it's got completely out of hand." He stood up. "I mean he's scared to death of everything."  
" Pantaphobia." Iyolla said.  
" What?!" Alex exclaimed. Iyolla coughed.  
" Doctor, explain." She said.  
" That's what it's called. Pantaphobia. Not a fear of pants though, if that's what you're thinking. It's a fear of everything, including pants, I suppose, in that case. Sorry. Go on." He explained.  
" He hates clowns." Alex said.  
" Understandable." The Doctor stated.  
" Old toys. He thinks the old lady across the way is a witch. He hates having a bath in case there's something under the water. The lift sounds like someone breathing!" He sighed. " Look, I don't know." He sat down. " I'm not an expert. Maybe you can get through to him."  
" I'll do my best." The Doctor sighed.

Alex rushed into George's room.  
" George? You OK? What's the matter?" He spotted the lamp and kneeled to pick it up. "Oh. Never mind. Were you having a nightmare, son?"  
" Wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't asleep." He mumbled. The Doctor walked in and leaned against the door way.  
" Who are you?" George asked.  
" I'm The Doctor." Iyolla walked back in, holding a cup of cocoa ( or hot chocolate) that Alex had asked for her to make for George's bed time routine.  
" I'm Iyolla, his sister." She smiled at him and he gave a small, nervous smile back as he took the cup.  
_"_ A doctor? Have you come to take me away?" He panicked.  
" No, George, I just want to talk to you." The Doctor denied, serious.  
" What about?" George warily looked outside his window. The Doctor walked in.  
" About the monsters." The Doctor and Iyolla said at the same time.


	11. Betrayal and dolls

A/N: Hello! I probably would leave out a lot of Amy and Rory in this episode, since we all know what is going to happen to them...  
This is an AU chapter, as always.  
A lovely, 4K chappie! I hope it was worth the wait.  
To Cheylock Holmes: Thanks! And, to be honest, I think you're the one who never forgets to be awesome! Please update soon!  
To Nacanaca: Thanks! You don't forget to be awesome, too! And, about the whole curse thing, I did find out about it around a week ago, but I didn't want to confuse you lot! And, I love making up new languages, so I made up the Gallifreyan in this fan fic story.  
Please review!  
Don't forget to check out Cheylock Holmes's ' So, I'm Not Alone?' and Nacanaca's Guardian!

* * *

Alex sighed.  
" Maybe it was things on the telly, you know?" he was obviously stressed. Iyolla squeezed the Doctor's hand. He smiled at her.  
" Right." He nodded.  
" Scary stuff, getting under his skin, frightening him." Alex continued.  
" Hey, I had a creepy aunt. Does that count?" Iyolla interrupted. Alex and the Doctor shared a look of amusement.  
" Hm-hm." The Doctor mumbled.  
" So we stopped letting him watch." Alex face palmed himself.  
" Oh, you don't want to do that." The Doctor gave George a small smile.  
" Then Claire thought it might have been something he was reading." He rubbed his eyes in agitation.  
" Great! Reading's great. You like stories, George?" Iyolla praised, enthusiastically. George nodded.  
"Yeah? Me, too. When I was your age, about, ooh... a thousand years ago, I loved a good bedtime story. The Three Little Sontarans. The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday, eh? All the classics. Rubbish." The Doctor added. The Doctor threw a rubix cube over his shoulder. "Must be broken. I hate those things." Alex moved to pick it up, but Iyolla stopped him.  
" Sorry, my brother's always like this." She picked it up and neatly put it on top of a desk. "Better tidy it away, though, eh?" She smiled. She was unsatisfied with the position it was in. " How about in here?" George gasped. Iyolla withdrew, sharply. " No? Not in the cupboard? Why not in there, George?"  
" It's a... thing. A thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Creepy toys, scary pictures, that sort of thing." Alex explained, hesitantly.  
" And is that where the monsters go? Yeah." The Doctor got up and slowly walked towards the cupboard whilst Iyolla walked back and comforted George.  
" Sorry, George, my brother's just too curious some times." She sighed. Unexpectedly, he hugged her tightly.  
" I- I'm scared, Iyolla." He stammered. Iyolla shushed him.  
" There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard. Calm down, yeah?" She stroked his hair. Before the Doctor turned the latch, the door bell rang, startling him.  
" Front door." Alex deadpanned.

" Evening." The landlord- Percell- walked in with his dog.  
" Oh, hi." Alex greeted, nervously. The Doctor, George and Iyolla peek out from behind the door to listen in to the conversation.  
" How's Claire?" Purcell asked.  
" Good, thanks. At work. Look, this really isn't a good time. Maybe later..." Alex trailed off.  
" And the kiddie?" Purcell continued as though Alex hadn't made the comment.  
" Good." Alex gulped.  
" Yeah. You know how I hate to mention it, but it's that time again." Purcell didn't look at all sorry for Alex.  
" Yes." Alex sighed, clearly distressed.  
" And you know I like my money prompt." Iyolla was sure she detected a slight greediness in that comment.  
" The thing is, I still haven't found anywhere since the shop shut and Claire's wage only goes so far. I thought we could, you know, come to some sort of arrangement." Alex offered. The Doctor distracted George.  
" Is that a torch?" George looked curiously at the sonic screwdriver.  
" Screwdriver!" The Doctor grinned. " A sonic one. And other stuff."  
" Please may I see the other stuff?" George was clearly curious.  
" You may." The Doctor replied. Iyolla sat at the edge of her bed. She played idly with the power of the stars, turning her back so that she was unnoticed by the Doctor and George. The Doctor used his sonic screw driver to activate the toys. George watched on in awe.  
" Ah, pretty cool, eh?" The Doctor boasted.

" Isn't he awful, eh? Don't growl at the nice man, Bernard. He don't mean to upset daddy, do you?" He cooed at a slightly frightening looking bull dog.  
"No." Alex finally denied.  
" Look, son, I know what you're thinking. Here comes 'orrible Purcell after his rent. Dog on a chain. Wasn't expecting that, was you? I'm not as daft as I look. In fact, I'm not daft at all." Purcell sneered. Mean while, in George's bedroom, The Doctor and George played with the toys using the screw driver.  
" That's better. No tears from George. That's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile. There's a brave little soldier. Bit rusty at this. Anyway, let's open this cupboard, eh?" He stood up and scanned the cupboard as Iyolla distinguished the star by closing her hand into a fist. She looked surprised by this- learning a new way to distinguish her powers quickly and looked outside, catching sight of the star twinkling onwards. She smiled and sat next to George as he clung to her side. " There's nothing to be..." The Doctor's sonic increased in pitch. " Off the scale." He nearly sat down on top of Iyolla, but then sees and sat next to her. " Off the scale! How...?" George quickly loses interest and loosens his grip on Iyolla, spotting the two men outside.  
" All I want is my £350. Simple as that." Purcell continued.

Later that night, in Alex's flat, Purcell left the flat.  
" Ni-night. Come on, son. Come on."

The Doctor gaped at the cupboard and Alex entered.  
" Right. Sorry about that. So, have we got this thing open yet?" Alex reached for the latch.  
" No! No! No, no, no! You don't want to do that!" The Doctor exclaimed. Alex looked confused.  
" Why?" He asked.  
" Because George's monsters are real." The Doctor replied, gravely.

The Doctor and Alex left, Alex fuming with anger and the Doctor deeply in thought. Iyolla sighed. She got back to George and he sat there, staring at the cupboard, terrified. She hugged him and he jumped into her arms. She gave a deep chuckle and the boy snuggled up.  
" Could you tell me a bedtime story?" George asked. Iyolla nodded, a little at a loss to do. She just recapped what her mother used to do when she got scared.  
" Okay, get into bed first." She told him. He eagerly jumped into bed.  
" Stay with me. Don't go." The boy pleaded. Iyolla inwardly sighed. It was going to take a while.  
" Okay. So, shall I tell you some very... not scary stories?" He nodded. Iyolla smiled, sadly. " Okay. Once upon a time, there was a brother and a sister. They were like the best of friends and the brother would give the sister a present when he could. But it wasn't the presents that his sister loved. It was the joy of being with her brother. They would run across the grass in the fields with out a care in the world. There was no sadness, no fear. Just happiness." The boy's eyes dropped. Iyolla stopped and smiled, kissing him on the forehead and turning to see the Doctor and Alex shadow them.

" You're supposed to be a professional! I'll never get him to sleep now!" Alex exclaimed, outraged. The Doctor found the tea cups." It's so... irresponsible."  
" No, Alex. Responsible. Very. Cupboard bad. Cupboard not bare. Stay away from cupboard. And there's something else. Something I've missed. Something staring me in the face." The Doctor scratched his head and then resumed hunting for the tea.  
" Look, I'd like you to leave, please. You're just making things worse. Will you stop making tea!" He took the cups away from the Doctor. " I want you to leave!"The Doctor took the cups back. "No." He opened the fridge.  
" What? What do you mean 'no'? Leave! Get out!" Alex ranted.  
The Doctor opened the fridge.  
Alex closed the fridge.  
" Now, please! Look, maybe this was a bad idea. We should sort out George ourselves." Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Using this as an advantage, the Doctor opened the fridge again.  
" You can't." The Doctor denied, pouring the milk into three cups of tea, his with a ridiculous amount of sugar.  
" No-one's going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you are or what wheels have been set in motion. We'll sort it!" Alex yelled.  
" I'm not just a professional. I'm The Doctor." The Doctor calmly replied.  
" What's that supposed to mean? At least your sister Iyolla is doing a better job." He sighed for the billionth time.  
" It means I've come a long way to get here, Alex. A very long way. George sent a message. A distress call, if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of Time and Space." The Doctor explained, quite seriously. Alex, as any human would, misunderstood.  
" Eh?!" Was this Doctor crazy?  
" Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire. Through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. My sister being alive is one of them. You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex... monsters are real." The Doctor finished off his speech.  
" You're not from Social Services, are you?" Alex realised. The Doctor, being his usual self, changed the subject rather abruptly.  
" First things first. You got any Jammie Dodgers?"

They arrived at George's room to see him curled up in bed and Iyolla finishing off a story. The Doctor smiled. She was doing a great job. She turned to them and the Doctor turned serious.  
" Iyolla, come with us in the kitchen, we need to talk about our strategies." The Doctor ordered. Iyolla patted George's hand and left.  
" What is it with these photos?" The Doctor held the photo album gain. " Anyway! Good. Nice tea. Nothing like a cuppa, but decision. Should we open the cupboard?" The Doctor put his tea down. Alex spat out his tea.  
" What?!" He shouted.  
" Should we?" Iyolla added.  
" Well..." Alex hesitated.  
" Got to open the cupboard, haven't we? Course we have! Come on, Alex! Alex! Come on! How else will we ever find out what's going on here?" The Doctor put on his 'thinking face'. Alex stood up.  
" Right. But you said..." Alex was cut off.  
" Monsters! Yeah, well, that's what I do! Breakfast, dinner and tea. Fight the monsters. So this... this is just an average day at the office." The Doctor exclaimed.  
" The only monster I know is Kovarion." Iyolla grumbled, unheard by the two men.  
" OK. Yeah." Alex finally agreed.  
" Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard! We have no idea what might be in there! How powerful, how evil it might be!" The Doctor backpedaled.  
" We don't?!" Alex was looking a little less sullen.  
" Eriliyon, make up your mind." Iyolla moaned.  
" Come on, Alex! Alex! Come on! Are you crazy? We can't open the cupboard!" The Doctor exclaimed, again leaving out Iyolla. Iyolla looked down, hurt.  
" God, no. No, we mustn't!" Alex agreed. Iyolla sighed and left, the two men bickering onwards. Iyolla entered George's room cautiously and quietly. He was still asleep soundly. Iyolla unlocked the cupboard with her pin. She opens it and was immediately swallowed by a light, still unnoticed by the sleeping George.

Iyolla landed with a groan on the floor, the physic paper falling out of her corset. She found it with in an inch away from her hand, picked it up and put it in her holster, surprised that the Doctor hadn't noticed yet. She found herself in a house made entirely out of wood. She noticed a creepy looking peg doll and backs away, immediately recognising danger. Screams were heard in the other room, one from Amy and one from Rory. Iyolla's eyes widened and she bolted out of the room. Amy and Rory were surrounded, the peg dolls closing in. Iyolla panicked and gave a warning shot at the ceiling.. The dolls stopped advancing and turned to Iyolla. Amy and Rory ran through a hole and around the back, grabbing Iyolla by the arm and hauled her to the 'library'. They sat against the door chests heaving. Iyolla looked at Amy and laughed. She frowned.  
" What's so funny?" She asked, poking her in the arm. Iyolla's laughter died down.  
" How could I forget? I'm so..." She giggled again. Amy frowned harder.  
" Sorry, Amy, you remind me of my cousin, Satthralope. He was a great..." She swallowed. " He was a great friend." Amy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Amy, could you open the door a bit, I'm gonna' give them a warning shoot." She asked. Amy smiled.  
" No problem." She opened the door a bit and Iyolla shot at the floor. The dolls, this time, did not retreat.  
" Amy, I need to shoot them. Open the door a bit wider. Keep an eye out." She shot a hole through the door. " Look through there so you can see me." Iyolla slipped through the door and came in front of the dolls as Amy watched through the hole.  
" Alright, then, you dolls asked for it!" Iyolla shot a hole through a male doll and what appeared to be a female doll. They were blown back from the force, but did not lie down on the ground, dead. Instead, they advanced towards Iyolla.  
" Amy, open the door!" Iyolla screamed.  
" I'm trying!" Amy replied, obviously cracking from the strain. The dolls were now only an inch away.  
" AMY! RORY! PLEASE!" Iyolla begged. The door still wouldn't give way. Amy felt sick. " Amy." Iyolla's voice was now painfully, torturingly calm. She was accepting her fate. " Amy, listen to me. The dolls are going to get me. What ever you do, don't tell the Doctor who this doll is. If you can, take the holster and use the grenade if there are too may dolls. And tell the Doctor that-" She was cut off by a dreadful scream. And through the pain, she managed to say the end of the sentence. " Tell the Doctor that I forgive him and that I love him-" There was a sickening thud. She was now a doll. Amy peeked through the hole, tears marring her face. In place of Iyolla was a sterile white skinned doll with white and blue wool for hair. She wore a victorian, ripped up dress. Amy gulped. Rory trembled. How many times was the Doctor going to lose his sister?

" We can't stay in here. We've got to get out!" Amy cried.  
" Er, how? Iyolla just lost her life, and I know how she is your only connection to Melody, but I can't afford to lose you too." Rory put his hands on her shaking shoulders. Amy grabbed him by the lapels.  
" Take control, Rory. Take control of the only thing we can. Letting them in! Take the holster on your way, too!" She exclaimed.  
" Letting them in?" Rory was surprised  
" And then we surprise them. We open the door and we push past them. Kick them. Punch them. Anything. OK?" Amy ordered.  
" 'Time to play!" The doll that was Iyolla exclaimed. Rory could hear an undertone of pain and desperation in that maniacal comment. That made him agree.  
" OK." He sighed. He grabbed a mop for a weapon and ran to the door.

They pushed past the dolls, Rory holding a grenade and the other holding the holster. One of the dolls caught Amy. She appeared to be a leader. Rory panicked and threw the grenade. The doll let go and Iyolla's doll went up the stairs before the other dolls melted in the heat and fire. Only Iyolla's doll remained with a handful of others. Amy ran to Rory and they both ran as Rory used a nearby rug, draping it over their backs and heads as protection against the final explosion. Iyolla's doll was safe and hiding away by the banisters. Amy turned back to see the dolls melting, one of the glass eye balls melting before falling to the ground as a messy slop of... some thing. It wasn't a pretty sight. Amy cringed and turned back. They ran and bumped into the Doctor and some other guy.  
" Amy! Rory!" He exclaimed, holding them close.  
" Doctor!" They replied.  
" Where's that nice girl... Iyolla, wasn't it?" Alex scratched his head. Amy and Rory turned a pale shade of green.  
" Actually, where is Iyolla?" He asked.  
" Lets go." Rory said. The tone of his voice made it clear that he wasn't going to accept any arguments.  
" George! George, you have to face your fears!" The Doctor exclaimed, desperate. He spotted something blue. It was coming towards them. Only when it was ten meters away did he see what it was. A blue wool strand. It was attached to a white head of wool and a peg doll. He swallowed.  
" She's here. She was here and you knew the whole time!" He screamed at Amy and Rory. They ducked their heads.  
" We made a promise. She told us not to make you sad. She made us promise before she... became this." He mumbled. The Doctor was livid.  
" George! Please, Iyolla's in here! You have to save her! I can't save her, only you can! Face your fears! Save her! Think of... Think of the brother and sister! They lived in happiness, running among the fields, right? Well, you're going to be happy if you do this! No more fear, no more-" He was cut off. George appeared down below at the center of the room. He was bewildered, but then he snapped back into fear as he saw the dolls.  
" George, please, save her!" The Doctor exclaimed. " You can destroy this place, smash it even, but... save Iyolla." He pleaded. Iyolla's doll came lazily down the stairs, totally ignoring the fact that the Doctor was there. " You see her? That's Iyolla. The nice girl. Save her, George, save her... That's it! George think's you're rejecting him!" The Doctor turned to a guilty looking Alex.  
" We did-"  
" Enough of that. I lost my children, wife and family to my home planet. I am the last of the time lords. I only just found out that my sister was alive. That's killing two birds with one stone. You earn George's trust and I get my baby sister back." He said. " What are you waiting for? Go hug your little boy!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking a pair of huge scissors off the man. Alex ran down the stairs and hugged his son as he chanted the words 'my little boy' over and over again.

Claire entered the room to a confused looking sixteen year old, a floppy haired man in a bowtie, her partner and her son.  
" Hi!" She greeted. The mysterious man came over and the confused girl was being smothered by hugs from her son.  
" Hello! You're Claire, I expect. Claire..." The Doctor kissed her on both cheeks. " how'd you feel about kippers?" He went back to the stove as the girl groggily went to the dining table, sitting down on one of the chairs. She forced her head up and waved at Claire before massaging her temples. The man went over to the girl and sat next to her, obviously tremendously worried about her.  
" Er... who?" Claire asked. She winked at Alex.  
" They sent someone. About George. It's all sorted." He replied, cheerily. Claire went to George and rubbed his back as he ate his bread with butter.  
" Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?" The girl said, obviously strained.  
" Yeah!" George smiled back at her enthusiastically. The man put his hands on her temples and closed his eyes. She was suddenly relaxed.  
" See, he's fine." The girl smiled. She walked over to Claire. " Hi! Sorry about not saying that earlier, but you're son is fine, now!" She hugged Claire. She pulled away to a reluctant Claire.  
" What? Just like that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
" Yes. Trust me." The girl said. " By the way, I'm Iyolla. This is my brother, Eriliyon." She pointed at her brother and threw in the word just to make a name for him. Claire smiled.  
" Those are beautiful names. Alex, do you think we could name a child Eriliyon or Iyolla? They did help us, after all." She smiled.  
" Claire, those are wonderful names. But where were you? You said you were coming back at eight. And why did you get to the subject of names?" He asked. Claire smirked.  
" Cuz' I'm pregnant. With twins. I'm a surrogate!" She exclaimed. " And we get to keep the babies!" Alex's expression was priceless.  
" B-but you c-couldn't have babies!" He denied. Claire smiled.  
" The most annoying thing about you is that you don't pay attention to what I say. I'm a surrogate and we get to keep the children!" Alex and his partner cheered.  
" Eriliyon and Iyolla it is!" He exclaimed. Iyolla and the Doctor blushed.  
" Err, thanks, but we have to go now-"  
" Oh, no way! You come back here in ten months. You helped us, you get to see the babies." Claire smiled. " Usually, we're considered trashies since we don't pay the rent and our son hasn't exactly set up a good reputation, but we can have a fresh new start. Call me when you have time!" She scribbled on a shopping list magnet attached to the fridge and passed it to the Doctor. " Be there!"

The pair were leaving the flat.  
" Doctor,Iyolla, wait!" Alex called.  
" Sorry, yes. Bye." He shook Alex's hand.  
" You can't just... I mean..." He stuttered.  
" It's sorted. You sorted it. Good man, Alex. Proud of you." The Doctor congratulated.  
" What, that's it?" Alex was wide eyed.  
" Well, apart from making sure he eats his greens and getting him into a good school, yes." Iyolla threw in, cheekily.  
" But is he going to...I don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?" Alex asked. The siblings rolled their eyes.  
" He's one of the Tenza remember? He'll adapt perfectly now." George walked out. " Hey! Be whatever you want him to be." He walked away, but stopped, realising that Iyolla hadn't followed. "I might pop back around puberty, mind you. Always a funny time." The Doctor added, and then left.  
" Kippers are getting cold!"

" Come on, you two. Things to do, people to see, whole civilisations to save." He sat in between the Ponds. " You feeling OK?"  
" Erm, I think so." Amy said. Iyolla gazed off into space. She was feeling, altogether, dismal. She could now remember what happened and could only feel betrayal. She slithered off the wall, oblivious to Amy, Rory and the Doctor's protests and sprinted to the TARDIS, crying as she ran. Why couldn't they have tried harder? Why did she always have to be the damsel in distress? Why did she always have to die? She ran into the TARDIS as she automatically opened the doors. Iyolla scrambled down the corridors. A stark white, blemishless door popped up in front of her. It was the zero room. The TARDIS must have collected it through regeneration energy. She opened the door and floated upwards, doing a few somersaults and feeling, physically, energised. But it was going to take time to heal the betrayal she felt, although she knew it wasn't their fault.  
" TARDIS, please don't let them find me." She pleaded, whispering. The TARDIS hummed a yes. Iyolla gave a content smile as another burden was released from her shoulders. She shut down her system and focused on just breathing as she dreamed of crimson fields and two siblings, running forever.


	12. It's been four years

A/N: I'm feeling a little lonely. Review, please? * Does puppy eyes*  
To redDaeth: Thanks! Wonderful to see you checking out my other fics too! And, luckily for you, I've got a new idea for Prophecy of Gallifrey, although I won't go into details ;). Expect an apology and a new update soon! Thanks for getting my rear into gear and giving me new ideas! Please review again, I look forward to a Dr who fic...  
Remember to check out Cheylock's brilliant 'So, I'm Not Alone?', there is a cute, fluffy reunion. I look forward to another chappie soon, Cheylock!  
WARNING: The Gallifreyan is made up. AU  
Sorry about the unusually short chapter- I'm using my little sister's laptop and it has parental controls- it's going to log out automatically in an hour. Hold on- here comes the ride!

* * *

Iyolla opened her eyes. She was still in the zero room. She kicked towards the door and used the handle to force her feet on the floor. The door clicked open. She looked up at the corridor and got out, her time senses immediately returning and the feeling of betrayal gone. She strained and eventually came to an answer. A fortnight?! She ran down the corridors and reached the kitchen. Amy was hunched over the table, sullen and depressed. Iyolla knocked on the wide open door. She jolted out of her day dream and her eyes regained their dangerous, adventure loving sparkle. But, as though an alien substance, a pain was clear in her eyes.  
" IYOLLA!"She ran to her. " The Doctor was so worried! He thought that some one had abducted you! He hasn't come out of his room for nearly two weeks! Don't scare me like that again!" Amy pulled Iyolla into her full grasp and almost choked her from the ferocity of the hug. " Where on the universe were you, any way?" She checked Iyolla over and narrowed her eyes. " Are you a flesh-"  
" Amy, calm down! I'm not flesh, I'm Iyolla! I was in the zero room, I didn't know that the Doctor would act that way! There is no time, direction or any thing in the zero room, I thought it was only a few minutes when I was in there!" She grabbed Amy by her denim jacket lapels and hugged her back. Amy had a few tears in her eyes.  
" Just... tell us when you do that, please, you scared us, your brother especially. I love you, Iyolla. You're my only connection to the daughter I could never have because of some stupid paradox." She sniffed. Iyolla pulled away and boiled the kettle.  
" Amy, is there some thing else on your mind?" Iyolla asked. She flicked the switch once the tea had finished boiling and poured it into two mugs, the tea bags already inside. Amy gratefully took her mug.  
" Through out this whole adventure, I haven't even spared Melody a thought." She gave a bitter laugh. " I'm not fit to be a mother." Iyolla jerked to a stop, her mug falling to the floor and shattering into three. She ignored it and ran over to Amy.  
" Amy, that is not true." She emphasised each word. " It was shock. I was being too damn ignorant and blamed my faults on you. If River were here, she would have said you were the best person she had ever known. THAT is why she befriended you when you were younger. If she blamed her abduction on you, then she would have been your bully, for heavens sake! Amy, she loves you, wherever she is. Don't forget that. That comment made me lose my tea." She scowled, playfully. Amy managed a smile.  
" Thanks, Iyolla. But you are just sugar coating it." Iyolla sighed and went over to the mug to clear it up. She picked up two pieces and was struck by how much it resembled a heart when she pieced it together. She used it as an example.  
" Amy, look at these two." Iyolla showed her the two pieces. " Me and my brother are like two pieces that can fit together." Iyolla put the two together and Amy noticed the heart." That's the same with a mother and child. The Doctor blames himself for every thing and now look. He's cutting. I don't want the same grief to come over you. It breaks your heart when you see some one you love, mentally and physically injured, am I correct?" Amy nodded. She dropped the heart, causing it to shatter into ten pieces." Because if you do, then it would break every one's heart. And because it has shattered into too many pieces, you can't piece it together again. And even if you do, there will always be a scar right where it was." Iyolla crossed her left heart where Amy had shot her. Amy flinched. Iyolla noticed and gave an apologetic look. Amy noticed and gave a small smile.  
" Thanks for making me understand. I think I might be able to forgive myself." She walked out of the room, leaving a pleased Iyolla to quite happily put away the mess she had made.

* * *

Iyolla walked into the console room. The Doctor was no where to be seen- and Rory was walking around the console, bored, but nothing else.  
" Hey, Rory!" Iyolla exclaimed. Rory looked at her.  
" Hi, Iyolla!" He replied. Iyolla was confused.  
" So, you didn't think I was abducted?" She smiled. Rory gave a gleeful smile back.  
" Iyolla, I trust you to do what you want. From experience, I know that you won't die on us too soon." He ran up to her and hugged her. " But that didn't stop me from missing you, Iyolla." She smiled, gently. Iyolla pulled away.  
" Let's go find my brother, he's bound to be in his room." She suggested. Rory looked a little shocked.  
" The Doctor has a room?!" He exclaimed. Iyolla frowned.  
" Last time I checked, yes. C'mon." She took his hand and led him to one of the corridors. They eventually came to a tinted red wood door. Iyolla took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. It smelt of Gallifrey. It smelt of home. And, most importantly, it smelt like her brother. Gallifreyan musk and chocolate, it had never changed, not even with regeneration. She politely knocked on the door.  
" Esikaron shalian!" I'm coming! The Doctor exclaimed from the inside. " Taron." Iyolla heard him grumble the swear word.  
" Eriliyon, inniya Iyolla. Wassil, laradorina shalon Gallifreya." Brother, it's Iyolla. I'm sorry, but we're not on Gallifrey. She replied. She heard a sharp intake of breath and something shattering on the floor.  
" Arkiedsay quolarion!" I wasn't dreaming! He yelled from his room. Rory and Iyolla could hear the thumping of footsteps. " IYOLLA! ISIHARIONIYALLIA!" Iyolla took in a sharp breath. Ikariotanaiyolla was her name, but her birth name was known only by her brother and mother. Neither of them dared to say it- her name was just as powerful as her brothers, if not, even more powerful and was said to have caused a drought for six months, the third moon to mysteriously vanish from time- in chain reaction causing a tsunamis at the south of the continent of Wild Endeavor and seven of the stars in the sky to disappear. Her brother's name caused a mysterious flood and a time lock to flicker into place for around a day before disappearing. People assumed it was brought there from the future. And they were right. Sure enough, the TARDIS began to tremble and go off course. Iyolla screamed and gripped the railings, whilst one of the supporting beams trembled and fell on her head.  
She fell unconscious.

Iyolla groaned, coming to the sight of a brassy orange. Was she dead? Was this the Gallifreyan version of heaven- Varliuan? She felt around her head. No, she couldn't be. If she was, she would have been in her first incarnation, feeling no pain and playing with other Gallifreyans. And to prove that point, there was a console in the middle of the room. Her brother sat by her side, gripping her hand like a lifeline and watching her. Amy and Rory were reading her diagnosis from the monitor.  
" Eriliyon? Quamin sharin?" Brother, what happened? She asked. Her brother held her hand tighter. Iyolla winced.  
" Sevhara, ichnaran Gallifreyan." Sister, don't speak Gallifreyan. She rubbed her fore head.  
" Eriliyon!" She stood up. " I'm fine. No need to bleep me like that!" She swatted his sonic screwdriver away. " Now, I've got a place in mind. Apalapuchia. Beautiful sunsets, silver spires and I'm feeling wobbly- mother?" She wasn't lucid, that was for sure. Her brother forced her down.  
" Iyolla, wake up! The Protectress isn't here, mother isn't here!" He shook her shoulders. Iyolla was finally lucid. Amy and Rory tilted their head to the side like curious puppies. So, the Protectress was their mother?  
" Sorry, Doctor." She shook her head and readjusted her holster. Her brother sighed and waved her away.  
" Go change you're clothes. I'll set the course." He fondly shook his head and tinkered away on the console as Iyolla walked away.

* * *

Iyolla walked to her wardrobe and rifled through the clothes. She sighed. She hadn't seen herself for a few weeks and she wanted to know how she looked like. She took off her vortex manipulator. She didn't want to randomly teleport some where when she would be helping out. She shook her head and walked into the wardrobe. She looked in the mirror. The dress she had robbed was ripped and dirty. She had long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. She nodded her head, approving at the blue highlights. She checked through the clothes.  
Lycra black miniskirt- no way, she didn't want to be Amy Pond number 2.  
White ruffled elbow length blouse- Okay. She slipped it on.  
Pinstripe brown trousers- She may not want the dress but she wasn't a total tomboy.  
Long black flowing skirt- modest and yet stylish. Perfect.  
Red plain three inch stilettos- complements the outfit.  
Iyolla slipped the holster back on and tied her hair up in a high pony tail to complete the look. She nodded at her reflection, reloaded the guns and set off the to the console room. She just spotted Amy walking out and ran to the console. There was a post- it note stuck on it.  
' We're in the grey double doors. Catch up! xxx Eriliyon.' She smiled at it and walked out. Oh, shoot. There was three grey doors. She shrugged and pushed the yellow mountains button. The doors opened. She stepped in. Spacious, white washed, this place reminded her of the times that she spent with that monster called Kovarion. She noticed a magnifying glass on the table. She curiously walked towards it. Her brother's face showed up.  
" Eriliyon, where are you? I can't find you-" The signal was cut off.

* * *

The Doctor scratched at his nape anxiously as he waited for any sign of the ginger and the blonde. No one came. He sighed and went back to the magnifying glass. It went static and showed his sister's face.  
" Eriliyon, where are you? I can't find you-" It went static again and switched back to Amy. His eye brow furrowed.  
" I've been here a week!" Amy exclaimed, outraged. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
" A week?! A week?! I'm so sorry! Aha! Same room, different times. Two timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream." He explained, apologetically.  
" Doctor, it's going again!" Amy shrieked. The image of Amy disappeared and was replaced by a weary looking Iyolla, curled up and sitting in the corner, sobbing.  
" Iyolla? Iyolla!" The Doctor slammed the side of the magnifying glass. The girl uncurled and became a mature figure.  
" Eriliyon. It's been four years."


	13. A Race Against Time, Diseases and death

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Like I said, I hope to write a new fan fiction soon once I finish this one, and I assure you that this one will be a long fan fiction story.  
To Nacanaca: Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one. The idea of having an OC enter a different time stream instead of taking Amy's place has been bugging me for a few months- this was one of the things I have been waiting for!  
To redDaeth: Hmm * strokes non existent moustache* I believe you have a fan fiction to attend to... Say it has a title called... Prophecy of Gallifrey? I look forward to hearing from you again! ;) This 'episode' is AU. Sorry about the short chapter- I'm doing this in the library. I promise longer updates in the summer holidays and weekends, for us Brits.

* * *

The Doctor's mouth hung open.  
" Oh my lords, I'm so sorry, Iyolla!" He apologised, his face showing concern and distress for his sister. She sighed and got up, her clothes still pristine and white.  
" Eriliyon, don't worry, I've figured out that this is a faster time stream. For me, a whole day would be seven thousand years where as for you, it would be an ordinary time. I entered the yellow mountains facility." She explained and shook her head. " Four years and I'm not even hungry." The Doctor gave a small, sad smile. But she lifted her head. " Doctor, I left some of my physic presence by the door. If you manage to save me in time, my age would be reversed and I would be back to sixteen. Unfortunately, I will still remember the time I have spent here. Hurry, Eriliyon. And cover your face, this place is infected with Chen-7." She added. His eyes widened in horror. He lifted his elbow to his nose and mouth and told Rory that she had caught a disease before turning back to Iyolla.  
" Iyolla, why haven't you covered your face?" He asked, fearing the worst. She ran a hair through her unruly hair, out of it's tight pony tail and flowing freely down to her waist.  
" I've caught Chen-7. That's why you need to hurry up and save me. If you're in time, then I will revert to my sixteen year old form and Chen-7 would leave like it was never there in the first place." She explained, bitterly.  
" But why can't you get your physic presence yourself?"

" I can't get it because I left it there. If I collected it now, then there would be no point in leaving it there. The Chen-7 would infect it and I would just get worse. So I'm saving it til' I really need it. I love you, brother." She blew a kiss to the magnifying glass before leaving the place. Amy's concerned face reappeared. The Doctor trembled, slightly, and threw punches at the table.  
" Come on. Gotcha! There. Stabilised, settled, shh!" The Doctor said as though nothing had happened, fiercely wiping away the tears and putting on his best concerned face for his best friend and putting on an oxygen mask. Well, second best friend after Iyolla although she was already his sister. A hand bot entered, it's sterile white body gleaming against the matching room.  
" Why has this got hands? Why are you wearing an oxygen mask? " Rory asked. The Doctor walked over.  
" Organic skin, ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. It's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room. But why not just give it eyes?" He explained, ignoring Rory's second question so not to worry him.  
" Will you be visiting long?" The creature asked.  
" As long as it takes." He peered through the magnifying glass. " Amy, what exactly did you do?" She frowned.  
" I just, I came in, and I pressed the door button. Hey, what's with the mask?" She replied.  
" Ah... Amy, there are three buttons. Green anchor, red waterfall and yellow mountains. Iyolla pressed yellow mountains and she, unfortunately, is in an even faster time stream. For her it's been four years whilst for you it was a week. Which one did you push?" He winced, ignoring Amy's other question too.  
" I pushed the red waterfall." She stated. Rory tutted and opened the door. He stepped out.  
" Great." He said, sarcastically. The doors slid shut behind Rory and he pushed the red waterfalls button. The room was empty.  
" Amy?" He cautiously stepped in and then groaned, leaving the room concerned for his spouse. He pressed the yellow mountains button, again facing nothing as he checked. He stepped in and felt a slight shiver down his spine- like some one was watching him. He rapidly span around, checking behind him.  
Nothing. He shivered. He felt a musical whisper in the air, giving the place an almost magical and supernatural feeling.  
" Come find me.." The whisper reverberated around the room. Rory jumped in fright. That must be Iyolla's physic conciousness- he could recognise her voice. Why did it have to be so.. scary? He scanned the room and found a red streak on the wall. Despite his instincts screaming against him, he walked over. And in the same elegant language carved into the Doctor's bloodied arm was a message written in a crimson substance. And immediately, Rory knew what it was. He trembled slightly as he traced the words, his finger only an inch away from the wall. He sighed in relief. Only about enough blood to have come from a minor wound. He patted the space next to it, deciding not to tell her brother, still shaken and left just as the whisper started again.  
" Come find me..."

Rory stepped into the hallway and pushed the green anchor button to return to the Doctor.  
" I pressed Red Waterfall, and she wasn't there!" Rory exclaimed.  
" So you can't follow her directly. You know, it's never simple! Hear that, Handbot? She just pressed the wrong button. We're aliens, we didn't know." He protested against the robot.  
" Statement... rejected." A red light on it's chest intensified. " Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen7." Rory's eyes widened.  
" Okay, that does not sound good. Doctor, perhaps this would be a good time to explain why you've got a mask?" Rory asked.  
" It's the one day plague." The Doctor replied, worriedly as he put his arm to his mouth.  
" What, you get it for a day?" Rory asked.  
" No, you get it, and you die in a day." The Doctor was now full of fear and adrenaline. In the glass, Amy covered her mouth as well.  
" There are 40,000 residents in the Two streams Facility. Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now." The hand bot stated. It put it's hands together and teleported away, leaving the Doctor and Rory to lower their jackets.  
" Sterile area, I'm safe." He sat down, sighing, but pinching the bridge of his nose. " But how come Iyolla got it?" Amy smacked the glass.  
" What about me!" She demanded.  
" Chen7 only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians." The Doctor explained, tears gathering again as he removed his mask.  
" And Time Lords." Realisation dawned over Rory. " Oh no. You said that Iyolla-"  
" Yeah" He sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks." She's gonna' die in 7000 years." Rory looked up.  
" But that's good, isn't it?"  
" No. Our full day is equivalent to 7000 years in her time stream. So, in our relative time stream, she's gonna' die. Even now, she's in excruciating pain. By about a day before she dies, she gets paralysed. In that facility, I'm dead in a day. Time moves faster on Amy's side of the glass and even faster for Iyolla. Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?" He asked. She shrugged.  
" Nothing. I wasn't hungry."  
" No, because Red Waterfall time is compressed. That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the time streams for visits. You could be here for a day, watch them live out their entire lives." He explained, wiping the tears away again.  
" And watch them grow old in front of your eyes? That's horrible." Rory grimaced. " Especially since-"  
" Just don't. Please, don't." The Doctor waved away his next comment.  
" No, Rory, it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?" The Doctor picked up the glass. " But for Iyolla, I'd rather die." In Amy and Iyolla's room, the glass disappeared.  
" Doctor?!" Amy exclaimed, feeling around the place where the glass originally was." Doctor, don't leave me!" She buried her head in her hands. Six years later, Iyolla sat by after talking to her brother two years ago. The glass disappeared,  
" Eriliyon? No! Eriliyon, come back!" She felt around the space where the glass was, like Amy. She felt time distort around her. She turned left, just a little. She could feel like she was being watched. _  
_

The Doctor moved the glass to the side of the room and could see the girls, the glass going static before switching from one to another.  
" I'm here, Amy. I'm right here. Iyolla, I'll come for you. Cross my hearts." He promised, crossing both his hearts. She giggled, her twenty two year old self copying his movements.  
" Where are you? Am I looking at you?" Amy asked.  
" Turn left, just a fraction." Amy did as she was told. " Bit more, stop. That's it." He smiled. " Iyolla, are you receiving me, dearie?" It flickered back to his sister.  
" Yep, loud and clear. What's with the 'dearie'?" She asked. He chuckled.  
" Just some thing dad used to say..." He trailed off. Iyolla gave a sad smile.  
" I wish I could meet him." She looked down. The Doctor gulped.  
" Yeah. Iyolla, I'm going- NO!-" Amy flickered back.  
" Eye to eye?" She gestured at her eyes. He gulped and pretended nothing had happened.  
" Eye to eye to eye." He replied.  
" Hello." Rory waved awkwardly.  
" Amy, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the TARDIS. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through, using the TARDIS to get you out. Until then, you're on your own." He used the sonic on the magnifying glass.  
" What are you doing?" Rory asked.  
" Locking onto Amy. Small act of vandalism, no-one'll mind." He explained, casually. An alarm sounded. " Ah, that will be the small act of vandalism alarm. Amy, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen7, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go!"  
Amy pressed the check- in button and turned to face them.  
" Rory, I love you. Now, save me. Go on." The image went static again and went back to a 25 year old Iyolla. He gasped.  
" Iyolla, I'm so-"  
" Eriliyon, it's nothing. If Amy can wait for fourteen years then so can I." She waved off his concern.  
" But-"  
" Eriliyon." She threatened.  
" Okay." He swallowed. " Don't go out, it'll just speed up your... death." He choked out the last word. The Doctor staggered to the console, watching Iyolla. The image went static again.  
" No." He punched the nearby edge of the console in frustration. Little did he know that the next time he saw her would be dangerously close to her death.

The Doctor soon recovered, composing himself by controlling his adrenaline amounts and addressed Rory. " This is locked onto Amy permanently. Play the signal into the console, the TARDIS'll follow it." He explained. The Doctor attached some cable to the glass that sets off some smoke before looking into a a tool box of odds and ends.  
" Now then, I know you're in here. Um... erm.. Haha!" He put on a pair of black rimmed glasses. " How do I look?" He turned to face Rory.  
" Ridiculous." He replied.  
" Glasses are cool. See?" he put them on Rory, apparently admiring him." Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man."  
" Oh, hello." Rory replied, a little put off by the amount of attention the Doctor was giving him.  
" Hello, Rory cam!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
" Huh?" Rory looked around, cluelessly. It appeared on the monitors. " Oh, you can see what I see."  
" We're breaking into Two streams. Now, I can't go in, the Chen7'll kill me, no regeneration. You will be my eyes and ears." The Doctor explained. Rory nodded.  
" Rory-cam. Rescue Amy. Got it." he checked them off an imaginary check list.  
" That's the spirit! Now, smashing through a time wall could get a bit hairy." The Doctor rubbed his hands together a little nervously, hiding it from Rory.  
" Is it safe?" Rory asked, concerned for his safety.  
" Don't know. Never tried. Best hold onto something." The Doctor replied non- too- reassuringly- and flashed Rory a maniacal grin.


	14. Hurt and an Important Announcement

A/N: No reviews?  
WARNING: slight eleven bashing in this one, but hopefully you clever whovians won't mind. This chapter is a little short too, since I had to give in my laptop for charging. I am currently updating in the library ( again...).

* * *

The Doctor cautiously opened the door.  
" Best of luck. And do try to bring Iyolla with you." He shoved a bewildered Rory outside and into Amy's time stream. " Rory, this is Amy's time stream. Save her and then we will move on to Iyolla." He added. Rory nodded and pushed back the ridiculous glasses onto the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat.  
" Amy?" He called.  
" Good old us!" He called from inside the TARDIS.  
" How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as Amy?" Rory asked, uncertain.  
" Focus on the positive. We locked onto Amy's time stream." The Doctor replied. " Finding Iyolla will be a bit more trickier." Rory's eyes drifted to Venus Di Milo's torso.  
" Eyes front, soldier!" The Doctor startled him.  
" Right, yes, sorry." Rory spluttered.  
" Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Rory, this gallery's a scrapbook of their favourite places." The Doctor explained. " Iyolla always wanted to go here... And now she's trapped here." He spat, sourly.  
" Bit of Earth, bit of alien, bit of... whatever the hell that is." Rory counted off the artifacts as he explored the place.  
" Where... is everyone?" Rory breathed as he explored the other rooms.  
" Right, Rory, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it. I'll send a command to the screwdriver. Amy's here somewhere. If I can just get a lock on her. I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?" Rory sonicked the time glass and people milling about shown up, all out of focus.  
" And there they are. 40,000 time streams overlapping. Red Waterfall isn't one time stream. It's thousands." The Doctor explained as he marveled at the rare scene.  
" Are they happy?" Rory inquired.  
" Oh, Rory. Trust you to think of that. I think they're happy to be alive. Better than the alternative. I'd rather live not knowing about my little sister passing away than live on with life with out her." Rory lowered the time glass just in time to see some one in pieced- together armor charging toward him with a katana.

_" _I come in peace! Peace, peace, peace, peace!" He fell to the ground on his back, eyes wide and a sword pointed at his throat. The warrior had long red hair and green eyes. It spoke with a computer enhanced voice.  
" I waited." 'It' stated.  
" Sorry, what?" Rory was, as always, confused.  
" I waited for you." It pulled it's sword away." I waited!" It lifted it's visor. To Rory's immense shock, it revealed an older Amy. " Amy. Doctor, what's going on?" Rory asked, confused.  
" Er..."  
" Amy." Rory smiled.  
" I think the time stream lock might be a bit wobbly." The Doctor exclaimed. Amy drew back her sword to strike.  
" No, please. Please!" Rory pleaded.  
" Duck." Rory ducked and Amy shot the sword through the hand bot's head. It fell back wards and onto the floor. Neither men knew what to say.

* * *

The older Amy had died and never existed. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Choosing which Amy to save was hard, but Iyolla was going to be even harder. Rory came up to him after Amy had awoken. The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS starting to tremble violently before landing on yellow mountains. They recovered and the Doctor rewired the time glass to the console, adding an extra dimension to it before pulling it out again. He turned to the couple.  
" Amy, Rory, I'm going out there." They began to protest, but the Doctor held his hand up to silence them. " This is my sister we're talking about. The last time lady. She is my responsibility and my responsibility alone. I will be wearing the Rory cam. Take care of yourselves." He scrambled beneath the console and pulled out two gas tanks. He returned above and hugged the humans before putting the bulky machine on, holding the time glass and giving them a thumbs up.  
He left the console room.

The Doctor entered a familiar room. A smear of blood coated a small area of the wall. He gasped and ran towards it. Amy and Rory cringed. The Doctor traced it, his finger only one inch above it before flinching.  
" She's still alive." He sighed in relief.  
" Doctor, could you translate that for us?" Amy asked.  
" Okay. From the glittering red mountains of Gallifrey," He choked. The poem he had made about his planet." To the rolling scarlet hills and golden bay,  
From the burnt orange sky that matched my sister's hair,  
To the double suns that lit up the moon's lair-" A gun was cocked to his head before a click was heard. The Doctor's attacker was getting ready to kill.  
" You came. You left me. You promised me you would never do that again and now you've come. On my death bed." The Doctor turned slowly before the camera met Iyolla's tired, ancient eyes full of pain and anger. She looked about forty. Her platinum blonde hair was now streaked with pure white and her snow- white skin was loosening slightly, wrinkles around her eyes prominent and seemingly alien to the young features they were so used to.  
" Iyolla-"  
" No. For the first time in your whole life, you listen to ME, little brother." She spat. The Doctor's eyes widened. He was _younger _than his little sister? " You left me to rot here for 7000 years. This is my last day before I die. So tell me, Doctor, why shouldn't I just let you catch this disease and leave you to die?" She said his title bitterly, as though it were some thing she hated. " Your little sister is now your big sister. Tell me, Doctor, how does it feel to abandon some one you cared a great deal about? No- here's a better question, how does it feel like to be abandoned? I've waited longer than any one else had ever done before- I'm even older than Rassilon himself! In fact, I'm the oldest time lord that had ever lived! I gave up my pathetic hope for you to come long ago, Doctor. I gave up on you when I became five thousand." She drove the gun deeper into his neck. She leaned in, intoxicatingly close to him, her scent drowning him from the real world. He could vaguely smell honey tulips and his own scent- Gallifreyan musk and chocolate- a beautiful, heavenly combination that caused him to feel a little light headed." You betrayed me." She whispered in his ear before abruptly pulling apart, the comforting smell leaving him suddenly, he only just refrained from pulling her back and hugging her, stroking her hair and telling her that he would protect her from any thing and every thing. But of course, she wouldn't have allowed that- she would have fought tooth and nail to get away from any sign of love from him now that he... Oh gods, he left her. When she had a deadly disease. And he could be close to her death bed.  
" I'm so sorry-"  
" Sorry? SORRY?! Sorry, sweet heart, but sorry isn't good enough for me! If I were you, I would have explained more clearly when you left that post- it note on the console. But oh no, having adventures was much more important than your own flesh and blood!" She mocked him sarcastically.  
" Iyolla, just one question, please-"  
" You want to know how I stayed this way." The Doctor nodded, dumbfounded. " The reason why I look forty is because I stopped my age clock. I am currently channeling some of my regeneration energy to keep me this young. I don't want to go further back. Too many bad memories." She lightly shuddered as she explained this curtly to her... little brother. " Come on, then. You want to come? Well, follow your sister like a good dog. Is that how you wanted to treat me 7000 years ago? Well, lets see, now it's roles reversed. You want to stay with me the way you are, you follow me." She spat, sourly. The Doctor ducked his head, shuffling his left foot in circles below him. He swore he saw her tight, upright posture soften a little, but before he knew it, the unmerciful position was back again. She span on her heel and left, the Doctor following suit.

Iyolla had slipped into her armor, not the rickety thing that the older Amy wore, but a refined, modern, sleek armor that emphasized her curves perfectly. She stepped out of her 'room' - a small square of curtains made from her clothes the day she left the TARDIS- and patrolled the outside, shooting a few hand bots here and there and ducking under neath them. She returned after half an hour, entering the room with a feline grace with the Doctor watching and analyzing her every move as she rounded the corner and entered, not bothering to change her clothes and settling down before her brother, knowing that he was using cameras from the beginning.  
" I know that Amy and Rory are watching me." She stated, coldly. " I just wanted to say that you better watch out for this man you think of as a savior. Cos' one day, he's either gonna' abandon you too or you lot are gonna' die from the danger." She directed this at the man before her, too, glaring straight at the lenses and the camera. He gulped.  
"Iyolla, I told you not to leave the room." He said. She glared harder at him. She felt more hatred for him than when Kovarion had put the aggression accelerator in her.  
" Nothing had happened. I made a genetically modified probe to enhance my ability of keeping my breath. I don't need your concern, especially since you had abandoned me like an unwanted child." Amy and Rory flinched in the TARDIS. She flipped her hair into a quick pony tail and reloaded her gun. " I also enhanced my gun to shoot lasers since the bullets ran out 1023 years ago." She added. The Doctor nodded. She was the real girl who waited. Not Donna, who left by her own will and waited for him to return. Not even Jack, who waited centuries to see him again. And not Amy. But his sister, Iyolla. He turned back to her and admired her strength and courage. but that was short lived. She sighed and let a tear fall. The Doctor shuffled to her side.  
" Hey. What's the matter?" He asked, touching her arm gently.  
" Every thing hurts, Eriliyon." The Doctor felt his heart melt when she said his title, reserved only for her. " I believe that my death is nearing.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it was cruel of me to end you lot there. I hope I get more reviews. But I have an extremely important announcement to make.  
I WILL BE HAVING HEAPS OF EXAMS FOR TWO MONTHS WHICH I AM HORRIBLE AT. THESE EXAMS ARE AT THINGS I AM NOT GOOD AT SO I NEED TO REVISE AND STUDY A LOT IF I WANT TO GET A GOOD JOB. I HOPE YOU LOT UNDERSTAND AND I HOPE THIS DOES NOT SOUND HURTFUL, BUT MY LIFE DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND FAN FICTION, AS MUCH AS I LOVE TO UPDATE, AND AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU ALL, THIS IS A LIFE CHANGING THING FOR ME AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. DUE TO THIS, UPDATES WILL BE RARE AND A LOT MORE SHORTER. I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK EVERY SATURDAY. I WILL SEE YOU ALL THIS WEEK AT SATURDAY.  
I AM SO, SO SORRY.  
SEE YOU AROUND, MY WONDERFUL READERS. I HOPE THIS WILL NOT INCONVENIENCE YOU.  
Beautiful space


	15. How Time Goes By!

Um... Is this episode going the way you lot want it to?  
To Cheylock Holmes: Thanks so much! I look forward to finding out the tragedy of her life. I feed on angst, fluff and loads of other genres! This chappie is for you!  
To tastycakes187: No you don't! ;) I look forward to seeing a story from you!  
Sorry about the unsatisfying chapter. I had to go to a lot of people's houses, go to a wedding and I haven't even done my home work.

* * *

The Doctor was panic stricken.  
" There must be _some thing _I could do!" He pulled at his hair whilst Iyolla winced, her legs becoming numb and slowly becoming paralyzed.  
" Brother, there is no point in worrying yourself." The Doctor felt a flame of hope as she began to build a little more trust in him. " Give me the time glass." He sonicked it and passed it to her, confused. She mounted it on her stomach as the numbness spread to her knees. She ignored it. " Three." There was a flicker of movement. " Two." A brushing of blonde. " One." Her younger, sixteen year old self showed up. She looked around, bewildered and confused.  
" Eriliyon? Are you here?" She asked. Older Iyolla licked her pale, blue lips and called her younger self.  
" Turn around." Her younger self complied as she slowly turned. She jumped slightly, startled by her older self with her pale blue lips and slightly blue tinged skin.  
" Y-y-you're-"  
" Me." Her older self finished off her sentence. " Hello again, Iyolla. I have a message for you." Older Iyolla felt her abdomen growing numb. Alarm bells rang in her head as she tried to tell her self the message as fast as she could. Her younger self nodded. " Iyolla, there is no point in putting full trust in your brother." Her younger self looked confused. So innocent. So inexperienced. So naive. " You have to stop trying to impress him. You are only throwing yourself into danger, harming yourself and others around you. By doing this, you are becoming a little damsel in distress, to put it bluntly. Once upon a time, I was you. Now look. I'm 7016 years old, my older brother now my younger brother. I am dying right here, right now as we speak." Her younger self's eyes snapped open in alarm. " Yes. So this is why I'm sacrificing myself for you." She began to shiver, her temperature regulator in her system plunging down. She resisted the urge to stutter, her skin becoming a slightly more accented hue, drawing frost to her skin despite the atmosphere and all four of her limbs paralyzed. She began again. " I'm dying, no chance of regeneration. Chen-7 ruined that for me. How ironic, eh? Jack made me nearly immortal and I go and waste it. Typical me." She shook her frosted head. " So when our brother saves us, I want you to tone it down. Visit Jack some time. Break the news that you're still alive. I broke my trust in our brother, but you make sure you don't. Cos' I still love him to the end of the multi-verse and back again. Just... Don't throw yourself into danger in hope of impressing him. Because believe me, you just being here impresses him." She squeezed her brother's hand, weakly. " Go. Be a star for him. A Fallen Angel..." She trailed off as her head rolled to her side, covered in frost and unresponsive.  
She was dead.

The Doctor stifled a sob, shutting her eyes carefully with his fingers and emptied his pockets, putting his tweed jacket over his sister's head and doing the traditional Gallifreyan goodbyes to her when a loved one passes away. He kissed her ice- cold hand and walked away, blinking his tears away whilst Amy buried her head in Rory's shoulder. He felt a determination course through his veins. He was going to save her.  
And NOTHING was going to stop him.  
He pushed open the double doors and stormed his way to the TARDIS. He shoved the key in the lock and turned it, entering the console and wiring the TARDIS into the time glass. They landed with a violent crash into the sixteen year old Iyolla's time line. He grabbed another two oxygen tanks and ignored the Ponds, marching to the doors and slamming them open, only to face his little sister, looking thoughtfully at the doorway and waiting for her brother.  
" Iyolla?" The Doctor hopefully, cautiously asked. She turned immediately and barged into her brother as she fisted his shirt and hugged the living day lights out of him. The Doctor was winded out of breath, but soon recovered as he stroked her head, kissing her hair and muttering sweet nothings. He eventually pulled away.  
" How long has it been for you?" He asked, whipping his glasses off for a private discussion. She sighed.  
" About a day?" She scratched her head. He sighed in relief. Looked like he didn't need the gas tanks after all.  
" Have you been out? Left your physic presence?" She shook her head, confused. So, her physic presence also never existed. He blinked his tears away.  
" Have you spoken to your older self?" She nodded, her head down wards. He pulled her closer to him again. She sighed.  
" Theta?" He jumped slightly in surprise. She never called him by his academy nick name.  
" Yes?"  
" Can I see Jack? Alone, I mean. I also need to see the gang. You know, Sarah Jane, Martha- the lot." She felt a sad smile tug at her lips. He nodded. Looks like she was taking her own advice.  
" Okay." He muttered. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
" Hey." He looked up. " I'm going to be back soon. I'm like a piece of chewing gum on your shoe. I'll never go away!" She gave him a manic smile and treaded over to the TARDIS carefully, obviously remembering to be alert and to stay out of as much trouble as possible. He gave a small, weak smile as he spared a thought for her older self and entered the TARDIS after her.

* * *

Amy bounded over to her only connection to her daughter.  
" IYOLLA!" She screeched. Iyolla had a mouthful of red hair and hugged her back. Amy pulled away.  
" Don't you DARE go dying on us again!" She scolded her. Iyolla stuck her tongue out at Amy.  
" Yes, mum." She stopped, her smile vanishing as Amy and Iyolla dipped their heads. The Doctor came to her side.  
" Sevhara, what's the matter?" He asked. Then, he realized. " Oh. Sorry, Amy, Iyolla. I didn't realize. The last time I saw my mother..." He choked. " She didn't even recognize me." Amy sharply looked up.  
" That's cos' you regenerated." Iyolla shook her head, explaining for her brother.  
" A mother always can identify their own children by their scent. It never changes- not even with regenerations. Only Gallifreyans can smell it. I used to use perfume a lot when I was hiding from him." She jerked a thumb at her sibling. " The reason why she couldn't remember was because the time counsel stole her memories and regenerations. She was basically reduced to a new born child mentally, but physically." She shook her head. " They forced her to fight." Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek. Rory came behind her and swamped her with love and arms. Iyolla sighed and turned to her brother, wearily.  
" But Eriliyon, before I go, I have a question for you." Her brother looked confused.  
" Go on."  
" If my four year old self was in one of the time streams, would you have chosen me or her?" Iyolla walked away, throwing her last comment behind her shoulder. " See me in six months. Then you will give me an answer."

Iyolla strode toward the wardrobe and picked up her vortex manipulator, which thankfully, hadn't disappeared to god knew where. She turned on her heel and hummed one of her favorite lullabies to her room. She slithered out of her clothes, pulled her hair out of a pony tail and stepped into the already prepared bath, indulging and soaking it in. Iyolla sighed and sank under the perfumed depths, her head bobbing just below the surface. She came back up with the scent of strawberries overlapping her own natural aroma. She was content.  
For now.

Iyolla slipped out of the cold bath an hour later and got into an all in one plain grey, baggy jumpsuit that ended just below her knees and a pair of black combat boots with a flip- dagger hidden and disguised with in a long, silver hair clip. She put the light brown holster on and a leather hip- bag for medical supplies, food and drink. Better safe than sorry. Iyolla put on the vortex manipulator and left her wet hair hanging down her waist. She jogged slightly through the corridors and peeked around the edge of the door to the console room. Her brother hung about the console as usual- Amy and Rory sitting and chatting on the jump seats. Iyolla walked by her brother and put a hand on his shoulder.  
" Hey."  
" Hey." He replied. Iyolla smiled radiantly and broke off, hurriedly running around the console as though on fire, pulling this switch and that, pressing a few buttons here and there before ending by slamming her hand on the stabilizers. The Doctor grumbled about blue boringers before opening the doors. Before them stood a fountain, gathering moss and ivy, damp covering it and obviously showing signs of neglect. Iyolla muffled her choked sob by a cough, ineffectively and rushed to it, ignoring the strange looks from the public. She gave her brother a huge hug.  
" Be back soon." She whispered. He nodded, stroking her hair and pulling her away.  
" Be careful." He warned her. She gave him a cheeky grin.  
" Maybe, maybe not!" She sprinted away from him, knowing full well that he hated saying good bye. The Doctor gave a small smile before turning back to the console for a trip to a 'hotel'.

Iyolla stepped into the brink and examined the fountain. To her delight, it still functioned and she went down to the Torch wood base. As expected, Jack sat there, back to her. Iyolla cautiously stepped forward, accidentally stepping on a shard of broken glass, alerting him of her presence. She looked down and read the label. Vodka. He had taken to drinking.  
" Jack?" He span around, heavily breathing, nostrils flaring and with blood shot eyes. He smelt of urine and his eyes were bordered heavily by dark circles. His hair was matted and his shirt was filthy and torn.  
" Who are you." The question sounded more like a statement. Iyolla gave him a sympathetic look. His eyes darted to her holster and he immediately shot his arms up.  
" Jack, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Iyolla. I regenerated." She explained. Jack threw the bottle away and pulled her into a hug.  
" Where were you?! I thought you died!" He worried over her. Iyolla held her breath. His breath stank.  
" I was kidnapped and trained to kill my brother by Kovarion. Need I say more?" His eyes widened.  
" You killed the Doctor?!"  
" NO!" Iyolla denied, wrenching herself out of his grasp. " What happened to you? Why are you drinking? I _died_ right in front of your eyes and you never did this! Is there some thing else bothering you?" She grasped his hand. He sighed.  
" It's been plaguing me. Gwen moved away, Martha stopped working with us and so did Mickey. I'm all alone." He sniffed, quietly. Iyolla sighed and gave him a mint from her side bag to mask the smell.  
" What happened to Natasha?" She asked.  
" She moved to Hawaii. She inherited her parent's villa."  
" Get your self cleaned up. We'll go on an adventure to take your mind off things." She ordered. He nodded glumly and went to the bath room.

Iyolla readied herself for an adventure. Her hair had partially dried and left her with a sun kissed shine to it and her usually energetic eyes were searching the room for any more of the dangerous shards of glass that the bottles had left. Ten minutes later, Jack returned with a well fitting navy t shirt, a pair of black trainers, black jeans, a dark navy trench coat slung over his arm and a white fluffy towel folded neatly over his shoulder. He took the towel off.  
" Let's go." Iyolla smirked and they teleported out and into a ocean blue meadow. Iyolla looked around her in confusion. She looked up and the achingly familiar orange sky shone above them. She knew where she was the minute she saw the lone cottage surrounded by now- waist length ocean blue grass. She was back with Daryan. Iyolla trudged onward, confused but excited to see him again whilst Jack followed her. She knocked on the door. A teenager with black hair and brown eyes answered the door. Her eyes were heavily bombarded with dark circles like Jack's had been only moments ago and tears tracked her cheeks. She looked around Iyolla's age.  
" H-how m-may I-I-I help y-you?" She stammered. Iyolla gave a kind smile whilst the inside of her exploded in realization. Why was Daryan's daughter crying? She thought of her as the most happiest person she knew!  
" What's the matter? Where's Daryan?" Iyolla asked. The girl stared sobbing. Iyolla ran to her side and hugged her as she cried on her shoulder.  
Only Jack noticed the purple glint in her eyes.

* * *

The girl took them to the living room, covered with scratches and mess littering the floor.  
" My father died." Her voice quivered. " A cloaked man just barged in and breathed in my father's face. My father died immediately after that." She explained. Iyolla grew suspicious.  
" And you were the only one who survived?" Jack asked, also suspicious. The girl shrugged.  
" I was picking cherries." Iyolla knew that was a blatant lie. Daryan and his family had a genetic trait that caused them to be as allergic and lethal to cherries as time lords were with aspirin. Iyolla rounded on her, her gun out and ready. Jack jumped.  
" Iyolla, what are you doing?!" He hissed. He saw the purple flicker in the girl's eyes again, but dismissed it as normal for her species.  
" Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Iyolla replied. Jack gritted his teeth, but complied.  
" W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" The 'girl' stuttered.  
" Don't think you can fool me, I know Daryan's daughter and you are not her. Daryan's family have a genetic trait causing them to be allergic to cherries. Daryan hates mess and he keeps his meadow prim and tidy. So that suggests that they are either safe and have moved away, or they have been kidnapped or..." Iyolla swallowed. " They've died years ago." She coldly threatened. " Why are you in her? What is your purpose?" Iyolla pressed.  
" Oh, all right, you've caught me." The girl hissed. She had a whispering voice, many voices overlapping her own. Jack shivered. " I've come to wait for the Fallen Angel. She massacred our species. And now the last fifteen of us search for her to claim our revenge. You can't be her- she only wears orange, red and silver. Now then," She had a sick smile contorting her delicate features. " Run."

* * *

Iyolla and Jack ran as fast as they could.  
" Use the vortex manipulator!" Jack screamed.  
" I can't, it says we have to friggin' wait for it to recharge! It NEVER does that!" She exclaimed. " What about yours?" Iyolla threw a glance behind her to check if they had outran the possessed girl, but to their dismay, the girl ran closer and closer toward them.  
" I sold it!" He face palmed himself. Iyolla grinded her teeth.  
" Why!"  
" Because it reminded me too much of YOU!" He yelled. Iyolla's breath hitched. He sold his own FREEDOM because he couldn't get over his loss? Her heart panged in guilt and sympathy.  
" Split up!" She added.  
" WHAT!" Jack screeched.  
" I said, split up! We'll meet at the place where I awoke from the healing coma." Iyolla was careful not to give too much details. How did she get to this? First of all, she was stuck in a place where separate time streams was a leisure, then she left the TARDIS, met Jack again after her assumed death on the battle field, comforted a possessed alien girl and now they were running away from her? What would happen next? Meeting a dragon?  
" Oh, alright. See you there!" Jack winked at her before going to a different lane. The possessed girl was very athletic, but she decided to chase after the faster one.  
Iyolla.  
Iyolla hurtled through the trees and checked around for land marks. The vortex manipulator had finished charging, but she wasn't going to leave with out Jack.  
She checked behind her.  
The girl was only a meter away.

Iyolla pumped her limps faster, taking deeper breaths and taking a sudden turn before she could hit an enormous tree. The swerve had caused the girl behind her to hit the tree head- on. Iyolla choked. She wanted to be rid of her, but she didn't want to kill her! She checked for a pulse and sighed in relief. It was weak and thready, but a pulse non the less. She reached in her hip bag and produced a small torch, shining it in the girl's eyes. A minor concussion. She should be awake again in about thirty to sixty minutes. Iyolla checked through her mind, attempting to do the same physic battle between the Doctor and a possessed Rani at Sarah Jane's house, but found that there was no sign of any consciousness there apart from a big, bulky perception filter. It was too heavy to lift coming from her physic strength, but she left the girl alone and gave her a second chance before rushing to the raised platform where she recovered from a healing coma.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that was enough for your brilliant minds!  
Look into my eyes...  
You will review when I snap my fingers!  
XD


	16. Adoption

A/N: I really shouldn't be updating at this time, especially since I've got a mountain of tests to get through, but I promise longer updates at 19th of July this year, for England. Why? Because it's the Summer holidays! Hurray! :p  
To tastycakes187: I believe you can! Thanks for the review! :)  
Please review, guys. Hopefully this chapter is long n' good.

* * *

Iyolla caught up with Jack after she left the girl by the tree. He sat, head propped up with his hand and playing on a- DSi?  
" Jack, why are you playing on primitive earth technology?" Iyolla asked. Jack got up as though shocked by electricity and hid the game console behind his back.  
" Ermm... Nothing! Let's go some where else!" He grabbed Iyolla's hand before she could protest and keyed in the coordinates, leaving a very confused Daryan scratching his head. So, he was alive after all.

They landed with a thump on a plush red carpet. Iyolla looked around her, disorientated as her vision turned blurry and eventually returned after Jack, watching over her very worriedly, and injected her with some kind of vaccination.  
" What is in that thing?" Iyolla asked. Jack patted her arm.  
" I found it in the first aid kit." He replied as he plastered the area. Iyolla refrained from telling him that she didn't need it and kept quiet. She spotted a young,beautiful, Asian woman, sitting against the wall with her head bent.  
" Excuse me, do you know where we are-" Iyolla covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The woman was dead, her head bleeding heavily and for some odd reason, wearing a Doctor's uniform. Iyolla clumsily reached into her waist- bag and produced some bandages for the woman, planning to use the power of the vortex. Iyolla had another sudden bout of dizziness and fell down with a thump, her figure seizing and producing some kind of gold gas. Jack jumped in alarm.  
" Some one, help!" One of the tendrils of the gas left her and enveloped the Asian, caressing her figure and causing her to glow, softly. Iyolla jerked again before sighing. Jack looked down at her. She looked about thirteen, her features softer and less prominent, her skin a little smoother and her hair shrunk. He face palmed himself.  
" Now I have to deal with a kid _again._" Thundering footsteps were heard. And a loud gasp reverberated around the corridor. Jack glanced at the Asian and found that some how, miraculously, the gas had both brought her back to life and healed her. Iyolla awoke and breathed out the gas before coughing and getting up. Jack patted her back and she gave him a grateful smile. She looked down.  
" UGH!" She pulled at her roots. " Why did River give me her human aura, too!" She pointed at the unconscious woman and then at Jack. He got the message and slung the woman on his shoulder. The Doctor appeared, his mouth wide open as he examined Iyolla.  
" You're younger!" He squeaked. Iyolla rolled her eyes.  
" When River revived me, she unknowingly transmitted some of her human DNA, causing me to, temporarily, be time lord plus human like Melody is human plus time lord." Amy and Rory came soon after, some other people who Iyolla didn't know following. " The Human DNA caused me to age as humans do, but only for a little while. Now I have to get used to being a kid again." She ranted. " Now that I've expelled the human DNA- very painfully may I add- I'm a full time lord. The human DNA caused a goldish glow and for me to get rid of it, I had to go through some pretty painful muscle contractions to be properly rid of it." She explained. She frowned, confused. " But that doesn't explain why I've suddenly gotten younger- Oh." Her cheeks flushed and burned a bright red. Jack looked puzzled.  
" What? Doctor?" The Doctor stared at Iyolla who gave him a meaningful glance. He blushed, violently, Amy and Rory just as puzzled as Jack was.  
" Oh." Her brother realized.  
" Yeah." Iyolla stated, looking away. They stood, awkwardly looking away from each other.  
" Tell me!" Jack demanded. The Doctor scratched behind his ear, embarrassed.  
" Well..." He cleared his throat. " When us time lords become a certain age, well..." he couldn't explain. " During our early years, the hormones lose control of our excess regeneration energy, and that makes us look younger. Mind you, it certainly became useful for Ushas, the Rani. She used to capture it and study it. No wonder she was so good at biology." Jack's mouth was wide open, his cheeks flushing. Wow. Jack was once a shameless, flirting bisexual and now he blushed about some stage in their lives that had already happened to him?  
" So, this is your 'time lord' version of puberty?!" He exclaimed. The siblings nodded, embarrassed.  
" By the way, Doctor, I love you." Jack flashed him a flirty smile. Okay, so maybe not so mature. He was still flirting. The Doctor promptly fainted.

* * *

The group walked through the corridors, Jack still holding the woman and the Doctor being dragged by Iyolla. His head hit a nearby door.  
" Sorry." Iyolla mumbled. His head rolled further, causing the door to swing slightly ajar.  
" Iyolla?" Jack called.  
" I'll be with you in a minute!" She replied. Iyolla looked up at the name plate. There was the number six, written in block- English, set in a gold painted metal plate. The door was white. Iyolla slowly closed her hand around the door knob, unknowing of the horrors inside. She opened it and...

Inside it was her, lying against the stone walls in her second incarnation. Iyolla cautiously shut the door. She looked around the place. The floor was covered with blood and a nearby corpse lay on the ground. Iyolla shut his or her eyes in respect, the gender unknown due to the the intensity of the injuries. Iyolla turned quietly and gazed at her past self. She looked exactly the same- piercing blue eyes, Asiatic features- only now did she realize how much she looked like her niece Freya, save her eye color. The only thing different about her past self was that she had a jagged scar marring her face and an evil smirk twisting her features. Iyolla backed away from her and tripped over the corpse behind her. And to her horror, a burgundy bow tie lay around his neck, his tweed coat bloodied and torn. In full fear, a scream tore from Iyolla's throat. Her brother was jolted awake, the time lord jumping to his senses from the scream.  
" Iyolla!" He exclaimed. Then, he noticed that it came from a door. His eyes widened in alarm as he pulled the knob open, shoving the door to the side. He ran to his sister's side. She was breathing heavily, eventually gulping, but not crying. He inwardly applauded her courage and admired her strength.  
" Iyolla, it's just your imagination- this is your greatest fear." He whispered in her ear. She swallowed, hard.  
" I know." She whimpered. The Doctor was taken aback.  
" You can get through this." He carried on.  
" I know." She gritted through her teeth with a new determination. " This is my greatest fear. But I won't let it take me down. I'm gonna' do what my older self said." She took off the bow tie off the fake Doctor and slipped it on his eyes. The Doctor barely flinched. But she knew he was hurt.

* * *

Iyolla and the Doctor walked down the corridors, hand in hand and eventually arrived at a hallway. They ran into Amy. He spotted the beast behind them.  
" What's that?" Iyolla asked. Her brother smiled gently at her.  
" That thing means that you have no weakness." They ran through the halls, the beast hot on their heels. Amy stopped and suddenly turned. The Doctor, Rory and Iyolla came back for her.  
_" _Amy?" Iyolla asked, trying to shake her out of her stupor. Jack caught up with them with a red gash on his front. " Jack!" Iyolla gasped. He waved her concern away.  
" I'm fine."  
" What are you doing?" A strange man asked.  
" He is beautiful." Amy breathed. Iyolla frowned and shook her arm.  
" Amy, what's wrong?" Amy seemed to be in a trance. She realized that the beast was responsible. "Leave her! Just leave her!" She demanded. Nothing happened. She sighed and draped one of her arms across her shoulder, Rory doing the same and dragging her down the corridors. The strange man followed. They ran into a room and saw a young Amelia at the window, sitting on her suit case and waiting for her raggedy man to return. Rory tried to hold the door against the beast with Jack. They groaned under the effort. Jack stared pleadingly at Iyolla, asking her to use her powers. She shook her head. She wouldn't- couldn't- harm that creature. He huffed and pushed harder. The strange man sat down on the bed. Iyolla sat down next to him.  
" What's your name?" Iyolla asked. He rolled his eyes.  
" After every thing that happened and you want to know my name." Iyolla smirked and nodded.  
" Pretty much sums it up, yeah." He smiled back.  
" Gibbis." He replied. Iyolla grinned at him and nodded. She over heard a part of the conversation the Doctor was giving Amelia.  
" I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are." he finished. Iyolla's mouth was agape. No. There was no way he could see himself as just a mad man with his amazing blue box. He _was _a hero. He just didn't realize before she could intervene, he kissed her forehead and she was back to Amy. Unknown to them, the beast staggered from the doorway.  
" Amy Williams." He tapped her on the chin and gave Iyolla a smoldering gaze." It's time to stop waiting." The Doctor stood in the door and moved down and into the hall. Iyolla reached into her waist bag and produced some rations.  
" Here." She passed it around the group. It was a cereal bar. They gave her thankful looks as she munched on her own bar and walked out of the room to give the last one to her brother, the others following.

The Doctor stood in the hallway as it disappeared and turned into a black room with a lit up gridded floor. An instrument panel ran off to the side. Amy, Rory, Jack, Gibbis and Iyolla stood there.  
"What is it, a minotaur? Or an alien? Or an alien minotaur? That's not a question I thought I'd be asking this morning." Amy asked.  
" It's both, actually" The Doctor walked over to the panel." Yeah. Here we go." he checked the information." Distant cousin of the Nimon. They descend on planets and set themselves up as Gods to be worshipped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advanced enough to build bonkers prisons. Rory and Gibbis looked through a port hole in the floor.  
" Correction. Prisons in space." Rory stated.  
" Where are the guards?" Iyolla asked.  
No need for any. It's all automated. It drifts through space, snatching people with belief systems and converts their faith into food for the creature." He explained.  
" Hey, guys! Martha called! She wants me to come alone! Gotta' go!" Jack smiled, a little too enthusiastically before he teleported out. Although Iyolla understood that he hadn't seen a torchwood member in ages, she couldn't help but feel that his leave was a little abrupt. Was some thing else in his mind? Iyolla gazed around her in wonder. She drifted out of the conversation. Before she knew it, the Doctor was unlocking the door and Gibbis looked around himself in awe.

* * *

A row of colorful townhouses were neatly lined up, one painted a soft blue with a royal blue door. A classic red Jaguar E-type was parked outside. The TARDIS materialized and the group trooped out.  
" Don't tell me. This isn't Earth, that isn't a real house. And inside lives a goblin, who feeds on indecision." Amy smiled, oblivious to the sad look on the Doctor's face that was suddenly lifted as though it were never there.  
" Nope. Real Earth, real house." The Doctor tossed Amy a set of keys." Real door keys!"  
" You're not serious?" Amy was clearly in disbelief. Iyolla gave a sad, small smile.  
" I think he is." Amy gave her a smile back.  
" The car, too?" Rory walked toward the car." But that's my favourite car. How did you know that was my favourite car?"  
" You showed me a picture of it once and said," He mimicked Rory."That's my favourite car!" he tossed him the car keys.  
" Rory, can you give us two minutes? Two minutes?" Amy asked. Rory put an arm around the Doctor and pulled him aside.  
" She'll say we can't accept it because it's too extravagant and we'll always feel a crippling sense of obligation." he looked over his shoulder at Amy and winked at Iyolla, who was feeling a little left out." It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Rory kept staring at the car as he headed to the front door of the blue house. Amy leaned against the bonnet and Iyolla was about to walk away when-  
" Oi! Iyolla!" Iyolla turned around. Amy patted the space next to her. Iyolla cracked a wide grin and settled down next to her.  
" Hey." Amy gave a small smile.  
" Hey." Iyolla replied. The Doctor leaned in between the two girls.  
" So... You're leaving, aren't you?" Amy stated. Iyolla's head was down cast, but she kept quiet. For once she respected the Doctor's choice, and after the narrowing escape in the space prison, he wanted to keep Amy and Rory safe.  
" You haven't seen the last of me. Bad Penny is my middle name! Seriously, the looks I get when I fill in a form..." he trailed off, looking at Iyolla almost sorrowfully. She squinted at him, confused.  
" Why now?" Amy asked.  
" Because you're still breathing." The Doctor replied. Iyolla put her hand up like she was in school.  
" Well, I think this is about the washing-up, personally." She grinned. All of them laugh, although a little sadly. The Doctor stood up and walked to the TARDIS. Iyolla felt her back fire up in heat. Why was he leaving her?  
" I mean, you're right, there's still heaps of stuff out there to look at. Do you know, there's a planet whose name literally translates as "Volatile Circus"?" He stood in the door way." Or maybe there's a bigger, scarier adventure waiting for you in there." Iyolla felt infuriated. How dare he leave her after all she'd been through just to be reunited with him! Amy looked back at the house.  
" Even so, it can't happen like this." Iyolla stormed toward her brother. He put on a calm facade for her, but he knew she felt betrayed. Amy walked to him and put her hand on Iyolla's fore arm. Iyolla relaxed, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked up at her brother apologetically.  
" After everything we've been through, Eriliyon. Everything. You can't just drop me off at Amy's house and say goodbye like we shared a cab." The Doctor walked over to her to meet her in the middle of the road.  
" And what's the alternative? Me standing over your grave? Over your broken body? Over Amy and Rory's body? Listen to your own advice. Calm it down. Settle down." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her fore head. " I love you, Iyolla." Iyolla had tears slipping down her cheeks and pulled away. Amy took her place and hugged him.  
" If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum sometime." She whispered.  
" And look after him. And her." He nodded to Iyolla. Iyolla looked perplexed, looked around to check around and finally settled for pointing at herself, mouthing the word 'me'? He nodded. They had a plan for his little sister.  
" Look after you." Amy kissed his fore head. TheDoctor walked slowly back to the TARDIS, and he waved back at the tearful girls. They waved back.  
" Bye, Eriliyon." Iyolla mouthed. He nodded solemnly and shut the door. The TARDIS dematerialized just as Rory walked in, holding a champagne bottle and two wine glasses.  
" What happened? What's he doing?" Rory asked. He turned to Iyolla, knowing the plans that Amy, he and the Doctor had in mind. Amy faced the two.  
" He's saving us." She smiled. " Iyolla, love, could you come in with us?" She asked. Iyolla nodded, confused.

They entered Melody's would- be room as the atmosphere became depressing and nostalgic.  
" So..." Iyolla trailed off. Amy and Rory smiled gently at her, Rory's arms around Amy and settling on her stomach.  
" Iyolla, me, Rory and your... brother," To address the Doctor as a family member still felt a little strange. " Have come to an important agreement, Iyolla. We just need YOU to say yes." She pecked her husband on the cheek and sat next to Iyolla. " We've been trying for another baby for months and it hasn't worked. I just know that Kovarion did some thing to me, made me sterile." She felt tears on her cheeks. " And... and since Melody was a girl, we wanted to have a baby girl next. Not to replace her, but... In her loving memory. So, we decided that you... You were perfect." Iyolla sat there, shell shocked. Was she going to-  
" Iyolla, would you like to become our adopted daughter?"

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, I _am _evil. So, what will Iyolla say?  
Pretty please review, it's the Doctor's orders!


	17. I'll be there for you, my readers

A/N: Hellooo, my sweeties!  
To tastycakes187: XD No, I don't! ;) But here's a new update! I'd love to meet you in person, too!  
To Nacanaca: I'm flattered! Here's a new chapter!  
Okay, some one had left me a rude review. I've removed it, but my comment back to Complaints ( that's his/ her's user name) will be uploaded soon on Prophecy of Gallifrey.  
This chapter is for all those that are bullied in any way, like I am, across the world. Nikki Pond, you included.  
Sorry about the short chapter- I'm still dragging my heels through the tests. Like I said before, I look forward to the nineteenth of this month!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Iyolla gasped. They panicked.  
" It's alright if you don't want to-"  
" YES!" She exclaimed. They all smiled so hard, it felt like their cheeks would crack. They came into a group hug. Amy kissed Iyolla's hair and felt tears slip her eyes once again. Rory didn't blame her, these days had been emotional for all of them. Iyolla pulled away, smiling but crying at the same time.  
" I have a mum and dad again..." She marveled and wiped her tears away. Amy brandished some papers in front of her.  
" All you have to do is sign it and we have another one in the family!" Amy exclaimed. Iyolla furrowed an eye brow.  
" But, then again, that doesn't make you my brother's mother and father, does it?" She asked. They shook their heads, awkwardly. She let out a sigh of relief. The complications if her theories were right and he WAS married to Melody! It would be wrong. She looked around the already furnished room and found a pen nearby. She signed her name in Gallifreyan. Rory looked at it and smiled in approval.  
" Iyolla Pond." He chuckled. " Beautiful name." Iyolla gave a gentle smile.  
" It's actually Ikariotanaiyolla Sigma Lungbarrow Pond, but I think we'll keep it as Iyolla Pond." She giggled. " And that was a short name for Gallifreyans. My brother's name is about three times as long as that!" She exclaimed. Rory and Amy joined in the happy banter.  
" You know his real name?" Amy asked. Iyolla nodded, hesitantly.  
" Yes, but it's too powerful. Also, only he could give it to some one. Names are important- they're like remote controls. Tell some one your name and that means they literally put their life in your hands." She explained. " And don't take this as an offense, but humans don't have the sixth sense or the sense of time. So to you, his name would just sound like white noise." She shook her head. " My mother deliberately named me so that other species could pronounce it, but the oldest sibling gets the most longest name in the family, hence the reason why my brother's got such a long name." She added. The Ponds nodded, awestruck.  
" Wow."  
" Yeah." Iyolla stated. Her smile suddenly vanished. " I hope I don't upset you, but who's room is this?" She asked, looking around her. Of course, Melody's furniture was inside here- she recognized them all. But the only things that were missing was the cot and the name on the back of the door. They gave a sad smile.  
" This is your room."

* * *

Iyolla sat down at the dinner table, with her new parents, eating the third attempt of spaghetti. She still couldn't believe it- she had parents! Rory was going to post the letters to the adoption agency in about an hour. She serenely span the long, cooked dough around the fork and put it in her mouth, a bit of liquid dropping onto the table cloth. She wiped at it with a tissue, sparing a glance around the table to see if any one had seen the spillage. The rest of them sat in a comfortable silence, eating at Amy's third attempt of spaghetti. She burnt the meatballs. Rory coughed and put the cutlery down politely, as though attending a dinner party. Iyolla grinned and finished off her food. Eventually, Amy finished too, putting the knife, fork and spoon inside her bowl And put them in the dishwasher. She turned to face them with a radiant grin.  
" Who wants to paint Iyolla's new room?!" She asked. They all put their hands up, even Rory. They raced up the stairs and into her room as Iyolla stared at the new corridors and rooms. Every thing was the same apart from the house it'self. She pumped harder and arrived at her room, second after Amy. Rory came puffing afterwards.  
" We really shouldn't be running straight after a meal." He huffed and bent, putting his hands on his knees.  
" Oh, shut up, stupid face." Amy half flirted, half scolded. Iyolla snorted. She had come up with that nick name back in high school, but Amy used it the most. It was strange, really. First of all, they were just friends, then they were best friends at the same age and now she was technically their daughter. They pushed the furniture out of the way and put a heavy white cloth on the floor. The walls were pitch- black. Amy had a rainbow assortment of paints behind her. " So, what color do you want to start with, Iyolla?" Amy asked. Iyolla looked at them all, unsure of which one to choose. She finally settled on the ones she wanted.  
" All of them!" She yelled. Amy gave a mischievous smirk and got a nearby paintbrush. She flicked it at the wall before them and it created a splat and a trail of color behind it.  
" This is called splat painting. But I call it fun!" Amy exclaimed and she passed around some brushes.

An hour later, they were all covered with paint and Rory had already left in his paint- sodden clothes to the post office. Amy and Iyolla admired the handi- work. There was barely even any black left, and there was an artistic but messy feel to the wall. Amy looked around the other walls.  
" Iyolla, sweet heart, I've ordered some huge black boards." She smiled at her new child. Iyolla beamed back, her radiant hair pulled back but smudged with orange paint and her face bore splatters of red and green. Her jump suit was ruined, but Amy couldn't help but mentally laugh. Iyolla was usually clean, even when she lived in the streets.  
" Why?" She asked, confused.  
" We're going to nail them on the other walls. That way, you can do it what ever color you want and you can write what you want on these walls, but only with chalk. Ah yes, and I'm pretty sure you won't do this, but don't draw on walls around the house other than your room." She pulled Iyolla into a hug. Iyolla detected the scent of sun flower perfume. She indulged in the soft scent and hugged Amy back. They pulled away and there was an abrupt knock on the door.  
" I'll get it." Amy flashed a knowing smile at Iyolla. " You go and take a bath whilst I help. You must be tired." She suggested. Iyolla nodded, and to emphasis her point, she yawned. Iyolla looked out of the nearby window. It was already nine o' clock. Iyolla hopped toward the bathroom and found a bath tub- roughly about the size of a double bed. She nodded in approval and ran the bath. She was too used to the TARDIS helping her. She slipped into the bath once the water was mid way - she didn't want to increase the bills- and turned the water off, savoring the moment of peace she had as the colors of the paint swirled away from her relaxed, temporary thirteen year old body.

* * *

The Doctor had just encountered the widow and the the wood- beings. He sighed. He'd better make up for the time he'd missed with his family. If Iyolla had agreed, she was now their adopted daughter. He cracked a full smile. He wasn't alone.  
And his little sister wasn't either.

He entered the dining room and was rewarded with a mouthful of sunshine- blonde hair streaked with blue hurtling his way. He pulled away and looked at his little sister. She still looked thirteen- he almost thought that Amy was teasing him and that he had left only a few days ago.  
" Eriliyon! It's been five years!" She exclaimed, happily but with an undertone of sadness. The Doctor flinched. The twenty year old Iyolla had said that when she was stuck in her own time stream. He covered it up with a violent, fake cough. His sister thumped his back and looked at him in concern.  
" I'm fine." He grumpily waved off her concern. She looked hurt, and carried on laying out the table.  
" Doctor, we've been trying to contact you for years. Jack's gone missing since he left us at the space prison."

* * *

A/N: I'm not really proud of this chapter. This is the shortest I've written since ages...  
But I've saved you from the cliff hanger at least!  
A message to 'Complaints':  
You are an insensitive person who has no idea how much time both me AND Nikki had taken to write our stories. Since you swore and I have no intentions of using bad language, I have removed your despicable review. That kind of language disgusts me. You have complained about NOTHING and merely written that I have got ( in nicer terms) a rubbish story. Don't get me wrong, it is nice to have constructive criticism some times since it helps me to improve. But you have NO idea how much Nikki and I have been through. I come back from school telling my parents that I'm absolutely fine when I've been bullied physically, verbally, silently, on the internet- in every way possible. And it all started in year three when a little girl punched me in the stomach, leading to me having bruises,vomiting and being ill and off school for TWO DAYS. So, I suggest that you back off if you don't know how it feels. Your immaturity cost both me and my readers dearly. Your review to Nikki's Watching Series Five ( It's a good story, check it out, although she has also been targeted) makes me want to cringe. I love my friends online, I help and defend them, but you've USED her reviews in my stories to make her feel turned down. I suggest you stay OUT of peoples business if you want to stay on the right side of me.  
As some of my beloved readers may know, I only get angry when people hurt others, not when they hurt me. Because, to be honest, I've grown weary of getting angry for myself. I can't just stand and watch on the side lines as some one gets verbally abused.

A message to Nikki Pond: I'm sorry that you were also attacked by this... thing. But, on the bright side, I'm up for beta! I'd gladly help!

Tell me if this cyber- stalker starts stalking you and your stories and I will sort him/ her out.  
Sorry, once again, but I had to put a stop to this.

Please review!


	18. Could There Be Another Time lord?

A/N: Okay, I came back from school after walking for a mile and then I find that my room is infested with flies! EWW! I soon found out the problem, though. My sister had been eating in there and left her half eaten- coleslaw sandwich under MY bed for at least A FORTNIGHT! And, the window was left open to invite all those flies in! UGH!

Also, the Wedding of River Song is going to be a bit AU. Don't worry, though, it's only tweaked to be a little bit later than cannon. River x the Doctor forever!

To Nacanaca: There's gonna' be a lot more coming your way, darlin'! ;)  
Please review! I'm begging you! ( Ohh, that rhymes!)

* * *

The Doctor froze.  
" When was the last time you saw him?" he asked. Iyolla furrowed an eyebrow. The Doctor took this time to scan her over. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with her thick hair- still streaked with blue- cascading to her hips. Other than that, she looked the same. She wore a denim dungaree over the t- shirt and some nylon black tights. She had a pencil shaped chalk perched behind her ear and a locket that matched Amy's, only it was an 'I' instead of an 'A'. That reminded him. He needed to give her things back.  
" Well, that was back in the space prison five years ago." She stated. The Doctor put a mental note in his exceptionally intelligent mind. Find Jack. He pushed away that thought for a little while and changed the subject.  
" How's school?" Iyolla beamed at him, all traces of hurt gone.  
" I'm being home schooled." She played with her hands. " Eriliyon, do you want to go to my room with me?" She grabbed his hand and jerked him out of his spot, dragging him to her room. They reached a TARDIS blue door. The Doctor smiled. On the name plate, her name was written in silver in their language. He traced the intricate, careful design on the door and looked down at his sister. She gave him a small smile and opened the door.

It was quite different from the way the Doctor had done it. Melody's furniture was gone.  
" Where's Melody's furniture?" He pondered. Iyolla gave a sad smile.  
" River visited. She asked to have her furniture moved to her room." She replied. The Doctor was confused.  
" Her room?"  
" Yeah. You bought a four bedroom house. One for mum and dad, one for me, one for River or Melody and one is a guest bedroom, or rather, your bedroom." The Doctor looked around him. There was a new bed with River's initials carved into it. The Doctor peered closer.  
" For my sweetie, Iyolla Pond." He read. He smiled. Iyolla had a strange thought. Technically, her brother and sister were getting married.  
Yuck.  
Still, she was adopted, so it was kind of alright. The drawers were made out of wood that was painted white, the carpet was a soft red. The walls were black boards. No wonder Iyolla had a chalk wedged in her ear. She pulled it out and her tongue stuck out in concentration. She written down: ' Theta Sigma and Melody Pond are the best people in the multi- verse!' The Doctor chuckled.  
" And so are you, my Fallen Angel. I bet you had a blast being a Pond, didn't you?" He added as he ruffled her hair. Iyolla gave a goofy smile. The Doctor noticed she was smiling a lot more these days. Not as much as on Gallifrey, but a lot none the less. He reached into his pocket and produced her music box. She gasped. " This is for you, Sevhara." He said, softly. Iyolla gently picked up the cube and held it. It still had one side coated with blood.

" I'll wash this off-"  
" NO! Don't, whole empires would KILL for a cell of time lord blood, even though dead."He exclaimed. Iyolla sighed.  
" I can't keep looking at it and recount my death, brother. I'll have to get it off _some way. _I'll scrape it off, yeah?" She turned, annoyed whilst the Doctor sighed. They just weren't so... perfect as they were on Gallifrey. He cherished her all the same, however.

Iyolla finished off scraping the blood after around five minutes, her brother patiently waiting. He brought out a vacuumed box to store it with and even time locked it, despite her protests. He put it back in his pocket.  
" Iyolla, don't you think that we just don't... go as well as we did before back on Gallifrey?" He asked. Iyolla bit her lip and looked down, guiltily. Her brother panicked.  
" No! Iyolla, I just want you to tell me what's wrong! I'm not going to leave you or do any thing to you!" He exclaimed. Iyolla sighed.  
" It's not me who changed, beloved Eriliyon. It's you."

* * *

Jack landed after the so called 'emergency call' from Martha Jones, the nightingale. He looked around him and found that he was in a cave of some sorts. He keyed in new coordinates into his vortex manipulator, but it wouldn't let him budge. He searched for an exit and found none. He sighed and heard some thing. It was like hissing...  
" You've betrayed me yet again, Lunooks! This is the second time you've failed to bring the Fallen Angel to peril!" The voice boomed. Jack immediately felt his breath hitch.  
" But, my majesty, I've found her companion. Jack, I think. He's in this cave..." A weary, but scared voice replied.  
" Very well. We will hold him hostage against this girl." The voice returned. Jack felt a shock of fear shoot up his body, paralyzed. He didn't realize that two guards had lifted him and put him else where until they threw him into a cell.

Three hours later, Jack was drawing his own little sister, Jacqueline Harkness- his own little Fallen Angel- on the floor with a piece of chalk. It wasn't as perfect as Iyolla's had been- he'd admit that- but it looked good. He sighed and scrubbed the concrete floor clean just before a guard entered, roughly and rudely shoving the door open.  
" You! Yes, you!" The guard yelled. Jack looked deep into his eyes and saw the same color flitting around in Daryan's daughter's eyes.  
They were purple.  
He jumped to his feet. The guard secured some handcuffs on Jack's wrist before he could tackle him. The guard lead him to a strange room with weird contraptions on the walls. Jack looked curiously and nervously around him before settling his eyes on the uncomfortable looking bed. Jack squirmed against the hand cuffs, but the guard, which he later found out was called Nart, had pushed him into it and was forcing a helmet with odds and ends on his head.  
After that, all was silence and darkness.

* * *

The Doctor moved his jaw but found it was not working. Iyolla looked at him, smartly folding her arms and raising an eye brow.  
" Doctor, it's not the fact that we're not on Gallifrey. I mean war. I mean enemies. But all the same, know that I still love you and hopefully, our bickering like two old ladies will end." She giggled with the Doctor. She skirted to the drawers and pulled out two sheets. She showed them to her brother. " It's music lyrics!" She added. " I thought it described us well." She shuffled her left foot in circles on the floor, not daring to look him in the eye. He gave a sad smile.  
" Okay. I'm going to read it." He readied himself.  
" The house was like a tomb.

I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall.

I didn't want to say goodbye.  
And I was trying to deny there was a war,  
And that he got the call.

I watched him from my window  
Walking down the drive.  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried:

You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car.  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go..  
But he said, this is what brothers are for.

Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at.

Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
When it takes things from you that you don't want to give.

I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
Laugh and fish down in the maple grove

I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.

I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost  
For him to love me that much.

Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.

And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what siblings are for." He read it as though reading a story, but it still impacted him. He picked Iyolla up in a flurry of hugs and kissed her fore head. " This is a beautiful song. I'm going to keep it in my room." He put her down. She smiled at him, but then turned serious.  
" Eriliyon, show me your arms." She demanded. He rolled his eyes. He hadn't been cutting.  
Much.  
He showed her his arms. She traced the white scars, but then her finger was obstructed by a slight groove. She turned his arm over and found a still- red scar that must have been only a couple of hours old. She looked up at him, pityingly. He felt humiliated and felt his cheeks go red. Here he was, the oncoming storm, the most feared being in the cosmos and yet he was embarrassed by a 'look' his sister gave him.  
" I haven't been cutting. Honest!" She shook her head.  
" Tell me the truth." She insisted.  
" Okay, I have been cutting. But at least I've been putting healing balm on top!" He exclaimed.  
" Why?" She asked.  
" Huh?"  
" Why do you cut?" She elaborated. He pulled his hand through his hair.  
" Well... I feel guilty, I killed my own race and I ignored my own sister. There's much more to it than that, but I think you get the gist." He explained. Iyolla looked at him skeptically and then used her regeneration energy to heal the scratches. He didn't have time to pull away.  
" DON'T!" He shouted. Iyolla just jerked her hands away and he relaxed. " Don't waste your regenerations like that!" He whimpered. She shook her head.  
" You often forget that I have infinite regenerations." She scolded. He ducked his head, bashfully blushing.  
" I knew that."  
" No you didn't." Iyolla grinned cheekily. The Doctor smiled.  
Things were getting better.

* * *

Jack silently screamed as a blinding pain shot through his body. He recounted the 4-5-6 over and over again before it stopped, as though it had found what it was looking for. His memory froze on the latest Iyolla and the ginger girl who went around as Ana Tanya Harkness. Then, the image flickered and suddenly landed on the eleventh Doctor. He automatically thought: Brother. Then, the pain stopped.  
They found what they were looking for.  
Iyolla's weakness. Her brother.

* * *

The Doctor wearily returned from a close adventure in the alternate time line. He grimaced. He technically married Iyolla's sister. And Iyolla was his sister.  
Gross.  
He shook those thoughts out of his head. No matter who River Song was, he loved her. And he only just realized that today despite knowing that she would be his future wife. He gloomily looked up at the young woman. Darla, her name was. And apparently, her daughter Hanna was still on the dalek camp. He believed her for a few minutes, then realized that she was a trap with out even knowing it. He was overtaken by a powerful white light that blinded him before landing else where.

* * *

Iyolla ran into her bed, sobbing. She had the time of her life being a Pond and now...  
Her parents were divorcing.  
" Iyolla! Come down here, please!" Her mother begged. She knew not to intrude on her adopted daughter in her emotional times, but Iyolla's appearance was phasing between her current thirteen year old self and her sixteen year old self. She was going to look thirteen again next month.  
" NO! What had Rory done?! Why do you want to divorce him!" She screamed. Amy knew that this was not an ordinary reaction. Alright, so kids would scream, they would shout, but it had been three months since she and her husband had agreed to divorce. Iyolla should be accepting it by now. She refused to eat for a little over four weeks and already, her flawless skin was now weak and taut against her face and her figure was bony. Her eyes looked almost as old as her older brother's and she had even taken to... Amy dared not say it. But it was the truth.  
Iyolla had taken to cutting.

Iyolla wiped her tears away with a sharp, skinny wrist and looked up, already weak from not eating and wondering what to do next. After her parents died... She thought they would give her the things that her mother and even her father couldn't. But they couldn't make her choose which one to stay with! She looked around her room. The black boards were scrawled with words related to her feelings. After all, she could hold up not eating for a whole year, if she pushed it, due to her superior biology. She wrapped her thin arms around her legs and looked blankly at the wall opposite her, her tall figure now small and frail. She sighed and looked out of the window, watching perfect families walking through the streets, so care free, so complete. She wished her family was now like that. She wished her brother was here. But it had been two years since he last turned up. Who was to say that he had forgotten her? Who was to say that he had died... Oh, gods, she hoped with her hearts he hadn't died. She stared at her scabbed arms, her only connection to her brother. She trembled and walked over to a wooden box, adorned with carvings of flowers and stars. She opened it, and her precious vortex manipulator sat on it, the polished screen gleaming away. She picked up an attached ribbon, hiding a secret, large compartment and pulled out her holster, tying it to her waist, checking the huge variety of weapons were secure and loaded. She picked the vortex manipulator up and wrapped the straps carefully around her small wrist and tapped in some random coordinates.  
" Love you mum, love you dad..." She hastily written on the black board. " I'll see you soon, Theta." Then, just before her mother could burst in to bribe her into going into the photo shoot, Iyolla disappeared.

Iyolla landed in a strange room.  
" NO! I am human, I am not a dalek, I am human, I am not a dalek, I am dalek, I am dalek..." The words become slow and slurred on a twenty six year old female's lips as her head rolled to the side, unconscious. Iyolla was suddenly alert, her weak body jumping with adrenaline. She peeked around the corner.  
" THE HUMAN FEMALE HAS SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE. SHE WILL BE CONVERTED!" The Daleks screeched. Iyolla felt her hearts clench. She picked up a miniature grenade and threw it at the daleks in hatred.  
" You dirtied my people." She threw another one at them. " You murdered them." She checked to see if there were more coming. One more. " You massacred the time lords." She threw another grenade at it and watched as it went up in flames. " And, worst of all, you hurt my brother." She whispered and then kicked the nearby dalek, watching as it pathetically wheeled backwards. She immediately felt another shot of energy as she sprinted to the girl and shook her.  
" Mmm." She groaned. Iyolla scanned her. She had luscious brown locks and soft features, a small nose and long lashes. Her eyes eventually opened. Iyolla gasped. What was cousin Oswald doing here? Was she really not alone? Was there more time lords who may have escaped the time war? She felt her hearts beat in symphany.  
" What's your name?" Iyolla asked. The girl gave a weak smile.  
" Oswin Oswald, Junior entertainment manager, human, from the star ship- Alaska. And, Angel, may I ask what my best friend is doing here, looking like a half starved princess?" She asked flashing a some how flirty, but concerned smile.  
Iyolla felt her throat go dry. She wasn't a time lord. Could she be hiding? Does she have a fob watch?  
" Right, I'm gonna' save you, but before we go, I just wanted to ask, who the hell is this Angel girl you ask about?" Iyolla asked. Oswin furrowed an eye brow.  
" Angel? You're my best friend. I- I thought you died. When the ship crashed- I was holding your body as you bled to death!" She stuttered, her emotions spilling. If she was converted into a dalek, she would never have felt these emotions. Iyolla felt her breath hitch.  
Was she going to die yet again?

* * *

A/N: I hope you spotted the reference to your latest review, Nacanaca!  
And yes, is Iyolla going to die AGAIN? What happened to poor Jack? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter!

The review game: The 30th reviewer gets to choose what happens after we get over this adventure, AKA Asylum of the daleks. Just PM me after I congratulate you, and write in your ideas!


	19. Escape

A/N: Just one more review left until you can decide what will happen after this adventure...  
To Nacanaca: Yep, let's jump in! Hope you enjoy! Update soon on 'Luna' ( I was going to use that name for my latest fic, but then I decided - I quote- " Let's have a less common name!", so I did! You lot will have to wait for it, though, I plan to write at least THREE stories before it!) ;)  
To tastycakes187: You flatter me! Well, I hope you get along well with the - and - fic! I just KNOW it is going to be AMAZING! ( spoilers...)

To Nikki Pond: It's alright. I'm kind of a young carer and my father pushes me to do my best in school, so things are a bit messed up right now. I have, thankfully, got some very good friends and a supportive dad and an annoying sister with attitude; so my life in school isn't that bad, if my friends are about. I wish you all the best. Good luck!

Let's start!

* * *

Iyolla opened her mouth, and then shut it, doing the perfect impersonation of a gold fish.  
" You- you said some thing. I-It sounded like Eriliyon, mahia. You were screaming it. Even though you didn't have the energy." Iyolla felt her knees go weak as her eyes rolled back. But she regained her composure whilst Oswin giggled, quietly. Oswin cocked an eyebrow, her tears dried and cracking a small smile.  
" What are you doing there looking like a gold fish- let's get cracking!" She nodded sharply behind Iyolla, unable to do much due to the restraints. She whipped around and found another blasted dalek's shadow coming down the hall way. She gulped and checked her holster. She was out of grenades, and the rest of the weapons wouldn't have made a difference. She sighed and apologized to Oswin.  
" Oswin, who ever you are, we need to hide." She sprinted towards the top half of a nearby dalek and hugged around the bulky exterior, her arms only just linking around it and picked it up after scanning the place for nearby hiding places. The hall way where she spied them through was occupied by the oncoming dalek and the other hiding places were meager- only about a foot tall. She sighed and wriggled next to Oswin, and before she could protest, Iyolla slipped the hollow dalek on top of them.

The live dalek roved around the room, patrolling for intruders. Iyolla inwardly grimaced. She was hiding inside the armor of her arch enemies. She held her breath as the dalek came closer, but then released it after it went. She grasped her hand over Oswin's mouth before she could say anything and kept silent as the dalek double checked. They always double checked to make sure every thing was in order. She learnt that the hard way when she tried to escape the daleks back on Gallifrey, but her flaw was that she was weak and defenseless- unable to preserve her regenerations with out making a commotion. Luckily for her, she didn't have to regenerate until the daleks finally cut her off from life. The dalek left with out so much as a squeak from those insanely, comically small wheels. Iyolla finally let out a sigh of relief and let Oswin speak after she dropped her hand.  
" How did you know they were going to double check?!" She hissed. Iyolla rubbed her fore head.  
" Let's just say I had a nasty run in with them on a war in my home planet. I learnt that the hard way when I was four." She replied. Before Oswin could sorrowfully sympathize, Iyolla's whole demeanor changed as she lifted the heavy Dalek armor off them and pushed a blue button, in chain reaction causing her to tap away furiously at a hologram that popped up in front of her. She pressed various sonic- blue buttons that seemed to be suspended in a sky blue screen in the air and then, she angrily slammed a fist down on the red button that caused it to shrink into a flash and disappear. Oswin jumped, startled.  
" What's the matter-"  
" You have to STABILIZE, that's what's the matter! All this stuff had made your body dependent on the machinery!" Iyolla barked, frustrated. She scanned her biological clock. She was going to phase again in a week, and that would be the last time. That was just as well, those hormones were driving her NUTS.

Oswin slumped in the chair.  
" Judging by my mortal qualities, my human status and my well being, the approximate amount of time it would take for me to stabilize well with this piece of cyborg technology would be exactly a full earth year." She rattled off the information and smiled sweetly at Iyolla. " Am I correct?" Iyolla gaped at her. Cousin Oswald barely knew Earth trigonometry and yet this girl before her knew every thing that she was barely even going to mouth.  
" Yes." She replied, simply. Oswin's smile vanished.  
" I'll see you in a year." She murmured. Iyolla gave her an apologetic smile.  
" I promise I will save you." Oswin's face lit up, just barely. But then, she shook her head.  
" Angel-"  
" It's Iyolla." Iyolla corrected, irritated. Oswin gave her a smirk.  
" Well, then, Iyolla, could you put me in a dream state? I don't want to remember all these... deaths. I want _my Angel _by my side. Don't take it as an offence, but please!" She pleaded. Iyolla nodded, solemnly. Oswin gave a half- hearted sigh of relief. " Okay, put me in a conscious, but REM kind of phase." She ordered. Iyolla sighed.  
" There isn't enough power. You're going to have to do it yourself. Imagine your life how you want it to be, Oswin Oswald, and I will key it into the computer before saving you after a full earth year. You will have to have that stupid dalek armor on your pretty head, though. It's got interactive screens inside to help with your imagined life." Iyolla gave a small, sad smile. Oswin did the same.  
" You're more like my Angel than I thought. It's alright, though. I've got some pretty powerful noggin," She tapped her head. " And I would rather be imagining my life than live it out in constant fear of becoming a dalek." Iyolla nodded in agreement.  
" True. I'll put you in the dalek equivalent to a zero room- minus the no time and direction... Thing." She flailed her arms around like her brother did. She wondered what he was doing, up there in that up and downy blue box thingy, he called it. Oswin gave in, accepting her fate and put her life in Iyolla's hands. She closed her eyes whilst Iyolla carefully put the chained dalek armor on her prone body, wheeling her in to the dalek zero room. She adjusted the microphone so that she would sound dalek in case one of those beings would confront her and hooked the chain loosely to the wall. She looked down, ashamed of having to imprison her to make it look realistic, but had the courage to look up before activating the security protocals- after all, Oswin needed some entertainment if she was as clever as she made out to be- and left, the doors on a double, triple, quadruple deadlock as she stole a last glance at her. She only just managed to say two simple words before the doors wedged themselves shut.  
" I'm sorry."  
And with that, a powerful white light over took her as she shielded her eyes, teleported through time to a year later.

* * *

Amy and Rory stood in the parliament, intently listening to the radio message a young woman had sent. Amy thought of Iyolla and the message she left on the black board and inwardly, mentally, sobbed.  
" Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?" The Doctor called.  
" Hello?" A young woman's voice replied.  
" Come in, come in, come in, Carmen." The Doctor pressed. Unknown to him, Oswin rushed to a comfy looking chair and sat with a keyboard balanced haphazardly on her thigh.  
" Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!" Oswin called.  
" Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." The Doctor requested, formally.  
" Hello! Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?" The girl temporarily ignored him.  
" Yep, confirmed, actually properly real." The Doctor confirmed, amused but irritated.  
" Oswin Oswald, Angel Fallen. Junior Entertainment Managers, Starship Alaska. Current status - crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Well, apart from my Angel. Provisions good, but keen to move on." She rattled off the formalities and winked at a shadowed figure. The figure, or rather, she stepped forward. And an exact copy of Iyolla stepped forwards. Only, she looked a lot more healthier and had her hair cut to shoulder- length. She wore a black and shoulder- less dress that reached her thighs, a pair of black lycra tights and flat red ballets. The Doctor dissmissed this Angel as an imaginary friend for company.  
" A year? Are you OK? Are you...under attack?" He asked, concerned for her safety.  
" Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out." Oswin smiled. " Of course, with the help of my Angel!" This... Angel smirked and nudged Oswin on the shoulder.  
" You love 'im, don't-cha'!" She whispered with a thick cockney accent. Oswin smiled.  
" Only you, Angel." She whispered back. Angel frowned.  
" Stop flirting- you're supposed to be engaged!" She scolded, quietly so that the Doctor wouldn't hear. Oswin gave a haughty smile.  
" To Nina. I left her four years ago, Angel, I think she's found some one who deserves her better." Her smile vanished and a forlorn look crept on her features. Angel patted her shoulder.  
" I'll bake a souffle." She offered. Oswin smiled.  
" Your's are better than mine any way." She complimented. Angel grabbed Oswin's belt and apron and began to get the 'ingredients' out.  
" Do you know what those life-forms are?" The Doctor shook them out of their private conversation.  
" I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." Oswin grunted. Angel felt an involuntary shiver down her spine.  
" What have you been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year?!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
" Erm- Actually- I am 'ere too, ya' know! In case ya' 'aven't forgot, there is an Angel Fallen in this mission- and you need to 'urry up and save 'er too!" Angel snapped with a thick accent. The Doctor vaguely thought that she sounded an awful lot like Rose, but then shook the thought off. Angel sounded a little more... girly. Angel's voice was just a little higher than Rose's. He USED to love Rose, but he was committed to River, now.

* * *

Iyolla landed with a hard thud on the same spot she was in her own relative time stream. The Doctor loomed over her, his features surprised and sorrowful. Iyolla felt a bone or two break. She moaned. She wasn't used to pressurizing her body- especially in her current state. She covered her groan up with 'happy' laugh and limped up so that she was sitting next to him against a door. Lost in the reunion, they forgot about the daleks mere inches away. Yep, it was her calves and she dislocated her hip. It shouldn't be much, though. Dislocated hips were easy, but painful, to fix and broken legs took only a week, or less, if she was lucky, to heal.  
" Eriliyon!" She exclaimed. He gave a gleeful smile and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back, kissing his shoulder and leaned her head against it.  
" Gods, Iyolla, you're stick thin!" He scolded. She looked down, guilty. Then, the daleks brought them to reality.  
" Oh, that is cool. Tell me I'm cool, chin boy." Oswin crowed.  
" What did you do?" The Doctor gasped.  
" Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie... Angel, you have the honors." Oswin added.  
" No, tell me what you did!" The Doctor demanded. Iyolla was beginning to get it a little bit.  
" The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web." Iyolla explained. The Doctor nodded.

" The Path Web, yes." He agreed.  
" I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor. Wait- Angel? What are you- What are you DOING there?" Oswin stammered.  
" You made them forget me?" The Doctor changed the subject, confused.  
" Good, eh? And here comes the door!" Oswin exclaimed. " Angel, do you have a twin?" The door slipped open and the Doctor stood.  
" I've tried hacking into the Path web. Even I couldn't do it!" He exclaimed. Iyolla put a weak hand on his shoulder, reminiscing the fateful time war.  
" Come and meet the girl who can." Oswin smirked. The Doctor turned, his eyes wide in shock.  
" Hey! You're right outside, come on in." Oswin exclaimed.  
" Oswin... we have a problem..." The Doctor felt self- loathing. If he had been there a year ago...  
" No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out." Oswin ran over and leaned against the back of her chair, whilst Angel stared at the screen in shock. " Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars."  
" Does it look real to you?" The Doctor asked. Oswin didn't notice a white light consume the imaginary, frozen Angel and disappear with her.  
" Does what look real?" She seemed a little hesitant. " Angel, why are you so quiet-" She whipped around and her best friend wasn't there. She felt a whiff of fire. The souffles had burnt.  
" Where you are right now." The Doctor added. He was looking into a white- honey comb like chamber, the dalek equivalent of a zero room- only it still had time and direction. "Does it seem real?"  
" It IS real." Oswin sounded like she was reassuring herself. Iyolla folded her arms around her thin body, shaken although she knew that woman was inside that armor, the interactive screens making up a life story for the poor girl.

" It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself, because the truth was too terrible." The Doctor explained, sorrowfully.  
" Where am I?" She whimpered. " Where... am... I? Where... am... I?"  
" Because you are a Dalek." The Doctor continued.  
" I am not a Dalek! I am NOT a Dalek! I'm human!" Oswin exclaimed, furious and hurt.  
" You were human when you crashed here." He rested his hands on the case." It was you who climbed out of the pod - that was your ladder. Oswin remembered climbing down the ladder, distraught and covered with Angel's blood. She remembered being found by the daleks.  
" H-How could Angel have l-lived? S-she died! S-She died in the c-crash! T-this wasn't r-real!" She stuttered." Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?" She felt tears run down her cheeks in the imaginary life." I'm... human..."  
" Not anymore. Because you're right, you're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion." The Doctor spat, hating the daleks with every second that went by.  
" Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?" She demanded.  
" Oswin, I am so sorry. But you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés, where, where did it all come from?" The Doctor broke the news, looking up at her with eyes full of sorrow. In her hideaway, Oswin looked around the room. She found no remnants of Angel ever even living there with her.  
" I'm... human... I am not a Dalek... I am human, I am not Dalek. I am human!" She insisted. The Doctor hung his head.  
" I'm so sorry-"  
" NO! I AM HUMAN! Angel- Angel saved me! She came and put me in here!" She screeched in the dalek. The Doctor winced, both from sorrow and the high pitched, irritating noise it produced.  
" Oswin-"  
" She saved me! I know it! How could Angel be behind you, then?! I'm telling you, Angel saved me!" Iyolla peeked around the corner. Oswin felt a Cheshire grin light her face. " See! I am human!" Iyolla felt a full smile on her face. The Doctor scratched his head.  
" I'm sorry, but you've confused your friend for my sister." He apologized. Iyolla shoved him aside. " Hey!" She ignored him.  
" A full year, Oswin Oswald, am I correct?" She asked. She was about to ask why the Doctor didn't react to her name, but then remembered that cousin Oswald only came when the Doctor went to the academy.  
" Yep." The grated voice replied. Iyolla felt her smile dim.  
" Well, Oswin, you've got to deactivate your dream sequence-"  
" WHAT!"  
" Oswin, it's not real. I know that those months were lonely, but special to you, but this is important. Do you want to live or not?" She pressed.  
" YES! But-"  
" Oswin! It's the year that never happened or your life!" She insisted. Oswin sighed.  
" I choose my life." She deactivated the dalek as it's eye stalk's sonic blue light dimmed and robotically slid downwards. The whole dalek seemed desolate and dead.  
" What the hell did you do?!" The Doctor boomed. Iyolla kept her chin high, but held her dignity.  
" I saved her. Run, Eriliyon. I've got a vortex manipulator. Turns out the reason why I couldn't escape was because of a stupid paradox." Her brother sighed and skedaddled, leaving her to do the rest.

She started off by lifting the dalek up. The life support system was up and the interactive screens inside only just shut down. Iyolla took a peek at the girl below her. Oswin was still in tip top condition, although the inside of the casing smelt of rotting dalek flesh. She wrinkled her nose and grabbed Oswin by the armpits and heaved her up. She couldn't help but feel her hearts pang as she heard the teleport above her take three people off the planet. She wondered if her parents were with her brother. She shrugged her shoulders and held Oswin by the waist and keyed in the coordinates.  
Next stop, every where.

* * *

A/N: I promise more updates at the weekends, or if you're lucky, at Friday. So, in the next adventure, my thirtieth reviewer will decide, and in the adventure after that ( no promising an adventure will be one chapter- probably more) we find out what the strange Verunun really are... About time! XD  
I'm good at holding suspense * gives a vain chuckle and flips hair*, but I suppose it is looooong over due.

See ya' later!

Keep the reviews coming, remember, just one more review until my thirtieth reviewer will decide... And then the fortieth, and then the fiftieth... If I achieve them! I hope I do...  
Any way, I'm going off topic, basically, please review! ( How many times have I said 'review' in this paragraph?! Help, I'm going repetitive! ;D)


	20. TARDIS

A/N: I've finally reached my '20' chapter mark! I hope to write about ten more- unless my chapters are VERY long.

To redDaeth: I'm a vegetarian! XD Really, though, I am. Just think of those poor bunnies being killed for our food... Just kidding! I hope to see an update! :D

To tastycakes187: Congratulations! You re my thirtieth reviewer! Right, in this chapter is the adventure YOU'VE been waiting for...

To Nacanaca: Yep! :) Here's the adventure you've been waiting for! * Sniffs and sobs* Poor Angelo! Lucky they saved him, though!  
UGH! I broke my ' a ' key on my key board! I have to use spell check to get the words written down properly! Wait- spoke too soon- I fixed it!

* * *

Iyolla and Oswin's prone body landed just behind a shrub. Iyolla carefully laid Oswin down on the grass behind it and peeked in front of the bush. An abandoned TARDIS hugged by long, green grass sat on the fields.  
But not just any TARDIS.  
It was the TARDIS she escaped from the Time war with.

Her younger self walked out, bewildered and nervous, looking around as though she had never seen the color green on grass.  
Which she hadn't.  
Any how, Iyolla watched her previous self walk out and towards the city, following the cemented path way. Oswin pushed her body up with her arms, her muscles screaming in protest. Giving up, she slumped back to the ground in defeat with an audible thud. Iyolla saw this and picked her up again, slinging her- thankfully- light body over her shoulder. She trudged to her TARDIS, in the appearance of a marble pillar and rapped on the door.  
" Time war proto type TARDIS mark one, sent by Theta Sigma, are you receiving me?" She muttered, formally. The TARDIS gave a weak hum, smoke pouring from behind from the crash landing. Iyolla sighed and tutted under her breath. " Oma really should have planned the route safer." She reverted to the affectionate name she called her brother on Gallifrey. " My name is Ikariotanaiyolla. I am on my sixth incarnation." The TARDIS's hum was a lot more happier, ecstatic to be with her passenger again. Iyolla remembered the password. " Theta Sigma, 8-1 Lungbarrow, crimson, eleven, delight, petrichor." ( A/N: I hope I got it right! :S) The doors slid open. " Thanks, beautiful." Iyolla murmured. A sharp cough was heard close to her back.

" You do realize I'm still here, don't you?" Oswin scolded, weakly as she turned her upside down head to meet Iyolla's eyes. Iyolla's face darkened.  
" Yes I do, and we need to fix your body after I left you for a year." She replied, regretfully.  
" Hey. It's not your fault, Angel-"  
" It's Iyolla." Iyolla corrected, irritated.  
" Right- Iyolla- I had to stabilize, any way. If you did leave with me straight away, I wouldn't be living and breathing here, would I?" She insisted, sternly. Iyolla nodded.  
" Fine. I'll need to inject some adrenaline into your body and give you some food. Have a half hour rest, and then exercise. That should do your muscles good." She told her, walking down the hall ways to the guest bedroom. The poor TARDIS only had enough energy to last a day- and her heart would eventually cause the explosion near London. That reminded Iyolla. She needed to help the poor thing last longer. She put her right hand on the wall, her left shoulder slightly aching from the little burden slung over it. Her hand glowed gold, the light pulsing and stretched out over the wall about a meter radius from her hand in the familiar shape of a spider web. It eventually dulled and then faded, leaving the TARDIS with enough energy to last a week. Iyolla sighed. She couldn't change the fixed point in time. One day, she would have to come back here and leave it to explode, causing havoc in the south east of England. She opened the door and put Oswin on the white bed. It was scarcely decorated- the walls were a marble white, the bed was white and the floor was white, the bin was white. There was a wardrobe and another bedroom, a bath room, a kitchen, an infirmary, a laundry room and, of course, the console room.  
" Oswin, do you have a fob watch? Are you adopted? Did your parents keep one?" She asked. Oswin frowned and shook her head. Iyolla swallowed. It was just a coincidence. She just looked strikingly similar- scratch that- the same as cousin Oswald. So what was the link between them? Oswin was Iyolla's favorite mystery- just as Clara would be, in future, the Doctor's favorite mystery.  
It was a fairly basic, temporary TARDIS.  
Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Iyolla returned to Oswin after telling her she needed to get the injection from the infirmary. Oswin was still lying on the bed, thoroughly weak and a little nostalgic. She was hanging out with a girl who looked exactly like her best friend, but was not her. Was that how people felt like when their closest relatives were involved with a tragic accident, causing them to have amnesia? How ever it felt, she was distracted from her thoughts when Iyolla came over and sat next to her.  
" This won't hurt a bit." She stated. She pushed the needle into Oswin's arm.  
" Ouch!" She exclaimed, jolting up from both pain and the extra adrenaline boost. Iyolla smirked.  
" I lied." Oswin narrowed her eyes at her and rubbed her arm. Iyolla threw the needle into the nearby bin and produced a container of pasta salad. Oswin snatched it off her and tore the lid off, as she ravenously and recklessly scoffed the whole lot in under a minute.  
" Okay, two hour rest." Oswin said. Oswin suddenly shut her eyes and flopped down on the bed. Iyolla wipe the sweat from her brow.  
Humans were such hard work.

* * *

An hour later, Jack was thrown in another room, before the leader. There was an air of fury lacing through the atmosphere.  
" Jack Harkness." The whispering voice spat.  
" Not at your service, sorry." Jack gave the darkened edge of the room a disdainful look. " Show yourself!" He demanded. The creature laughed.  
" Why should I, Captain Freak!" Jack's eyes widened. Was he the Master? The voice gave a grated chuckle as he read his mind.  
" I had a little run- in with that Master man. But then, he ran to Earth to live on a waste land. Such a pity. We would have made a nice team." Jack almost sagged in relief, but the next few seconds made him feel all the more angrier. " Since you have regular contact with the Fallen Angel, I shall enter your body!" He roared. Jack then felt a crippling pain, like he was being burnt. His eyes itched and felt uncomfortable. And then, Jack was sent to sleep.  
The king of the Verunun had full control over his body.

* * *

Iyolla took off her vortex manipulator and stored it in the TARDIS drawer- locked and slammed down a lever just before a newly showered Oswin walked into the room, still quite pink from the exercise. She wore new clothes- a burgundy dress with a red printed floral design that reached just above her knees with a red blazer, black nylon tights and a pair of red converses. The whole TARDIS shook.  
" Where are the stabilizers?!" Iyolla screamed to herself. The TARDIS was completely void of them. " OSWIN!" Oswin was sent tumbling across the floor.  
" I'm okay!" She shouted.  
" Hold on!" Iyolla screeched. Oswin grabbed a nearby railing whilst she surveyed the place. It had shiny, navy blue walls with huge, circular nails holding them in- only a few port holes showing the amazing view of space and a mysterious switch that looked like early 21st century light switches. The Plexiglas floor reached all around the walls, with out a ramp or stair case leading to the lower TARDIS. The ceiling was huge; a slightly lighter hue of blue than the walls, but it was quite remarkable. There was no central console generator tube, but a walk- in space- that looked like a horse shoe- where it would be with holographic screens with buttons and touch screens. The double doors were still marble- but at this point of view- the handle and key hole was visible. A violent shudder ran through the remarkable, but unfortunately, temporary TARDIS was sent and then, it instantly jerked to a halt, all power shut down.  
They were plunged into darkness.

Oswin released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Iyolla took in a sharp breath and felt around over to the strange switch and flicked it. The floor she was standing on immediately, but slowly, dropped to the sliver floor below. She went under the curved console and pulled out some cables, wiring some together and pulling others apart. A large, white spark erupted from it, bathing the pitch black room in a moon light shine, but Iyolla ducked just in time and it immediately disappeared. The whole TARDIS was sent back online, the room suddenly filled with light. Oswin blinked at the sudden brightness change and sauntered over to the switch. She flicked it and the floor came down to Iyolla. She mouthed 'thanks', but no sound came out. It took Oswin a second to realize that the floor was sound proof. Iyolla was sent back up. She jogged over to the doors and creaked them slightly ajar. One violet eye spotted a huge window, a purple and red planet set right in the middle of it. Her single eye scanned the room and found a variety of races. They were all wearing uniform- a purple polyester jumpsuit the same as the planet with red turn up- collars and medals ranking each of their hierarchy. The only other thing they had in common was the purple flitting around their iris's...

* * *

Jack, or rather king Verun, smirked evilly and strode over to the large, framed portrait of his father ( also called Verun). He pushed it to the side and a large, dalekanium safe sat there. His father harvested it from Skaro- just before the time war. He turned the dial multiple times ( and he wasn't going to give the password, thank you very much) and it softly clicked open, it's well oiled hinges swung to the right and revealed a brand- new vortex manipulator. He snatched it, maliciously and strapped it around his wrist.  
He was going to hurt, find and kill that Fallen Angel before she could murder his planet.  
Even if it meant he had to die.

* * *

The Doctor sighed. He felt awful about leaving Iyolla, but she had a plan up her trans-dimensional sleeve- he just knew it. After all, she always returned to him. He needed to build his trust in her, any way. He just wanted to know what Oswin had meant when she said that this 'Angel' girl had saved her that apparently looked strikingly similar to Iyolla, his little sister. Who could this Angel be? He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an aggravated sigh. He purposefully strode towards his bedroom, but some thing stopped him. Amy and Rory's door was left open. It was never open. He curiously walked in, peeking around the wall to watch them.  
" It's no use, Rory. I want Iyolla back. I'm sorry I decided to divorce you. I just...I just didn't know what came over me. All of a sudden I thought you were a bad influence on her and I thought it was best if I took her away from you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rory. She was your daughter too, what ever happens. I didn't even bother to ask her opinion on whether we should split up because my mind just assumed she wanted to go away from you, too, and her tutor said that her usually sharp and incredibly intelligent mind was groggy and lazy. It was because of the stupid divorce, Rory, it was because of the divorce." She finished off her speech, as she hiccuped from crying. Rory held firm, trying to be strong for his wife. At least it wasn't as bad as when they took Melody away. The Doctor watched silently as he felt tears pool in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but the next part of her speech caught him in his tracks. " I just want her back, Rory. I keep thinking she's Melody all over again." She added, punctuated by a trembling sob.  
" I know, Amy, I know." Rory sighed. That was it. The Doctor felt himself go weak at the knees and started to cry with tears trickling down his cheeks. He scuttled over to his room and collapsed in his sheets, sobbing loudly to his hearts content. Iyolla needed to come back.  
Amy and Rory needed her.

* * *

Amy sniffed and cried, encased in blankets and her husband's arms. He gently stroked her hair, lovingly, as he attempted to rock her to sleep. She sighed.  
" It's no use, Rory. I want Iyolla back. I'm sorry I decided to divorce you. I just...I just didn't know what came over me. All of a sudden I thought you were a bad influence on her and I thought it was best if I took her away from you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rory. She was your daughter too, what ever happens. I didn't even bother to ask her opinion on whether we should split up because my mind just assumed she wanted to go away from you, too, and her tutor said that her usually sharp and incredibly intelligent mind was groggy and lazy. It was because of the stupid divorce, Rory, it was because of the divorce." She finished off her speech, as she hiccuped from crying. Rory held firm, trying to be strong for his wife. At least it wasn't as bad as when they took Melody away. " I just want her back, Rory. I keep thinking she's Melody all over again." She added, punctuated by a trembling sob.  
" I know, Amy, I know." He sighed.  
Unknown to them, the Doctor stood at the doorway, having watched the whole exchange, silently- but more emotionally hurt- crying himself.

* * *

A/N: FEEELLLS!  
Hope you enjoyed! Did you see the Doctor and River Song reference when Iyolla injected the adrenaline into Oswin?

Part two for the adventure coming soon!

Pretty please review!


	21. Catastrophe

A/N: Here's a quick update for my lucky ducks!

To the awesome tastycakes187: Um... did the previous chapter go the way you wanted it to? :)

To the amazing Nacanaca: As are your fics!

To the awe striking Gragr18: Oh, dear. I seem to have made TWO mistakes in one chapter! * Blushes furiously* I must have accidentally copied and pasted it! Thanks for pointing it out, though! :)

As you can see, I'm feeling really jumpy today...  
Why? Because I'm going to the museum of London to see my child hood pictures! No, there isn't a stalker taking pictures of me as I grew up- my dad put them there!

* * *

Iyolla carefully clicked the door shut. She turned to Oswin.  
" Sorry, you're going to need to change- again. Wear a purple jump suit with a red turn up collar. And get some purple contact lenses." She muttered. Oswin sighed and headed off to the surprisingly easy to navigate TARDIS. She immediately arrived back at the entrance, wearing the same clothes.  
" What happened?" She asked. " I'm sure I went to the direction of the wardrobe!" She exclaimed.  
" The TARDIS is sentient." Iyolla replied. " She probably needed to reconfigure. It shouldn't happen again for another six months, or so." Oswin gave a sharp nod and headed back off again. Then, she reappeared at the entrance. She folded her arms, pouting.  
" The TARDIS doesn't like me!" She ranted. " I know it!" Iyolla patted the nearby railing.  
" Please be nice to my guest." She sighed. The TARDIS gave a disappointed hum, sad that she had upset her passenger, or rather, pilot. Iyolla stepped into the console space and tapped away at a touch screen. A red holographic screen popped up above it. She tapped a series of numbers, and suddenly, the TARDIS was cloaked, invisible to the outside world. Iyolla headed off to the console and clicked her fingers. A drawer pushed it'self out and inside it was the same uniform as the people in the outside world. She slipped it on top of her clothes and tied her hair up in a high pony tail, her eyes already the same color as the people inhabiting the space craft. Oswin came back after five minutes, wearing a purple jumpsuit with a red turn- up collar. She had her hair in the same high pony tail as Iyolla and her layered, long fringe was swept aside, framing her new, dark purple eyes.  
" Ready?" Iyolla asked, daringly.  
" Always." Oswin smirked.  
" It could be dangerous..." Iyolla trailed off, also smirking and only half- serious.  
" Dangerous?" Oswin cocked an eye brow. " What's wrong with dangerous?" Iyolla pushed the doors open, and they stepped into the new world.

* * *

King Verun keyed in the new coordinates and pushed the blue button. He felt a slight fizzing in the corner of his mind.  
" NO! You can't do this!" It exclaimed. Anguished, he realized it was that pathetic human called Jack.  
" I can do what I want, freak." He growled. Jack gave him the equivalent to a mental punch. Verun was knocked out and Jack had temporary control over his body.  
" Right, where are we going?..." He looked at the screen. " Coordinates 12- 3- 7- 9- 4- 1 from the galactic center. But that's right here! No, wait, we're staying where we are, we're just traveling back in time. Should be a fun ride." He landed on a lino floor. He got up and looked around. There were people milling, panicking about in red and purple suits. Jack's gaze locked on a flurry of blue and blonde. He followed it.

* * *

Iyolla and Oswin had left the TARDIS and entered the main bridge. Unimpressed, Iyolla shook her head.  
" I'm looking for adventure, not some space ship." She uttered. Oswin suddenly felt shy and squeezed the same palm as she used to back on the star ship, in university, in high school, in primary school and nursery. She felt like a burning hot stone had been thrown carelessly down her stomach. This wasn't Angel. This was some girl called Iyolla who looked like Angel. She dropped her hand and rubbed her right fore arm self consciously. A pair of thundering footsteps alerted Iyolla. She span around and locked eyes with Jack.  
" JACK!" She exclaimed. He was breathing heavily. That was strange. He never tired from running. Iyolla grasped his arm.  
" Iyolla- King- Verun- Danger-Must- Run." He stuttered before he collapsed into her arms.  
" JACK!" She repeated, unsure of what to do. She scanned the room, searching for any witnesses. No one. Every one had ran to the bridge in panic of some thing she didn't know. She zipped down her jumpsuit and produced an adrenaline shot she kept in her waist- bag, just in case Oswin needed another shot. However, before she could inject it, Jack's eyes snapped open. They weren't the calming, ice blue eyes she had lived most of her lives with. They were a dangerous, dark shade of purple that matched her own.

* * *

Iyolla's eyes widened.  
" Oswin, get back!" She screeched.  
" Why?" She questioned. " He's just an ordinary guy with some health problems-"  
" Just do it!" Oswin complied. Jack got up and stared with a gaze filled with hatred straight into Iyolla's matching eyes.  
" Pity. Your eyes look exactly like a normal Verunun's. You would have fooled any body." He sneered. She gritted her teeth.  
" Who are you? State your rank, responsibility and reason for entering my best friend's body." She demanded, deciding to leave out that she thought of Jack as a brother.  
" Since I'm going to kill you, I think I will tell you any way-" He was inturrupted by a racing bundle of energy that passed between them. Iyolla caught it, thinking that the person inside Jack was going to harm him. 'It' was actually a young boy who looked around eight. He had smooth, sun kissed skin with baby cheeks; a tousle of long bronze curls that reached his ear lobes picturing his youthful, radiant face. His wide eyes framed by his curled fringe were a heart stopping shade of hazel and his small build was covered with a purple and red suit that looked better suited for children. For some odd reason, the being inside Jack had eyes filled with nostalgia and panic. 'Jack' looked like he was going to run away, but Iyolla used her left hand to hold the little boy's hand. She used her other hand to grab 'Jack' before he could leave.  
" Would you harm this little boy?" She asked. Unknown to her, the boy's eyes flashed purple, but didn't look threatening. 'Jack' gulped.  
" I- I-"  
" No, you couldn't. Every one has a little bit of good with in them. So, why do you plan to kill me?" She asked. She didn't know why, but she felt a slight pain in her head. There was a paradox nearby. The being straightened.  
" No, you're right, I couldn't," Well, that was a positive sign." Because he is me. I'm crossing my own time stream." He wrenched his grasp out of Iyolla's shell shocked arm and disappeared. The boy slipped his hand out of Iyolla's and ran. Oswin swallowed and turned to Iyolla.  
" What was that?" She gulped. Iyolla turned grim.  
" Trouble." She replied.

* * *

They passed another raging crowd of people going the opposite way.  
" OI! Are you blind or some' in?" A man asked. Iyolla turned to meet his gaze. He didn't look very well- groomed. His face was streaked with oil and dirt and his dark, matted hair was covered with grease. " You're supposed to go that way, you dumb blonde!" He yelled. Iyolla ground her teeth and forced a sickly grin.  
" Hello!" She exclaimed in a falsely bright voice. " I'm looking for the engine room. Would you care to explain why so many people are panicking?" She asked. The man grunted.  
" Are you deaf? Some' in in the boiler room sparked and now there's a fire. The fuel's burnin'!" He yelled. " We're either goin' to explode or the ship's gonna' run out! Could you help us, please?" He pleaded as he dropped to his knees. Iyolla frowned.  
" No need to be desperate, of course I'll help!" She exclaimed. " Lead the way!" He had a determined spark in his brown- no- purple eyes.  
" Let's do this."

* * *

They reached a boiling hot room with fires scattered here and there. He leaded her towards the lower deck window where the amazing view of a barred spiral galaxy rear to the planet sparkled and slowly span. It's nucleus was strangely distorted from the usual roughly circular shape. They took a second to admire it.  
" What is that place?" Oswin breathed, seduced by the beauty of the natural phenomenon.  
" That is the Silver Galaxy." He answered.  
" Not a very imaginative name, is it?" Oswin commented.  
" Oh yeah?" The man challenged. " What would you call it?"  
" I'd call it... the souffle galaxy." She smiled, sadly.  
" Why would you want to call it that?" He scowled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown.  
" It's center looks like a souffle." She bit out.  
" Oh." He sounded like he just realized it. " It is a common, delicious Earth delicacy. Do you like souffles?" He asked. Oswin felt upset and stole a glance at the girl next to her. Angel was so good at making them...  
" Yes." She swallowed. " Yes, I love them." The man noticed her emotional moment and comfortingly put a hand on her arm.  
" Don't worry, fellow Verunian." It looked like the uniform and purple eyes disguise had worked. " Some thing good always comes out of some thing bad." He quoted. Oswin gave a sad smile.  
" Thanks. We better start working, then." She nodded to Iyolla. Iyolla shook her head, sadly.  
" My brother used to go there in his school trips." She stated. " He said he particularly loved the planet Doynad. Named after it's wonderful tea growing qualities." She had an amused smile on her face. " They grew a lot of bananas." She giggled, although it sounded a little hollow and sad. She had trust issues with her brother. She needed to fix it.

Iyolla turned on her heel and walked over to a large metal box secured onto a wall. She yanked the lid off it and saw an array of wires and large cables.  
" That's the engine. It generates the fuel rather than use it. It makes Oxygen from the Carbon Dioxide we breathe out. It's called-"  
" Okay, I don't need to know that." Iyolla cut in, rudely and irritably." I just need to know how to reverse it." She said.  
" Reverse it?" The man cried, alarmed. " Why would you want to reverse it?" His arms were thrown in the air.  
" Oswin, quick science question." Iyolla pointed at her friend and travelling companion. Oswin nodded. " What happens when you put Carbon dioxide over a fire?" She asked. Oswin's face dawned into realization.  
" It get's put out because there is no Oxygen to fuel it! Ang- Iyolla, you're a genius!" She only just refrained from calling Iyolla Angel. The man had a smile slowly spreading across his face.  
" Push that red button, there, and pull out the blue wire. Then, cut the large green cable. That would release all the Carbon dioxide only in the boiler room." He listed it all off. " Then, that should reverse it." Iyolla sighed and rolled her eyes. Why wasn't any thing simple?

" Every one, get out of the boiler room- the communications cable is ruined!" Iyolla snarled. " UGH!" She kicked the microphone aside. Then, she spotted one intact cable. She plugged the microphone into it and spoke. " Hello? This is the Fallen Angel. Tell every one to get out of the boiler room, it will be charged with Carbon dioxide-" The cable sparked and caught on fire. Iyolla growled in frustration and stomped on it, attempting to put the fire out. It finally was put out, and the people on the other side were a little band of survivors; a prince, a king and a handful of others.

* * *

Mean while, in the boiler room, every one was huddled together, in a circular formation attempting to put out the fires. However, their tries were futile. If only they knew what was going to happen. Only four people, a king and a young prince remained in the upper decks, unknowing of the major catastrophe that was going to ensue.

* * *

A/N: I think you can guess why Verun blames Iyolla...  
But was it her fault? Poor, poor Iyolla...  
Or maybe there will be a plot twist...

Please review!


	22. Doppelgangers and Twins

A/N: I would have celebrated that this is the story with the most chapters in it...  
But there wasn't much reviews for my previous chapter.  
Are you enjoying this new adventure Iyolla and Oswin are getting into?

To Nacanaca: Hmmm, I wonder what happens next!

* * *

Iyolla immediately span to address her two companions.  
" Oswin, go with..." She left a trailing space of silence for the man to speak his name.  
" Joshua." He instantly replied.  
" Go with Joshua to the boiler room and clear out any people left in there." She said.  
" But where should they go? What if there is an automatic lock down to save other people above?" Oswin protested. Iyolla smirked.  
" Never underestimate me, Oswin. Here's a map," She pushed back the tangles of cable and wire to reveal a rusty map, it's colors fading with it's age. She pointed at a door in the boiler room." Go there and push the tall tool box aside. Behind it is a lever. Pull it and a door will open. You can see it from this map. But, the room behind it is not just a room. Oswin, what do all ships have in case of an emergency?" Iyolla asked. Oswin smiled.  
" An escape ship." She replied. Joshua nodded.  
" What are you waiting for? Go!" Iyolla ordered with an enthusiastic smile printed on her face. Oswin winked at her and Joshua leaded the way.

Iyolla sat down, rewiring the cables and plugged some into others. She eventually ended up with the microphone ( which she picked up from the TARDIS) twisted with some other cables and wires. She tapped the top of it and tested the speaker cable for the boiler room.  
All set.  
" Oswin? Oswin, are you receiving me?" Iyolla asked. There was static on the other side for a solid five seconds. Iyolla felt fear and dread claw at her, but kept them firmly locked, trying to keep her mind on the task. Finally, there was a reply. Iyolla almost melted in relief.  
" Yep. Every one's in the ship. Turns out that every time some one goes in, some one has to unlock it from outside with a special key- and the person who had it was in the boiler room!" She sighed.  
" Oswin, I'm over riding the locks-"  
" I've already done that. Screaming genius, remember- oh." She was awakened to the harsh reality again that her Angel had died. Of course Iyolla wouldn't know that catch phrase. Oswin swallowed, thickly.  
" Okay. Get out of there. But why didn't you get them out in the first place- when you had over rided them?" There was a dead silence on the other end. Then, Oswin replied with a voice full of sorrow.  
" It's too late. The fire has already spread to the pipes containing the Oxygen. We need to find the other survivors whilst we still can." Iyolla flexed her fingers. The others had already gone- ejected into space and looking for a new home. But what about the others who had enough sense to stay in the upper decks? Iyolla felt guilt gnaw away at her.  
" However, they could have left in another escape ship; according to the map I found behind the tool box- which is the same as your's- there is another, massive escape ship about the size of a palace. They could have escaped there..." Oswin spaced off.  
" Okay, meet me in the main bridge- where the TARDIS is." There was no use in trying to save the ship. It wasn't sentient and no one was on board- apart from Iyolla and Oswin. And perhaps the two sets of the species hated her for separating them from each other. That prince and king could have her executed. Iyolla's head swam.

* * *

Once Joshua had escaped into the pod and Oswin had spoken with Iyolla, she journeyed down the corridors, the map in her hands. She walked past the barren corridors and empty rooms and eventually landed in the main bridge, Iyolla leaning against the TARDIS looking sullen.  
" What if there is some one here? There's no point in trying to save some rickety old ship." She muttered. Iyolla rapped her knuckles on the- now visible- door one, two, three times and the marble door slid open. They walked in silence. This was the part where Angel would usually try to cheer Oswin up, but no positive comment came from Iyolla. Oswin gave a heavy sigh of defeat and slammed her bedroom door and threw herself onto her bed as she sobbed, hopelessly.  
It was too much for her.  
She couldn't stay with some one who looked like the person she knew and loved and at the same time know it wasn't them.  
But at the same time, she had achieved what she always wanted since she was a child.  
To travel the stars, touch the aliens and walk on foreign planets.  
It was settled.  
One more adventure before she got addicted.  
One more adventure before she left for home.

* * *

Iyolla tapped away at the holographic screens.  
" Rings... Of... Akhaten!" She whooped. Her brother told her that he had been there before with his grand daughter, Susan. He said it was a beautiful place- the last time he had been there, Joy- the queen of years- had sung a lullaby. He said it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had every heard- and it came from that little throat. She wanted to go there and see it for herself.  
" Where are we going today?" Oswin asked. Iyolla couldn't help but feel that Oswin looked a little depressed. Then, she decided not to go to the Rings of Akhaten.  
" Oswin, are you alright?" Iyolla asked, concerned for her friend's safety. Oswin shook her head. Iyolla sighed. " You get to choose where we go today. Please?" Oswin had a small smile playing at her lips.  
" I'll be right back." And then, she darted out, leaving a very confused Iyolla behind her.

* * *

The Doctor had just returned after he found Clara, his souffle girl followed him into the TARDIS.  
" So, of all of time and space, where do you want to go, Os- Clara?" He refrained from calling her Oswin, but not before he felt an electrocuting dose of guilt. He steered away from the subject of Oswin and his sister and any one and any thing to do with them.  
" Um." Clara shuffled her right foot around in circles, clutching the book her mother gave her. " Can we go to..." She flipped to the first page. " The Taj Mahal?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, knowing that she felt a little nostalgic.  
" Taj Mahal, here we come!" He keyed in the coordinates for the Taj Mahal in her relative time so that she felt a little more comfortable. They clung to the railings whilst the TARDIS shuttered through space.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had returned from their 100th place, after Clara stubbornly insisted she went to every single one at her own relative time. Then, she flipped to the last page. They had been to the Horsetail falls, the Pink lake, Hawaii, Venice, St. Lucia, Antalya, Panjin Red Beach, Kawachi Fuji Gardens, Navagio Beach, Exumas ( A/N: all of these places are real- search them up! They really are breath taking...) and many, many more.  
" Number one, Oman, Bimmah Sinkhole!" She flipped the book shut with a soft thud and cocked her head, smiling. " Can we go there at precisely 10 years from now, at 12:30?" She asked. The Doctor raised an eye brow.  
" Organized, are we?" He asked. She gave him a haughty grin.  
" Angie said she would live there with her dream husband in 10 years time and paddle with him for thirty minutes from noon. Just want to prove her wrong." She dusted off the non existent dirt on her skirt.  
" Okay, Oman sink hole, coming up!" He yelled, doing his usual mad dance around the console.

* * *

Oswin had returned with a holo- book.  
" What's that?" Iyolla raised an eye brow. Oswin thrust the book in front of her.  
" 101 places to see, this is the 190875638356 billionth copy of it from over 50 centuries ago. My mother gave it to me- just before she died." She murmured, eyes down cast.  
" Oh, I'm so sorry." Iyolla sympathetically put a hand on her arm.  
" Still! Nothing too much, it's been 12 years, I should have gotten over it by now!" She exclaimed with a falsely bright tone. Iyolla stopped her.  
" No. We can't get over every thing. Not really, we just move on. We can't forget about it. How about you do the same thing and feel good about it? Think of all the good times instead of the bad times. Now, do you mind skipping to the end- I want to go now!" Iyolla immediately changed moods. Oswin nodded and pushed the 'last page' button.  
" Number one, Oman Bimmah sink hole!" She pushed the button to make it shut down again. " 2023, at precisely 12:30, please!" Iyolla looked at her, incredulously. Oswin shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze.  
" Why?" Iyolla asked.  
" Because it's going to erode pretty badly about ten years later and 12:30 because it's hottest, then." Oswin answered. Iyolla beamed at her and ran inside the radius of the console, tapping that, pushing that and unlocking that. She eventually slammed down a lever.  
" We're here!" Iyolla smiled. " Well, then? Open the door!" Oswin smiled and carefully pushed the pocket mode button on the holo- book. It shrank and she slipped it into her pocket. She walked to the doors and pulled them open.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had landed. The TARDIS gave a loud groan and the Doctor ran to the doors, excited.  
" Welcome to the Bimma sink hole!" And he threw the doors open. He seemed to be spot on, for now. They were in a sandy bay with clear blue waters, enclosed by towering, cliff like walls that hugged it securely. No one else was there, luckily for them. They thought too soon.  
" Eriliyon?" Some one asked.  
Very slowly, the Doctor turned around.

* * *

Iyolla and Clara stood in the sun light, savoring the light beams that hit their faces. Suddenly, a wind started to pick up and the strange sound of keys scraping piano strings reverberated around them. Iyolla looked up, and immediately wished she hadn't. The high walls reminded her too much about her death in the Grand Canyon. Then, the TARDIS's solid blue shape appeared. Iyolla gasped. The doors were thrown open.  
" ... - to the Bimma sink hole!" They caught only the last part of the sentence. Iyolla's breath hitched. It sounded like her brother was talking to only one person. If that were so, what would become of her, Amy and Rory? Who was he traveling with? Anger coursed through her. She managed to compose herself enough to call for him.  
" Eriliyon?" She called. At a very slow pace, the so called man turned to meet her gaze. His face shown pure agony and sadness, over hung by a deep sorrow. His gaze flickered to Oswin's body and he gasped.  
" How could she be here?!" He yelled.  
" Doctor? What going on?" Clara called. She jogged over to him and she froze.  
Staring back at each other were Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswald.

* * *

A/N: So, so evil...  
You'll have to wait for an update, mwa ha ha ha!

Pretty please review- even if you complain about the cruel cliff hanger!


	23. Companion swap!

A/N: Hello! * Cheers a lot* Schools out= quick updates!

To Nacanaca: I've just saved you from the cruel cliff hanger! :)

To tastycakes187: Good to know! :)

Here's a deliciously long chapter!

* * *

Oswin and Clara stared at each other. Iyolla and the Doctor stared at each other.  
" Who are you?" Oswin asked, her voice slightly high pitched. " If you are a future version of me-"  
" I'm Clara. No. I don't remember any of this." Clara deadpanned. Her gaze flickered to Iyolla and her eyes widened.  
" Klair with a 'K'! What are you doing here?" Clara exclaimed. The Doctor's eyes widened in realization.  
" Klair? I thought you didn't want to travel with me!" His voice was pained and his eyes looked tortured. It was like he had seen her die over and over again.  
" I'm so sorry. But who is this ' Klair' person?" Iyolla asked, denying the claims. " I'm Iyolla. Eriliyon, please tell me you remember me?" She pleaded. He choked a sob and encircled her with his arms. So far, so good. No arguments. Oswin and Clara were speechless.  
" Doctor? Who is she?" Clara questioned.  
" She's his sister." Oswin replied. " Are you my clone?" Oswin poked Clara in fascination.  
" NO!" She declared, rubbing her arm. " I'm not any one's clone! Doctor, I never knew you had a sister!" The Doctor pulled away and surveyed Iyolla's eyes. No. She was young. It hadn't happened yet. He tore a ragged sigh. Iyolla wanted to question the pain in his eyes, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

" Doctor, this is Oswin Oswald. Junior entertainment manager of the star ship Alaska. I'm sure you remember her..." The Doctor seemed alight with hope.  
" Souffle girl?" He seemed incredulous. " Souffle girl survived?! She was a dalek!" Oswin slapped him. Clara and Iyolla gasped.  
" I am NOT the vermin called a dalek! They attacked my parents and converted them into nothing more but slaves! My cousin Hannah was sent to a dalek concentration camp and my aunt Darla was converted right before my eyes! Can't you see? I'm 100% Human! Scan me, if you don't believe me, chin boy!" She roared. The Doctor hiccuped.  
" Right. Sorry, Oswin." He looked away.  
" You'd better be." Oswin murmured, hotly. Iyolla put a hand on her shoulder.  
" I'm so sorry, Oswin." She apologized. " I didn't know-"  
" I get it. You're sorry. But that's not going to take away the pain I feel. My dreams of traveling the stars were squashed and tossed down the toilet. But not today. I'm sorry, Iyolla. But I can't continue traveling with some one who looks like my dead best friend, but isn't her. It hurts, I know, but it hurts more for me than you." She muttered. " I want to travel with your brother. He isn't some one who I know. He isn't some one who brings back bad memories. I just want another adventure with him, Iyolla before I go home." Oswin finished. Iyolla felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She looked away.

" Oh. Okay. Sorry." She muttered, accepting it. She didn't know what they were going on about. First some girl called Angel, then some girl called Klair, and now she was correcting her brother from his own mistakes of her names? She cleared her throat. Clara sensed Iyolla's pain.  
" Klair- I mean, Iyolla? I'll go traveling with you! If you want me to... But only," She looked up, trying to think of a limit." three adventures before I go back to my home. Deal?" Iyolla looked a little more happier.  
" Deal. But how come there are two of you? Do you have a twin you don't know about?" She asked.  
" That's a question for another time. My brain hurts." The Doctor complained. " Why did you come here? Oh, and Oswin, of course I'll take you!" He exclaimed. Oswin looked relieved.  
" I have a holo- book. It's called 101 places to see." She smiled. Clara's jaw dropped. She brandished her own book.  
" I've got it, too!" Clara exclaimed.

" Um, Iyolla?" The Doctor poked her gently in the elbow.  
" Hmm?" She hummed, closing her eyes as the sun engulfed her arms, legs and face. He hated to ruin her peace, but this was some thing that was quite important.  
" I feel a paradox coming. We shouldn't be here. And it's coming from you." He said. Iyolla shot up, her face already lightly tanned.  
" Right. Um, I guess I'll see you again, Eriliyon, and that would be... good bye. To both you and Oswin." She said, coherently as she grabbed Clara's hand. " Let's go. I have no desire to put you in danger, Clara, so should you be wounded or in the middle of danger, I WILL return you to home. Agreed?" Clara nodded. Iyolla felt pain in her head. " I shouldn't be here. I'm supposed to be some where else." She ran to her TARDIS with Clara whilst Oswin looked back at the Doctor.  
" Be careful! And remember, this is only a temporary swap!" He exclaimed. " Wait, how come she's got a TARDIS?!" He gasped.  
" So, chin boy. Where do we start?" Oswin smirked. He smiled, serenely. He had seen his sister again, despite her not escaping her ultimate fate.  
" In the wardrobe. We're going to the Rings of Akhaten." ( A/N: In this episode, it's the same but simply with Oswin instead of Clara). Oswin smiled as she fingered the ring her mother had given to her. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Clara stepped into Iyolla's TARDIS. God, was she a beauty. It seemed that this TARDIS seemed to like her. She ran a hand along the railings. The TARDIS seemed to give her a magnetic pull toward a room. She looked back at Iyolla. She gave Clara an affirmative nod. Clara smiled and let the TARDIS lead her to a room. Why this TARDIS liked her more than the other was a mystery, but she was determined to find out why. Clara stepped into a scarcely decorated room that clearly belonged to Oswin. She took a wary step forward. A knock at the door was heard.  
" Yes?" Clara pulled the door open. Iyolla stood there, with a small smile.  
" Sorry about the bare rooms. This TARDIS is a pretty basic one and she only has a few rooms." She apologized. Clara smiled and waved it off.  
" Don't worry. I like this TARDIS. Any ways, the other TARDIS really did not like me. She gave me a storage room with a camp bed for a bed room and she would tip the bed over, causing me to land on the floor. If that didn't annoy me, she would open up a trap door and I would fall into the swimming pool." She shivered. Iyolla put a sympathetic hand on her arm, as she tried hard not to laugh.  
" Don't worry. I'm sure you'll feel at home with this TARDIS. Any way, she only has enough energy to pilot us. She can't do those flashy pranks that the Doctor's TARDIS can." She reassured Clara. Clara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and put a hand briefly on her heart.  
" Any other rules?" She asked. Iyolla's smile dropped.  
" Don't push or pull any unknown buttons on the console. That's about it." Iyolla finished. A smile suddenly found it'self on her face. " I need to check some stuff on the TARDIS. I'll see you soon." Iyolla smiled. Clara nodded.  
" Okay. Bye!" Iyolla waved a hand and set off to the other side of the corridor, towards the console. Two girls who looked EXACTLY like each other and claimed not to know each other? Traveling with time lords?  
Suspicious. Very suspicious.

* * *

Iyolla ran inside the console, as she tapped away at a type writer and pushed a lever at her side. The TARDIS started to shake. She left the brakes on, savoring the familiar sound that her brother used on his TARDIS. Clara walked in, wearing an olive floral print dress with a small cotton cardigan, a pair of black tights and some ankle length motor cycle- like boots with a slight heel. Her hair was in two loose and messy fish tail plaits, flipped over each of her shoulders and she had a small gold necklace that hugged her neck. She gave Iyolla a wide smile and grabbed hold of a nearby railing.  
" Woohoo!" She exclaimed. Iyolla slammed a big, red button and the TARDIS jerked to a halt. She sighed and blew some of her hair out of the way.  
" Out side those doors is a whole new alien world. Clara, would you do the honors?" Iyolla smiled. Clara nodded vigorously- she had traveled through London and Earth, but she hadn't traveled through time and space! ( A/N: This is just after the Bells of Saint John) Clara slowly opened the doors and peered out and then abruptly shut the doors again, flipping to her back with a pleasantly surprised expression.  
" It... It was a world with... Snow. Lots and lots of snow!" She exclaimed. Iyolla, once again, opened the drawer and this time, the TARDIS supplied them with two coats. One was bright red with a wine red furry hood and cuffs with gold spirals the creeped up the back whilst the other were a burnt orange with a blood red lining to the cuffs and hood with silver, intricate spiral designs on the back of the coat. Iyolla gave a half- smile. The same colors as her home planet. She suddenly felt a stab of nostalgia. She wore that color scheme back in her third incarnation.  
" Clara, red or orange?" She asked.  
" Red." She replied. Iyolla threw the red coat at Clara and she skillfully caught it and put it on. Iyolla swung her coat around her body and slipped her arms through, and put the hood on.  
" Get ready, there's only so far the TARDIS can keep the heat in from!" Iyolla exclaimed.

* * *

They trudged down the snowy landscape until an electric blue fizz appeared right in front of them, solidifying into roughly the shape of a humanoid. It dissipated and left an Ood in it's wake.  
" How may I assist you?" It asked. Clara didn't recoil or grimace. Iyolla felt like she was brimming with pride. She was proud of Clara. Instead, Clara gave a kind smile.  
" Thank you, but we don't need any help. However, could you lead us the way to your settlement?" She asked. Iyolla squeezed her new friend's hand. Straight forward and organized, that was what Clara was. The Ood's translator sphere flashed white as an affirmative and turned, starting to walk.  
" What's your name?" Iyolla asked.  
" Ood Sigma, I believe you are Ikariotanaiyolla?" It stated as an open question. Iyolla nodded. " Your brother, the Doctor, came here approximately a week ago. He was in his tenth incarnation with a woman of fire and compassion, the Most Important Woman In The Universe. The DoctorDonna." He informed them.  
" Could you describe her, please?" Clara requested. Iyolla was pleased to notice that there wasn't a hint of jealousy in her question. They were about ten meters away from a grey building. The Ood suddenly turned around.  
" Activating hologram." A blue haze lit up the area and the image of a woman with slightly prominent cheek bones appeared. Her milky- pale skin held grey- blue eyes were brimming with tears and they were overhung with a brassy, ruby- red fringe. Her nose looked sculpted and carefully chiseled and her lips were slightly pouted. Clara looked at her with familiarity and pity.  
" Why is she crying?" She asked. The creature tilted it's head.  
" She heard the song of captivity and discovered the truth of the slaves of the great and bountiful human empire." Iyolla gasped.  
" The saddest and most beautiful song... It could cause any strong heart to quiver and melt." She quoted from a text book her brother read back in the academy.  
" But... She's my aunt! She got married to my Uncle! Shawn Temple- Noble! They started up a company, she's one of the richest billionaires in the world!" She exclaimed. Iyolla turned to her, speechless.  
" And she didn't tell you about ANY of this?" She asked, after she gained control of her mouth. Clara shook her head.  
" Some times... I think she may have forgotten some thing big in her life. And it was tearing her apart. Until she started up the company. She makes wells, schools, houses- all sorts of things for war torn countries and poor countries. Afghanistan, Uganda, Somalia and Kenya are just to name a few. She said it feels like she had a purpose in life. To go traveling and to help people. I think she may have gotten that inspiration from your brother." Clara explained. Iyolla nodded. Wow.  
Donna Temple- Noble really was The Most Important Woman In The Universe.

* * *

They arrived at the main hall inside the building. There were many other races- Judoon and even Slitheen, but there was no Human in sight- were running around the place, panicking whilst the Ood were released from their mental prison. Iyolla tasted a peculiar, metallic tang in the air. She assumed Clara could taste it, too, since she was grimacing.  
" What is that... taste?" Clara asked. Iyolla licked her finger and swerved it around, catching the air around it. She immediately turned grim.  
" Cyber- metal." She replied. Clara had no idea what she was going on about.  
" Cyber- metal? What's that? Is it a bad thing?" She asked. Iyolla felt sick as she recounted the 'ghosts' from London.  
" Oh, Clara. If only you knew." She sighed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they had crept out of Ood Sigma's side and were creeping around the place. Iyolla's breath hitched and she grabbed Clara before she could confront a Cyber man. They were behind this. Iyolla finally let go of her shoulder once it had passed. But what she didn't know was that there had been one behind them. Once Iyolla had allowed Clara to follow her, the Cyber man had already taken the girl.  
" They're called Cyber men. If there's one thing you should NEVER do, it's," Iyolla span around, only to meet thin air. " Allow them to kidnap you."

* * *

Clara was slung over the shoulder of a metal humanoid, her legs swinging.  
" LET ME GO! LET ME-" Her anguished cries were silenced by fear as she looked up at what was the reception. A strange, metal chair was situated in the middle of the room and other Cyber men were lined up around the circumference of the room, watching with lifeless, controlled eyes. There was a Cyber head tilted up at a ninety degree angle, just waiting for it to be slammed on top of a human head and a flip- over bodice. There were split- legs just enough to stuff a human leg in. She struggled against the Cyber man. It was strong, however, and kept it's hold on the poor girl. Clara gave an aggravated sigh and stopped struggling. What was the point? It just kept it's hold on her, strengthening it's tightness for every second that went by. Eventually, they reached the chair. It forced Clara on it and metal belts fastened themselves around her. Suddenly, a whirring noise was heard. A noise that Clara welcomed with her life.  
It was the sound of a TARDIS.

* * *

Iyolla sprinted out of the building and past the snowy landscape like her life depended up on it. Quizzical looks were exchanged as the running teenager passed the life forms, but they never got the chance to ask. Iyolla burst in the TARDIS as it's flashing lights went hay wire. Some thing was going wrong. The TARDIS had taken an obvious liking to the doppelganger of Oswin and obviously wanted to make sure she was safe. Iyolla hitched her coat higher and managed to tie the holster around her coat. Iyolla ran inside the console, pushing this and pulling that. She eventually ended with a spark and a groan as the TARDIS managed to heave herself through time. They landed in a strange room that looked like a cross between a reception and a Cyber- conversion room. Iyolla burst the doors open and was greeted by a very unwelcome sight. Clara was being constricted by metal belts and her breathing was becoming labored. A cyber man had just shut down. Iyolla confronted the strange contraption she was sitting on and got a knife out of her holster. She stabbed at the cable.  
Nothing. It wasn't as strong as dalekanium, but she was sure she would be able to break it.  
She stabbed twice at the cable. It broke halfway, but the cables were still not broken and the electricity was still ale to get channeled through to the belts.  
She stabbed three times, and at last, a result was finally shown. It sparked and completely shut down, the belts loosened and Clara was able to breath easily. Iyolla expertly span the dagger around her finger and put it back in it's place in the holster. She jogged over to Clara. Iyolla grabbed Clara's hands and kneeled before her.  
" I- almost- got- killed!" She was having a hard time getting her breath back, but she was doing better. Iyolla nodded, sadly and solemnly.  
" I'm so sorry, Clara. I need to make sure those stupid Cyber men don't upgrade again. Get into the TARDIS. And remember, don't touch any thing." A cyber man was starting to turn on again, it's head slowly and robotically sliding back up. Clara's resolve strengthened.  
" Okay." Unknown to Clara, Iyolla had set up an automatic lock up system when she got inside. However, the TARDIS refused to move with out her pilot and stayed put. Clara nodded and jogged to the TARDIS, trusting Iyolla completely.

Once she got into the TARDIS, however, that trust was shattered. She span around and hammered on the door.  
" Let me out! Let me out!" She exclaimed. The TARDIS did nothing. Clara sighed. She despairingly trudged to the console. " You broke me, Iyolla. You broke me." She whispered. She felt a sudden flame of anger and slammed a small, dainty fist on a button, but despite the pain it caused the TARDIS, the TARDIS would keep liking her. If the temper of the Doctor's TARDIS was bad, she didn't want to see this one's. A secret compartment pushed it'self up and hissed like gas was escaping through tiny gaps. It moved to the side and streams and tendrils of golden light flowed into the TARDIS. Captivated and hypnotized, Clara stepped to the right and stared straight into the golden light.  
Just as Rose had turned into Bad wolf, Clara turned into some thing she wasn't.  
Two words ran along her skull, reverberating around it and destroying who she was.  
She was no longer Clara Oswald, the Girl Who Can.  
She was the Fallen Angel.

* * *

Iyolla span around and regarded each of the Cyber men. They were starting up, again. Maybe that explained why there wasn't much humans around. But how did the Cyber men get here in the first place? Iyolla reached for the dagger she had recently used to snap the cables in half, but the Cyber men inturrupted her.  
" New system upgrade..." It stated in it's cold, emotionless voice. She sighed. What did she say about getting into trouble? She could just get back into the TARDIS and run like a coward, but she aspired to be more. Her inspiration was her brother, whether he liked it or not. She stayed put and threw the dagger at it's chest. But time seemed to stop around them and the Cyber beast seemed to run up to her, silver flowing behind it and it stopped when she was face to chest. It tried to force her into the chair.  
" C'mon, c'mon..." She tried to urge herself to push the Cyber man, but she found no energy. Just when she was going to give up, the TARDIS doors opened. Her eyes widened. She was so sure she had locked it! But her questions were answered...

Clara Oswald stepped out, her very soul vibrating with Time lord energy. She was surrounded by a weak, golden energy that pulsed with in her veins.  
" Clara- NO!" She yelled. But Clara gave no sign that she heard her.  
" I am the Fallen Angel," Her voice sounded on the brink of bursting out and crying, but at the same time, it sounded solemn. So forlorn, so lonely. She lifted a hand and a tendril of energy vaporized the Cyber man in front of Iyolla. " I balance the upkeep of peace and harmony through out the universe," She pushed her hands out and kept her arms straight so that her body was in the shape of a cross. The action caused more energy to destroy the Cyber men surrounding them. " I am the opposite to Bad Wolf, the giver of life and death, the destroyer of worlds," Oods walked in, holding their translators and a new song filled the room, expanding to the world where more Ood picked up on it and began to sing of The Human and the Fallen Angel. " I have the power to see what was and what never was, what will be and what will never be," Her voice trembled and she saw what power she had over the time lines. " I can restore and I can create happiness for all," She walked- no- drifted closer to Iyolla. " I am the essence of the Fallen Angel, combined with what little power that the TARDIS has," She sounded powerful and a strong gale picked up and around them. Clara's hair whipped behind her and her coat was torn from her body. Her clothes waved behind her in a crescendo and her brown eyes were gold- like amber. Suddenly, a wisp of red encircled the golden cocoon from the bottom and twisted around it. Iyolla panicked as she realized what it was and what happened the last time she saw it. It was her mental consciousness- and she last saw it on board the Valiant. Clara seemed oblivious, however, and was beginning to sense the true power she had over the universe. The Ood's song seemed to become more louder and powerful, reaching out across the universe and touching the other Ood's mental force's. " I can change what bad things had happened- I can be... good. I can make aliens and more happy. I can... I can restore the Time Lords." Clara added, her voice sounding weak, but at the same time, powerful.  
" Clara, that isn't the way the Universe works. I know that there is a little Human with in you. Come closer- I'll take my essence from you." Iyolla pleaded. The red seemed to intensify and Iyolla panicked. " PLEASE!" She added. Clara drifted toward her and she calmed down. The Ood's song went a little more louder, like it was ending. Iyolla put her finger tips on Clara's and she concentrated on getting the energy to travel toward was a more efficient way of doing it, that involved- ahem- kissing, but she didn't want to do it and she was sure Clara didn't either. The energy was absorbed back into Iyolla and Clara slumped to the ground, just as the Ood's song went quiet, but not silent. The energy surrounding Iyolla faded and she felt complete- whole again.  
And just as the extra energy was absorbed with in her, the song ended.

* * *

Iyolla dragged Clara back into the TARDIS and turned to the Ood once more. She nodded at them.  
" Good bye, Ood Sigma." She said to the closest one to her. It lifted the translator.  
" Good bye, Daughter of Gallifrey." It replied. Iyolla closed the door and stroked the railing. The poor old girl had only enough energy for two more travels. And she refused to take any more of Iyolla's energy.  
" I guess it's good bye, TARDIS." She weeped. The TARDIS gave a reply, to her immense surprise.  
" It won't be. We are mentally linked after the incident. I may not physically be there with you, but I will always be in your hearts. You are the Girl With Many Names. Remember me, Isiharioniyallia. I'm always here." The TARDIS gave a sad hum. "It will be my time soon to end. But remember, with in you, you still hold a part of me. Keep your anger in check- any strong emotions will cause it to return. And if under no control, use it wisely. This is my gift for you, my child." And then, the TARDIS gave no more reply. Iyolla sniffed and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She put Clara on the floor and took off her coat, rolling it up and placed it under her head.  
" Good night, Clara Oswald." Iyolla whispered and she piloted the TARDIS with the brakes left off.

* * *

They arrived at a semi detached house with two children playing outside. Iyolla opened the gate and entered the house, ignoring the strange looks from the children. She put Clara onto a bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in. She kissed her fore head and moved away as Clara mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

The Doctor shot around the console.  
" Oswin, you were... AMAZING!" He exclaimed. She blushed and self consciously played with her hair.  
" Thanks." She replied. They landed at a modern house, at the 21st century. " Erm... Doctor?" He turned around.  
" Hmm?"  
" I don't live in the 21st century. I live in the 87th century. Would you mind piloting the TARDIS else where, in the Galactic coordinates 8-5-3-78-356 from the galactic center?" He blushed.  
" Sorry, I keep thinking you're Clara." He suddenly felt as though jolted by electricity. " CLARA!" He ran around the TARDIS once more and they landed else where.  
" Thanks, chin boy. By the way, where's the ginger and Rory- from the asylum?" She asked. He instantly turned sorrowful.  
" They lived a long and happy life. They were sent back in time by a weeping angel." He choked. Some thing else was paining him.  
" Oh. Sorry." She gave him a sympathetic glance. His mood was masked by fake joy.  
" So, bye!" He exclaimed. She didn't want to pry,so she left it at that.  
" Good bye."  
And she left into her old world.

* * *

Clara awoke in her bed in an unfamiliar out fit.  
" Must have gotten it from the Doctor's wardrobe." She said to herself. She laughed as she recounted her dream. " The Doctor having a sister! Ridiculous. Must have made it up." She scolded herself.  
" Oh, no. That wasn't a dream, Clara Oswald. I really do have a sister." The Doctor was leaning against the doorway, observing Clara with a strange look.  
" Really?" She sighed. " Why do I always have to be the last to know?"  
" Actually, I was the last to know. My friends Amy and Rory kept it from me. They knew who she was, but they didn't want me to get distracted from saving their daughter Melody. Now that I think about it, I think that was a selfish excuse." He spat. Clara was taken aback from this new side of the Doctor.  
" Hey. Who's Melody?" She asked. He kept silent. " Well, if you're going to play it that way." She shook her head and got out of bed.  
Time for another adventure.

* * *

Iyolla sadly walked around the TARDIS and landed her in the exact place where she previously was. She grabbed her vortex manipulator and keyed in some new coordinates.  
Time to go back to her mother and father.

She landed with an audible thud on the carpeted floor. She looked up and around her. She was back in her bedroom. She got up and jogged over to her wardrobe and threw the doors open. She was met with the sight of... one outfit. Where were they? She looked around and found a new drawer next to her wardrobe. She opened it and her clothes were inside, neatly folded. She sighed in relief and slipped out of her clothes. She pulled out a pair od black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a blue fitted cardigan and a leather jacket, just in case it got cold. She grabbed some trainer socks and pulled out a pair of running shoes from under the wardrobe.  
She was all set.

" I think it's the fitting." A man said, on a ladder.  
" IYOLLA!" Amy screeched and gathered her adopted daughter in her arms. " Where have you been?" That caught Rory's attention.  
" Iyolla's here?" He turned to her and the ladder wobbled. He ran to them and hugged her.  
" Hi, dad!" She exclaimed, ecstatic. " And to answer your question, mum, I saved Oswin!"Amy looked proud of her.  
" That's my girl. But you've been gone for a week! We were so worried-"  
" Mum!" She whined. " I'm technically an alien Lady- no- goddess of Time and Space with two hearts and a respiratory bipass system who can regenerate and has a brother that is the legend and greatest fear of the universe. I've regenerated several times and just an hour ago I absorbed the power of a TARDIS with out getting ripped apart or even regenerating. I think I can handle myself from time to time." She listed it all off with her fingers. Amy raised an eye brow.  
"Goddess of Time and Space?"  
" Well, that was what we used to be called." Iyolla blushed. " Now we're down to Time lady."  
" Erm, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still here, you know!" The man on the ladder complained.  
" Oh, hello. Who are you?" Iyolla asked. The man puffed out his chest in anger of being ignored.  
" I'm Rory's dad! Or it could be Brian, if you like-"  
" Grand dad!" Iyolla exclaimed and ran mell- pell towards the poor old man.  
" I'm a grand dad and you didn't tell me, Rory?" He asked. Rory shrugged.  
" Back to the light bulb, if you please." He replied. His dad sighed.  
" What am I going to do with you. I'm telling you, it's the fitting!"  
" Dad, it's not the fitting, it just needs a new bulb." Rory protested.  
" You're wobbling the ladder." Brian accused. Rory held up his hands.  
" I'm not!" He argued.  
" I don't want another loft incident." Brian said, sharply. Amy moved to the other side of the ladder.  
" How's my side, Brian?" Amy asked.  
" Perfect as ever, Amy." He sugar coated.  
" Thank you, Brian!"  
" How about mine?!" Iyolla grabbed the other side with Rory.  
" That's beautiful! Much better than that measly job Rory's doing!"  
" OI!" Rory exclaimed.  
" I don't know what he said to you to make you marry him, but he's a lucky man." Brian said to Amy. " This daughter of your's doesn't look like any of you. What's her name?" He asked.  
" Oh, we adopted her." Amy smiled at Iyolla and she returned one. " She's called Iyolla."  
" That's a wonderful name! Iyolla, look in my bag, will you? I'm sure I've got an extra present for you!" She complied and pulled a wrapped box out. " Go on then, open it!" He exclaimed.  
" Oh, wow!" She gasped. Inside it was a Blackberry curve. Maybe she could turn it into a sonic phone?  
" Thanks so much, Grand dad!" She said. A wind began to pick up and the TARDIS was heard.  
" Not here! Not now!" Rory whispered.  
" Did you leave the back door open?" Brian asked, tutting. " Iyolla, my sweet, could you pass me the spanner?" Iyolla frowned. There wasn't any need for a spanner!  
" What is he doing?!" Rory hissed.  
" I'm going to kill him!" Amy hissed in return.  
" You aren't really, are you?" Iyolla asked them, anxious.  
" NO!" They both exclaimed.  
" Oh, sorry!" She grinned. They all exchanged a smile each.  
" On the count to three. One- three!" The TARDIS had already materialized around them.

" Hello! You weren't busy, were you? Well, even if you were, it wasn't as interesting as this probably is. Didn't want you to miss it. Now, just a quick hop. " He spoke, oblivious to the glares they were giving him. " Where's Iyolla?" He asked. Once his gaze settled on her, she saw no pain in his eyes as she had seen in his future version's eyes. She smiled.  
" Eriliyon!" She greeted, cheerfully. If that pain in his future self's eyes were because of her, she was going to make sure she spent as much time with him as possible- and to try not to argue with him.  
" Everybody grab a torch!" Every one grabbed a torch apart from Iyolla, who used the screen of her Blackberry. Brian dropped the light bulb.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in the corridors of a space ship in an area close to the TARDIS when Riddle, Nefertiti and the Ponds exited. Iyolla stayed at her brother's side. They examined a spider web.  
" Spiders." Her brother stated.  
" Don't normally get spiders in space." Iyolla snarked, cheekily. Brian stepped out of the TARDIS.  
" What the...?" He looked terribly confused and lost.  
" Don't move!" The Doctor strode over to Brian. " D'you really think I'm that stupid I wouldn't notice? How did you get aboard? Transmat? Who sent you?" He demanded.  
" Eriliyon... That's my Grand father." Iyolla corrected.  
" No he isn't!" The Doctor frowned. " Our grand dad was a time lord! He had sandy blonde hair- nearly the same as Rory, mind- and brown eyes! He didn't look a day over thirty!" Brian stood there, seething.  
" No, you idiot! I'm Rory's dad!" The Doctor looked like he had been hit by a cricket bat. Which he did. " And what do you mean, our grand dad? You CAN'T be Amy and Rory's son!"  
" No, I'm not. I'm Iyolla's brother, but I wasn't the one who was adopted. Oh, and Rory's dad, you say?" He turned to Rory. " Well, frankly, that's outrageous." He commented.  
" What?" Rory asked, incredulous.  
" You think you can bring your dad along without asking? I'm not a taxi service, you know!" The Doctor exclaimed, irritated.  
" You materialised around us!" Rory protested.  
" Oh, well, that's fine then, my mistake. Hello, Brian, how are you? " He shook Brian's hand. "Nice to meet you. Welcome, welcome!" He span around." This is the gang. I've got a gang - yes! Come on then, everyone!" He walked away down the corridor, Iyolla following.  
" Oi! Eriliyon! Wait up!" She shouted.  
" Oh, sorry." He apologized and walked slowly.  
" Tell him something, quick. Iyolla!Be careful!" She headed off after the siblings.  
" Yes, thank you!" He sarcastically yelled.  
" I'm not entirely sure what's going on." Brian commented.  
" You know when Amy and I first got married and we went travelling?" Rory asked.  
" To Thailand." Brian answered.  
" More the entirety of space and time. In that police box." Rory corrected. There was a loud thud and the ship quaked.  
" All right, where are we, and what is that noise? And hello! A week!" Amy scolded.  
" Orbiting Earth - well, I say orbiting, more like pre-crashing on a spaceship - don't know, and hello, Pond." He hugged Amy." A week, time flies. Never really understood that phrase." He continued on.T" his is Neffy, this is Riddell. They're with me." Iyolla grasped his arm, jerking him to a stop.  
" With you? They're with you, are they the new us? Is that why we haven't seen you?" Iyolla insisted.  
" No, they're just people. They're not Ponds! I thought we might need a gang, not really had a gang before, it's new. Hello Iyolla Pond!" He exclaimed. They heard a grinding of a lift as it neared their level.  
" It's coming down." He said, gravely.  
" What is it?" Riddell asked.  
" No idea." The Doctor smiled. The lift doors opened and the gang are blinded from the light with in. They heard roaring and the shadows of two animals could be seen.  
" Not possible!" Brian gaped in awe.  
" Run!" The Doctor ordered. The others ran, but Amy and Iyolla stopped when they realized he hasn't moved.  
" Doctor!" Iyolla moaned.  
" I know! Dinosaurs! On a spaceship!" He gaped.  
Two Ankylosaurus came roaring out of a lift.


	24. Dinosaurs and Gold Mines!

A/N: All that effort...  
And two reviews.

I know that there are some fan fictions that are worse off, but I'm only really getting two responses. And I know that I've got 40 reviews ( well done, my reviewers! :)), but most of them are made up from tastycakes187 and Nacanaca. Are the people reading this losing interest? Is this story as good as it was in the first chapters? I'm only receiving reviews recently from two people with maybe a few others mixed in, but is my time and effort worth writing? Is it worth writing some thing that most people don't enjoy?

If it's the shockers that gain attention, then don't worry, I have a lot waiting in store in the sequel ( It's been decided that this story will end at over 30 chapters)!

To tastycakes187: Thanks for reviewing since the beginning! I look forward to seeing both you and Nacanaca in my recent update of ' Prophecy of Gallifrey'!

To Nacanaca: I appreciate that both you and tastycakes187 have a broad view of fan fictions that you like! I look forward to an update in 'Luna' and 'Guardian'!

So... Brian's spoiling Iyolla... Let's see how that turns out!

* * *

Iyolla rolled her eyes.  
" Yes, Eriliyon, they're dinosaurs and they're on a space ship- no let's effing run!" She patronizingly exclaimed. Amy frowned at her, disapproving of her language. She gave Iyolla a look. Iyolla sighed.  
" Sorry, Eriliyon." She muttered. Amy smiled and they resumed dragging her brother else where.

The gang rushed down the corridor and Nefertiti, Brian and Rory were running in front of the gang, Riddell covered them with his gun. Amy, Iyolla and the Doctor caught up with them and Nefertiti spotted an opening too narrow for the dinosaurs to get through.  
" In here!" Iyolla hissed. The ducked in the niche, the Doctor slid to a stop. He put a finger to his lips and the dinosaurs roared and thudded as they stomped through the corridor. When they came abreast of the hiding place, Riddell plucked out a large knife.  
" I could take one of them, short blow, up into the throat." He whispered.  
" Or not. We've just found dinosaurs, in space. We need to preserve them." The Doctor whispered back.  
" And who's going to preserve us?" Riddell said, quietly. Amy and Iyolla shushed them both, irritated. They remained quiet and still whilst the dinosaurs trudged down the corridors, their swinging tails knocking loose some masonry from the walls. They creeped back out into the corridors.  
" OK, so, how? And whose ship?" Rory asked.  
" There's so much to discover. Think how much wiser we'll be by the end of all this." The Doctor replied.  
" Sorry. Sorry. Are you saying dinosaurs are flying a spaceship?" Brian said, incredulous.  
" Brian, please! That would be ridiculous. They're probably just passengers. Did I mention missiles?"  
" Missiles?!" Iyolla cut in. The Doctor motioned for Iyolla to keep quiet. She immediately buttoned her lips.  
" Didn't want to worry you. Anyway, six hours is a lifetime...not literally a lifetime, that's what we're trying to avoid. And we're all really clever! Let's see what we can find out. Come on." The Doctor spotted a room filled with banks of equipment overgrown with vines and covered with spider webs. The Doctor pulled the webs from the face of the screen.  
" Eugh!" He aimed to wipe his hand on Brian's clothes, but ended up wiping his hand on Iyolla's black skinny jeans.  
" Hey!" She exclaimed. " How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?" The Doctor used his sonic on the computer and the screen roared into life. Rory and Brian stood either side, looking over his shoulder.  
" I dunno'." And to emphasis his point, the Doctor shrugged his shoulders. Iyolla sighed but stayed put. She grasped his calloused hand. He stopped what he was doing and turned back to her. He gave her a huge, radiant smile and then turned back to his work.  
" Oh, well done, whoever you are. Looking for engines." The screen changed." Thank you, computer. Look at that, different sections have different engines, but these look like the primary clusters. Where are we now, computer? We need to get down to these engines..." He touched the screen and he, Brian, Rory and Iyolla were teleported away.  
" What happened?" Nefertiti asked.  
" Oh, great." Amy sighed.

* * *

The Doctor, Rory, Brian and Iyolla arrived on a beach with an overcast sky.  
_"_..and find out how..." he continued.  
" What?!" Rory exclaimed.  
" We're outside. We're on a beach." Brian was gaping like a gold fish.  
" Teleport! Oh, I hate teleports. Must have activated on my voice." The Doctor pondered.  
" Ah, yes, well, thank you, Arthur C Clarke! Teleport, obviously, I mean, we're on a spaceship, with dinosaurs, why wouldn't there be a teleport? In fact why don't we just teleport now?!" Brian said, angrily. He walked off.  
" Grand dad, wait!" Iyolla called. She followed him to where he had stormed off. He sat on a rather large rock in the middle of the beach.  
" I'm not cut out for this." He murmured. Iyolla sat down next to him.  
" Of course you are."  
" How would you know? You have a wonderful brother who goes around traveling in his amazing blue box. Iyolla, sweetheart, I'm not sure if I can make it out alive. She put a hand on his arm.  
" You know, my brother's an alien. And so am I." She said.  
" What!" He exclaimed. Iyolla chuckled.  
" This is my natural form, in case you were wondering. No, we don't hunt, we don't kill, we don't hurt, we don't maim and we don't abduct. We're like humans, but our biology isn't." She explained. Brian seemed fascinated.  
" What's different about you?"  
" We're called Time lords, or in my case, Time ladies. We lived on a planet called Gallifrey. We have two hearts and we can change our appearance if we are on the verge of death. This isn't my first time. I'm on my sixth incarnation. I originally had burnt orange hair, just like Amy, but less red. I had blue eyes and I was young, back then. I was four when I changed."  
" Into what?"  
" Into a resourceful girl who got kidnapped and tortured. I looked Asian, with tanned skin, black hair and icy blue eyes. With time, I became icy and spiteful. I only knew sarcasm and I wasn't very quick to forgive. And that was the first time I met Amy and Rory."  
" Oh. I'm so sorry." He apologized. Iyolla took her time to remember her life back on Gallifrey. She sniffed and wiped away a stray tear.  
" Yeah."  
" How was your original family like? Your planet?"  
" My mother... She looked nothing like us. Many people thought she had adopted us. My brother said I looked like my father. I said he looked like my cousin Ranya. They shared the same nose, the same hair color, the same face shape and the same figure. We both had the same eye color, however, so I think we both got that from our father. How my mother doesn't look any thing like is us a mystery, though. She was very beautiful..." Iyolla stared forward. Brian turned to look at her and gave her a hug.  
" Some thing good will always come out of some thing bad." He said. Iyolla frowned.  
Wasn't that what Joshua said to Oswin?

* * *

" What did you bring him for?" The Doctor whined  
" I didn't! Why can't you just phone ahead, like any normal person?" Rory complained. Brian and Iyolla rejoined them.  
" Can somebody tell me where we are, now?" Brian asked, tiredly. The Doctor stuck his tongue out.  
" Well, it's not Earth. Doesn't taste right, too metallic." He deducted. A large bird flew over head. Iyolla stayed rigid, paralyzed with fear. It reminded her too much of that painful run in with those vulture- like creatures back on Gallifrey.  
* Begin flash back:*

Iyolla hummed as she skipped through the rocky mountainside to pick up some more water for her mother. A slight 'cawing' could be heard. She looked up at the circling birds.  
" Birdie!" She exclaimed with a slight lisp. One of them dipped the second she said it. It landed five meters away. It gave an almighty shriek and the rest landed around it, the nearest about one meter away. Feeling a little scared, Iyolla took a step back. Then, as if a switch had triggered them, they all flew every where, circling her until all she could see was black, blurry creatures against a burnt orange sky. " Help!" She exclaimed. Theta was still at the academy. Her mother was still in the house- even with their advanced hearing she wouldn't be able to hear her. There was no point in trying. One of those blurry things flew out of pattern and scraped it's razor sharp beak against her arm. She gave an almighty cry of pain and began to sob. Her arm held a thin diagonal slash with only a bit of blood- nothing serious- but she was trapped. It took another nip and this time, it went deeper. She felt it tearing at her delicate flesh and muscle, still underdeveloped. She gave another scream. She heard the thudding of shoes and the swishing of light fabric that drifted in the breeze with it's delicate and sweet perfume before she passed out.  
It could only mean one thing.  
Mother.

* End flash back:*

Iyolla admitted it, she was being stupid. But how was she to defend herself back at that age? She stayed still, her eyes flitting every where and even her breathing stopped. One of them dipped. She began to panic, but her body's survival system took over. Her heart stopped beating. She collapsed to the ground, pretending to have died. No creature that hunts like their prey already dead before they could play with it. So the birds flew past, harmlessly whilst Iyolla's mind went 'phew, that was close'.  
" Iyolla!" Her brother screeched. Ugh, he could be so impatient some times. She daren't use her power of death- her brother would never look at her in the same light again. She lifted her groggy head. The birds were long gone. She picked up her body and sprinted across the sand, kicking up quite a bit in the process.  
" Eriliyon!" She exclaimed.  
" Iyolla, just run!" That situation on Gallifrey was one of the only two things she kept from her brother. Rory said some thing.  
" That's the plan?!" He exclaimed.  
" That's the plan! Amendments welcome! Move away from the pterodactyls!" He replied. Iyolla ran to her brother and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
" I think they might be noticing!" Rory added.  
" Amended plan- run!" Iyolla shrieked.  
" Can't we just teleport or some thing?" Rory asked.  
" No, local teleport's burned out on arrival. There's an opening in the cliffs over there!" The Doctor replied. He searched for Iyolla's hand and grasped it.  
" When we get back to the Pond residence, you are so dead!" She gasped. He gave her a cheeky grin.  
" You'll have to catch me first, Iyolla!" He retorted.  
" Come on, run!" Rory urged his father.  
" I'm trying!" Brian said. Once they were with in reach of the cave, one of the pterodactyls nipped Rory in the shoulder.  
" Dad!" Iyolla shouted, concerned for Rory's safety. They made it safely inside the cave.

* * *

Once they settled in safe and sound with in the cave, Rory leaned against the wall and screwed his eyes shut in pain. Iyolla stood next to him.  
" Are you alright?" Iyolla asked.  
" Yeah, I'm fine-"  
" I'm not buying that." Iyolla warned. She unzipped her waist bag and brought out some medical equipment. She pulled out a tub of disinfectant and smeared it on Rory's exposed shoulder. He gritted his teeth but did nothing else. Iyolla bandaged it and then tied it together. " Make sure you allow it to breath some times. I don't want you to get an infection." Iyolla reported, seriously.  
" I'm a nurse, honey. I think I know how to help myself. But thank you all the same." He patted her shoulder. She beamed at him.  
" If only you were like that back when you were younger, Rory. You're lucky you got her." Brian scolded. Rory blushed, humiliated.  
" What do we do now? There's no way back out there." Iyolla cut in, before they could make a huge commotion about it.  
" Through the cave, come on." The Doctor replied. They did as told and headed further into the cave, but stopped up on hearing a loud thud. " That suggestion was a work in progress." The Doctor added.  
" We're trapped!" Brian howled in despair.  
" Yeah, thanks for spelling it out." The Doctor murmured.  
" Respect, Oma." Iyolla sighed, once again calling him by her first word.  
" Sorry, Brian." The Doctor muttered.  
" Doctor, what ever's down there is coming this way." Rory reminded, impatiently.  
" Spelling it out is hereditary, wonderful!"  
" Eriliyon! Manners! He's your father in law!" Iyolla gasped.  
" That sound's getting nearer!" Brian panicked. The Doctor, Iyolla and Rory backed up against the wall until there was nowhere to go. Two large yellow robots appeared.  
" We're very cross with you!" The first robot said. Iyolla decided to christen the first robot ' Stupid' and the other ' Undecided'.

* * *

They trudged down the corridors, anxious to escape.  
" You're going straight on the naughty step!" Stupid chided, happily.  
" Oh, yeah? What happen's if I don't?!" Iyolla threw back.  
" Blonde girl is very stupid! Stupid blonde girl is going to sit on the naughty step!" Undecided insulted. Iyolla stuck her tongue out at them.  
" For your information, I have blue high lights as well! And I'm NOT stupid!"  
" Blonde and blue high light stupid girl IS very stupid!" Stupid 'laughed'. Iyolla grunted and turned around.  
" Effing robots." She cursed under her breath. The Doctor heard and gave a small chuckle.  
" What's the escape plan?" Brian asked out of the corner of his mouth.  
" Why would we want to escape?" The Doctor asked, confused.  
" They're taking us some where. We might learn from it." Rory pointed out.  
" Oh, you see?" The Doctor pinched Rory's cheek. " So clever, I missed you, Rory!" He turned to Iyolla and gave her a shoulder hug. " And you, Sevhara!"  
" Don't do that." Rory grumbled.  
" Manners." Iyolla chided the Doctor. Her brother rolled his eyes.  
" What does Sevhara mean? I thought her name was Iyolla!" Brian exclaimed.  
" It means sister in our language." Iyolla explained.  
" Oh. What if they kill us?" Brian looked a little apprehensive.  
" They wouldn't do that!" He turned around and tapped 'Stupid' on the chest. " You're not going to kill us, are you, Rusty?"

" Who are you calling Rusty?" Undecided defended his robot twin.  
" Have you seen yourself lately?" Iyolla patronized, innocently.  
" You try being on this ship for two millennia. See how your paint work does!" Undecided retaliated.  
" Don't listen to her. She's just being mean 'cos we captured her and her friends." Stupid added. Whilst the robots argued, Brian turned around and a look of amazement swept across his face.  
" Oh my goodness." Rory and Iyolla turned around.  
" Whoa." They said at the same time. In front of them was a triceratops.  
" Ooh, Herbivore! Brian, don't panic, Triceratops. Ha, beautiful!" The Doctor marveled. " Iyolla, come look at him!" He called, beckoning her forward.  
" NO WAY!" Rory yelled, holding her close. The Doctor bent over whilst the Triceratops ambled over to them.  
" Shall I shoot it?" Stupid asked.  
" We're not supposed to shoot the creatures, stupid!" Undecided scolded.  
" Stop calling me stupid!" Stupid exclaimed. The dinosaur roared and the Doctor talked to it as though it were a puppy.

" Rargh yourself! Hello, cutie pie! Who's a lovely Tricey, then, eh?" He stroked it's snout. Iyolla gave a pleading look to Rory. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
" Go on, then." He sighed. Iyolla yelped in delight and joined the Doctor in stroking her snout.  
" Yes you are, yes you are!" The Doctor cooed.  
" What do I do?! What do I do?!" The dinosaur sniffed him. " What's it doing?!" He shouted.  
" You don't have any vegetable matter in your trousers, do you, Brian?" The Doctor asked.  
" Only my..." He trailed off as he glanced at Iyolla and toned down to a whisper. " Balls." Rory covered his eyes with his hand and did the same to Iyolla.  
" I'm sorry?" The Doctor looked affronted.  
" Golf balls." He took two from his pocket. " Grassy residue."  
" What're you carrying those around for?!" Rory exclaimed. The dinosaur licked Brian's face, leaving a trail of saliva.  
" Urgh! Eurgh! Argh!" Brian tried to bat the creature away.  
" Aw, bless." The Doctor smiled.  
" Get it AWAY from me!" Brian yelled.  
" Throw one." Iyolla suggested.  
" Really?" Brian said to the dinosaur. " Is this what you want? Is it?" He bribed it and threw the ball. The Dinosaur ran straight after Doctor patted Brian on the back.  
" And breathe out." He turned to the robots. " Right!" He looked at Iyolla so she could finish off the sentence.  
Which she did quite gladly.  
" Take us to your leader!" She exclaimed and gave an exhilarated smile at her brother.  
" Really?" Rory raised an eye brow at the two.  
" Too good to resist." Iyolla stated. The Doctor clapped his hands in anticipation as they continued down the corridor.

* * *

The robots escorted the group down the corridor and into another ship. There was a criss -crossed gate that barricaded the entrance to the ship. The Doctor leaned forward.  
" Let him in. Open the gate." A croaky voice called. One of the robots pressed a button and the gates slid open. The Doctor walked through. It closed after him. Piano music was being played, softly.  
" It's fine, it's fine." The Doctor reassured them.  
" He's not interested in you." Stupid gloated.  
" Look, you need to learn some manners." Iyolla snapped, finally annoyed of the irritating duo.  
" No, you need to learn some manners!" Stupid argued.  
" No, you do!" Rory added, deciding to help his adopted daughter.  
" No, you do! Mr... Manners!" The Robot retorted.

* * *

The Doctor made his way to the older man on the 'table'. Cobwebs were draped over the machinery.  
" Fantasia in F minor for four hands." He reported.  
" You know it." The Man croaked.  
" Know it? Say hello to hands three and four! Schubert kept tickling me to try and put me off. Oh, that takes me back. Well. This is... Cosy." He walked around.  
" It's fate you came." The man said.  
" Is it? I'm the Doctor."  
" Yes, I know. I'm Solomon." The computer beeped and the Doctor was scanned by a blue light.  
" What's that?" The Doctor asked.  
" System malfunction, ignore it." He waved it away.  
" What happened to you?" The Doctor asked.  
" I was attacked. Three raptors. They cornered me. The robots rescued me, but it was nearly too late." He explained.  
" Ah yes, the robots. They're... unusual." The Doctor commented.  
" Make that rude!" Iyolla exclaimed. " They need to learn some manners!"  
" I got them cheap," Solomon ignored Iyolla. " From a concession on Illyria Seven. The robots did the best they could with my legs, but... You can help me so much more." He added.  
" Oh! A doctor, doctor! I see." He breathed on his hands.  
" Let me in! I can help, too!" Iyolla demanded.  
" Oh, and what can you do, you pitiful girl?" The man sneered.  
" Excuse me, that's my sister you're talking to." The Doctor threatened. " Let her in or I won't help." Solomon sighed.

" Let her in, too." He said, exasperated. The robots pushed the button eagerly, pleased to see her go.  
" Let's have a look." Iyolla said. She got her first aid kit out and put on the hand sanitizer and a pair of sterile latex gloves. She passed the Doctor the hand sanitizer and a pair of sterile gloves, too. She passed through to examine it opposite the Doctor, but the blue light scanned her.  
" System malfunction, as I told your brother." He said as though bored. " They chewed through part of te bone in my legs."  
" I can see that." Iyolla said.  
" Yes, very nasty." The Doctor added.  
" But you two can repair them." Solomon looked at the scanner and gave Iyolla a look that sent shivers up her spine.  
" If you can tell me how you came by so many dinosaurs." The Doctor offered.  
" Injure the older one." The man ordered, flippantly as though ordering a pizza.  
" What!" The Doctor yelled and ran for the gate. Iyolla followed suit.  
" Grand dad!" She exclaimed.

* * *

One of the robots shot Brian in the arm and he collapsed to the floor. Rory went to his father.  
" Dad! Dad... It's alright, dad, it's okay, it's okay."

* * *

The Doctor and Iyolla stormed to Solomon.  
" I don't respond well to violence, Solomon." He threatened.  
" And I don't like questions, Doctor. You boarded with out my permission. Now, fix me or the next bolt will be fatal."

* * *

Rory turned to the robots.  
" I will take you apart cog by cog and melt you down when this is all over." Rory growled.  
" Oh, I'm so scared! Actually, I might be. A bit of oil just came out." Stupid whined. Iyolla abandoned work and jogged over to Rory.  
" Dad, use this antiseptic and the bandages. Do it like I did with you." And then, from an insistent warning from Solomon, she returned to work.  
" Stay still. It's just a burn, it's nothing serious." He applied the antiseptic and the bandage on his father's arm. He produced a syringe from his pocket. " Now, painkiller. This won't hurt a bit." He jabbed it on his father's arm.  
" OW!" He exclaimed.  
" I lied." Rory muttered. " It won't hurt from now on, though. All right, you're done."  
" Thanks." Brian murmured as he put his shirt back on.  
" S'all right. You get to see my awesome nursing skills in action, for once." Rory's mobile rang.  
" What's that?" Undecided asked.  
" It's called a mobile phone, duh' brain!" Iyolla called from inside.  
" Your phone's ringing. In space!" Brian exclaimed. Rory took out his phone.  
" You get used to it. I have to take this. The wife. Hello, Mrs.!" He greeted.

* * *

The Doctor and Iyolla were holding some surgical equipment in their hands.  
" How did you get on board, Doctor?" Solomon asked. The Doctor shrugged.  
" Oh, I never talk about it myself with a gun pointed at me. Let's talk about you. Your cosy little craft embedded in a vast, old ship." They started to work on Solomon's leg.  
" Very observant." Solomon applauded. " Shame your sister isn't the same."  
" Yeah, well, 'his sister' is about to abandon work and leave you to rot if you keep addressing me like that. My name's Iyolla. Use it." She snapped. She shook her head and thought of who to compare this filthy, disgusting man to. Even Kovarion was better than him. Daleks? Maybe. She just knew he had an evil plot up there in his huge mind, just brewing some thing horrific up.  
She could just feel it.  
" I'm a Sagittarius. Probably." The Doctor answered. " Iyolla's Virgo."  
" I'm transporting it to the Roxborne Peninsula." Solomon uttered.  
" The commerse colony. You're a trader." Iyolla realized.  
" I search out opportunities for profit across nine galaxies."  
" Ah, the blue light. That's what it was. An IV system- identification and value: the database of every thing across space and time, allotted in a market value. Argos for the universe. You were trying to find out how much my sister and I were worth." He theorized. Sure enough, Solomon came up with a reply.  
" Would you like to know?" He asked. They all looked at the computer screen as it processed the information. It eventually landed on: " No identification found".

" So, that's me." The Doctor sighed with relief. " But what about Iyolla?" They watched the computer process the information again. Unfortunately, it came up with different results:  
" Name (s): Ikariotanaiyolla Sigma Lungbarrow Pond, the Fallen Angel  
Abilities: To restore life and bring death, using stars as weapons  
Age: 16  
Species: Time Lord  
Siblings: No identification found  
Mother: No identification found  
Father:" The Screen took a little longer to process who her father was. " No identification found  
Value: 60, 60000,8000, 400, 10,6 Trillion Galactic notes" he turned his head, slowly to Iyolla and gave a cruel, twisted smile.  
" Why, we have a little gold mine we have here. You could earn me trillions. By becoming a pleasure slave." She jumped back as though electrocuted. Was he referring to what she thought he was?  
" You're sick!" She spat, venomously.  
" I know." He smirked. He turned back to the seething Doctor. " You, however, do not exist. It's never done that."  
" That's me. Worthless. Unlike these creatures you have on board." The Doctor hopped to Iyolla's side, protectively. " Very valuable... Given they're extinct." He narrowed his eyes at Solomon. The device in the Doctor's hand whirred and Solomon groaned in pain. " Done. Sit up. Very slowly." The Doctor and Iyolla, although hesitantly, helped Solomon up. Rory came to the gate and held out his mobile.  
" Doctor? Iyolla? Amy." He said.  
" Iyolla, grab the phone. I need to take this." Iyolla retrieved the phone and gave it to the Doctor. " Amy?"  
" This is an ark, built by the Silurians. They were looking for another planet." She explained. " Is Iyolla safe?"  
" Yes, Iyolla's certainly safe." He replied through gritted teeth. " Where are they now?"  
" None on board. I mean, thousands of stasis pods- all empty."  
" I'll see you soon." The Doctor thundered. With a withering look sent at Solomon, he ended the call and gave Rory his phone through the barred gate. " Be ready." He whispered. Rory nodded and the Doctor returned to Solomon, who was standing with the use of a cane.

" The pain in my legs. It's gone. I can move them. Thank you, Doctor, Iyolla."  
" What did you do to the Silurians?" The Doctor pressed.  
" We ejected them. The robots woke them from their cryo- sleep a handful at a time and jettisoned them from the airlocks. We must have left a trail of dust and bone." He smirked. Iyolla felt a gnawing sadness, but then felt passionate anger. Rory and Brian payed attention.  
" You killed them. You made them extinct." She balled her fists and turned to Solomon, incensed. " You had the nerve to murder a species with the last of the Time Ladies standing right in front of you." The Doctor took a step back. He knew her temper. " You... You are the most foulest being I have ever come across. You are worse than the Daleks." She began to sob as her temper risen. " You are a BASTARD! You got that? BASTARD!" Her eyes glinted a dark blue with grey swirling around them like a storm. " Power of the Black hole I need you-" Her brother put a hand on her arm.  
" Iyolla, you're better than him." He muttered. She immediately calmed down, the strange color in her eyes fading.  
" So, the fabled Hecate, the evil witch, comes out of the Fallen Angel. Her dark side." Solomon smirked whilst Rory and Brian watched, concerned for her safety. The Doctor gathered his sister into a tight, protective hug and let her tears fall. " Their ship crossed my path. I sent out a distress signal. They let me on board. But when I saw the cargo, things became more complex." He added.  
" Piracy and then genocide." The Doctor struggled to keep his emotions under his thumb.  
" Very emotive words, Doctor." Solomon commented.  
" Oh, I'm a very emotive man." The Doctor replied.  
" The lizards wouldn't negotiate. I made them a generous offer." Solomon continued.  
" The creatures on board this ship are not objects to be sold or traded." The Doctor barked.  
" I feel like you're judging me." Solomon accused.  
" You said Roxborne peninsula, so why are you heading to Earth? You're on the wrong course. Oh. You didn't know. Ha! Brilliant! You couldn't change the preprogrammed course. With out instructions, the ship defaulted, returned home. Oh, dear. The Silurians out witted you, even after you'd massacred them." Iyolla flinched. The Doctor stroked her hair. " So now you're a prisoner on the ship that you hijacked." The Doctor ended.  
" Not now you're here. You're going to help me to go where I want to go, Doctor."  
" Little bit of news, Solomon. You're being targeted by missiles. Get off this ship... while you still can." He walked away.  
" You think I believe that? You just want them to yourself. You won't profit from me, Doctor." Solomon jeered. Iyolla stopped crying and pulled herself out of her brother's grasp.  
" Don't you EVER judge my brother by YOUR standards." She bellowed. " Well, don't just stand there, dad!" She turned to the robots. " Hey, he just wants to see you." And she left with her brother.  
" Dad, wait up!" Rory exclaimed. And he followed after Iyolla and the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor and Iyolla hurried down a corridor, but skidded to a halt once they spotted the Triceratops. They ran to it whilst Rory and Brian caught up.  
" What are we doing?!" Brian asked.  
" Just exactly as I do!" The Doctor replied.  
" Doctor- no!" Iyolla exclaimed. Once he beckoned her forward, her hand flew to her face and she tugged her skin, annoyed by her brother's reckless behavior.  
" Ugh." She stormed to the Doctor and he let his arms dangle over the creature. She held them and hoisted herself up and sat next to the Doctor, princess style. She grasped around his waist as he waved his arm for the others to follow.  
" Geronimo!" Rory and Brian looked at each other before following the siblings.

* * *

Rory and Brian clambered up the Triceratops behind Iyolla.  
" Go, Tricey! Run like the wind!" He encouraged. The Triceratops bellowed, but didn't move. Lazer bolts were fired every where and suddenly, Iyolla felt a little silly. She grabbed her gun in the holster, but her father put hishand on hers and mouthed 'No'. She sighed and let the Doctor do his business. The robots were about to catch up with them.  
" How do you start a Triceratops?!" The Doctor groaned, frustrated.  
" There they are!" Stupid exclaimed.  
" I know! I saw them before you!" Undecided Doctor had another futile attempt at making the dinosaur go, but Brian had other ideas. He produced the golf  
" Tricey, fetch!" The Triceratops chased after the ball down the hall.  
" Ha ha! That a girl! Yee hah! Come on, Tricey! Woo hoo!" The Doctor coaxed as they galloped through the halls.  
" They've stolen a dinosaur!" Stupid exclaimed.  
" I can see that." Undecided replied.  
" Come on, Tricy, faster, baby!" The Doctor yelled. The ball ricocheted off the wall and Tricey turned the corner.  
" Whoa!" Iyolla exclaimed.  
" I'm riding a dinosaur! On a space ship!" Brian marveled.  
" I know!" Rory shouted.  
" I only came to fix your light!"  
" Come on, Tricey!" Iyolla patted the side of Tricey. The corridor came to an end ahead of them, and unfortunately, Tricey didn't seem to be stopping.  
" Where are the brakes?!" The Doctor yelled.  
" This isn't a TARDIS, Eriliyon!" Iyolla screeched. Rory smiled in amusement of the bickering two. Tricey stopped and they all fell off and onto the floor. Tricey trotted up to them and dropped the ball in front of moved away and sat down. The others stand.  
" Good, that worked! Okay," He looked around." Where are we, now? Oh." He spotted the screen. " Incoming message from Earth. Hello, Earth! How are things?"  
" Doctor, the ship's coming through the atmosphere. I have to start the missile program." A woman said.  
" No. no, no, no- don't do that, every thing's under control here, turning around any moment. Need a bit of wriggle room on the timings." He denied.  
" I can't do that." The woman said, regretfully.  
" You can, of course you can. Tiny bit more time, Indira, please. This ship contains the most precious cargo." He pleaded.  
" My only responsibility is the Earth's safety. I'm launching the missiles. Good bye, Doctor." And then, she disconnected.  
" No Indira! Hey, come back! Please!" The Doctor begged.

* * *

Rory peered at the computer screen whilst the Doctor paced.  
" Doesn't this ship have any defense systems installed?" Rory asked.  
" Good thinking, Rory!" The Doctor almost kissed Rory on the lips, but Iyolla coughed purposely. " Right. Sorry, Rory. Computer, show us weapons and defense systems. " The computer showed ' No systems available'. " Well, that was a waste of time, wasn't it?" The Doctor nearly slapped Rory, but Iyolla held his arm, fast, only a couple of centi meters away from Rory's face. He coughed. " Sorry, again." He put his hand down and kissed Iyolla on the fore head.  
" What ship doesn't have weapons?" Rory asked, still a little dazed from the almost- slap.  
" The ancient species, Rory- still full of hope." The Doctor answered.  
" What about the control deck? You said we should go to the control deck next." Rory suggested.  
" It's too late, it won't make a difference." The Doctor grumbled.  
" We could at least try." Iyolla tried.  
" It won't work, Iyolla. The missiles are locked on." He pulled at his luscious head of hair.  
" So, what? We're just giving up?" Rory interjected.  
" I don't know. I don't know." The Doctor said. There was a flash of light and Solomon and his robots appeared.  
" You were telling the truth, Doctor. Earth has launched missiles. This vessel is too clumsy to out run them, but I have my own ship." Solomon gloated.  
" You won't get your precious cargo on board, though. It will just be you and your metal tantrum machines." Iyolla smirked.  
" We do not have tantrums!" Stupid declared.  
" Shut up!" He walked up to the Doctor using his cane. " You're right, Doctor. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the IV scan the entire ship and it found some thing even more valuable than your petty little sister."  
" HEY!" Iyolla yelled. But Solomon ignored her.  
" Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it, or how you got it here, but I want it."  
" I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor kept his chin high and lied.  
" Earth queen Nefertiti of Egypt. A face stamped across history. Give her to me and I'll let the rest of you live." He offered. The Doctor leaned in.  
" No." He whispered.

" You think I won't punish those who get in my way? What ever they're worth?" Solomon demanded. One of the robots stepped forward at Solomon's subtle nod and shot Tricey. The Doctor, Brian, Rory and Iyolla could only stand and watch. The Doctor and Iyolla collapsed to her side and stroked the creature as she died. They walked back, both applauding loudly and slowly.  
" You must be very proud." Iyolla said, sarcastically. The Doctor could just see those well experienced fingers itching to grab her gun at her holster and shoot the pathetic man.  
" Bring her to me. Or the robots will make their way through your corpses. Bring her now." Solomon threatened.  
" No." The Doctor and Iyolla said at the same time. There was a flash of light as the other half of the group appeared.  
" What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor hissed in Nefertiti's ear. Nefertiti stepped forward.  
" I demanded to be brought here." She continued. Iyolla grabbed her arm.  
" PLEASE!" Iyolla pleaded. The Doctor was much more calmer and much more subdued.  
" No, no, no, no- no way." The Doctor rambled.  
" It isn't your choice, Doctor. It's mine." Nefertiti snapped.  
" Listen to me. If you go with him, I can't guarantee your safety." The Doctor begged.  
" You saved my people. I am in your dept." She bit back at him.  
" No. No depts, you owe me nothing." The Doctor denied.  
" Then I do it of my own will." She snarked.  
" Neffy, Neffy, Neffy..."The Doctor trailed off, affectionately. Nefertiti walked toward Solomon.  
" No!" Riddell exclaimed. He cocked his rifle and aimed it at Solomon." Take her, I shoot you." Nefertiti held out an arm to keep him back.  
" Put your weapon down. Let me make my choice." She ordered.  
" Do it, boy." Solomon spat. One of the robots stepped forward as a warning. Riddell lowered his rifle.  
" My bounty increases. And what an extraordinary bounty you are." Solomon reached out to touch her face. She shoved his hand away.  
_" _Never touch me." Nefertiti growled. Solomon pushed her against the wall, the sharp edge of his cane pressing down on her throat.  
" Shame. She seems to have too much spirit. One of you take his sister, the Iyolla girl. I like my possessions to have spirit. It means I can have fun breaking them." Nefertiti pushed his cane away as one of the robots yanked Iyolla away from her brother.  
" Eriliyon!"  
" Iyolla!" Amy, Rory, Brian and the Doctor chorused.  
" And I will break you in, with immense pleasure. Thank you, Doctor. Computer? Take us back to my ship." With a flash, Solomon, Nefertiti, Iyolla and the robots teleported away. At that second, alarms began to sound.  
" 'Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress.'" The computer repeated.  
" Bingo." The Doctor muttered, softly.  
" What is it? Doctor?" Rory asked.

* * *

Iyolla was bound to the table whilst Nefertiti had a heavy weight on her leg.  
" Now what?" Iyolla muttered. Nefertiti tried to pull herself as close as she could get to the girl.  
" Hello. My name's Nefertiti, queen of the two lands. And you are?" Nefertiti seemed to hesitate before she extended an arm. Iyolla gratefully took it.  
" Ikariotanaiyolla Pond, the Doctor's sister. Pleased to meet you, your highness." She smiled, politely. " I would curtsy if not for the current situation."  
" Please, just call me Neffy." She smiled. " Any family of the Doctor's is a friend of mine." She said.  
" Silence!" Solomon spat. The Doctor teleported onto the ship.  
" Hello! Having trouble leaving?" The Doctor spat, sarcastically.  
" Eriliyon!" Iyolla exclaimed, giddy with relief. He winked at her before pressing live wires to the robots.  
" Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer... " He sang. Solomon stood and then faced the Doctor. He patted one of the robots.  
" Ship's still magnetised, couldn't bear to lose you." He muttered.  
" Release my ship, Doctor," Solomon threatened and then held a weapon to Nefertiti's neck." or I kill this precious little object. And then I tear your beloved sister apart, bit by bit." Nefertiti took this moment as an advantage and kicked Solomon's cane from under him. He fell to the floor. She grabbed it and held the point to his neck.  
" I am not your possession now, nor will I ever be. Now stay there. " She warned. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the ropes binding Iyolla's wrist and they fell away. She flexed them.  
" Thanks." The Doctor winked once again at her and sauntered over. He bent over.  
" Don't mess with Egyptian queens, Solomon. Especially not my sister. I hope you've learnt that now." He walked to the controls.  
" What're you doing?!" Solomon insisted.  
" Disabling this ship's signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship. I send this craft off emitting the signal they're looking for, the missiles will follow."He explained and turned around." Hopefully Silurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody safe." He checked his watch. " Bit tight for time though, shouldn't really be chatting. Neffy, let's go." He clapped his hands and headed off only to pause." How remiss of me, almost forgot - the thing about missiles, very literal, this is what they latch on to." He set down a mysterious crystal and pulled out his sonic. " Now, one press on this and the ship's demagnetised."  
" Doctor, whatever you want, I can get it for you, whatever object you desire." Solomon tried.  
" Did the Silurians beg you to stop?" He looked at the computer screens. " Look, Solomon. The missiles. See them shine. See how valuable they are. And they're all yours." Nefertiti left the ship, the Doctor following with Iyolla last.  
" You wouldn't leave me, Doctor..." Solomon added. Seeing no reaction from him, he turned to Iyolla." Your brother will die on Trenzalore. It will be the fall of the eleventh. Just you watch, just you watch." The Doctor had enough of his constant, self centered gloating. He hit the button, closed the gates and pressed the sonic.  
" Enjoy your bounty." And he left.

* * *

A/N: Was that good ( this chapter was 7K!)

Okay, what mysteries will unfold from those shockers I said I would make in the sequel?

I have a question: ( quick updates typically take 1-2 days, whilst long updates take about 2-5 days)

Would you prefer it if I did quick updates with short chapters...

Or long chapters with a longer amount of time between each update?

Please answer in your reviews!


	25. A Town called Food

A/N: Thanks to all those who wrote me a review- Sorry about the shortness of the chapter- I had written **_10k- my longest EVER chapter- _**but the stupid website said " No data received" So I had to write the WHOLE chapter again.

To Bluebox345: Thanks so much for your review! I will be doing as you suggested due to the reason above. Pretty please update on Susan Jane's adventures? Please?

To Gragr18: Thanks! Although unfortunately, this chappie isn't as long.

* * *

_When I was a child, my favourite story was about a man who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all he'd seen, a man who fell from the stars._

The Doctor, Iyolla, Rory and Amy walked along the road, arms crossed and the siblings read the sign marking the entrance to the town. The population looked like it was decreasing rapidly- the numbers were crossed out and new ones were placed after it. There was a 'Keep out' sign nailed to the post._  
" _Mercy, 81 residents." He read. Amy, Rory and Iyolla stood off to the side, staring at a line of stones and branches that seemed to ring the town.  
" Look at this. It's a load of stones and lumps of wood." Iyolla pointed out. She dusted her denim jacket that hid her holster and her white flowing skirt that reached her ankles. She unbuttoned her jacket, unbearably hot and she revealed her plain red stank tank top, the holster acting as a belt. She had her hair tied up, her blue streaks pulled to the bottom of her pony tail so that it was relatively unseen. In this time, people would think that she was a witch or some thing if they saw the blue high Doctor took out his sonic and ran it along the line.  
" What is it?" Amy asked.  
" A load of stones and lumps of wood." The Doctor replied and snapped his sonic. The Doctor stepped over the line and, from above, the Gunslinger watched.  
" Er, the sign does say, "Keep out."" Rory reminded the Doctor.  
" I see keep-out signs as suggestions more than actual orders. Like dry clean only." The Doctor replied.  
" I remember the time you picked the corn from Koschei's garden when the sign specifically said not to. You got zapped by a force field." Iyolla frowned.  
" No, yes, maybe- shut up!" The Doctor hesitated as he pointed at his sister.  
" That is SO you." She winked. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together before he turned and headed off into the town, Amy, Rory and Iyolla walked down the street and are stared at from behind windows and doorways. A woman clutched her daughter closely. Streetlamps lined the road and one sparked as they got close.  
" That's not right." The Doctor frowned and scanned the street lamp with his sonic.  
" It's a street lamp." Rory stated.  
" An electric street lamp about ten years too early." Iyolla contradicted. " Eriliyon, could you make me a sonic screwdriver? Pwease?" She pouted and did the puppy dog eyes.  
" Oh, no. Not those eyes! You know I can't resist those eyes!" The Doctor said. He rolled his eyes once she tried even further and reached into the depths of his pocket." I saved a sonic pen from my previous incarnation, the second time I met Donna Noble." His eyes looked distant. " I uploaded it into the blue prints and made it more powerful. It can even do wood and dead locks. I would have used it, but I don't really favor sonic pens." He tossed it to Iyolla.  
" Thank you!" She squealed. Amy rubbed her arm.  
" And breathe." She said. Iyolla took a deep breath out and pointed it at the street lamp. It's light flickered back on.  
" But it's only a few years out!" Rory protested.  
" That's what you said when you left your phone charger in Henry VIII's en-suite." The Doctor sighed.  
" Doctor, um..." Amy trailed off whilst Iyolla toyed with her new gadget. The Doctor smiled. It was like she was four again.  
" Anachronistic electricity, keep-out signs, aggressive stares... Has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?" He took a tooth pick from his jacket pocket and put it in his mouth. (takes a toothpick from jacket pocket and puts it in mouth)  
" Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

A man played piano as men drank at the tables or played poker. The Doctor pushed open the bat-wing doors, Iyolla, Amy and Rory following, and the music and chatter stopped. He sauntered over to the bar, put his hand down on the counter and ordered in a fake American accent.  
" Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in." He drawled. He tried to flip the tooth pick, but it got stuck.  
" What you doing here, son?" The bartender demanded.  
" Son? You can stay." Iyolla laughed. Behind the merry band, a man griped his lapels.  
" Sir, might I enquire who you and that lovely young lady is?" He asked with a thick american accent. The Doctor turned.  
" Of course. This is Iyolla, my baby sister-"  
" I am not a baby!" Iyolla insisted with a strong american accent. He smirked.  
" I am the Doctor, this is..." All the men in the saloon stood.  
" No need to stand." He waved off their 'manners'. Iyolla turned to him and poked him in the chest.  
" You see that? Manners." She said, reminiscing their previous adventure. Another man walked up behind the Doctor and measured his shoulders. The Doctor turned around.  
" Oh, thank you, but I don't need a new suit." The Doctor smiled.  
" I'm the undertaker, sir." The man replied. A young man stepped forward.  
" I got a question. Is you an alien?" The guy asked.  
" Well, um... Bit personal. It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, I think YOU'RE the aliens. But in this context, yes. So is my sister. Yes, I suppose I am." He replied. The men rushed toward the Doctor and lifted him, carrying him outside. They carried him along the street, Amy, Rory and Iyolla restrained.  
" Doctor! Put him down! Or- or I'll... I'm armed!" Iyolla exclaimed. She tried to wrench herself out of the man's grasp so she could reach her holster, but he held firm.  
" Don't think we won't kill you." He whispered in her ear. His breath deliberately lingered on her exposed neck. She grimaced and kicked his shin. He bent double, grasping his lower leg. She immediately pulled out two guns and pointed them either way. The man spat at the floor in front of her feet. She had all of their attention.  
" First of all, release my adopted mother- 100% human, might I add." She ordered. They pulled out their pistols. " And don't try to shoot me. The bullets in these guns have explosives." She lied. They threw Amy away. She regained her footing after almost stumbling. One man tried to sneak up behind Iyolla, but she kicked him in the shin as she had done before. " I am not weak. I am not a Mary Sue. I am not perfect. But I can kill." She spat, venomously. " Now, release my father." They did the same with Rory as he ran up to Amy and hugged her. She tilted her head. " And, most importantly, release my brother." She said, a little more calmer. They threw the Doctor on the other side of the line, any way.  
" Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. One man tried to shoot Iyolla, but she evaded it.  
" Leave her alone!" Rory bellowed. He ran to Iyolla's aid.  
" Don't worry, I'm fine." She reassured him.  
" Don't worry! Everything is completely under control!" The Doctor called from the other side of the line. Iyolla fought those restraining her.  
" Get off me!" She screeched. The Doctor got back up and Iyolla spotted the Gunslinger approaching by teleporting short distances.  
" He's coming. Oh, God. He's coming." A man said.  
" Preacher... Say something." The young man encouraged.  
" Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done..." The Preacher prayed. As he continued, the Doctor slowly turned and saw the GUNSLINGER. He tried to get back over the line but the men refused to lower their weapons. A gunshot is fired. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer.  
" You. Bow tie." The Doctor pointed at himself. "Get back across that line." He revealed his badge. "Now." The Doctor stepped back across the line and Iyolla ran across to hug him. They met.  
" Aw!" Amy cooed.  
" Isaac, he said he was a doctor... an alien doctor." The young man said. The siblings pulled apart.  
" That a reason to hand him to his death?" Issac retorted.  
" But, Isaac, it could be him!" The young man argued.  
" You know it ain't." Issac turned and walked away with a nod to Amy and Iyolla. " Lady, Ma'am." He said the titles to each of the girls. The DOCTOR brushed himself off and straightened his jacket before he followed after Issac. Amy, Iyolla and Rory followed him. Some of the townsfolk aren't so happy.  
" Just let him go like that?" A man said.  
" Be seeing you, boy." Another replied.

* * *

" What was that outside?" Iyolla asked, her hands on her waist. She kept a quick finger on her holster- just in case she needed the gun again. Issac sat in the corner of his desk.  
" The Gunslinger. Showed up three weeks back. We've been prisoners ever since. You see that borderline, stretching round the town? Woke up one morning, there it was. Nothing gets past it, in or out. No supply wagons, no reinforcements. Pretty soon, the whole town's going to starve to death." Issac grumled.  
" But... he let US in." Rory pointed out.  
" You ain't carrying any food, just three more mouths to feed. We'll all die even sooner now." Issac continued ranting.  
" That isn't quite right." Iyolla contradicted.  
" Oh?" Issac looked a little more happier. Iyolla reached into her new huger- on- the- inside waist bag and produced 20 bags full of eight sandwiches each after heaving for about two minutes and 98 packets of seeds. Every one excluding Iyolla widened their eyes.  
" How did that all fit in?" The Doctor asked. Iyolla patted her small waist bag and smirked.  
" Just some thing I got from the TARDIS. It seemed she knew what we needed." She replied. " And since I've got a sonic pen that can do ANY THING, I can speed up the growth of the seeds!" She exclaimed, giddy. Now she knew why the Doctor saved people. It gave you that warm feeling of pride, saving people and helping others. She passed Issac 19 of the bags and half of the 20th, keeping four sandwiches for the group.  
" Right, go with Danny and grow 'em seeds. I want enough food for the whole village to last us a life time." Issac ordered. Iyolla raised an eye brow. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. " Please?" He squeaked. Iyolla gave him a quick nod and followed Daniel.

* * *

They arrived at a surprisingly well watered yard of soil for the boiling weather. Iyolla took the jacket off and tied it around her waist, cursing that she couldn't have gone for a looser top. Now all her curves were on display- and she was boiling! She sighed and wiped her brow. She gave half the seeds to Daniel and opened her first packet. Half the seeds were fruit and the other were vegetables.  
" I'm just going to test it out." She said.  
" Don't you need to plough the soil?" Daniel asked. Iyolla shook her head.  
" These seeds are from the far future. They were genetically modified in the 32nd century- designed to grow in the harshest conditions and in any soil." He nodded and she experimented with her sonic pen. Eventually, she found the correct setting. She dropped a seed and draped it with soil. She pushed the button and it grew as though months had passed. Tomatoes shone on the vine like a tempting, forbidden fruit and swayed gently with the breeze, almost as though oblivious to the stunned silence from the time lady and the male human that surrounded it.  
" Oh my god!" Daniel exclaimed. The Preacher spotted him and speed walked to him. He tapped Daniel on the shoulder.  
" Blasphemy is forbidden." The Preacher reminded him.  
" Watch this." Daniel ignored every thing that the Preacher had said. Daniel ripped open the sachet and tipped a single seed into the soil. Iyolla pressed her sonic pen and this time, straw berries popped out of the soil, deliciously juicy and ripe. The Preacher looked gobsmacked.  
" It is a miracle of the lord!" He gasped. He turned to Iyolla. " That... wand of yours. Could it provide enough food for the village?" Iyolla nodded.  
" It's called a sonic pen. But yes." She jabbed Daniel in the elbow. " You, help me scatter the seeds. Preacher, you call the village for a meeting here, now. We need to share out the food equally." She ordered. The Preacher nodded and went off toward the houses. Iyolla and Daniel ripped the sachets and began to spread the seeds.

* * *

By the time they had finished all the seeds, the entire village had surrounded them, fascinated and interested.  
" Are they mad? They won't grow in that soil!" A woman exclaimed. Iyolla winked at the woman.  
" Watch and learn." She pushed the button on her sonic pen and the fruit and vegetables sprang above the soil, rapidly increasing in size and growing fruit and vegetables as though their lives depended on it. The village was awestruck. In just five seconds, the fruit and vegetables swung lusciously from their stalks, heavy and ripe. As though broken from a spell, half of the whole village became almost savage as they attempted to pluck any food with in their sight. The other half that were still sane linked hands and made a human gate. Iyolla, Daniel and the Preacher hurriedly picked all the fruits and vegetables and arranged them equally so that the whole village got enough of every thing. Each were sealed in a plastic bag. 81 plastic bags. Iyolla sighed and gave a bag to each of the people holding the others back and they disbanded, leaving for their homes. Then, every one rushed in.  
" Let's organize this in an orderly and civil manner-" She suggested before she was inturrupted.  
" Please! My family is starving!" After that plead, every one started to beg, whether they were true or lies.  
" My children are dying!"  
" I have no food!"  
" I'm poor!"  
" I have no roof over my head!"  
" I don't have a scrap of bread!"  
" SHUT UP!" Iyolla roared. It was so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. Iyolla sighed and got up and stood next to a raised statue, about a meter above the crowd. The Preacher silently gave her a list of all the people in the village, with half the names crossed out. They must be the people with food.  
" Kristian Paigir!" She exclaimed. A man stepped forward. Iyolla gave him a bag.  
" Agatha Smith and Jake Smith!" She yelled. A woman stepped forward with a baby in her arms. Iyolla gave her two bags.  
" Lina Kyle and Nina Kyle!" Iyolla shouted. A pair of twins stepped forward.  
It continued like that until every one was satisfied and had a bag each- from the oldest man to the youngest baby. When every one had cleared off, she sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from her fore head.  
" How d'you do that?!" Daniel exclaimed in awe.  
" It's called Time lord technology!" Iyolla answered with a smile. They left the 'garden' and walked back to the jail.  
Time to go back to Theta.

* * *

She walked back to the jail. Her brother was no where to be seen.  
" Where's my brother?" She asked the man who restrained her from earlier.  
" He left. Said he wanted to go to the Saloon." He sneered. Iyolla nodded.  
" Bye." At least she wanted to be civil.

* * *

" Erm... could we leave it a while? Our friends will start noticing that we're ageing faster than them. Where's Iyolla?!" Amy started to panic. " If she's-"  
" MUM!" Iyolla exclaimed. Amy immediately deflated in relief. Iyolla hugged her mother and pulled away. Amy frowned. " what is it? Some thing on my face?" Iyolla asked. Amy nodded. She took out her pocket mirror she kept since Venice and shown Iyolla her reflection. Iyolla gave a silent scream.

On her fore head was a bunch of both skin colored and red pimples.

* * *

A/N: I know, cliff hanger, but it's hilarious any ways! I also have had a break out recently due to intense sport and I decided to base it on that. Freederm works best for my acne.

Guess what! I have just been incredibly STUPID.

Review, and I'll tell you what happens next to Iyolla and her spots AND what I've done that has been SO stupid.


	26. The Year Of The Slow Invasion

A/N: Hello!

To Gragr18: I guess that would make TWO stupid mistakes I did, then! But thanks about the food seeds idea- It came to me when I grew frustrated that the strawberries wouldn't grow quickly! And as for the spots... Wait and see...

To tastycakes187: ;) Thanks! Did you see the new update on 'Prophecy of Gallifrey'?

* * *

"Life with the Doctor, my brother, was like this -" There were countless scenes of their adventures together. " Real life? was like this-" Rory was sorting through the laundry with Iyolla whilst Amy went through the refrigerator. The answer machine clicked on.  
" It's Lens Opticians. Just to remind you your reading glasses are ready for collection. Bye!" It said.  
" Milk, two months out of date. Yogurt." Amy took out the container and opened it. " Aah!" She dropped it on the floor and turned to father and daughter." Don't ask." Iyolla sniffed a purple shirt before dropping it and wrinkling her nose. She went through the box of washing tablets.  
" We've run out of washing tablets." She tossed the empty box over her shoulder before sighing. " If only we had some Gallifreyan technology. We could keep the milk as fresh as the day we brought it for seven months." Amy and Rory sighed too.

Later on, Amy, Iyolla and Rory were sitting in the garden having tea.  
" We have two lives: Real life and Doctor life. It doesn't feel like real life gets much of a look-in." Rory sighed.  
" What do we do?" Amy asked. Iyolla brushed an irritant finger across the spots on her face. It had spread to nearly her whole body, but luckily for her, it didn't seem to be infectious. She never told Amy it had spread to her body- she dismissed it as hormonal changes.  
" Choose." Rory deadpanned. The TARDIS engines sounded and Amy, Iyolla and Rory turned around with a slight smile on their faces.  
" Not today, though." Iyolla shrugged.  
" Nah, not today." Rory added. They had grown to become quite fond of their traveling time lord/best friend/son- in- law/ brother- in- law/ brother ( blimey, was that a list!) and wanted to spend as much time as they could with him. Iyolla bit her lip. She hadn't figured out yet why he had that devastated look in his eye. She had drawn to a conclusion. She had died yet again in the future. He really should stop underestimating her. Chances were that her future self was running around out there, whether with her human parents, or with out. More flashbacks reverberated around her head about her travels with the Doctor, the more emotional ones such as her reveal to him that she was in fact, his younger sister. This time, Amy spoke.  
" Every time we flew away with the Doctor, we'd just become part of his life, but he never stood still long enough to become part of ours. Except, once..."

* * *

Amy and Rory were asleep in bed. A small, black cube appeared in midair and floated over to rest on a side-table in the already black cube infested room. Iyolla was fast asleep in her bed. The first black cube to enter her room slowly descended on the drawer, next to her wardrobe. Iyolla spoke again.  
" The year of the slow invasion. The time that Eriliyon, commonly known as the Doctor, came to stay."

* * *

Brian rang the doorbell incessantly. Rory opened the window and he and Amy looked out. Iyolla groaned and hopped out of bed. She stretched her arms and admired her black board walls adorned with scenes of Gallifrey and a few other choice ones. One wall had a picture of the citadel over looking every where else. One wall was drawn like her and her brother's bedroom back in Gallifrey, as though you were standing in the door way. And the last wall was done like her TARDIS, from the door way. The fourth wall was still covered with the splat painting. It was Iyolla's 17th birthday today and she suddenly heard the doorbell being rang insistently. She spotted two presents in the middle of the room. She accidentally kicked them. She muttered a curse and strode over to her window. She slid it up and looked out.  
" Dad, it's half-past 6:00 in the morning." Rory pointed out.  
" What are you doing lying around?" Brian held one cube up." Haven't you seen them?" Brian turned around, arms open. Iyolla Rory and Amy spotted the cubes every where: on the street, cars, window ledges and the park. Iyolla, Amy and Rory quickly joined Brian outside on the street.  
" What are they?" Iyolla asked. Brian put on a kind smile  
" Why, you're an early bird, aren't ya'! Nobody knows. But they're everywhere." He ruffeld her hair.  
" Well, where have they come from? Wait." Iyolla spotted some thing across the street, in the park. The Doctor wass sitting on the top of a children's jungle gym examining a cube with a magnifying glass.  
" Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. He turned around.  
" Invasion of the very small cubes. That's new." He smirked.  
" Eriliyon!" She yelled. He gave her a huge wave. " Get your lazy arse here and come look at this!" She pointed her sonic pen at a cube. His eyes widened. She winked and then pressed a button. It shrank to the size of her thumb nail.  
" I'm impressed!" He yelled. She beamed.

* * *

A variety of reporters talked on the appearance of the cubes.  
" World leaders are appealing for calm." The first reporter said.  
" The global appearance of millions of small cubes." The reporters overlapped. " Despite official warnings, people have been taking the cubes from the streets, into offices and homes."  
" What are they?"  
" Where did they come from?"  
" And why are they here?" Professor Brian Cox came up and on to the screen. He was holding a cube.  
" Well, they're certainly not random space debris. They're too perfectly formed for that. Are they extraterrestrial in origin? Well, you'll have to ask a better man than me."

* * *

In the TARDIS, Amy, Rory and Brian were at the console whilst the Doctor and Iyolla examined a cube.  
" All absolutely identical. Not a single molecule's difference between them. No blemishes, imperfections, individualities." Iyolla reported, pushing a magnifying glass into her view and staring at the cube.  
" What if they're bombs? Billions of tiny bombs. Or transport capsules, maybe, with a minirobot inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs. Or messages needing decoding. Or they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together." Brian deduced. Iyolla smiled, still looking at the cube.  
" Excellent deductions, Sherlock Holmes. And you're right. The question is, what are they and where do they come from?" She complimented whilst Brian smiled. Iyolla gave her brother the cube.  
" Any thing?" He asked. She shook her head.  
" Nothing." She sighed. He turned to Brian.  
" Very thorough, Brian. Very, very thorough. Well done. Stay here. Watch these." The Doctor gave Brian the cube." Yell if anything happens." He walked patted his dad on the arm and followed the Doctor.  
" Doctor, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like." Amy furrowed an eye brow. Amy, Rory and Iyolla helped him carry some equipment.  
" There couldn't be life forms in every cube, could there?" Rory asked.  
" I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing." The Doctor attempted to run a hand through his hair, but then he thought better as he looked down and remembered he was carrying some Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Amy and Rory and walked through to the kitchen.  
" Right, I need to use our kitchen as a lab…" Iyolla trailed off once she saw the incredulous looks on her parents faces. " Please? Please, please, please, please?" She pleaded. They rolled their eyes.  
" As long as you don't say please again." They replied. The Doctor flicked through the fridge.  
" Could I have some fish fingers and custard to make some fish custard, please?" He asked. They rolled their eyes again and put their hands over their ears.  
" Stop saying please!"

* * *

Rory set down equipment as the Doctor filled a pot with water.  
"…cook up some cubes, see what happens." Iyolla said whilst she cleared away the table.  
" Right. I'm due at work." Rory said.  
" What? You've got a job?" The Doctor exclaimed.  
" Yeah, of course dad's got a job. What do you think he does when he's not with you?" Iyolla frowned.  
" I imagine mostly kissing." The Doctor murmured, flippantly. Iyolla snorted and Rory shrugged.  
" Not around Iyolla, please." He threatened, displeased by the comment. The Doctor blushed.  
" I'm being bossed about by Rory the Nose!" He snickered. Rory glared. Wow. He could be scary when he glared. Perhaps, maybe more than Amy. Talking of Amy...  
" I write travel articles for magazines and Rory heals the sick." She explained.  
" My shift starts in an hour. You don't know where my scrubs are?" Rory asked.  
" In the lounge, where you left them, dad." Iyolla replied before Amy could open her mouth. The Doctor looked at Amy and Iyolla uncertainly, unused to the domesticity. Iyolla raised an eye brow.  
" It's been so long you forgot how to live in a house!" She tutted. He shrugged, nonchalantly.  
" I try my best. It's been a while since we last lived on Gallifrey." He argued.  
" It's my birthday today. I'm seventeen." She changed the subject.  
" Happy birthday." The Doctor suddenly turned caring and... gooey. " Here's your birthday hug." He said. He hugged her and slipped the necklace from Gallifrey around her neck. The heart-shaped diamond sparkled on her neck with their house name engraved on it. She pulled away and felt the extra weight on her neck. She looked down and gasped.  
" You shouldn't have!" She cupped it with gentle hands and looked up at the face of her brother and said, truthfully: " Thank you." She hugged him again. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair line.  
" You're welcome." He murmured. Wait. There was a slight bump where he kissed her. he pulled away immediately. He checked her over with his sonic screwdriver and diagnosed it.  
" You've got... chicken pox?!" He dropped the sonic. " But we're _time lords_ we don't get chicken pox!" He looked at Amy.  
" Why didn't you do some thing?!" He exclaimed, worried for Iyolla's safety.  
" Because I thought it must have been hormones! She didn't tell me she had it!" He picked up the sonic again and checked her over once more. " Your defense system has weakened, you look the same as your age for a human!" He scratched his neck and paced whist Iyolla stared at her shoes. He began to grow suspicious. " Iyolla..." She shook her head and ran out of the room, in tears.

* * *

The Doctor was setting up equipment with help from Amy.  
" Ehh, the Ponds. With their house and their jobs and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth." He shook his head to clear his thoughts of Iyolla. She needed time alone to clear her own thoughts.  
" We think it's been 10 years. Not for you or Earth, but for us. 10 years older, 10 years of you. On and off." Amy said, helping him with his experiments.  
" Look at you now. All grown up." The front door burst open and soldiers rushed into the house.  
" Block the rear entrances." A soldier ordered through the radio.  
" Clear!" The other soldier exclaimed.  
" Cut - power line." He held the gun on Amy and the Doctor. " Trap One. Kitchen secured." Amy and the Doctor turned around to see armed soldiers at the kitchen door." Trap three. Back garden secured." They turn back as Rory and Iyolla were marched back into the kitchen. He had his hands up and was wearing no trousers. Iyolla, on the other hand was red from crying and was still sobbing. The Doctor's hearts broke. She looked years younger, almost ten.  
" There are soldiers all over my house and I'm in my pants." Rory complained, obviously displeased.  
" My whole life, I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else." Amy grumbled. The rest looked at Iyolla to see if she would contribute, but she stayed silent, only her sniffles betraying the quietness that was so tense it could be cut with a butter knife. A woman in her late-forties entered the house, strolling casually between the armed soldiers towards the kitchen.  
" All these muscles, and they still don't know how to knock. Sorry about the raucous entrance. Spike in artron energy reading at this address. In the light of the last 24 hours, we had to check it out and, uh, the dogs do love a runout. Hello. Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT. And, with dress sense like that..." She held a scanner in front of the Doctor. She frowned, but then turned around the room to rest on Iyolla, sobbing away. Her frown deepened once she saw her crying. Rory encircled her with a protective arm. " You must be the Doctor. I hoped it'd be you." She addressed to Iyolla.  
" Erm, actually, I'm the Doctor. That's my sister, Iyolla. She's a time lady." He frowned at her. Why was the scanner going ballistic when it was directed at her? Why was she drenched in artron energy?" Tell me, since when did science run the military, Kate?"  
" Since me. UNIT's been adapting. Well, I dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which made it sound like more fun than it actually was." She retorted. " And since when did you have a sister?" He ignored that final comment.  
" What do we know about these cubes?" He asked. Kate walked further into the kitchen.  
" Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of +/-200° Celsius, simulated a water depth of 5 miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at 10,000 feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always intact." She reported.  
" That's impressive. I don't want them to be impressive. I want them vulnerable, with a nice Achilles's heel." The Doctor whined.  
" We don't know how they got here, what they're made of, or why they're here." She added.  
" And all around the world, people are picking them up and taking them home." The Doctor sighed.  
" Like iPads have dropped out of the sky. Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within 3 hours, the cubes had 1,000 separate Twitter accounts." Kate frowned. The Doctor looked disgusted.  
" Twitter!" He exclaimed.  
" I've recommended we treat this as a hostile incursion. Gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility, but that would take massive international agreement and cooperation." Kate pinched the bridge of her nose.  
" We need evidence. The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So what does that tell us?" He put his arms around Amy and Iyolla. Iyolla stiffened, but then relaxed. He wasn't going to ask again.  
" Maybe they wanted to be seen, noticed." Amy volunteered.  
" Well, more than that. They want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them, round the clock. Watch the cubes."He tossed a cube in the air and Iyolla snatched it an poked a tongue out at him before wiping her tears  
" Day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together." She dictated and kissed the cube.

* * *

The Doctor was lying upside-down on the sofa between Rory and Amy, staring at the cube. Four days. Nothing!" He grabbed the cube." Nothing! Not a single change in any cube," He slapped the cube."  
" OI! You'll only get hurt, Eriliyon!" Iyolla warned. He ignored that comment, to her annoyance." anywhere in the world." He put the cube down on the table and sat up." Four days! And I'm still in your lounge!"  
" What's wrong with being domestic? You never worried about it back when you were in your first, second, sixth, seventh and eighth incarnation! You never even worried about it when you were that bouncy little kid called-" Amy and Rory were immediately interested and leaned forward in anticipation, wanting to know his name. The Doctor clasped a hand over her mouth. Amy sighed, deeply.  
" You were the one who wanted to observe them." She pointed out to the Doctor.  
" Yes, well, I thought they'd do something, didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!" He got up and paced.  
" You said we had to be patient." Rory reminded him.  
" Yes, you, you! Not me! I hate being patient! Patience is for wimps!" He sat back down." I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy."  
" Fine! Be busy! We'll watch the cubes!" Amy huffed.  
" Yes." He whispered.  
" Mff Bff gh!" Iyolla exclaimed, her words muffled by the Doctor's hand. He pulled his hand away.  
" Sorry." He apologized. She glared at him.  
" I said, we're time lords, we should be the patient ones!" She ranted. Amy and Rory nodded in agreement. The Doctor got up and hurried from the house, Iyolla rolling her eyes and following.

* * *

Iyolla and the Doctor rushed through painting a fence, well, mostly Iyolla, since the Doctor was too preoccupied with kicking a football.  
"... 98, 99, 100." He muttered. Iyolla moved on to mowing the lawn, working on the car engine and vacuuming the house. Whilst the Doctor played with his foot ball.  
" 4,999,000, 5 million." He ended by cradling the ball on his back, smirking. Iyolla sighed, wiping some sweat from her brow.  
" You know, you're just as useless at house work as you were back on Gallifrey." She picked up the ball before he could continue with his kicking. " Explain." She ordered. He rolled his eyes.  
" I get busy in the academy. I barely get time to help around the house." He moaned. He tried to snatch the ball off Iyolla, but she pulled away just in time. Then, he lunged at it, pushing it through her hand. It hurtled through with gob smacking speed. The Doctor didn't catch it. It eventually met with the window and shattered it. They held identical looks on their faces. Panic. Iyolla hovered the floor quickly to cover up the evidence and the Doctor pushed the button on his sonic screwdriver, the remaining glass trembling and then growing back together like healing blood clots.  
" Is every thing alright?" Amy asked, softly outside the door before opening it. The Doctor had fixed the glass just in time and pocketed his sonic.  
" Um, yes, every thing's alright." He stammered. Iyolla stood on his foot. " OW!"  
" He means, he just had some fun turning out the street lights just before you came in. The old softy, " She elbowed him before he could contradict what she said. " didn't want to get caught so he lied." Amy eyed the two siblings. Iyolla swallowed, hoping the story was believable. Then, she burst out laughing. Iyolla and the Doctor released a breath they didn't know they were holding and gave a giddy grin at Amy.  
" Wow, Doctor, she's right! God, some times- for being a clumsy alien- you really could be a big softy!" They relaxed in relief.  
" Yeah." Iyolla breathed.

* * *

The Doctor and Iyolla leaped over the back of the sofa and slipped into place between Rory and the newly sat Amy.  
" That's better. Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long were we gone?" The Doctor asked. Rory checked his watch.  
" Uh, about an hour." He replied.  
" I can't do it. No." He moaned and jumped over the back of the sofa. He headed for the TARDIS. Amy, ROry and Iyolla followed.  
" Where are you going?" Amy demanded. It all clicked in Iyolla's head. Her eyes widened.  
" You can't just leave like that! Eriliyon, wait!"

* * *

Brian was still sitting in a folding chair as he watched the cubes with his trust worthy eyes.  
" Brian! You're still here." The Doctor greeted, lamely.  
" You told me to watch the cubes." Brian recalled.  
" Four days ago." The Doctor dead panned.  
" Oh! Doesn't time fly when you're alone with your thoughts." Brian smiled.  
" You can't just leave, Doctor." Rory tried. Brian stood up.  
" Yes, course I can. Quick jaunt. Restore sanity. Ooh!" He snapped his fingers." Hey!" He draped his arms over Rory and Amy." Come, if you like." He offered.  
" They can't just go off like that." Brian protested.  
" Can't they? Can't you? That's how it goes, isn't it?" The Doctor shrugged.  
" I've got my job." Rory insisted. Iyolla sighed and sat on the jump seat.  
" Oh, yes, Rory, the universe is awaiting, but you have a little job to go to." The Doctor teased, sarcastically. That's it. Iyolla had enough.  
" It's not little. It's important to us. Look, what you do isn't all there is." Iyolla argued. He looked deeply hurt. Iyolla bit her lip and suddenly felt very small. " I didn't- I didn't mean it that way-" She whimpered before the Doctor cut her off with his fake facade.  
" I never said it was. All right, fine. I'll be back, soon. Monitor the cubes. Call me." Iyolla toyed with her Blackberry. He pointed his sonic at it and it's screen lit up. A message came up. It said ' universal roaming activated'. He snapped his fingers. " I'll have the TARDIS set to every Earth newsfeed." Amy, Rory and Brian left the TARDIS. Iyolla padded softly toward him.  
" Oma?-"  
" Just go." He spat. His words hurt like acid. Iyolla sprinted out of the TARDIS and slammed the door shut before she could hear him apologize.

* * *

Amy and Iyolla were out with her girlfriend, Laura.  
" I'm so pleased for you two. It's about time you made an honest woman of her." Amy smiled.  
" Amy. About bridesmaids. You've missed quite a few things the last year or two. Could you and your daughter come?" Laura asked. Amy flinched at 'daughter'. Laura noticed.  
" What is it?" She asked, with a caring tone in her voice. Amy plastered a fake smile and squeezed Iyolla's hand. Iyolla explained for her.  
" She had another daughter. She was kidnapped. Her name was Melody. I was adopted, but she still has her moments every now and again." Iyolla explained. Laura nodded.  
" I'm so sorry, hun'. I'm sure the wedding would take your mind off things." Amy wiped her tears away.  
" I'm so totally there. Whatever you need."

* * *

Rory and another nurse, Ranjit, were walking down the corridor with a patient on a gurney.  
" Everyone here loves you - the nurses, the doctors. You're a lifesaver, mate, literally." Ranjit praised.  
" Ha ha! Well, thanks." Rory blushed. He was now level with his son in law.  
" But there are months when we don't see you. We can't do without you. I want you to go full-time." Ranjit said, seriously.  
" Full-time? Blimey. Uh -"

* * *

Amy and Rory were sitting up against the headboard, drinking tea.  
" I said yes. I committed." Rory said.  
" And I committed to being a bridesmaid, months in advance, like I know I'm going to be here." Amy replied.  
" So the Doctor's God knows where, Iyolla's suddenly gone all quiet whenever we mention him and the cubes aren't doing anything at all. Did real life just get started?" He asked.  
" Apart from Iyolla's... moments, I like it." She smiled. " We'll have to ask some day what it's about. How about you?"  
" So do I. " He sipped his tea.

* * *

Iyolla sighed as she tossed and turned on her bed. The chicken pox was gone, but the scars stayed there for months. They were all gone now, but another wound was etched onto her hearts. Her brother. Whenever she called him, he just wasn't there. He never called her, either. It had been a year, she was eighteen tomorrow and she seriously regretted what she had said. Her aging- well, that was a secret she didn't want to tell. But did her brother really want her out of his life? Had he meant it when he had whispered the two words that burnt like fire? She didn't know, but for all she knew, he could be traveling with some one else, forgetting who she was and what significance she had to his life. Did he wish she had died in the Grand Canyon? Did he wish... Did he wish she were never born? Iyolla's breath hitched.  
" Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Eriliyon." She whimpered before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The Doctor felt a painful regret. I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that was chanted through his skull like a broken recorder. He rubbed his fore head when an itchy burn flared in his breast pocket.  
" Ow, oh, ouch!" He finally brought out his physic paper and looked at it. 'Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Eriliyon.' was scrawled across the paper. His breath hitched.  
" Oh, Iyolla. I'm sorry too."

* * *

A/N: Feeels! Enjoyed?  
Stupid thing I did: I threw a dart t a window when I was aiming for the dart board.

Please review!


	27. The Power of Three

A/N: * Sobs* Unfortunately, I feel this story is coming to an end. Only a couple more chapters... And the worst thing is, I am not going to write the sequel until I finish off 'Prophecy of Gallifrey' and have a decent amount of chapters for the new story I'm planning for. Updates for 'Prophecy of Gallifrey' will be slower than for this story, since no matter how much I love writing it, my top priority is to finish this so I won't have much things on my back for next year in school. I want to have only one story to write, not having to flit between two stories. My studies are about to get even more demanding and even harder...

To tastycakes187 (x2): Thanks for reviewing- twice! I have to do the same thing with my updates- if I see a computer, I remember that I have to keep up with my updates, I immediately ask: 'Can I use it please?' to the owner, since my laptop keeps breaking and I'm saving up for a new one!

* * *

Iyolla awoke the next morning. She was eighteen now- legally an adult. She had to work to get a place in university. She stretched and rolled off the bed.  
" Ow." She murmured. She got into a skimpy black dress and a stupid frilly apron for the restaurant she worked in. She should have gone to school. She pulled her long locks that now reached her hips and tied it into a tight, but large, top knot. She slipped into some cotton black tights and a pair of modest red ballet flats. She went to the bath room and washed her face, dried it and went into the kitchen to cook up some food. On second thoughts, she remembered that it was Sunday, so the restaurant would be shut for an hour longer. With that in mind, she decided to make some breakfast for her parents and herself- omelettes and fried eggs- and written down a note on her mini journalist note pad and tore it off. She placed it on the immaculately organized dinner table that had a romantic feel to it. ' I'm at work. Call me if Eriliyon comes. Love, Iyolla. XXX'. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and wolfed down her breakfast once she noticed the time. Thirty more minutes. Once she finished, she washed her dishes and scrambled up the stairs. She darted into the bath room and brushed her teeth, grabbed her winter coat and stepped outside and into the December snow. Her holster and her trusty sonic pen was stuffed in her coat's breast pocket and she had now figured out all the settings on it. She pushed the button and locked the door as though it were the key. She got onto her bike and ridden through the frosty road, despite the warnings on the signs. She eventually reached the restaurant and locked her bike to the street lamp. She pushed the door open to the modern, classy restaurant and took off her coat. She greeted the scowling manager with a slight but firm nod.  
" Good morning, sir." She said. He grumbled in reply. Iyolla sighed and walked past, picking up the collapsible unit and closing it. She was now in the kitchens, just behind the till. She opened a wooden door and hung her coat on the coat hanger against the door. A black cube was being used as a paper weight for a pile of documents. It seemed to be watching her every move. She shivered and then turned away. She grabbed a pen from the pocket of her apron and the matching note pad just as the first customer walked in. She was grasping her daughter's hand tightly whilst expertly pushing a push chair which held a male toddler.  
" Good morning, Miss. Hunter." Iyolla smiled sweetly at the regular customer. She smiled gently back at her.  
" Please, just call me Wendy." Iyolla nodded.  
" What would you want for today?" She ruffled the hair of the nearby little girl. She smiled back at Iyolla, no longer afraid of her.  
" How are you doing, Emmaline? How's the little brother?" Iyolla asked.  
" Max is fine!" She giggled. Iyolla nodded.  
" I would like the usual. Omelettes with bacon and some tea." She replied. " And a healthy kids meal." She added. Iyolla noted it all off in the note pad.  
" Any thing else?"  
" Nope!" Wendy smiled. She passed Iyolla some thing. She gasped.  
" Oh, no! There is no need-"  
" Please? Just take it. The kids want you to have it, too." The others nodded eagerly. Iyolla sighed.  
" Thank you." She said, honestly as she pocketed the tip. It was a twenty pound note.

A gang walked in. Iyolla gulped. These customers were one of the rougher ones. Iyolla pulled her skirt lower, self consciously, in an attempt to appear modest. The most it could reach was just below her knees. She hesitantly walked forward. They were laughing about some thing the leader said, looking at Iyolla from the corner of their eye. She almost gasped, but she refrained from it. A three quarters of the gang was from her high school! She just walked forward as though she had never seen them before.  
" How may I assist you?" She asked. They immediately fell silent. Emmaline clutched her mother's hand.  
" Eight Sunday specials and three bottles of wine." The leader said. Iyolla lifted a barely trembling hand to the notepad and began to write.  
" Any thing else?" She stopped herself from stammering. Her gun was in her coat. They shook their heads. Iyolla turned back and gave a sigh of relief. Until one of them grasped her arm in an iron grip. She bit her lip but hardened, she turned around with an emotionless mask. " What do you need?" She asked, darkly. Her tone threw the gang member off, but Iyolla recognized him. Samuel. Samuel Woods. He pulled her closer. She began to struggle. She flicked a look at Wendy, but she had already left with her children. She was alone with them. She tried to pry his fingers off, but it didn't work. He merely strengthened his grip. Iyolla couldn't summon the power of death since he had his full control over her hand. She looked up at him, straight in the eye. She appeared weary, pretending to become weak." Let... Me... Go." She trailed off. The adolescent loosened his grip, thinking she was too weak to do anything. Then, she began her attack. She kicked him in the groin with renewed strength. He bent double, grasping the area. She punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. The rest were speechless.  
" Did she just-"  
" She's a girl!"  
" She was defenseless!"  
" Does any one else want a go?" Iyolla bit out. They were silenced. She nodded in satisfaction. " Let that be a lesson to you. I was abducted when I was a mere child and I was trained by one of the most wanted criminals on this side of the universe, forced to kill a man who could make whole armies cower by his name. And do you know what?" They shook their heads. Iyolla plastered a fake, cruel smirk and gave a cold, menacing laugh to scare them. " I succeeded." And she turned and placed the order on the till for the shell shocked chefs.

* * *

" Hey, dad, hi mum." Iyolla walked into the room. She pecked Amy and Rory on the cheek. They smiled.  
" Hello, sweet heart. Thanks for the break fast." He passed her a ten pound note. She raised an eyebrow.  
" Really?" She asked. He nodded. Rory and Brian were at the grill whilst some of Amy's friends partied.  
" Hey! Doctor, it's me. Hello. So, the U.N have classified the cubes as 'provisionally safe', whatever that means, and Banksy and Damien Hirst put out a statement saying the cubes had nothing to do with them. And the cubes? Well, they're just... here, still." Amy recounted. Iyolla listened, patiently. " What's it been, a year? People are just taking them for granted. Maybe, we'll never know why they came, but, any way, Iyolla and I got to Laura's wedding. It was great. She's here tonight. Being as it's out wedding anniversary, we thought you might've dropped by. I left you messages." The Doctor walked up behind the girls, a huge bouquet of flowers in front of him.  
" I know!" He had a daisy chain with a few roses and tiny white flowers intertwined with the stem, occasionally popping out some of the colors. It was hung around his wrist. He handed Amy the bouquet. " Happy anniversary! Come with me and bring your husband!" He clapped his hands whilst Amy went to look for Rory. He turned to Iyolla, still in her charcoal winter coat and in her maid's uniform. He took the daisy chain off and placed it on her head. She gave him a watery smile.  
" You came back." She whispered. " I'm sorry about what I said a year ago." She dipped her head. He hugged her and released her hair out of it's tight prison. The circlet of flowers stayed with in her curled hair.  
" It's alright. I should be sorry." He muttered as he hugged her. He pulled away. " I time locked that. And I strengthened it." He pointed at the head gear. " It will never wither. Or die." Amy and Rory just came. Iyolla shrugged out of her coat and placed it around the chair. The Doctor didn't know why, but the maid's uniform brought out some memories. Like they were locked away, fuzzy. All he could see was a mass of ginger hair and the same uniform, the face always blurred.  
It was from the Valiant.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Iyolla, Amy and Rory. The girls were dressed in period evening dresses, the circlet of flowers still resting on Iyolla's curled, loose hair.  
" 26th of June, 1819. The recently opened Savoy Hotel. Dinner, bed and break fast for two." Iyolla rattled off. A chef walked by with a covered plate.  
" Bonjour, bonjour, merci, Auguste. You'll be back before the party's over. They won't even notice you went. No complications, I promise." The Doctor said. Rory took the Doctor's face in both hands and kissed him resoundingly on the cheek. " Ooh!" The Doctor entered the TARDIS. Rory laughed, Amy and Iyolla squealed in delight.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Iyolla were sitting down on the edge of the road. It was snowing, and the group were all disheveled.  
" Bit of a shock, Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff impostors. Still! It's all fixed now, eh?"

* * *

They all rushed into a wood paneled room, covered with rich draperies. The Doctor leaped onto the bed. Iyolla looked a bit miffed.  
" I thought we were going home!" She exclaimed, poking the Doctor on the elbow.  
" You can't miss a good wedding." He argued, playfully. They shared a smile. Suddenly, he was alert. " Under the bed! Under the bed!" The Doctor, Rory and Iyolla crawled under the bed, followed by Amy. Outside, a walking stick and a muffled voice was heard.  
" ... King of England!" Iyolla shushed with a finger on her lips.  
" It wasn't my fault." Amy said.  
" It was totally your fault." Iyolla retorted.  
" Some body was talking and I just said yes." Amy argued.  
" To wedding vows! You married Henry the eighth on our anniversary!" Rory hissed. The feet and legs of Henry the eighth were visible as he entered the room. The Doctor sneezed and Iyolla buried her head in her hands.  
" Sorry." The Doctor apologized.

* * *

Amy, Rory and Iyolla arrived at home in time for the toast for the happy couple. As the others cheered, Brian approached the Doctor and Iyolla. She still wore the circlet around her head.  
" Hey, hey!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged Rory.  
" How long were they away?" Brian asked. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck whilst Iyolla looked away, unable to lie to those kind eyes.  
" I don't know what you're talking about, Brian." The Doctor replied.  
" Because they're wearing totally different clothes from earlier." Brian said, incredulously.  
" Seven weeks." Iyolla blurted out. Brian looked shocked. The Doctor blushed and tugged on his ear lobe.  
" I got side tracked. A lot." The Doctor lied.  
" What happened to the other people who travel with you?" Brian questioned.  
" Uh, some left me, some got left behind and some- not many- but some died. But not them." The Doctor turned his smoldering gaze to Amy and Rory. " Not them, Brian." He stared, sorrowfully at Iyolla. " Never them." He ended with a whisper. Iyolla went to join Amy and Rory whilst they laughed and chatted with their friends.

* * *

Hours later, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Iyolla were the only ones left. Amy was turning a cube over in her hands.  
" Can I... stay here?" The Doctor asked, hesitantly. " With you. Amy. And Rory." He turned to Iyolla. " For a bit. Keep and eye on the cubes. However long it takes."  
" I thought it would drive you mad?" Amy raised an eye brow.  
" No. No, no. I mean, I'll be better this time. I..." His fingers shrubbed. " miss you." He finished as his gaze flickered over the trio. Iyolla smiled.  
" Of course."

* * *

Amy, Rory and the Doctor were sitting on the couch, eating fish fingers and custard whilst watching TV.  
" If I had a restaurant, this would be all I would serve." The Doctor commented through a mouthful of fish custard. " Unlucky Iyolla had to work for one, though." He added. Iyolla opened the front door, silently and crept through the corridors.  
" Yeah, right, you running a restaurant." Amy rolled her eyes, the sarcasm clear.  
" I've run restaurants. Who do you think invented the Yorkshire pudding?" The Doctor said. Iyolla was now right behind the sofa.  
" You didn't." Rory chuckled.  
" Pudding, yet savory. Sound familiar?" The Doctor raised an eye brow. Iyolla chose her moment. She grasped his shoulders.  
" Boo!" She exclaimed. Wow. That was too original for her tastes. His arms flew up, the fish fingers flying through the air. He screamed. He sounded like a girl! The custard bowl went flying, next. Iyolla grabbed it, and upturned it onto his silky, thick hair. He stopped screaming. All was quiet aside from Iyolla's hysterical giggling and laughing. He ran a hand through his hair and threw the custard on the floor.  
" Lucky I love custard." He muttered.

* * *

Rory wiped the kitchen table, lifting a cube out of the way. He walked back to the sink as Amy entered the room and gave him a huge hug.  
" Good job, mister. Civilization saved, surfaces wiped. What more could a woman ask for?" She chuckled " I mean it." She kissed Rory sensually on the lips.  
" Where's Iyolla and the Doctor?" He asked. Amy sighed, rolling her eyes.  
" On the Wii again, going against Iyolla. She's actually beating him. I'm going for a bath." She replied.

* * *

The Doctor and Iyolla were playing a very exciting tennis match on the Wii.  
" Oh!" Iyolla threw her hands up in the air and climbed on the sofa. " That's second set: Iyolla! Ha, ha! Oh, if only Fred Perry could see me now, eh? He'd probably ask for his shorts back!" Iyolla exclaimed. The Doctor kicked the wall, tired of being defeated over and over again.

Whilst they continued to play, a cube hovered about the Doctor.  
" Third set, decider. Come on, then. Out of the way, dear, I'm trying to-" Iyolla saw the cube.  
" What ever you are, this planet, these people, are precious to me. And I will defend them to my last breath. Is that all you can do? Hover?" Iyolla taunted.  
" I had a metal dog that could do that." The Doctor muttered. The cube opened, showing the muzzle of a gun. " Ooh! Ooh! That's clever! What's that?" The Doctor exclaimed, childishly asking questions that it couldn't answer. The cube fired. " Whew!" He ducked behind the sofa, dragging Iyolla with him. He peered underneath the sofa and saw it aiming for Iyolla, this ran out of the room, the cube hovering in front of the tea. Uploading all the information.  
" Ooh, you really have woken up."

* * *

Rory came running from the kitchen.  
" Doctor! Hi, the cube in there, it just opened?" Rory exclaimed. Amy came running from the stairs.  
" The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse!" Amy yelled.  
" Really? Our's fired laser bolts, and now it's surfing the net!" Iyolla grinned. Brian entered the house and shut the door.  
" You're never going to believe this. My cube just moved! It rattled!" He gestured with flailing arms. The Doctor laughed and resumed watching the cube. Rory's mobile rang.

He ended the call and put the mobile in his pocket.  
" I have to get back to work. They need all the help they can get." He informed them.  
" Let me come help out." Brian offered.  
" Take your dad to work night, brilliant!" He turned to Amy and Iyolla. " Okay, are you two going to be alright here?" He asked. Iyolla nodded. Amy kissed Rory.  
" Keep away from the cubes." She advised him. He smiled and nodded.  
" Alright." He murmured. Brian and Rory left. The Doctor stepped out from the lounge- now not wearing his jacket- and smiled at the physic paper.  
" What are you grinning about?" Iyolla asked.  
" We're wanted at the Tower of London." He replied, putting his physic paper in his pocket and heading for the door.

* * *

A Beefeater opened the car door for the Doctor.  
" Sir." He saluted.

Kate walked with the Doctor and Iyolla whilst Amy walked behind them.  
" Every cube across the whole world activated at the exact same moment. Wow." Iyolla muttered. The Doctor smirked.  
" Clever girl." He turned to Kate. " Now we're in business. You sent me a message to my physic paper. You know, I'm almost impressed." He straightened his bow tie.  
" Secret base beneath the tower? I hope we're not here because we know too much!" Amy chuckled.  
" Yes, I've got officers trained in beheading. Also, ravens of death." Kate joked. She walked away.  
" I like her." Amy and Iyolla said at the same time. The Doctor smiled.  
" Yeah."

* * *

Kate brought Amy, Iyolla and the Doctor to the room where cubes were being monitored in sealed rooms.  
" There are 50 being monitored and more coming in all the time. I don't know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving individually. There is no meaningful pattern. Some respond to proximity, some create mood swings." She reported.  
" What's this one?" Iyolla asked. Kate smiled.  
" Try the door." She replied. Iyolla opened the door, only to hear 'the Chicken dance'. The Doctor plugged his ears.  
" On a loop!" Kate yelled. Iyolla quickly shut the door.

* * *

They entered a large room filled to the brim with banks of computer screens.  
" This is the latest." Kate informed them.  
" Oh, dear." Iyolla sighed. She began to type away at the key board. " Systems breach at the Pentagon, China, every African nation, the Middle East." She planted her hand on her fore head and moved away.  
" Don't despair, Kate. Your dad never did." Kate stared at the Doctor. " Kate Stewart. Heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop 'Lethbridge'?" He asked.  
" I didn't want any favors. Though he guided me, even to the end. 'Science leads' he always told me, said he learnt that from an old friend." She muttered. An alarm beeps.  
" They've stopped. The cubes. Across the world. They just shut down." Some one said in disbelief.  
" Active for forty seven minutes and then they just die?" Kate asked.  
" Not dead. Dormant, maybe." Iyolla murmured.  
" Then why shut down?" Amy quizzed.  
" I don't know. I don't know. I need to think. I need some air. Who has an under ground base? Terrible ventilation!" The Doctor complained before striding out. Iyolla ran after him, Amy soon after.

* * *

Amy, the Doctor and Iyolla were standing shoulder to shoulder in that order against the wall, over looking the river Thames.  
" The moment they arrived, I should've made sure they were collected and burned. That is what I should have done." The Doctor sighed, looking down.  
" How? Nobody would've listened." Iyolla contradicted. The Doctor turned to Iyolla, his features unreadable.  
" You're thinking of stopping, aren't you?" He murmured. Iyolla sighed and leaned against the wall. He continued on. " You, Amy and Rory."  
" No, no! I mean, we haven't made a decision." Amy helped Iyolla.  
" But you're considering it." The Doctor retorted.  
" Maybe. I don't know. We don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. There was a time- there were years- when I couldn't live with out you." Iyolla chuckled as she went on. " Um, the whole every day thing is driving me as crazy as it did you, Eriliyon, but since you dropped us back here, since you gave us a house, you know, we built a life. But we don't know if we can have both." Iyolla explained.  
" Why?" The Doctor asked, heart broken.  
" Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me and because the traveling is starting to feel like running away." Iyolla admitted.  
" That's not what it is." The Doctor argued.  
" Oh, come on. Four days in a lounge and you go crazy." Amy exclaimed.  
" I'm not running away. This is one corner of one country, in one continent on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy, that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond and there is so much, so much to see, Sevhara. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things-"  
" That's what it feels like!" Iyolla inturrupted. The Doctor hugged her before they could argue.  
" I'm running to them, before they can flare and fade forever. It's alright." He pulled away and addressed the last part of his speech to Amy. " Our lives won't run the same. They can't. One day, maybe soon, you'll stop. I've known for a while."  
" Then why do you keep coming back for us?" Amy whimpered.  
" Because you were the first." The Doctor said with a caring tone. He flipped back to the wall so his back was against it. He grasped both of the girls hands. " The first face this face saw. And you were seared onto my hearts. Amelia Pond. Ikariotanaiyolla Sigma Lungbarrow Pond. Both of you always will be. I'm running to you two and Rory before you fade from me. That's why I always presume that you die, Iyolla. To me, you will always be a child. To me, I always think of you. You both make up me. That's why I try to get back to you before you can see death, pain, hard ship, hate, anger and sadness. Iyolla, you are innocent. And I'm trying to protect that innocence. I don't..." He choked. " All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and for you to be good." Amy and Iyolla put their heads on his shoulders.  
" Don't be nice to me." Amy cried. " I don't want you to be nice to me." She muttered.  
" Yeah, you do, Pond." He leaned his head against Amy's and hugged Iyolla with his other arm. " And you always get what you want." He suddenly realized some thing, at the same time that Iyolla did.  
" They got what they wanted." They said at the same time. Iyolla gave him a watery smile.  
" Great minds think alike." She commented before wiping her tears away.  
" What?" Amy stood up. " Who did?" She asked. Before the Doctor could slap his cheeks, Iyolla grasped his hands. He gave her a grateful nod.  
" The cubes. That's why they've stopped. Come on." He muttered.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and Iyolla caught up with Kate.  
" Kate? Before they shut down, they scanned every thing, from your medical limits to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment-" The lights went out. " Of planet Earth-" The Doctor and Iyolla scanned the area with their sonics. The purple light from Iyolla's sonic protruded through the darkness." And it's inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was. Problem with the power?" The Doctor asked.  
" Eriliyon, keep scanning, I'm going to switch the settings to the flash light." Iyolla announced. The Doctor nodded.  
" Okay." Iyolla fiddled with her sonic and a bright, white light spilled from the tiny point of her sonic pen.  
" Not possible. We've got back ups." Kate replied.  
" Hmm." The Doctor used his sonic and walked away, Iyolla's flash light guiding the way. Amy and Kate followed.

The cubes in the individual chambers each bore the number seven in blue light.  
" Eriliyon. Look." Iyolla called. He walked over to her.  
" What?" He asked.  
" Why do they all say 'seven'?" Amy asked.  
" Seven. What's important about seven? Seven wonders of the world, seven streams of the river Ota. Seven sides of a cube-" The Doctor paced, scratching his head.  
" A cube has six sides." Amy inturrupted. The Doctor scanned the cube.  
" Not if you count the inside." The cube changed to 'six'.  
" It has to be a count down." Iyolla sighed. " I hate count downs."  
" Not in minutes." Kate frowned.  
" Why would it be in minutes, Kate? We have to get humanity away from those cubes. God knows what they'll do, if they hit zero. Get the information out in any way you can: News channels, web sites, radio, text messages. People have to know that the cubes are dangerous." The Doctor muttered.  
" Rude." Iyolla reminded him.  
" Sorry." The Doctor said, flippantly. Iyolla sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.  
" Okay, but why are they starting now?" Amy asked. " I mean, the cubes arrived a year ago. Why wait this long?"  
" Because they are clever." Iyolla replied. " Allow enough people to collect them, take them into their homes, their lives. Humans, the great early adapters. And then, wham! Profile every inch of Earth's existence." Iyolla explained.  
" Discover how best to attack us." Kate nodded.  
" Get that information out any way you can. Go." He went to the tech station, Amy and Iyolla following. " Right, every cube was activated. There must be signals, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale. There must be some trace. There can't not be." He turned to Amy, Iyolla and Kate." We need to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, okay? Go, go, go, go, go!" He exclaimed. Kate, Iyolla and Amy rushed off.

* * *

The trio had done their jobs and now the news reporters were getting the word out about the cubes. The Doctor was looking through the window and into one of the chambers. The cube inside read '3'.  
" Eriliyon, please, you don't have to do this!" Iyolla exclaimed.  
" She's right. You don't have to be in there. We can do this remotely." Kate reminded him, sternly. The Doctor turned around to face the two.  
" Remotely isn't my style. See you after." The Doctor kissed two of his finger tips on different hands and pressed them to the mother and daughter's fore heads. He opened the door to the chamber and sat in the chair, giving the cube a spin whilst he waited. He looked at the trio out side who plastered on fake, hopeful smiles. The Doctor leaned against the wall whilst the cube changed to 'one'. Eventually, the cube hit zero and then it went dark. The Doctor looked over and Amy, Iyolla and Kate. The lid to the cube slid open.  
" Geronimo." He murmured whilst the trio outside leaned forward in anticipation.  
" What's happening?" Iyolla asked. The Doctor leaned forward and looked into the cube. It was empty.  
" Well, what's in there?" Amy asked.  
" There is nothing in here." The Doctor replied, frowning.  
" Well, that's good? You know it's not bombs, it's not aliens." Amy replied.  
" Why? Why is there nothing inside? Why? It doesn't make any sense!" He exclaimed before leaving the room.

The Doctor strode into a room, unknown by him, Iyolla was watching. According to the footage on the CCTV cameras, people were just walking past the cubes with out a care in the world, ignoring them.  
" Glasses, is it the same? Is it the same all around the world?" The Doctor asked.  
" They're empty. We're safe, right?" Kate cautiously added. Iyolla stepped into view.  
" No. No, no, no, no. We are very far from safe. All along, every action has been deliberate. Why draw attention to the cubes if they contain any thing?" He asked himself.  
" Doctor, look." Amy said. The monitors shown people on the streets gripping their hearts before collapsing onto the ground.  
" They're CCTV feeds from across the world, showing the same." The man continued.  
" People are dying." Iyolla's voice trembled with anger.  
" No. What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?" The Doctor muttered.  
" I want information on how people are being affected." Kate ordered.  
" The cubes brought people close together. They opened and-" He grabbed his chest and fell back into the chair with a cry of pain.  
" Eriliyon, what's the matter?" Iyolla asked, concerned for her brother.  
" Uh, ah! I don't know!" He exclaimed.  
" Posters are logging a global surge of heart failure, cardiac arrest." The man continued, tonelessly.  
" Okay! I'm going to get you to the hospital-"  
" No, don't, mum!" Iyolla exclaimed.  
" No, no, no, no, no! Just a second. Turn around, turn around, turn around." He pushed the chair back into the desk. " Come, show me ten seconds after the cubes opened. Show me the patterns in their electrical circuit." The Doctor ordered. " See?"  
" No!" Kate exclaimed in horror.  
" Yes, the power cut. They sucked the power and then- Ah! They're signal boxes! People- wham! Pure electrical surge out of the cube, targeted at the nearest human heart. The heart!" He slapped the man's chest. " An organ powered by electrical circuit, short circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart. Crikey, Moses!" The Doctor moaned.  
" Eriliyon, the scan you sent running. The transmitter locations. It's found them." Iyolla pointed out to the Doctor.  
" Oh, look at them all. Still pumping, bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world." He fought the pain and then pounded his chest." Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes. Why is that important? Ah-aaah! Ha ha ha- ow! Ow!" He looked at Amy. " How do you people manage with one heart? It is pitiful! The wormhole, bridging two dimensions. Seven of them, hitched onto this planet. But- but- but where's the nearest one? Glasses, zoom in." He ordered.  
" That's the hospital where Rory works." Amy realized.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Kate and Iyolla arrived at the hospital hall. The Doctor had a hand over his heart.  
" How many deaths have been recorded?" he asked.  
" We don't know. We think it could be a third of the population." Kate replied.  
" Kate, I have to find the worm hole. But the attacks could still happen. Tell the world. Tell them how to deal with this. The world needs your leader ship now."  
" I'll do my best." Kate agreed.  
" Yeah, of course you will. Good luck, Kate." Kate left. The Doctor groaned.  
" Ahh! Agh!" He fell against a wall. Iyolla shook her head.  
" Mum, hold him up." Amy looked perplexed, but did so. Iyolla thumped the Doctor on the left heart. He spasmed, but immediately felt better.  
" Thanks, Iyolla." He stretched his torso, thrusting his chest forward and then he got back up." Hello, Hello!" He turned his sonic towards a girl." Oh, hello." He walked over to her. " You are giving off some very strange signals..." The girl's face and eyes glowed blue.  
" Oh my god." Amy stated.  
" Outlier droid monitoring every thing. If I shut her down, I can-" He aimed the sonic at her neck. " Ah, it's alright. It's alright." The girl swayed and he lowered her gently to the floor.

* * *

The lift doors opened and the Doctor and Amy peered inside.  
" Oh, portal to another dimension in a goods lift?" Amy said, sarcastically but obviously disappointed.  
" The energy signals converge here. Does seem a bit cramped, though." He muttered. They steeped into the lift. The back wall rippled. The Doctor poked it with his finger and it went straight through. He shared a smile with the other two.  
" Through the looking glass, Amelia and Iyolla." He smiled. They all held hands and stepped through the portal.

Amy, Iyolla and the Doctor arrive in a new room.  
" Where are we?" Iyolla asked.  
" We're in orbit. One dimension to the left." The Doctor replied. Rory was lying unconscious on a table at the end of the row. Brian was on the gurney next to him.  
" Rory!"  
" DAD!" The Doctor reached into his pocket and tossed a small jar to Amy as he crossed Rory's other side.  
" Seborean smelling salts. Outlawed in seven galaxies." He stated. Amy held the smelling salts under Rory's nose and he bolted right up. Right then, some one attempted to shoot them.  
" Whoa- hoa! Whoa! What kind of a welcome do you call that?" He exclaimed. He turned to Amy and Iyolla. " Get them out of here. You too. Now."  
" What are you going to do?!" Iyolla exclaimed. The Doctor pushed the gurney toward Amy and she used the salt on Brian. He immediately sat up.  
" Absolutely no idea. Get him through the portal." He told her. he helped to push the gurney until they were shot at again. The Doctor saw a lone, bald figure dressed in a black cloak. It's skin was heavily cracked and wrinkled.  
" So many of them, crawling the planet, seeping into every corner." It groaned. Amy and Rory pulled the gurney out of the room whilst Brian sat up, stunned. The being disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear at the computer screen. It was only a hologram. The Doctor stood on the other side of the screen and stared at the being.  
" It's not possible. I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place." He uttered.  
" The Shakri exist in all of time and space and none. We travel alone and together. The seven" It replied.  
" The Shakri craft connected to Earth in seven portals in seven minutes. But why?" The Doctor asked.  
" Serving the word of Tally." It answered.  
" Why the cubes? Why Earth?" The Doctor demanded.  
" Not Earth- humanity. The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread." It denied.  
" Erase humanity before it colonizes space." The Doctor walked to the same side of the screen as the mysterious hologram. " We thought the cubes were an invasion, the start of war."  
" The human contagion only! Must be eliminated." The creature continued. Amy, Rory and Iyolla returned to the Doctor's side.

" Who are you calling a contagion?" Amy insisted, hotly.  
" Oi! Didn't I tell you lot to go?" The Doctor shouted.  
" You should have learned, by now." Rory smirked.  
" Yeah, and what is this 'Tally' any way?" Amy asked.  
" Some call it 'judgement day' or the 'reckoning'." Iyolla replied. Amy turned to the Doctor.  
" Don't you know?" She raised an eye brow.  
" I've never wanted to find out." He replied.  
" Before the closure, there is the Tally, the Shakri serves the Tally!" The being rasped.  
" The past controllers of the universe, that's how the tales went, isn't it?" The Doctor sighed.  
" Wow, that's a seriously weird bed time story." Amy commented.  
" You can talk- wolf in your grand mother's night dress?" He clapped his hands.  
" Here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth," Iyolla looked disgusted and she walked over to the other side of the screen to face the hologram. " Made attractive so the humans will collect them, hoping to find some thing beautiful inside. Because that's who they are- not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes- of course, every life form does that- but, but, they learn. And they strive for greater and they achieve it." She walked back to Amy and Rory." You want a Tally? Put their achievements against their mistakes, through the whole of time. I will back humanity against the Shakri all the time." Iyolla spat.  
" The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released." It demanded. It tapped on the key board.  
" What does that mean?" Amy asked.  
" It's going to release more cubes to kill more people." The Doctor dead panned.  
" The human plague, breeding and fighting. And, when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor. The Tally shall be met." It spat.  
" He's gone?" Amy asked.  
" He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface. Like a talking propaganda poster." He ran over to the computer. " I can stop the second wave." He used the sonic on the computer. " I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the dark space. Ah, but all the people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died." The Doctor looked down, sorrowfully.  
" I restarted one of your hearts." Iyolla volunteered.  
" You'd need mass defibrillation." Rory pointed out.  
" Of course. Ah, beautiful. But Ponds, Ponds, we're going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off. Bingo!" He clapped his hands. " We're going to use them to turn them on again!" He exclaimed.  
" Will that work?" Iyolla asked.  
" Well, creatures of hope. Has to." The Doctor hesitated. The read out on the screen changed as the Doctor continued to use his sonic." 30 seconds. Don't let me down, cubes. You're working for me, now." The Doctor muttered. The ship began to shake violently.  
" Oh, dear. All those cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here, any second. Run." He announced.  
" I'm going to miss this." Rory sighed as he looked at Amy. She squealed and the trio ran after the Doctor.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Iyolla fell to the floor of the lift as they were forced through the portal.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Iyolla and Brian were seated around the dinner table as they ate Chinese by a candle light, each exchanging a story, laughing at some and listening attentively at others.  
" Mmm, dear me. I'd best get going. Things to do. Worlds to save. Swings to swing on." He announced. The Doctor grabbed a fortune cookie and stood, heading for the door. Amy looked over at Rory and Iyolla. The Doctor turned back and leaned over the couple, arms over their shoulders.  
" Look, I know you three have lives here, beautiful messy live. That is what makes you so fabulously human. You don't want to give them up. I understand." He flicked his gaze to his little sister, her eyes wide with a silent apology. He winked in return, causing her to relax. She was dressed in her waitress out fit, ready for work.  
" Actually, it's you they can't give up, Doctor. And I don't think they should. Go with him. Go save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here." Brian encouraged.  
" You can come, Brian!" The Doctor coaxed.  
" Some body's got to water the plants. Just bring them back safe." Brian smiled.

Iyolla did a voice over, yet again.  
" So that was the year of the slow invasion, when the Earth got cubed and the Doctor, my brother, came to stay."

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Iyolla paused out side the TARDIS and looked back at Brian.  
" It was also when we realized some thing the Shakri never understood, what cubed actually means: The power of three. But then, came me."

* * *

A/N: Long chapter IS long!  
Did you enjoy?

I've noticed that whilst a lot of people have read my story, they haven't actually reviewed. Please tell me how this is going- then I will know whether or not people like the way it's going!

Please review!


	28. Trading with Bad Wolf

A/N: I'm feeling more and more gloomy whilst this story nears it's end...

To tastycakes817: Thank you for the review! Here's the new chapter...

Hello, beloved readers! tastycakes has made a 12th Doctor audition video on you tube! It would be greatly appreciated if you would drop in a comment on either his video or his PM. I assure you, I give him A* for Drama- and that's coming from some one who's done GCSE drama! How to find it? Just type in his user name, tastynerdcakes, in the search bar and click on the 'My 12th Doctor audition video. I'm kinda nervous :p' link and you're there!

I've dragged Jack back into this again- I decided it was the right time to do it..

* * *

Iyolla, Amy and the Doctor sat on the floor, reading books and newspapers. Iyolla had three piles of books she had already read with in the space of ten minutes. The Doctor was reading a book written by some author called Melody Malone. Iyolla smirked. That was the alter ego of Mels back in Primary school when they played Raggedy Doctor and his magical girl friend Tanya. More than once, she had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't spill that the idea sickened her and that Tanya was actually his sister. Before, she had thought it quite amusing, but now she found herself swallowing back last night's dinner. Often, Iyolla was stuck with the rotten role of the guard of Prison Zero in blue over alls and a paper eye ball swung around her neck. She often got away with visiting Amelia by telling Kovarion that she was off to beat up a few boys. Sometimes, it was true and sometimes it wasn't. If they bullied the group, they would quite often have themselves stammering once they were faced with Iyolla's small fist. And they often hobbled away with a bleeding were downright terrified of her, and they should have been. The remaining boys, unfortunately, still drooled over her, but she couldn't hurt them just for staring at her. Amelia would fool about, fawning over Rory, pretending to be Tanya. And poor Rory was stuck as the Doctor. Melody was, unfortunately, the very minor role of Amelia herself, with a ginger wig she had stolen from the hairdressers placed at a strange angle, trying to annoy Amelia by saying 'lines she wasn't meant to', like:  
" Look at me! I'm Amelia Pond!" or- "Doctor, dump your girl friend and marry me!"Iyolla often giggled like a maniac whilst Amelia pouted and folded her arms, demanding that they all stayed in role. It irritated the best friends- Iyolla and Melody- to no end. Amy was reading the newspaper and Rory was lying on the floor, soaking up the very weak sun. Iyolla yawned and turned over, flipping her newly trimmed hair streaked with pure whites and dapple greys and adjusted her lab coat. In the last twenty years, she had become one of the most intelligent people on Earth, with a mental IQ level of 67.1. Apparently, she was more intelligent than Albert Einstein, and the only other person the Earth knew that could combat her intelligence was a child genius with just under two marks from her level. They got along well- like sisters, in fact- despite the ridiculous rumours; but unfortunately, nearly everyone in the world who had a newspaper or a television believed; cooked up by the newspaper that they were plotting to kill each other. In fact, Iyolla had invited the girl around her rather roomy penthouse for discussions about cures to combat cancer and arthritis more than once. Iyolla was now deemed the name 'Professor Iyolla Pond- Williams'. Her parents were very proud.

Iyolla sighed. It had been an hour and she had seventeen books stacked next to her, all about astrophysics, Biology, Chemistry, algebra and other complicated equations. In fact, she was so bored she had even read four text books! She peeked over the Doctor's shoulder and read the book. She immediately recoiled in disgust from the... over descriptive language about Melody Malone's body. Despite her parent's encouragements, Iyolla had never got married, and now at the ripe age of thirty eight, she was getting older and older at the same rate as a human. She didn't want to drop the bombshell on her brother about how and why, so she kept well away from the infirmary- in case they scanned her at the door- and his sonic screwdriver. Talking of sonic screw drivers... Iyolla pulled out her sonic pen. It was topped off with a violet light that matched her eyes. Iyolla often changed the colour of the light. It went from green, to blue, to red and even pink! She decided that the sleek pen looked best with either the purple light or the flash light. She often toyed with it; she wasn't only a professor, but a Doctor and an author, part time. Patients came to her door instead of her going to the hospital. She heard that there was a ransom plot going around for quick money and she often refused to go out apart from going to the grocery and clothes shop below. She also refused relations with Amy and Rory, for their own protection. They understood her and why she had wanted to do that, thankfully. Another plus for that was that she looked nothing like them. They often found her a mini Doctor at heart, protective of her parents and working to help save people's lives. And, luckily for her, no one came out of her house without being fully healthy. And all that was with the help of her sonic pen. She smiled ruefully as she watched her beloved brother sit there, reading his book. He looked innocent, peaceful. Luckily for the unlikely siblings, they never really argued like they used to. Yes, there was the odd bicker or two, but nothing serious. She decided to do the same as Rory and turned over, the weak beams of sunlight hitting her back. She supported her chin with her cupped hands, her elbows on the floor as she admired the American view, people and tourists walking by and not having a care in the world. Her brother had promised her a trouble free day, and she was going to make sure he kept that promise.

* * *

Iyolla rolled her eyes. The Doctor was beginning that weird habit again of his- reading aloud.**  
** "…and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at 20 feet."  
" Doctor, too much information." Iyolla groaned.**  
" **You're doing it again." Amy chided. The Doctor looked over his shoulder.**  
" ** I'm reading!" He exclaimed, irritated.**  
" ** Out loud. Please, could you not?" Iyolla supported her mother, The Doctor turned around at stared at Iyolla, probing, but gentle.**  
" ** There's something different about you, isn't there?" He stated, softly. He gently brushed a stray, long hair behind her ear. **  
" **What's the book?" Rory asked.**  
" ** 'Melody Malone." She's a private detective in old-town New York. " The Doctor explained._  
" _She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips and a vulnerable side she keeps well-hidden." Amy recited, sarcastically.**  
" ** Oh, you've read it." The Doctor commented, flippantly.**  
" ** No, _you_ read it. Aloud. And then went 'Yowzah.'" Iyolla debated. Rory sat up.**  
** " You know, only you could fancy someone in a book." He smirked.**  
" ** I'm just reading. I just like the cover." The Doctor said, sounding innocent.  
" Doctor, I know when you're lying. You always used to pull on mother's hearts strings when you used that voice." Iyolla chastised. Amy turned around, rapidly. Her hair, too, was becoming less vibrant. It was becoming more brown in colour.**  
" ** Ooh! Can we see the cover?" Amy and Iyolla pleaded, leaning over his shoulder._  
" _ No. No. I'm busy. It's your hair." He sniffed Iyolla's hair. He looked sorrowfully at the glasses. He carefully pulled them off and Iyolla began to squint. As if on instinct, her hand automatically reached for her every day glasses inside her lab coat pocket. She placed it on the bridge of her nose and she could immediately see the results. The Doctor gave her a sad smile, his eyes following the white and grey streaks in her platinum hair, and then probing the wrinkles on her face. She began to frown.

" What's wrong?" She asked. He instantly pulled an excuse out of thin air and sniffed her hair._  
" _ Is it your hair?" He asked himself.  
" Oh, Eriliyon." She looked at him almost as though he gave her pain. She stared at his youthful features and explained, gently." It's the glasses. I'm wearing glasses now. On my nose. See? And I'm getting old for some odd reason. There you go." She smiled. He nodded and looked at Amy with an identical expression.**  
**" I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney." He lifted the glasses up and stared at her before looking away." No, actually. Sorry." He dropped the glasses. _"_They're fine. Carry on." Amy seemed a bit hurt by this, as did Iyolla. She turned away and stared once again at the tourists on the streets, mindlessly running a hand through her hip- length hair that seemed to be streaked with pure whites and dapple greys.**  
**" O-kay. " Rory stood up._"_ I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too! I'll go! " He turned to leave. Iyolla stood up.  
" I'll go with you, father." Iyolla offered. Amy and Rory, almost barely, flinched. Father. Not dad. It was a sure sign she was getting older. Amy decided to save the day.  
" Rory?" Iyolla and Rory stopped. _" _ Do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?"

" Yes." The Doctor said.  
" No." Iyolla and Rory contradicted.  
" You didn't look." Amy deadpanned. Rory turned around.  
" I noticed them earlier. _Didn't_ notice them. I specifically remember _not_ noticing them."  
" You walk among fire pits, centurion." Amy warned. Rory gulped.  
" Do I have to come over there? " He walked over to Amy.

Iyolla felt the strange sensation on her wrist she had been dreading. She looked down, and to her horror, the malfunctioning vortex manipulator began to pulse gold. It hadn't happened since decades and a few years ago, and she absolutely hated it. She looked up at the Doctor and her small, but happy, family. She hated to ruin the tranquil and peaceful moment.  
" I'm going." She muttered. She brandished the vortex manipulator. They nodded, fully understanding- but not with out a sorrow in their eyes.  
" Good bye, Iyolla." They replied. She gave them a half smile.  
" Bye." And, she was gone.

* * *

Jack arched his back as the time vortex tore at him, causing him pain over and over again. Eventually, he landed on the floor and got up, groggily. Then, to his relief, king Verun left his was in the throne room again. Immediately, he felt charged with determination and spotted a red button on the wall. He grimaced. How stupid could they get? Leaving a self destruct button unattended was ludicrous. He sprinted over to it, and before Verun could register what he was doing, Jack jammed his elbow on the button. He grinned at Verun.  
" Catch ya' later!" And he escaped with Verun's vortex manipulator.

* * *

Jack landed in a strange room. It was white and had nothng more. It was just an eye blinding white expanse with no real ending or beginning apart from a floor and a lofty ceiling.  
" Hello?" He called. His hesitant voice reverberated around the endless walls. A breathy, female voice answered his plight.  
" Welcome to the room of Magnification." It replied. Jack stuck his tongue out. A stupid name for a stupid room.  
" What is the purpose of this room?" He asked. There was a pregnant pause.  
" To increase unknown abilities with in one's body, soul or mind." It replied. Jack smiled and rubbed his hands together.  
" What have I got?" He continued. This time, the voice replied straight away.  
" Traces of Bad Wolf detected." It said. Jack's eyes widened.  
" Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed. He ran toward a door, but the walls just kept moving away from him. Suddenly, he was struck by a gold light. He collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes. He groaned once he opened his eyes. The world was just... gold. It was beautiful. He lifted his hand and looked down. He was the same color.  
" Why haven't I been destroyed?" He asked. The room replied.  
" You have been living with these traces for many centuries. This was what made you immortal. And your body adapted with it. You can with hold infinite amounts of Bad Wolf." It answered. Jack nodded. Fair enough. Then, he felt like he was being over powered by something else.  
" Not again!" He moaned. He had enough of being manipulated for someone else's whims and desires. He instantly felt belittled, cowering over something that had done many things and had lived many centuries. With the same, blinding flash of gold, someone else appeared. He didn't need to see who it was.  
Bad Wolf knew.  
It was Iyolla.

* * *

Iyolla landed in a white space of room with nothing but a floor, a ceiling and never ending walls. She looked around her and spotted something gold and gaseous encasing a body. A human body. She gasped.  
" Jack!" She exclaimed. But the golden Jack lifted his hand. Iyolla swallowed and jerked to a stop. " Who are you?" She asked. The being with in Jack smirked.  
" Bad Wolf. It is good to see you yet again, sister." It said. Iyolla was puzzled.  
" Sister?" She asked. 'Jack' threw his head back and sighed.  
" You do not know yet, do you?" He asked. Iyolla hesitantly shook her head. " You came here for a reason." Bad Wolf added. Iyolla frowned.  
" No, I was dragged here against my will." She retorted. Bad Wolf smiled, but this time, it was gentle.  
" You came here for your brother. To save and protect him." Bad Wolf countered. Iyolla's eyes widened. That wasn't the reason why she was here...  
But now it was.  
" How did you-"  
" I am the past, present and future. It was not a prediction, but fact." Bad Wolf interrupted. Iyolla nodded.  
" What do I have to do?" She asked.

* * *

" You must give up the power of life and death that courses through you." Bad Wolf turned serious. " For the good of the universe. I no longer crave for things that cannot be done, unlike my previous host, Rose Tyler. I wish for the better. I wish for the safety of my thief." Bad Wolf smiled, swooned by the thought of the Doctor. Iyolla came to a realization.  
" But you're-"  
" I am the heart of the Doctor's TARDIS." Bad Wold nodded. Iyolla turned hesitant. Did she want to give up one of her only talents? She shook her head. She can do what she wants, when she wants.  
" How do I do it?" She asked. " And what about the power of the stars?" She added. Bad Wolf nodded.  
" And the power of stars,too. I need a drop of your blood." Jack held out his hand. Iyolla grimaced, but put her hand on his. She felt a sharp prick of pain and retracted her hand, a drop of blood falling to the floor. It was healed almost immediately. Iyolla was confused for the second time in this Wolf sensed her confusion.  
" Immediate healing is one of the gifts of Bad Wolf." He explained. Iyolla nodded, " Try the power of stars, death and life." He ordered. Iyolla quickly brought out her hand.

* * *

" Power of the stars I summon thee, to do as I command and allow the power to come to me!" She exclaimed. Nothing happened. She felt a bit humiliated. But then, she was proven wrong. A flame appeared on her hand. It expanded and eventually became a star. She turned to Bad Wolf, bewildered. Bad Wolf appeared a little confused, too. Iyolla distinguished it by curling her hand into a fist. She took in a deep breath. " Power of the black hole I need you, for me to do as I need to!" Like before, nothing happened. Unlike before, nothing spluttered into life. Nothing was on her hand. She smiled. She no longer needed the depression , the worry if she had been accused of killing. " Power of the vortex I call to whom, to bring back to life and destroy it's tomb!" Once again, nothing happened. She sighed in relief and turned to Bad Wolf. " I thought it would be some thing I would miss, but I am glad to see it gone. But I thought you needed the power of the stars, don't you?" She asked. Bad Wolf looked bewildered.  
" According to the future with in eleven seconds, you no longer need to summon the stars by calling it. Just concentrate and it will happen." He reported. Iyolla nodded and concentrated fiercely on stars. She imagined having her own star, flickering and beautiful, turning slowly in her hand. Nothing happened. " Try harder." Bad Wolf insisted. Iyolla knitted her eye brows together, the wrinkles on her fore head prominent and creased. This time, it worked. Again, a flame erupted and the star appeared, golden and shining on her hand. She stared at it in amazement. Before she could thank the Bad Wolf, it left Jack and he tumbled to his knees. Iyolla quickly extinguished it and ran over to Jack's side.  
" Jack? Jack!" She exclaimed, still holding his hands, deciding not to shake him. He gave a muffled groan.  
" Iyolla?" He tiredly rubbed his eyes and they immediately gained sharp focus. She gave him a tired smile. His mood vanished when he saw the wrinkles, crevasses and the grey and white hair.  
" How old are you?" He asked. She frowned.  
" Bit rude. I'm thirty nine." She replied. His eyes widened. She sighed. " And please do not comment on my appearance. I do not age as gracefully as my mother."  
" Mother?!"  
" Yep, you've heard me right. Amy and Rory adopted me." She answered. Her vortex manipulator began to itch again." See you later, Jack." She smiled. He nodded.  
" And to you, too." He said, confused. And Iyolla vanished for the second time. He just hoped it was just a weird dream.

* * *

Iyolla landed in a graveyard. She looked around her, confused. Wasn't she in a park? Then, her questions were answered when the familiar, secure blue shape of the TARDIS reappeared. She had a smile on her face and watched as it materialized onto the soft, green grass. The empire state building loomed over it in the distance.  
" The weeping angels." Amy stated. Iyolla ran to the TARDIS.  
" Mother!" She exclaimed. Amy whipped around, her slightly brown hair startling the calm breeze.  
" Iyolla!" She called. The Doctor smiled and ran toward the happy reunion.  
" It makes sense." He said. He hugged Iyolla. She did too and they pulled away. There was an awkward silence. Iyolla cleared her throat.  
" It makes what?" She asked.  
" That's what happened to Rory-"  
" What happened to father?" Iyolla asked. When the other two remained silent, Iyolla sighed.  
" Mother, please." She pleaded. " I can't afford to have either of you two hurt. It would break my hearts." Amy choked.  
" The weeping angels sent Rory back in time." She said, Iyolla looked confused.  
" And we can trace him back and find him again?" The Doctor shook his head, angrily.  
" It isn't that simple." He ran a hand through his hair. " That's what the angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death." Iyolla looked down, disappointed.  
" Oh." She pulled out a fire extinguisher and used it on the TARDIS whilst Amy flicked through the Melody Malone book.  
" Well, we've got a time machine, we can just go back and get him." Amy argued.  
" Well, tried that if you haven't noticed, and we are back where we started- in 2012!" He scowled.  
"We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?" Iyolla asked.  
" Don't know. Probably causally linked, somehow. Doesn't matter. " He yelled into the TARDIS_. " _ Extractor fans on!" **" **Well, we're going to get there, somehow. We're in the rest of the book. Even Iyolla is." Amy countered, determined.**  
**" In what?" The Doctor asked.  
" In page 43. You're going to break something." Amy recited. Iyolla's eyes widened as she grasped the situation.  
" Don't read that, mother! " She warned.**  
"** I'm what?" The Doctor furrowed an eye brow.**  
** "' 'Why do you have to break mine?' I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and, now, I have no choice.'" Amy read aloud.  
" ! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't and - and you can't do that." Iyolla exclaimed. Iyolla took the book from her mother and snapped it shut, pocketing it in her lab coat. **  
" **But we've already been reading it!" Amy protested.**  
"** Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go." The Doctor said to Amy.  
**" **It could help us find Rory." Amy retorted.  
" And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now." The Doctor replied, insensitively. Iyolla turned away, the thought of her father dead killing her from inside out. She felt her wrinkles decrease. No! She thought. I mustn't lose control! She concentrated further and it reappeared, just as before. She checked in the monitor and nodded.  
" Time can be rewritten." Amy tried.  
" Not once you've read it." Iyolla butted in. The Doctor took Amy and Iyolla's hand and ran for the TARDIS whilst Iyolla hurriedly tried to explain. _" _ Once we know it's coming, it's written in stone."  
Unknown to them, one of the gravestones read: 'In Loving Memory, Rory Arthur Williams'.

* * *

The Doctor was standing on the console, turning a wheel attached to the column with his hand.  
" Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but, if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet." He looked down at Iyolla." I need landing lights."  
" Landing lights?" She raised an eye brow and looked around her. " Where do I find them?"  
" Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. You'll find the landing lights under the TARDIS console. It looks like a wibbly wobbly timey wimey... thing. What did she say, early what dynasty?" The Doctor asked, scratching his chin.

The TARDIS materialized in the midst of a busy studio where an older Chinese man directed his apprentices.  
" Ah, hello, yes." The Doctor manically smiled. Amy stepped out and the Chinese man looked at her and spoke in Chinese. The Doctor held up his physic paper.  
" Special permission from the emperor." He said. Iyolla stormed out of the TARDIS.  
" There was no landing lights!" She exclaimed. The Doctor smirked.  
" Fooled you! No, we're getting them done now." Iyolla grumbled about stupid older brothers and pranks that made her want to vomit.

"Yowzah: Signal Located" appeared on the monitor. The Doctor ran over to the monitor at the sound of the alarm beeping.  
" Landing lights. We have a signal. Locking on." Iyolla reported. The Doctor set the TARDIS to track River.

Amy ran for the door, stopping to look back at the Doctor and Iyolla.  
" Come on!" She exclaimed. The Doctor and Iyolla peered around the column.  
" Just a moment. Final checks." The Doctor smiled.  
" Since when?" Amy raised an eye brow. Out of sight from Amy, the Doctor licked his hand and used it to put his hair in place. Iyolla grimaced.  
" Eriliyon!" She scolded and grabbed his wrist before he could do it again. The Doctor noticed that her grip wasn't as hard as before. The TARDIS retracted a pot of styling gel. " Thanks, old girl." Iyolla whispered as she caressed the console. She grabbed the styling gel and thrust it in front of the Doctor. He rolled his eyes and dipped his hand into the viscous liquid and slicked it on to his hair. He then checked his breath and Iyolla straightened his and Iyolla ran out of the TARDIS and up the stairs.  
" Rory? Rory! Rory?! Amy called.  
" Father?" Iyolla jerked to a stop. Amy whipped around, concerned for Iyolla.  
" Iyolla?" She asked. Iyolla felt nostalgia as she looked back at her child hood.  
" Dad!" She shouted. Amy smiled.

Amy traipsed down the stairs, gloomily.  
" Mum, I'll look for dad, yeah?" Iyolla suggested. Amy smiled again when Iyolla used the affectionate title. " I'm old enough to look after myself, I don't need dad on the case." She added. Amy nodded.  
" Meet me in that room there," She pointed at a nearby room. Iyolla nodded. " And make sure you come back unharmed, dad or not." Iyolla nodded and set off.

* * *

" Mum, I can't find him." Iyolla stepped into the room. Amy looked panicked.  
" I'll go alone next time, when we find some clues,yeah?"  
" Well, I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead. It's too dangerous." River continued some conversation she and Amy had. She turned to Iyolla. " Sweetie? Oh, sweetie, it's been too long!" Iyolla smiled.  
" Same here!" She exclaimed. " I've missed you, Melody." River smiled. She only ever allowed her closest family to call her Melody, and that was usually when the Doctor wasn't around.  
**" I **know, but there must be something we can look at." Amy looked pretty desperate.**  
" **What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler-free?" The Doctor listed off.  
" Chapter titles." Iyolla butted in. The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at her before looking at the chapter page  
" He's in the cellar." He deadpanned, worried for his father in law's safety. Amy reached out her hand to the Doctor.  
" Gimme." She said. Iyolla rolled her eyes.  
" Mum, I've got my own one." She fished her sonic pen out of her pocket and dangled it in Amy's view. She shrugged.  
" It isn't the same as having your own one." The Doctor reached into his inside jacket pocket and tossed the sonic screwdriver to Amy. She caught it and ran out. Iyolla ran over to River and scanned her with her sonic.  
" I've already scanned. Unfortunately, we can't split rock using sonic screwdrivers." He said. The Doctor got up, ran over to River and kissed her resoundingly on the cheek before heading after Amy.  
" I'll stay with River." Iyolla suggested. He stopped at the door.  
" Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me." River demanded. The Doctor gripped the back of a chair whilst he read the chapter page.  
" Eriliyon? Please answer River!" Iyolla pleaded. The Doctor gripped the book as if he wanted to throw it.  
" Okay, I know that face. Calm down! Calm down!" Iyolla coaxed, remembering his reaction to when the daleks reported his wife dead. He threw the book on the chair.  
" No!" He stormed for the door.  
" Talk to me! Doctor!" Iyolla called, using his title. He stopped, short.  
" No! " He walked back to River, addressing her." You get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it."  
" Don't you dare talk to my sister like that, Oma!" Iyolla threatened. He did nothing- and just before he could walk to the door, Iyolla grabbed his wrist.  
" Eriliyon-"  
" Let go of me." He growled. Iyolla sighed.  
" How?" River asked, keeping her cool. The Doctor turned to her.  
" I don't know. Just do it! Change the future!" Poor River stared at her wrist.  
That was it.  
Before Iyolla could register what she was doing, her hand flew to the Doctor's cheek.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, cliff hanger!

Like I said, check out tastynerdcake's 12th Doctor audition video, pwease?

Hit that gorgeous button down there and tell me what you think...


	29. The Angels Take Manhatten

A/N: Only one more chapter to go in both of my stories...

To: tastycakes187: I'll be honest with you, I still prefer you over Peter Capaldi!

To Nacanaca: It's alright, I get that a lot of times, too! Thank you for the comment, DFTBA!

To redDaeth: Thank you for your review- and thank you for your story! It was marvellous! I dedicate this penultimate chapter to you!

This is my longest entry I've ever written...

* * *

The Doctor staggered backwards, gripping his cheek tightly. River opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a very irritated Iyolla.  
" Save it." She muttered to River and held up a hand behind her to silence her. River stared at her but did as told. Iyolla began again. " Theta Sigma, do you _really _think that you could get away with yelling at your wife for absolute naught?" The Doctor glared at her and was about to march away, but Iyolla spoke again. " Of all the time you had seen mother and father, back on Gallifrey... Did they ever fight like this?" Iyolla added. The Doctor froze.  
" That's the thing. You weren't even born yet." The Doctor cut her off, harshly. Iyolla planted her hands on her hips.  
" But did they?" He remained silent. " I'll take that as a no, then. River doesn't deserve to have all of your anger directed at her, does she?" He finally snapped, his patience cut.  
" Yes she does!" He threw the book at Iyolla. She caught it before it could hit her head. " Read the chapter titles!" He exclaimed. Iyolla furrowed an eye brow at him, but did as ordered. She flicked through the book until she reached the table of contents. She scanned through until her eyes found what they were looking for. Her eyes darted up, anguished at the Doctor, sitting on the chair with a triumphant but pained look on his face. Iyolla drew in a shaky breath, but opened her mouth to speak.  
" Despite what it says," Iyolla began, but licked her lips and tried again. " Despite what it says, it still isn't River's fault. Is this some sick way of punishing her? She wrote this in the future. Our River wouldn't have son't blame her for things that she hasn't even done- heck- things that aren't her fault!" Iyolla yelled. The Doctor stayed silent. " She's my sister. I love her like I love you. To me, both of you are equals." The Doctor found a new ire with in him. Was River... replacing him in Iyolla's hearts? " I don't want to argue with you, Theta, but no matter how much I love all of you, you can't make me pick sides over who I love." Iyolla finished. And with that, the Doctor left.

* * *

River and Iyolla came out of the study with River's figure draped with her trench coat back on. She read from her handheld tablet. She kept her right arm hanging at her side whilst Iyolla averted her eyes, guilty.  
" He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here, by the look of it." She announced and looked at the Doctor.  
" You got out." The Doctor stated, relieved. He flicked a glance at Iyolla, who suddenly found her shoe laces very interesting.  
" So where is he?" Amy Doctor started to pace, this time excitedly.  
" Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?!" He pressed.  
" If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it." Iyolla mumbled.  
" How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?" The Doctor asked.  
" You asked. I did. Problem?" River raised an eye brow. Iyolla bit her lip.  
" He demanded." River stepped on Iyolla's toe – none to gently- with out the Doctor noticing.  
" You just changed the future!" The Doctor laughed. No, I just confirmed it. Iyolla thought.  
" It's called "marriage," honey. Now, hush. I'm working." River smiled, her ruse already working. God, she was so good at lying. Just like my third incarnation. Iyolla thought. The Doctor sat next to Amy.  
" She's good, huh? Oh! Have you noticed? Really, really good." The Doctor boasted. She was good. Just not that good. Iyolla added to her thoughts.**  
" ** Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?" Amy asked, excited.**  
" ** Show me!" The Doctor got up in a rush and grabbed River's right hand on the way out the door. She instantly gasped in pain. The Doctor stopped and looked at River's bruised and swollen hand.

* * *

River and Iyolla were sitting on the steps. Amy was standing by the wall, the Doctor handed her River's vortex manipulator and her handheld.  
" Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? That's how we find Rory." The Doctor instructed.**  
"** Got it." Amy replied. The Doctor went to sit next to River and Iyolla; who was cleaning her glasses.  
" Why did you lie to me?" He asked. Iyolla turned to him, her eyes slightly guilty. He knew what they meant.  
I tried to help.  
" When one's in love with an ageless God who insists on the face of a 12-year-old, one does one's best to hide the damage." River quoted. Iyolla turned away, not even cracking a smile at the description of her brother that sounded absurdly correct.  
" It must hurt. Come here." He took River's hand.  
" Yes. The wrist is pretty bad, too." River replied. The Doctor watched River from under his lashes, but she kept staring straight ahead. He placed his other hand above hers and she gasped. The sudden sound interrupting the silent and awkward tension brought Iyolla's attention and she turned to watch. Her hand began to glow yellow with energy.  
" No. No. No, stop that. Stop that! Stop it!" River pleaded. The Doctor removed his hand and River's wrist was healed.  
" There you are." He lifted her hand and kissed it. " How's that?" River flexed her hand.  
" Well, let's see, shall we?" And she slapped him, hard, across the face.  
" Ah!" He exclaimed, grasping the exact cheek where Iyolla had slapped him only moments before.**  
"** That was a _stupid_ waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot!" River scolded.  
**" **River!" Iyolla and the Doctor called.**  
" ** No!" She immediately stood up. _"_ You embarrass me!" And she walked out. The Doctor was about to go after her, but Iyolla grabbed his fore arm, shaking her head.  
" Let her have her own time to cool down." She advised, quietly. But the Doctor didn't listen. He held out his arms.**  
" ** River!" He called, again. Amy watched River leave then looked back at the Doctor, now sprawled on the steps. She took off her glasses and walked over to the Doctor.  
" Tell you what?" Amy leaned over." - stick to the science part." Amy gave the Doctor both devices and followed River outside. Alone, the Doctor stamped his foot in frustration. Iyolla draped an arm around his shoulders. He sighed an turned in her direction- propping his chin in her shoulder- inhaling her perfume and returning the hug.  
" Let's sort this out like mature adults, shall we?" Iyolla coaxed. She began to stroke his hair. " We aren't- I'm not- kids any more. We need to sort things out. We always seem to be arguing. So, let's begin. I'm sorry about what I did to you. I'm sorry about hitting you and I'm sorry about insulting you." She sighed. The Doctor pulled away and Iyolla saw the clear tears fall down his cheeks. He wiped them away and stared into her violet eyes.  
" I'm sorry about what I said to you, too, and I'm sorry about the comment about your aging," He swallowed as he breached the subject he seemed the least comfortable about. " But I want to know why. You're not part human, as far as I'm concerned, and you seem to be aging at the same rate that a human does. Why?" She turned away. He sighed." I love you the way you are, Iyolla. I just want what's best for you." He added. Iyolla looked severely affronted, as though she had just realized some thing.  
" Please don't take this as an offence. But do you want what's best for me?" She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and just before she slipped into the dark night abyss out side, she turned around and stared at him. " Or what's best for you." And then, she slipped out to join Amy and River; leaving the Doctor with his thoughts.

* * *

Iyolla just entered into a heart felt conversation River and Amy were having.  
" And never, ever, let him see you age. He doesn't like endings." She finished for River. Amy and River turned to her, Iyolla's lab coat standing out against the night like neon orange against Doctor ran down the stairs to Amy and River.  
" Got it! He's in a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go." The Doctor announced. They ran to the car and gott in. The statue of the mother and son watched whilst the car drove away.

The car turned around the corner and braked to a halt. Amy climbed out from behind the wheel, Iyolla following suit from behind the passenger seat. The Doctor and River were in the back seat. River had her handheld.  
" Why would they send father here? Why not zap him back in time?" Iyolla asked.  
" We'll know that when we know what this place is." He, too, got out of the car.  
Amy was looking at the building. Iyolla tried her best not to look River or the Doctor in the eye. River sighed and walked next to her.  
" It wasn't your fault." She comforted, stroking her arm. Iyolla turned to look at her.  
" Melody," Iyolla's eyes darted to River's wrist and River self consciously covered it with her coat. Iyolla stopped her, putting her hand on her wrist. " I did this to you." River looked away.  
" You had to. And I'm eternally grateful that you got me out." River replied. Iyolla shook her head.  
" No. No, no, no, no. River, I'm so sorry-"  
" Iyolla, we couldn't do the angel's wrist so we did mine. I don't blame you for that." River insisted, sternly.

* Begin flash back*

Iyolla heaved in deep breaths as she attempted to at least crack the angel's grasp on River's wrist. She sighed and stepped back. She had exceptional strength, but maybe not enough.  
"Melody-" River looked away and cut Iyolla off.  
" I know. Do it." River dead panned. Iyolla swallowed and gently put her hands around River's wrist, only just ghosting her honey- tanned skin.  
" I- I can't." Iyolla looked down, her hand falling to her side, feeling slightly incredulous. She had the nerve to slap her own brother- the most feared man in the universe- and she couldn't even break the wrist of her; presently; powerless sister? She gulped again. Morals. Morals were weighing her down. Perhaps it was that she didn't want that unbearable guilt to weigh down on her. Perhaps it was that disdainful look in Amy and Rory's eyes in, possibly, the near future. River interrupted her thoughts again.  
" Ikariotanaiyolla, if you do not break my wrist NOW, I will never forgive you." River commanded. Iyolla swallowed.  
" It's not that. It's the guilt of doing the act." Iyolla murmured. River let her care-free mask down, revealing her pained face.  
" Iyolla, as much as I could wait a whole millennia for that brother of yours, something in that book made him mad. And- being his wife for just over a decade- I just know it was something about either, or both, of my parents. Iyolla, I could stop it from happening. Please, Iyolla, just... break it." She pleaded. Iyolla swallowed.  
" Promise?" She asked, her head down. Just then, River swore Iyolla sounded ridiculously- but heart breakingly- like a small child. Barely even five, in fact.  
" Promise." River sighed, but then something caught her eye. Iyolla's hair was becoming much more vibrant, back to it's platinum and blue curls instead of the dull and tired white and blue streaked hair that touched her hips. Iyolla was gradually getting shorter- only slightly- and she looked up at River, back to a sixteen year old face. " I've kept this from all of you. I conjured my regeneration energy up just to make it less painful for my parents whilst they age and I remain young. But in turn, I also broke someone else's hearts. Theta's." She explained to a dumb struck River. " The Doctor told me about a... technique my alternate version did in the three stream facilities, back when I was stuck in yellow mountains. He told me she did something incredible. She conjured her energy to make her look older. So, I decided that if I did it, it would be a less painful transition for mother and father. It worked, despite TARDIS's pleas. I did this procedure as the years went by. And each time I saw Theta, I would see the pain I caused. It was tempting to just revert to my natural image, but I couldn't break my cover. And I'm sorry, River. But I can't cause more pain for another person." Iyolla apologized. River looked vaguely confused.  
" But all that spare energy had to go somewhere, didn't it?" She said, the explanation beginning to make sense. Iyolla bit her lip.  
" I gave my brother extra regenerations. Call it a gift. Or whatever." She replied. She began to grow old again. River sighed, leaning her fore head against the stone angel's wrist.  
" Iyolla, I understand that you don't want to hurt people, but please. Just get it over and done with." She looked up and turned to Iyolla and gave her such a pain filled gaze that it was hard to look away. Stuck in a trance, Iyolla finally shook her head.  
" I'm sorry." She whispered, regretfully, before harshly jerking River's wrist and listening with pained ears to her desperate, deafening screams.  
* End flash back*

Those deafening screams were sure to give Iyolla restless night mares. Even now, they ricocheted around her mind and she immediately shivered. Amy's statement brought Iyolla back to reality.  
" Winter Quay." And the group ran toward the building. The Doctor, Iyolla and Amy ran up the stairs. The doors opened on their own with a creak.

* * *

The lift opened. Amy and Iyolla were the first out.  
" Rory?" She called.  
" He's close." Iyolla announced, reading from River's device. Amy began to stride down the hall.  
" Rory!" She peered inside an open door and saw him. " Rory!" She exclaimed. She ran into the apartment.  
" Amy." He smiled in relief and hugged her.

River was still using the tracker but stopped short outside the apartment.  
" Doctor. Look at this." There was an Angel in the hall.  
" It's smiling." Iyolla stated. The Doctor rolled his eyes. She could be so blank some times. "Why is it smiling?"

Then, Iyolla and the Doctor spotted the nameplate by the apartment door. It read "R. Williams". They glanced at each other and simultaneously and widened their eyes.  
" Amy. Rory!" He exclaimed. They ran into the apartment.

* * *

Iyolla and the Doctor rushed into the apartment where Amy and Rory were hugging.  
" Get out of here. Don't look at anything. Don't touch anything." The Doctor ordered. Behind them, River locked the apartment door. They looked into the bedroom.  
" Who're they?" Amy asked. An old man with an uncanny resemblance to Rory was lying on the bed and reached out with a gasp when he saw them. On the other side of his bed was a familiar head of hair- only it was pure white and held only a few wisps of blue. Sat next to her was a mournful looking young girl with pig-tailed blonde hair and intense brown eyes, both of them in black dresses. The girl was pleading with an American accent, saying a mantra of 'don't go,' or ' I hope you see Mr. Paws up there with the stars, travelling with uncle Doctor again.' Both had tears in their eyes and were holding his hand, muttering pleas and begs.  
" Amy! Amy, please." He pleaded with a hoarse voice. The older Iyolla turned to Amy.  
" Please! He's dying!" the older Iyolla begged. The girl had her pouted lower lip trembling and her eyes watering. She hugged the older Iyolla. The Doctor looked away, with tears in his eyes, as Amy slowly walked toward the old man.  
" Amy." He took Amy held his hand, trembling violently. " Please. Please." Amy kneeled. The Iyolla by the door way held her hand to her lips with tears snaking down her cheeks. The older Iyolla met her gaze and gave a formal, but curt, nod. The old man wheezed and panted as Amy looked at him.  
" Rory." She whispered. She looked at Rory. " He's you." Rory turned away. The old man gasped and rested back against the pillows.  
" Amy." And, he finally died. The young girl buried her head in the older Iyolla's chest, who started to cry and tremble, violently. The younger Iyolla gasped and sobbed as she looked away, unable to keep watching. Amy let go of his hand and stood up. She walked over to the older Iyolla. She looked up at Amy.  
" I remember this day. I remember." She said, her gaze darting to her younger self. Amy stood up and spared a glance at the mourning young girl in the elder woman's grasp.  
" Someone, please, tell me what is going on." Rory pinched the bridge of his nose. The Doctor slowly turned to Rory.  
**" **I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died." Rory gulped before turning around to watch Amy with the older, dead him and Iyolla with the young child. His heart panged as he thought of Melody and he flicked a quick stare at Iyolla and Melody. His beautiful, strong he were in their position, he would have broken down both mentally and physically.

* * *

" This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time." Iyolla deduced.  
**" **So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?" Amy asked, looking a bit incredulous.  
" Displacing someone back in time creates time energy and _that_ is what the Angels feed on. But, normally, it's a one-off, a hit-and-run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again... This place is a farm, a battery farm. How many Angels in New York?" The Doctor asked.  
**" **It's like they've taken over every statue in the city." River said.  
**" **Yeah, the Angels take Manhattan because they can. Because they've never had a food source like this one, the city that never sleeps." The Doctor added. They heard crashing footsteps out side.  
_" _What was that?" Rory asked.  
**" **I don't know, but I think they're coming for you." Iyolla answered.  
**" **What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?" Rory asked, irritated. The Doctor sat and rubbed his face with his hands.  
**" **The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time, to this very spot, 30 to 40 years ago, and you will live out the rest of your life in that room, until you die in that bed." He replied, after contemplating what Rory's reaction would be. The crashing continued and Rory's response was surprisingly calm and resigned._  
" _ And will Amy be there?" Rory asked.  
**" **No." The Doctor replied.  
**" **How do you know?" Amy shot back. Iyolla swallowed.  
**" **Because he was so pleased to see you again." She interrupted, quietly.  
**" **Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet." Rory nervously chuckled. _" _ What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens."  
**" **It's already happened, Rory. You've just witnessed your own future." The Doctor deadpanned. Iyolla fidgeted.  
**"**Eriliyon, he's right." Iyolla butted in.  
**" **No, he isn't." The Doctor denied, stubbornly.  
**" **If Rory got out, it would create a paradox." Iyolla argued. The crashing outside got louder.  
_" _What is that?" Amy asked.  
**" **This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen." Iyolla explained.  
**" **It would be almost impossible." The Doctor debated.  
**" **Loving the "almost"." River smirked. The Doctor stood up._  
" _ But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got? Eh? Tell me. Come on, what?" He demanded. Amy went to stand next to Rory and took his hand in his.  
" I won't let them take him." She bit out. Iyolla smiled, triumphantly.  
" That's the mum I know. That's what we got." She said, proudly. The crashing became even louder. Rory joined the Doctor by the window.  
" Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer." He deduced.  
" Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you forever." The Doctor interrupted.  
" Well, then, better get started." Iyolla smiled. He opened the door to reveal an angel.  
" Husband, run!" Amy exclaimed. Rory rubbed the Doctor's arm in farewell before he joined Amy at the door and made a run for it. The Doctor and Iyolla took out their sonics and headed to the door themselves. There were now two Angels.  
" River, I'm not sure this can work." The Doctor said.  
" Husband, shut up." River ordered. He kept his mouth shut whilst Iyolla smirked and they ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Iyolla, the Doctor and River nearly ran into two Angels that blocked the hall. The lights went out again and the Angels were even closer. Iyolla and the Doctor were using their sonics to keep the light on as they were surrounded by Angels.  
" I can't keep doing this." Iyolla sighed.  
" Any ideas?" River asked the Doctor.  
" Yeah, the usual. Run." He replied. Iyolla, the Doctor and River raced down the hall towards the door at the end. The Doctor opened it onto the staircase. He looked down and saw Angels blocking the way. He ran back into the hallway.  
" Uh, okay, fire escape." He amended. The Doctor took River and Iyolla's hand and pulled them away. The Doctor, Iyolla and River climbed onto the roof via the fire escape.  
" What the hell are you doing?!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
" Changing the future." She ran her hand along Rory's face._" _ It's called marriage." Iyolla raced toward them, but she was too late. They fell over the edge, their eyes locked on the other. Iyolla only just managed to touch Amy's fine, red hair before it slipped between her fingers. She crumpled to her knees and screamed before she collapsed into sobs._  
" _ Amy!" He ran over to the side whilst River comforted Iyolla. _" _ Amy!" He looked over the edge." Amy!" Amy and Rory fell, their arms wrapped around each other. On the roof, the Doctor watched his friends in despair as they fell to their deaths. It was River who noticed the changes start.  
" Doctor!" River exclaimed. The air around them began to fluctuate and the Doctor took helped Iyolla up. She had stopped crying, but she was numb inside, barely even responding to any stimuli. " What's happening?!"  
" The paradox, it's working. The paradox is working!" The Doctor smiled and he added a whisper into Iyolla's ear. " Amy and Rory aren't dead." She allowed a small, watery smile to slowly spread across her lips.  
" Take me to them." She whispered. The light got brighter and there was an explosion_._

* * *

" Whoa!" Rory exclaimed.  
**" **Whoa." Amy replied. They shared a relieved smile.  
**" **Where are we? Where's our daughters?" Rory asked. The Doctor arrived behind them.  
**" **Back where we started! You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong." He explained, merrily.  
**" **What, in a graveyard?" Rory asked.  
**" **This happened last time. Why always here?" Amy added.  
**" **Does it matter? We got lucky! We could've blown New York off the planet. He can't ever take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled." Iyolla sighed. She had also arrived behind them, her eyes red and slightly puffy. " Oh, I could've lost you both." She hugged her parents. _" _ Don't ever do that again. I swear, that broke my hearts. I thought you two died!"  
**" **What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem." Rory looked puzzled.  
" I was talking to myself." He kissed them all on the head and walked away. The small family laughed. River and the Doctor were at the TARDIS. The Doctor wiped it down whilst River held a bucket. _  
" _ It could do with a repaint." She shrugged.  
**" **I've been busy." The Doctor replied, flippantly.  
**" **Does the bulb on top need changing?" River pressed.  
**" **Just changed it." The Doctor smirked. It immediately dropped when she began the next sentence.  
**" **So, Rory and Amy, then." She began to clean the TARDIS.  
**" **Yes, I know. I know." The Doctor huffed. River suddenly turned to him.  
" How would you feel if that were Iyolla?" She asked. The Doctor froze.  
" It would break my hearts. I would do anything to stop her from going there.  
**" **I'm just saying, they're going to get terribly bored, hanging round here all day." River smiled. Amy, Rory and Iyolla walked over.

_" _ Doctor." Amy stated.  
" Eriliyon." Iyolla smiled. She hugged him.  
**" **Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed, smiling so widely Amy swore his face would tear in half any minute. He released from the hug." I love hugs. They make me feel safe, secure." Iyolla nodded.  
" You used to demand hugs from mother and I." She smiled.  
**" **Next time, can we just go to the pub?" Rory groaned.  
**" **I want to go to the pub right now. Are there videogames there? I love videogames." The Doctor they walked up, Rory glanced off to the side and saw some thing that intrigued him.  
_" _Right, family outing, then." River said. River, Iyolla and the Doctor entered the TARDIS and Amy followed. Rory walked back and found the gravestone bearing his name.  
" Amy! Iyolla! Come see this." He called.  
" What?" They said, simultaneously. They stepped out of the TARDIS.  
" There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me." Rory said.  
" What?" Amy looked incredulous. The Angel standing behind Rory touched him and he disappeared.  
" Doctor!" Amy screeched.  
" Eriliyon!" Iyolla exclaimed. The Doctor and River came rushing out of the TARDIS.  
" Ah!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic. Iyolla already had her's out.  
**" **Where the hell did that come from?" River asked. The Doctor and Iyolla scanned it with their sonics.  
**" **It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it." Iyolla and the Doctor instructed.  
**" **Where's Rory?" Amy asked at the same time Iyolla said:  
" Where's dad?" The Doctor walked slowly forward and noticed the Angel was pointing. He looked at the gravestone and saw Rory's name as well as "Aged 82".

* * *

" I'm sorry, Iyolla, Amelia. I'm so, so sorry." He bowed his head.  
" No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox." Iyolla demanded.  
" Would rip New York apart and I-" The Doctor was interrupted by a very stubborn Amelia.  
" No, that's not true. I don't believe you." Amy shook her head. Iyolla figured it out with tears in her eyes.  
" Mother, it's true." Iyolla said. With shuddering breaths, Amy walked towards the Angel.  
" Amy? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.  
" That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?" Amy asked.  
" What are you talking about?" He headed for the TARDIS and reached for Amy's hand as he passed. " Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS! We'll figure something out!" Iyolla started to take a step forward. At this, the Doctor grew desperate.  
" The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?" Amy asked.  
" I don't know. Nobody knows." The Doctor denied. Amy took another step closer.  
" But it's my best shot, yeah?" She gave a watery smile. The Doctor raised his hands in a vain attempt to stop her.  
" No!" The Doctor shouted.  
**" **Doctor, shut up! Yes, yes, it is!" River supported her mother and sister in their decisions.  
**" **Amy." The Doctor grew both desperate and impatient.  
" Well, then, I just have to blink, right?" Amy began to have tears rolling down her cheeks. Iyolla slowly slid her hand in Amy's.  
**" **No!" The Doctor demanded.  
**" **It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll - I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together. Melody." She held out her other hand behind her. The Doctor turned to River. _  
" _ Stop it! Just - just stop it!" He ordered. River took her hand. Amy began to cry  
_" _You look after him. And you be a good girl and you look after him." Amy requested. River kissed Amy's palm.  
_" _You are creating a fixed time. I will never be able to see you again." The Doctor told her.  
**" **I'll be fine. I'll be with him." Amy smiled. The Doctor and Iyolla began to cry, although for entirely different reasons.  
**" **Amy, please. Just - Come back into the TARDIS. Come on, Pond, please." He begged. Amy sobbed.  
**" **Raggedy man, " Amy turned to the Doctor, River and Iyolla._ "_ goodbye." And, she was gone. The Doctor and Iyolla broke down and cried. The gravestone now has new writing on it. _"_And his Loving Wife Amelia Williams, Aged 87". Iyolla finally stobbed crying, but started to shudder. She took a step forward.  
" They were happy. They were happy." Iyolla said in a mantra. She inched, closer to the angel. The Doctor looked up.  
" No!" He exclaimed. " I can't lose you too!" Iyolla allowed herself a watery smile.  
" Eriliyon- Theta- would you rather I be staying here in constant despair and guilt because I didn't help my parents... Or would you rather I lived with them, fulfilling those years I could never have with mother and father?" Iyolla let go of her energy, allowing herself to appear younger, just this once. The Doctor looked up, watching as the colors in her hair began to become more vibrabt.  
" If you leave, do you you not love me?" The Doctor implored.  
" Eriliyon, I love you. I loved you even more than our mother. And this is the way to show it. If I ever loved you, I would show you that I can move on without forgetting about you. " She turned around, determined to impact him in the right way, so he would have some memory to hold on to. He looked up at her, once more, youthful face. " I love you. Good bye." And, like before, she was gone. The Doctor bent over in anguish before standing, sobbing, looking at the place where Iyolla last stood. River went to him and put a comforting arm around him.

* * *

Iyolla felt herself being dragged about before she finally landed. She looked around her. She was in a strange room that resembled the TARDIS remarkably.

" Hello? Is any one there?" She asked. She got up and walked into the central ramp. She turned around and gasped. Lying on the floor, with violent jerks in various parts of his body, was her brother. She kneeled next to him, forgetting about collecting her energy to make herself older.  
" I-Iyol-la?" The Doctor stammered. She smiled, gently.  
" I'm here, Eriliyon. What do you need?" He shook.  
" I'm dying." He said, shortly. Iyolla slowly turned around and recognised the ethereal, electric- looking light in the middle of the room.  
" Your time stream..." Iyolla breathed. She looked up and met the gaze of a Homo Reptilian- Madam Vastra- and River. " Melody, take care of him." River looked a bit panicked and confused.  
" How did you get here? How come you can see me?" Iyolla chuckled.  
" I got here from the touch of an angel." The Doctor's eyes widened in realization. " I love you, Theta." She whispered. She kissed his fore head and draped her lab coat over his shivering form. And then, she sprinted into his time line.

* * *

I don't know where I am. Sometimes I see glimpses of other versions of me. And some times, I see Clara. I turn to my right and there she is. In all her human glory. The Impossible Girl. So I latch my hand onto hers and we fall through together. If I hold on to her, we can come through different times together. We can be arch enemies, best friends, siblings and even mother and daughter. We have done so much and we do it for one person. My brother. And if we're ripped apart from the other's grasp, we end up in separate places. Clara became cousin Oswald whilst I became Relana. Oh, that's weird. My brother's my dad. But Relana did something amazing. She had taken up the Time lord disease before her father could. It was set up by the Great Intelligence. Oh, she's good. But then, her life was over and her father was purged into an era of mourning. Once that had done, I landed. Why was I here, back in the cemetery again? I turned around and the Angel touched me. And that completed the circular paradox. I was free to go. And I landed with in my human mother's arms.

* * *

River was at the controls as the Doctor sat on the ascending stairs, grieving.  
" River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think. And... Iyolla was my sister! Why did I let her go!" He threw his hands in the air.  
" It doesn't matter." River said, matter- of- factly.  
" Of course it matters." The Doctor argued.  
" What matters is this: Doctor, don't travel alone." River advised.  
" Travel with me, then." The Doctor offered.  
" Whenever and wherever you want, but not all the time. One pyschopath per TARDIS, don't you think?" She set the TARDIS in motion then faced the Doctor "Okay, this book I've got to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?"  
" Yes. Yes." The Doctor sighed. River sighed and walked past him.  
" I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her. Iyolla's too busy with her daughter." She told him.

River left the control room and the Doctor was left alone with his grief. Until he remembered…  
" Daughter?" Then, it struck him. " The last page..."

The Doctor ran across Bow Bridge to the area where they had picnicked earlier. He grabbed the last page out of the basket and read it.

Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend.

The Doctor sat on one of the park benches lining The Mall.

And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone whilst Iyolla would be somewhere out there, enjoying her life with her tiny family. So know that we lived well and were very happy. And, above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes, Iyolla and I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope.  
Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that, if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait 2,000 years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her she will adopt one of the greatest species alive; your sister; just to care for her- love her- and to keep her save. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond - and this is how it ends.

* * *

Brian was watering the plants. He stopped and looked around, taking the emptiness of the house, the absence of Amy and Rory. The doorbell rang, disturbing the cold emptiness of the house. Brian opened the door. A man in his mid-60s – Anthony – and a woman in her early forties with blonde hair and brown, intense eyes were standing on the doorstep. The man was wearing an old-fashioned suit and the woman was wearing Iyolla's lab coat and her black dress she used as a maid in the restaraunt along with some black nylon tights and a pair of red running trainers.  
" Mr. Brian Williams?" The woman asked with a lilting, soft and gentle New York accent. Brian had a feeling that this visit was going to impact his life on a massive scale- and not necessarily in a good way- although he was suspicious as to why there were two random, complete strangers on his door step.  
" Yes. How did you know I was here? This isn't my house." Brian asked. The man held out a letter.  
" This is for you." He said with a slightly gruffer voice than the woman. Brian looked totally confused. He bit his lip before he could tell the odd pair of people to leave him in peace to water his plants.  
" I don't understand." Well, of course he didn't. Two complete strangers turn up on his doorstep, knowing who he was and where he was staying. Wasn't that a bit... suspicious? Unless the letter came from that Doctor- man and his granddaughter. He smiled fondly as he thought of Iyolla. He turned the envelope over and it read 'Dad'. He refrained from rolling his eyes.  
How cliché.  
" You should read it. I'll wait." The man walked into the house, past a bemused Brian.

* * *

Brian sat on the sofa and read the letter.

" Dear Dad. This is the difficult bit. If I've got this right, you're reading this letter a week after we left in the TARDIS. The thing is, we're not coming back. We're alive and well and stuck in New York 50 years before I was born. We can't come home again. I won't ever see you again and it breaks my heart. I'm so sorry, Dad. I thought about this for years, and I realized there was one thing I could do: I could write to you. Tell you everything about how we lived, how, despite it all, we were happy. But before I do, I need you to know, you are the best dad any son could have had, and for all the times I drove you mad and you drove me mad, and all the times I snapped at you, I'm sorry. I miss everything about you, especially our awkward hugs. I bought a trowel. We have a small yard. I garden. But one more important bit of business: the woman and man who delivered the letter, Anthony and Oleia, be nice to them 'cause he's your grandson. And Oleia is your great-grand daughter."

Brian walked out into the hall and approached Anthony.

" We finally adopted in 1946- Anthony Brian Williams. We were too afraid for Iyolla to be caught suspicious- in case any alien or whatever caught her and used her hostage against the Doctor. Iyolla also came to the same fate, having to move away. She adopted a baby girl. Oleia Tessie Pond. She finally revealed her brother's name to us- albeit only his school nick name. Iyolla became a scientist- as did her daughter. Search them both up on the internet- you'll find a picture of them. Oleia was named after Iyolla's mother. It means ' the trustworthy' in her language. She adopted twins. They were the first children she had adopted. She told us they looked uncannily like us. She named the red headed- girl Amelia and the blonde- brown haired boy Rory. It went on like that. She became a carer after that. Adopting children who had hard times- like her. A year after Amelia and Rory had grown up and moved away, she found a girl in 1969. You'll never believe who she was. She was Melody Pond, our daughter. During the time she had raised her, she kept Melody away from us. We understood why. Eventually, she had to let go of Melody and handed her over to the Filla family, to avoid suspicion from Kovarion in the future. Finally, she came across a baby boy. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Iyolla said that he reminded her of her brother, back when he was a child. The only difference was the species. She called him Theta. Theta Sigma Pond. But, tragically, he met an abrupt end in a house fire when he slept over his best friend's house. Iyolla never forgave herself after that. She just... vanished. But once again, a child had captured her hearts. She was Oleia. Her parents were murdered and Iyolla took her in. There is so many things I want to tell you, but I can't fit it all into this letter. All I can say, it that they can tell you everything. They'll have the family albums and I realize having a grandson who is older than you is way beyond weird- especially a great- grand daughter- but I'm sorry. I love you, Dad. I miss you.

* * *

Brian stood in front of Anthony and Oleia who held out his hand.  
" How d'you do, sir?" Anthony asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
" Good morning, sir." Oleia greeted.

Brian, stunned, hugged them.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have been in time with me with this story. There is only one more chapter to go in both this story and Prophecy of Gallifrey ( Hmm, I think I might be a bit sneaky. Maybe I'll post a short story _after _I complete the stories I'm currently working on? We'll see...).

Please leave a review!


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A/N: A fairly quick update- I'll admit!

To tastycakes187: * Sigh* I'll admit it- I also felt a little nostalgic when I re-read my previous chapter. Unfortunately, we're going into a whole load of Clara Oswald angst, too- regarding her mother, of course. I hope to hear from you again!

To Nacanaca: Thank you! And, well, when you said your feels just died... Umm... Read the chapter... I'd love to see an update on your stories- you're doing great!

To redDaeth: And thank you, too! Prepare yourself for feels, redDaeth... This chappie is full of them!

Okay, so I'm afraid there's some thing I haven't told all of you. My grandmother is losing her eye sight. You might ask ' What's this got any thing to do with an angst stuffed epilogue?' Well, you all are right. But to get her treatment, we have to go to India. I will leave for Heathrow Air port at 18th of August (for us Brit's, that's in six days time) and I won't be returning until roughly three weeks later- at 8th of September. That will also consequently mean- in chain reaction- no updates, no replies to PMs and no new stories. I will make it up to you all, I promise, but since my other grand mother had died quite tragically, I'd prefer it if my other grand mother lived her life to the fullest.  
Please note that this is not an abandonment- I will carry on with both this series and my other trilogy.

Thank you all for understanding. This chapter is for all who have read and reviewed!

* * *

A veiled figure in black swept along a side walk, pausing before a gate and carefully opened the latch. It gracefully floated along in front of a stone grave and knelt before it, gently caressing the head stone.  
" You both have always been the best parents I could ever have. Thank you, mum, dad." It turned it's attention to the relatively smaller grave stone next to it. It was about to pay it's respects when it heard sobbing. It turned to the brunette teenager next to it. She was clutching a book that instantly clicked in the veiled figure's memory. The teenager- or rather, Clara- was crying over a grave that read:  
" Ellie Oswald, Beloved Wife and Mother. Born 11th September 1960, Died 9th March 2005." The veiled figure felt a pang of sympathy and conjured a flame with in her hand and blew it before it could become a star. The breeze caused by the action made a nearby rose tree to rustle and a perfect, red rose floated gracefully on the head stone. The teenager turned to the veiled figure and eyed her with blood shot eyes before turning her attention back to her mother's grave. The veiled figure licked her lips.  
" Red. The colour of death." It croaked with an old voice. Clara immediately became suspicious. She was sure the veiled figure had some thing to do with the rose. She whipped behind her and the floppy haired man from her child hood watched her before he shrunk back into the shadows. She shivered, feeling watched, scared and cornered between the unwanted companionship of the veiled figure- presumably an old woman- and the man who stalked her since that fateful day she met him in the play ground. She shuddered, thinking of her mother before a tear spilled out from her right eye. Her boy friend moved to comfort her, but she declined.  
" Please. Just... go." She whimpered. The teenage boy backed away, nodding and understanding before he left the grave yard. Soon, it was just Clara, the old woman and the floppy haired man, who was probably still watching her from behind the tree. Clara stumbled to her knees.

* * *

" Who are you?" She asked. " You did some thing to that tree. I know you did." She implored. The old woman, slowly but surely, looked up at the grave before her. She cleared her throat.  
" He was five." She said. Clara furrowed both of her eye brows. This woman didn't make sense!  
" I'm sorry, but who?" She apologized. The woman gave a dark, humourless chuckle.  
" What am I staring at?" She asked Clara as though she were talking to a two year old. Clara ignored this and followed what she thought was the woman's line of sight before her gaze landed on the grave in front of the woman. It read:  
" Theta Sigma- Pond, Beloved son and Friend Born 14th of January 2000, Died 9th of March 2005." Clara swallowed.  
" I'm so sorry." She hesitantly put a hand on the bony arm of the woman next to her. Slowly, another milky- white hand enclosed the hand on her arm. For some odd reason, Clara didn't find this woman intimidating or scary. In fact, she now found a friend in the woman who shared many similarities with her.  
Almost.  
" I lost my mother on the same day." The old woman recounted, sadly. " She added that to the letter for her father- in – law that my father written." Now, Clara was beginning to feel a bit wary about this woman.  
" Who are you?" She asked. She heard a twig snap behind the tree where the man was and a strange, wheezing sound. The old woman's breath hitched.  
" My brother..." She trailed off. Clara swore she sounded younger- and her posture looked like it was higher. She sounded 20. Then, she figured herself delusional when the woman cleared her throat and sounded old again, her posture going hunched.  
" What's your name?" Clara tried. The woman sighed.  
" My name is Iyolla. Iyolla Pond- Williams." She nodded to the larger head stone that sat next to her son's grave.

" In loving memory of Rory Arthur Williams, aged 82 and his loving wife Amelia Jessica Williams aged 87." Clara read. " Were these people your-"  
" Yes, they were my parents. The best I could ever have." Iyolla sighed. " They adopted me after their other daughter- Melody Williams- was kidnapped. They didn't find her until she was a fully grown adult." Clara nodded. Like a life from a fairy tale- not necessarily a good one.  
" I came here to New York when my mother got cancer. The hospital we used in England just didn't have enough devices, and they told us that my mother would have a better chance of living in American hospitals. But she still _died!_" Clara let her clenched fist thump on the ground beside her. Iyolla put her hand on Clara's fist for consolation.  
" Deep breaths in, deep breaths out." She coaxed. Clara did as told. When she found it worked, she nodded.  
" Um, Miss?" Clara asked.  
" Yes?" Iyolla asked.  
" Why do you wear that veil?" Clara asked. Iyolla- under the veil- raised an almost nonexistent eye brow.  
" Would you like to see me?" She asked. Clara gave a slow nod. Iyolla smiled and lifted the veil with shaky, old hands. Finally, it was laid elegantly behind her head. Clara took this time to examine the woman, looking from below her face to up. It was an old habit of hers. The woman had a pointed, bony chin and thin, ruby red lips with heavy wrinkles out lining it. She had high cheek bones and a heart shaped face with pure white hair with traces of light blue. Clara was sure that long hair was once curled and was once a lot more vibrant. But what really captivated the young Clara were her eyes. They were a swirling torrent of violet. They spoke of stories, love, pain, heart break and happiness- somehow all crammed into those beautiful windows of her soul. But what really made her do a double take was the youth. The woman had the youth of a child reflected back at Clara. She swallowed.  
" I love your eyes, miss." She complimented. Iyolla cracked a small smile.  
" Thank you, child." Iyolla replied. She replaced the veil over her face.  
" My boy friend's going to worry about me and I'm flying back to England tomorrow. I haven't packed yet. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Williams. I hope to see you again." Clara said, although it didn't seem likely.  
" Please, just Iyolla. Have a safe flight, Clara Oswald." Iyolla smiled under the veil. Clara smiled and squeezed the woman's hands before she stood up and left. Wait, how did she know her name? She shook her head. She must have seen from her book. And she left the old woman in the grave yard.

* * *

Iyolla took in a hesitant, shaky swallow. She had come to this grave yard for a reason- and she was going to complete it. She looked back at the head stones, grieving for her recent loss. She caressed her son's head stone.  
" I know you will never be my brother's replacement. I love you, Theta. I'm going to show you how much I love you in the same way I had shown it to my brother. I am going to show you that I can move on without forgetting you," She swallowed back a sob as her mind went back to the day she last saw her floppy- haired brother. " Good bye, Theta." She said the same words she had last said to her brother before she produced a water skin- like bottle from the depths of her black clothing. She gulped.  
" I'm about to lose another regeneration. Hold tight, Iyolla. Here goes nothing." And she took a swig of the water skin. Only, it didn't contain water. It held bleach. She grimaced in pain. " What better way to move on than gain another way of thinking, eh?" She gave a tight, forced smile at the grave before her aging complex was thrown right out of her control. The regeneration energy she used to keep it that way enveloped her in a golden light. She turned her mournful gaze to her mother and father's final resting place. " I hope you can forgive me for this, mother, father." She gritted out before she screamed and panted. Finally, her lifeless form slumped to the ground before it suddenly burst into a storm of gold and orange light.

* * *

A/N: Ah, a cliffy. I know, I'm evil.

Remember, no replies to PMs and no new stories after 18th of August- until the 8th of September when I come back- if I have time. You may have noticed my updating routine has slowed. Obviously, that was due to the packing.

Another note is regarding the appearance of my OC's- especially Iyolla's next regeneration. I DO NOT put the description brown hair and brown eyes together. Why? Because that is my description. Go to my profile and look at my picture. I hate self inserts and Mary Sues, which is why I always address the flaws of my OCs in my fan fiction. A good example of a Mary Sue would be Ebony Dark'niss Dementia Raven Way, from the infamous story 'My Immortal', known widely across fan fiction from the author xXxbloodyrists666xXx ( I am no Satanist nor Illuminati member- that really is her user name). The only type of Mary Sue stories I even remotely like is that the so called 'perfect person' turns out to be a trick or a trap. The only type of self inserts I like are the ones written in second person- like you were the one experiencing the life of the main character ( whether an OC or a canon figure). Now that I have explained that, see you all later- which will be soon any ways since I have to finish 'Prophecy of Gallifrey' before I go to India!

Whoops, almost forgot! Do you all want a sequel? Five reviews- as usual- to let me know and I'll do one when I return from India!  
Love you all!  
Beautiful space  
XXX


End file.
